He Can't Tame Me
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/ Chapter 7 UP! :D/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

...

"Um..." Naruto mengerang pelan merasakan cahaya matahari pagi menyilaukan mata birunya. "U-um..." ia mengerang lagi sembari menutupi kepalanya memakai selimut tebal berwarna pink; ia tidak suka bangun pagi-pagi apalagi semalam ia habis minum-minum bersama teman-temannya di bar hingga larut malam.

Srak...

Selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya ditarik lembut membuat Naruto mengerang protes merasakan cahaya menusuk mata birunya lagi. "Ibu... lima menit lagi..."

Tawa kecil menjawab keluhan Naruto...

Mata biru Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya; suara tawa barusan bukanlah suara ibunya, dan mana mungkin ibunya tertawa akan kebiasaan malasannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memberanikan diri melirikan mata ke samping—seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda duduk di ujung ranjang, mengukir senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi." kata Sakura lembut.

"Ah..." Naruto menemukan dirinya kehabisan kata-katanya; senyum yang amat manis akan tetapi ia tak mengenal wanita muda di depannya ini! Panik, mata birunya menjelajah—dan menyadari jika ini bukanlah kamarnya! A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingat aku? Kau kebingungan ini bukan kamarmu?"

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak; bagaimana wanita muda ini tahu!? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Seram! Rasa terkejutnya semakin menjadi saat tangan Sakura bersentuhan dengan tangannya, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan wanita itu, membuat mata birunya tertuju pada mata hijau dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah," kata Sakura masih dengan senyumnya. "Mau minum?"

Sentuhan di tangannya membuat kepala Naruto sakit—perlahan memori-memori ketika minum bersama teman-temannya muncul—mata birunya melebar—ia ingat, ia ingat minum-minum bersama teman-temannya, ia ingat Ino datang terlambat karena harus menaksa temannya yang tak lain adalah wanita berambut pink di depannya, ia ingat wanita muda di depannya itu memperkenalkan diri dan menjabat tangannya, ia ingat semuanya... juga termasuk wanita muda di ah—Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya—dan dengan polosnya Naruto menerima karena desakan teman-temannya terutama Ino.

'Ah, ya, Sakura juga menawarkan tinggal bersama saat tahu aku tidak punya tempat tinggal karena baru pindah ke sini.' pikir Naruto.

Naruto berpikir bahwa Sakura hanyalah wanita polos yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Serius, mereka baru berkenalan kurang dari satu hari dan Sakura langsung menyatakan cinta padanya dan untuk menambah kelucuan itu ia ditawarkan tinggal berdua. Awalnya ia dan teman-temannya menganggap itu hanyalah lelucon belaka akan tetapi cuma Ino yang menggebu-gebu soal pernyataan cinta Sakura padanya.

'Ini keajaiban! Aku tidak percaya Sakura jatuh cinta juga pada akhirnya! Naruto kau harus menerimanya!'

Perkataan Ino semalam terngiang di kepalanya, Naruto masih belum paham maksud dari itu apalagi 'jatuh cinta pada akhirnya' yang terdengar paling mencurigakan.

"Haloooo..."

Seruan Sakura membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, "Ya?" responnya singkat.

Sakura tidak mengeluarkan kata, memerhatikan wajah Naruto sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Aku buat sarapan." katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar tidur.

Naruto menghela napas kecil; ia merasa Sakura memberikannya waktu menyendiri buat memproses apa yang terjadi. "Hm..." gumamnya; atau mungkin itu memang sifat natural Sakura—? Sakura tipe yang banyak bicara jika mengingat pesta minum semalam.

'Aku pikir... dia menjadi sedikit pendiam karena ingin mendapatkan 'image' wanita baik-baik?' pikir Naruto, negatif.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya—ia tidak boleh terburu-buru menyimpulkan sesuatu, ia baru bertemu Sakura semalam. Tidak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk putih, kemudian melepas pakaian dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Ugh, tidur dengan pakaian lengkap benar-benar menyesakan." katanya. "Hm, dia tidak melepaskan pakaianku, ya?" gumamnya agak kecewa—merasa pikirannya mulai berpikir negatif kembali, Naruto menyalakan shower. "Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?"

Sakura mana mungkin senakal itu, apalagi dengan pria yang baru jadi kekasihnya kurang dari 24 jam, ditambah ia tak memiliki perasaan ke Sakura lantas kenapa harus kecewa? Tadi pun ketika bangun, wanita muda itu tidak berada di sampingnya, tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

'Ugh, mandi pun tidak berhasil menjernihkan pikiranku.' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di kamar mandi, ia keluar setelah menyikat gigi sebentar. Ketika berada di depan pintu, mata birunya tanpa sengaja menangkap pakaian di ranjang dan catatan bertuliskan: untukmu. Ia tersentuh sesaat, "Kenapa dia punya pakaian lelaki?" ia bertanya-tanya ketika memakainya. "Masa sih...?"

'Sakura sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih lain dan tinggal bersama!?'

"Tapi..." Naruto bergumam sembari matanya mengecek sekelilingnya; semua barang di kamar tidur hanya untuk satu orang bahkan hampir semunya berwarna magenta; tidak ada tanda-tanda 'keberadaan' orang lain.

Cklek.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar, akan tetapi tidak masuk hanya mengintip di balik celah pintu. "Kau sudah selesai? Kau mau sarapan bersamaku?"

"Ah iya," sahut Naruto tanpa sadar; kenapa ia langsung menyetujuinya? Apa karena Sakura menawarkan sambil tersenyum manis padanya—?

Sakura melangkah ke dalam—dan mendorong punggung Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo, aku bisa telat jika kau tetap berdiri di situ."

Naruto tak keberatan akan protes Sakura, ia justru menggaruk belakang kepalanya; sepertinya ia harus berhenti berpikir lama-lama, ia sekarang punya satu orang yang selalu bersamanya.

Setelah menunjukan ruang makan, Sakura duduk di kursinya yang diikuti oleh Naruto. "Sarapannya tidak begitu mewah sih, aku harap kau suka...?"

Mata biru Naruto tertuju pada mangkuk berisi nasi, di sampingnya ada tamagoyaki. "Aku suka kok," katanya, ia merasa seperti di rumah, sebab semenjak berpisah dari orang tuanya untuk kuliah di Tokyo, ia selalu memakan ramen cepat saji dan roti; menyenangkan ada lagi yang membuatkannya sarapan. Ia lantas mengambil sumpit, "Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan," kata Sakura.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm?" Sakura menaruh kembali sumpit di tangannya begitu merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius setelah melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Maaf sebentar ya, Naruto," sesalnya sebelum bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur.

"Um..." Naruto menyahut sekenanya; ekspresi Sakura benar-benar berubah drastis tadi saat mengecek ponsel membuatnya menjadi penasaran siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini. Ia pun mengangkat bahu, Sakura akan bercerita padanya, ia yakin jadi lebih baik melanjutkan sarapan saja.

"Maaf, aku rasa pagi ini kau makan sendiri saja," kata Sakura.

Naruto menoleh, hendak memprotes. Ia diundang sarapan bersama masa malah ditinggal sendiri? "Yang benar sa—" kata-katanya terhenti melihat penampilan Sakura—rambut panjang pink dikuncir kuda tak lupa kacamata merah gelap terpasang di wajahnya. "Um..." penampilan Sakura sungguh berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Kau masih belum bekerja kan, Naruto? Kau mau melamar bekerja jadi apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memakai sepatu. Ia menoleh pada Naruto setelah selesai memakainya. "Well?"

"Oh!" Naruto terasadar, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku melamar di bagian programmer... m-maksudku, aku ingin bekerja di perusahaan pembuat game! Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sakura tertawa, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin membantumu," sahutnya. "Hm, aku pikir aku punya teman yang bekerja di bidang game. Aku akan menanyakan padanya apa kau bisa melamar di sana,"

"Sungguh?" Naruto tidak percaya ini; Sakura ternyata memiliki sifat yang baik. "Tapi aku sudah melamar di tempat lain dan sudah ditahap interview, Sakura."

"Aku rasa ide melamar ke tempat lain itu bagus, Naruto, kau tidak harus melamar di satu perusahaan saja...?" gumam Sakura.

Itu tidak salah sih tetapi sejak dulu Naruto ingin bekerja di tempat yang sedang dilamarnya ini. "Ok,"

"Kau terdengar tidak senang," kata Sakura. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu, kau tahu."

Eh!? Apakah ekspresi wajahnya begitu jelas? "Sungguh tak apa-apa. Aku justru senang kau mau membantuku, dattebayo." Naruto menjelaskan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh. Ok." katanya. "Aku berangkat kerja dulu."

"Ok." kata Naruto. "Hati-hati ya, dattebayo!" serunya menyemangati, namun cengirannya menghilang ketika Sakura melangkah maju dan meletakan kedua tangan di dadanya. "Sakura—!" mata birunya melebar saat Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya, ia semula mengira wanita itu mau menciumnya tapi cuma berhenti beberapa senti dari wajahnya barulah menutup kedua mata hijaunya.

Serius? Mana mungkin ia mencium wanita yang baru dikenalnya meskipun ber-title pacar. Ia tidak punya keinginan untuk mencium Sakura, itu bukan masalah wanita muda itu tak menarik atau apa; Sakura wanita yang cantik, ia hanya menilai bila itu terlalu aneh.

Mata birunya tertuju pada kening Sakura; kening yang cukup menggoda; jadi Naruto memutuskan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening wanita muda itu.

Sakura terkejut merasakan bibir Naruto di keningnya namun tersenyum kemudian. "Aku rasa itu cukup."

"Y-ya,"—sejak kapan ia jadi gugup begini berurusan dengan wanita? Ini bukan seperti dirinya!

Blam.

Naruto menepuk keningnya setelah Sakura keluar; kenapa ia seperti kembali menjadi anak remaja yang baru pertama jatuh cinta!? Gugup tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta, jatu—"Mana mungkin, dattebayo!" serunya diiringi tawa gugup.

Ia baru semalam bertemu Sakura, tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya jadi mana mungkin ia langsung jatuh cinta pada wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya karena dia bersikap baik sekali padanya—? Ia kan belum melihat sisi buruk dia jadi ia tidak bisa terpesona begini!

'Seandainya aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku.' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Perasaan cinta mana bisa diatur sesuka hatinya...

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm?"

.

.#.

.

Naruto sebenarnya bukan tipe pria yang suka minum-minum bahkan jika disuruh memilih minum atau makan ramen, ia lebih memilih makan ramen namun dari pada di apartemen sendiri, ia setuju bertemu teman-temannya di bar tempat Ino bekerja.

'Mereka tidak pernah mau kumpul makan ramen.' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Bar satu-satunya yang bisa membuat teman-temannya mau berkumpul; Naruto menilai mungkin mereka semua butuh minum setelah lelah seharian bekerja. Lagi pula, menu makanan di bar tempat Ino bekerja lumayan enak.

Mata biru Naruto langsung menangkap tempat dimana teman-temannya berada setelah masuk ke dalam bar, ia melangkah mendekati kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil melipat tangan di atas meja setelah sebelumnya ia menyapa "hay".

Ino menghampiri meja teman-temannya setelah ia melihat Naruto masuk. "Kau mau memesan sesuatu Naruto?"

"Martini," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ok," Ino menyahut singkat juga dan pergi.

Naruto menatap teman-temannya yang sejak tadi diam. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Naruto jangan marah begitu, kita cuma kumpul-kumpul seperti biasa," sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto cuma menghela napas kecil; ia merasa kumpul-kumpul hari ini pasti teman-temannya ingin mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya, terutama cintanya—

"Apa kau sebegitu bahagianya menjalani kehidupan rumah tanggamu bersama wanita itu sampai terpaksa ke sini?" Sasuke membuka suara, nadanya sedingin es.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, dattebayo!" sergah Naruto tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah marah," kata Choji menawarkan minuman miliknya.

"Nah," Naruto meminum sedikit lalu mengembalikannya pada Choji.

"Mungkin dia dicampakan wanita itu dan sekarang mau mabuk-mabukan." kata Sasuke, menyindir lagi.

"Hey!" Naruto naik pitam; hubungannya dengan Sakura baik-baik saja ditambah ia bukanlah tipe pria yang pergi minum-minum setelah dicampakan wanita, ia lebih milih makan ramen. "Kau sensitif sekali hari ini, teme."

"Mungkin dia iri karena kaulah yang berhasil jadi kekasih Sakura," canda Kiba seraya memukul bahu Naruto main-main.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa; Sasuke? Iri padanya? Itu lelucon paling konyol yang pernah didengarnya selama berteman dengannya apa lagi ia yakin 100 persen Sakura bukanlah tipe Sasuke.

"Mungkin, dia sudah mencoba berbulan-bulan tapi gagal, sedangkan kau cuma butuh beberapa jam saja, itu juga Sakura yang mengutarakan cintanya," kata Shikamaru menambahkan.

Naruto terkejut bukan main. "Tunggu! Jadi ini bukan lelucon? Ini sungguhan?" tanyanya penasaran sekali, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Shikamaru, Kiba dan Choji mengiakan.

"Diamlah," perintah Sasuke dingin disertai rona merah tipis di pipinya, merasakan tawa Naruto justru semakin keras dirambah teman-temannya yang lain juga ikutan tertawa, ia menenggak minumnya frustasi; menyesal sudah datang ke sini.

"Ha'i, ini pesananmu Naruto," kata Ino meletakan satu gelas di meja dan mendorongnya dihadapan Naruto.

"Thanks," kata Naruto.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak frustasi?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi memerhatikan tingkah Naruto. "Tidak biasanya kau memesan martini," apa lagi diminum dalam satu tegukan saja.

"Hm," Naruto menjawab sekenanya, asyik mengoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. "Apa kalian mengajakku minum di sini karena mau membahas tentangku?"

"Memangnya apalagi?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Kami cemas karena kalian berdua pergi sebelum acara selesai, merepotkan."

"Kami cemas kau diapa-apakan atau bermain-main dengan Sakura," canda Kiba sambil menyatukan kedua jari tangannya yang sukses membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Naruto. "Ayolah cerita, kalian berdua ke mana setelah keluar dari bar."

Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi macam ini, ia tidak pernah suka teman-temannya mencampuri kehidupan cintanya namun ia memberi pengecualian kali ini karena Sakura masih termasuk wanita 'asing' baginya ditambah ia yakin teman-temannya takkan berhenti bertanya sebelum dijawab. Ia menghela napas kecil. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura hanya mengajakku tidur di kamarnya,"

"EH?!" seru teman-temannya terkejut kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memandang minuman miliknya datar.

"Dan juga menawariku tinggal... bersama dia." lanjut Naruto seraya menyeringai mengejek ke Sasuke yang hanya dibalas decihan kesal.

"EH!" seru teman-temannya lagi.

Respon keterkejutan teman-temannya serta kekesalan Sasuke karenanya menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya; untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa puas dalam hal wanita.

Naruto meneguk minumannya penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi...?" Kiba bertanya.

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam sekenanya masih merasa di atas awan.

"Kau setuju tinggal dengannya...?" lanjut Chouji.

"Hm-hm," Naruto menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kiba dan Chouji saling bertukar pandang. "Wow," kata mereka bersamaan.

Shikamaru menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, sambil tersenyum kecil ia berkata. "Sakura pastilah hebat sekali bisa membujukmu untuk tinggal bersamanya."

"Hm-hm," Naruto setuju; benar, Sakura hebat sekali bisa membujuknya tinggal bersama—tunggu!"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sakura hebat sekali bisa membujukmu buat tinggal bersama, merepotkan," Shikamaru mengulangi kata-katanya. "Kau kan selama ini tidak pernah mengajak pacar-pacarmu buat tinggal bersama karena bagimu mereka hanya akan mengatur-ngatur hidupmu saja,"

"Benar juga," Kiba teringat sesuatu. "Kau selalu seperti itu, makanya kami terkejut apalagi kau mengenal Sakura cuma semalam, dia pastilah hebat sekali di ranjang sampai-sampai kau mau."

Naruto tidak menanggapi godaan Kiba, ia terdiam mencerna kata demi kata.

Sasuke menghela napas kecil, seakan tahu akan kejadian selanjutnya, ia memasang headset di telinganya dan melanjutkan minumnya.

"Aaaaaahhh..."

Ya...

Telinga Sasuke aman malam ini...

.

.x.

.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lesu berkali-kali selama di dalam lift apartemen.

Apa?

Alasan apa yang membuatnya setuju tinggal bersama Sakura?

Apa?

Apa?

Apa karena wanita muda itu memiliki senyum serta wajah yang manis? Tidak, tidak, ia pernah memiliki kekasih yang lebih manis dari Sakura akan tetapi ia tetap tidak mengajak untuk tinggal bersama.

"Berbicara selera..." Naruto bergumam.

Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang termasuk kriterianya, tipenya lebih ke pada wanita yang memiliki tubuh seperti model; ia tak menilai Sakura tidak memiliki tubuh menarik, sejak pertama beradu pandang dengan bola mata hijau seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, dua bola mata hijau yang penuh misterius, indah ketika menatapnya dan tanpa disadarinya ia memilih duduk di samping wanita itu dari pada di samping Sasuke yang menawarinya tempat duduk.

"Mungkin itu daya pikatnya?" Naruto bertanya-tanya ketika keluar dari lift.

Semua wanita yang dikencaninya, ia hanya melihat dari tampilan fisiknya saja dan semuanya berakhir karena ia bosan atau mereka mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya: mungkin, mungkin selama ini ia salah menilai, mungkin, mungkin tipenya itu wanita misterius seperti Sakura...

Meski malu mengakuinya, ia sempat terpikir satu detik untuk mencium bibir Sakura bukanlah keningnya, mau mengabulkan keinginan wanita muda itu supaya senang sebab ia begitu suka melihat senyum wanita muda itu, tidak puas hanya melihatnya satu atau dua kali, ia ingin lebih...

Naruto menepuk keningnya seakan tak percaya akan apa yang baru terpikirkan olehnya. "Apa aku ini punya fetish ke bibir?" ia bertanya-tanya sambil memasukan kunci, mengetahui tidak dikunci ia pun masuk ke dalam. "Tadaima,"

"Meow..."

"Ah!" Naruto terkesikap kaget ketika mendapati seekor kucing berbulu putih menggeram marah padanya.

"Pink-chan kau tidak boleh seperti itu." kata Sakura melangkah mendekat, ia mengangkat kucing tersebut ke pelukannya barulah menatap Naruto dengan lembut. "Okaerinasai," katanya.

"Pink-chan...?" Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya, masih syok.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengulurkan kucingnya ke depan. "Ini kucing peliharaanku, Naruto!" katanya.

"Meow..."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalian berdua bisa berteman baik? Pink-chan, ini Naruto bersikap baiklah padanya sebab dia kekasihku!"

"Meow..."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

Naruto masih terdiam; tadi pagi ia tidak melihat kucing berbulu putih itu di apartemen Sakura dan bukankah ada larangan memelihara hewan!? Jadi... bagaimana Sakura bisa tidak dikeluarkan oleh pemilik apartemen ini karena melanggar peraturan tersebut?

"Ha'i," Sakura menjulurkan kucing miliknya tepat di wajah Naruto. "Naruto kau belum berkenalan dengan Pink-chan,"

"Ah, ahahahahaha..." tidak tahu menjawab apa, Naruto tertawa gugup, ia melemparkan pandangan ke sisi lain; di mata birunya, Sakura begitu imut—ia terbatuk, "Hai," ingin rasanya ia lenyap dari sini sekarang juga karena tiga kata bodoh tadi.

"Meow..."

Ya, ingin lenyap dari sini sekarang juga.

"Hm," Sakura berpikir sesaat. "Apa kau sudah makan? Ada sushi untukmu kalau kau mau."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan dengan teman-temanku tadi di bar," sesalnya—jika tahu Sakura akan memasak untuknya lebih baik tadi ia cuma minum. Mata birunya mendapati raut wajah Sakura berubah sedih; ia harus berbuat sesuatu! "Ah, tapi aku mau mandi saja,"

Berhasil. Wajah Sakura cerah kembali. "Kalau begitu aku siapkan air hangatnya."

Naruto mengangguk setelahnya berjalan menuju ruang televisi berniat duduk namun niatnya terhenti seketika ia melihat layar televisi yang masih menyala. "Whoa!" ia berdecak kagum—kagum melihat konsol playstation 4 di bawah meja televisi, tersadar dari kekagumannya, ia mengerutkan keningnya "Apa Sakura memainkannya?"

Itu pertanyaan bodoh... tanpa perlu dijawab pun, itu sudah pasti Sakura yang memainkannya, di sini hanya ada wanita muda itu dan mana mungkin kucing bermain playstation.

"Sakura..."—wanita muda itu terus membuatnya terkejut.

Selagi Naruto sibuk berkutat dipikirannya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. "Fyuh... aku sudah selesai menyiapkan air hangatnya—ah!" kata-katanya tak selesai, ia langsung berlari ke samping Naruto saat mengetahui playstation yang dimainkannya menyala.

"Sakura, kau suka main game... ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura berhenti membereskan, diam; berpikir sejenak. "Ya..." jawabnya akhirnya pelan sekali, lalu ia menatap Naruto serius. "Apa itu... aneh?"

Naruto tidak menjawab; ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang seperti itu, raut yang marah dan—menuntut—? Ia menggaruk pipinya yang merona merah. "Ah... tentu itu tidak aneh, aku hanya terkejut, semua orang bebas melakukan apa yang dilakukannya kan? Lagi pula menurutku tidak buruk justru akan menyenangkan kalau kita punya hobi yang sama." jelasnya perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm?"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, menatap pria itu malu-malu. "Benarkah itu tidak... um, aneh?"

"Ah... tentu saja Sakura," kata Naruto meyakinkan, pipinya pun ikut merona seperti halnya Sakura.

Sakura menjauh akhirnya, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya, wajahnya kembali ceria. "Oh iya! Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya jadi kau bisa berendam! Ayo!" katanya semangat sembari mendorong Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"A... ah, ya," Naruto menjawab sekenanya; rasanya suasana tadi sungguh berbeda, raut wajah Sakura yang serius sungguh berbeda, ia seperti melihat jati diri yang berbeda dari wanita itu; ia tidaklah sejenius Shikamaru akan tetapi ia bisa menilai senyuman yang selalu Sakura berikan untuknya ketika memberikan pendapat masalah hobi bermain game benar-benar tulus sungguh berbeda dari senyuman tadi pagi.

Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya setelah Sakura meninggalkannya di kamar mandi, tanpa mengecek suhu air ia masuk ke bathub, bersandar santai; aroma cherry menyeruak menyentuh hidungnya ketika ia berendam, aroma yang menenangkan membuatnya menutup kedua mata birunya.

"Naruto." panggil Sakura.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Naruto menjawab. "Hm?"

"Punggungmu mau aku gosok?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm-hm," Naruto masih tenggelam dalam aroma cherry, ia baru membuka tersadar ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup perlahan, kemudian membuka matanya mendengar suara langkah kaki—dan terbelalak melihat Sakura berdiri dihadapannya hanya berbalut handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh mungil wanita itu. "Sa... kura..."

What the fu—apa yang dilakukan Sakura di sini!?

Kenapa juga ia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi?

Sakura menjajarkan wajahnya pada Naruto dengan menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut. "Kau kan setuju memintaku menggosok punggungmu,"

Naruto merasakan darah naik ke kepalanya, yang sukses membuat pipinya merona hebat. "Sakura, aku tidak pernah setuju kau menggosok punggungku dan kenapa kau telanjang, dattebayo!"—ia bersumpah ia bisa melihat belahan dada Sakura sekarang... matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang itu... sial...

Reaksi Sakura tidak seheboh reaksi Naruto, ia cuma berjongkok dan memutar jari telunjuknya di dalam air bathub. "Tentu saja aku hanya memakai handuk supaya bajuku tidak basah,"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu alasan yang itu, yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa Sakura mau telanjang demi dirinya—pria yang baru dikenalnya selama satu malam? Pacar-pacar ia sebelumnya butuh waktu satu minggu bahkan lebih buat melakukan itu padanya, sedangkan Sakura...

Naruto kembali sadar begitu merasakan tangan Sakura menyentuh tangannya, mata birunya kini tertuju pada mata hijau dihadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi? Ayo kau keluar, biar kugosok punggungmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengambil handuk di sampingnya dan melilitkan di pinggulnya setelah selesai barulah ia berdiri keluar dari bathtub; ini sudah berlebihan baginya. "J-jangan bercanda, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya, dattebayo!"

Sakura hanya memasang tampang polos. "Tapi tadi saat aku menanyakannya padamu, kau kan menjawab: hm-hm jadi kupikir kau mau, Naruto."

Naruto menepuk keningnya; ia rasa kesalahpahaman ini bukan sepenuhnya Sakura, ia menyalahkan diri karena terlalu tenggelam dalam aroma cherry milik Sakura—ia terbatuk sebentar akan pemikiran 'aroma cherry milik Sakura'. "Aku sudah selesai mandinya jadi kau tak perlu melakukannya." katanya tenang, berjalan keluar tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lewat mulutnya ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

Suasana tadi begitu menegangkan...

Naruto masih belum percaya Sakura melakukan hal itu padanya, biasanya wanita yang dikencaninya akan malu ketika diajak mandi bersamanya akan tetapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa malu, hanya sekali Sakura malu itu ketika menjelaskan ia menjawab 'hm-hm' sebagai persetujuan meminta digosok.

Naruto mengerutkan alis berpikir.

Sakura benar-benar tidak malu—apakah wanita itu termasuk tipe yang percaya diri akan tubuhnya—? Tubuh Sakura memang indah, dan ia menemukan kaki jenjang putih wanita itu begitu menggoda—dan akan jauh lebih menggoda lagi ketika berada di bahunya saat mereka berdua bercin—

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikirannya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Atau mungkin—Sakura sering melakukan hal tersebut hingga tidak memiliki rasa malu sedikit—? Menawarkan pada kekasih masa lalunya—?

Membayangkan Sakura menggosok punggung pria lain membuat Naruto yang sedang memakai kaus menjadi tidak nyaman—ia tidak suka dengan bayangannya tadi. Sama sekali. Tidak suka.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara decit kursi, ternyata adalah Sakura. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian ia memakai kacamatanya dan mulai membaca dokumen yang dibawanya dari rumah sakit.

Naruto yang dilanda penasaran berjalan mendekat, ia mengintip di balik bahu wanita berambut pink itu. "Kau membaca dokumen soal pasien—?"—ah ya, ia tidak tahu sampai saat ini pekerjaan Sakura apa, ia tidak sempat menanyakannya pada Ino tadi di bar.

"Ya, ada operasi besok jadi aku harus membaca riwayat pasien itu," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan matanya. "Sebagai dokter aku harus sempurna, tidak boleh gagal,"

Naruto ber-oh ria, tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya; Sakura luar biasa di matanya saat ini, ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan dokter karena baginya mereka semua hanya akan mengganggu pola makannya yang suka makan ramen. Ia merenggangkan ototnya, "Kalau begitu selamat tidur, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu tidur di sofa, kau boleh tidur di ranjang bersamaku," kata Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Eh?"—bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu jika ia mau tidur di sofa? "Tapi aku—"

"Kalau kau tetap keras kepala, tidur di luar saja."

Naruto tidak bisa melawan bila Sakura bilang seperti itu, ia pun naik ke ranjang dan menarik selimut pink hingga batas bahunya, degub jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub lebih cepat; ia gugup, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka 'tidur'—yang membuatnya mengembuskan napas; kenapa juga harus gugup? Ia sudah sering tidur dengan wanita yang dikencaninya sebelumnya jadi pastilah tidak berbeda. "Dimana Pink-chan?" sejak keluar dari kamar mandi ia sama sekali tidak melihat kucing itu.

"Aku titipkan ke pemilik apartemen," jawab Sakura.

Naruto ber-oh ria; terjawab sudah kenapa Sakura diperbolehkan membawa hewan ke kamarnya sebab kucing tersebut dititipkan ke pemilik apartemen ini. Mungkin sesama pecinta kucing makanya diijinkan?

"Hm-hm." gumamnya; berpikir menebak perilaku Sakura tidak akan pernah selesai-selesai jadi lebih baik ia tidur; ia merubah posisi sedikit mencari yang nyaman—setelah di cukupnya nyaman, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, mata birunya mengerjap perlahan—di situlah ia melihat samar-samar Sakura meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya; ia mencoba memfokuskan penglihatan mata birunya dengan mengerjapkannya, kali ini ia menangkap Sakura berjalan menuju arahnya. "Sakura..." bisiknya.

Sakura tidak membalas, menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Apa... keputusanku... ini benar?" bisiknya. "Ataukah... keputusan ini... salah...?"—setelah berbisik ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Huh...?"—apa ia sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang? Ekspresi wajah Sakura begitu kosong; kenapa ia begitu dingin? Ekspresinya begitu berbeda. Namun sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh, matanya tertutup rapat, sebelum benar-benar tertidur, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti dibalut oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

...

.x.

...

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm?"

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Lima menit lagi... ibu..."

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto akhirnya terbangun namun saat hendak duduk, tubuhnya terasa berat; apakah efek minum martininya belum hilang? "Hm?"—matanya terbuka hanya beberapa detik sebelum tertutup kembali karena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela mengenai matanya—ia kembali membuka matanya setelah menghalangi sinar matahari—dan membatu detik itu juga mengetahui Sakura begitu dekat dengannya bahkan wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya erat sekali seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Jadi sekarang apa?

Naruto merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sakura yang sedang tidur ditambah ia pernah membangunkan wanita yang dikencaninya dulu setelah semalam mereka sehabis melakukan 'sexy time' tetapi hanya dapat omelan bukan ciuman selamat pagi.

Membangunkan wanita yang kelelahan bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di situasi seperti ini, mata biru Naruto pun tanpa disadarinya memerhatikan wajah Sakura diam-diam.

Imut dan polos sekali.

Wajah seorang wanita memang terbaik ketika mereka tertidur.

"Hm?"—bila diperhatikan secara dekat bulu mata Sakura panjang sekali, ia pikir dari sentuhan make up ternyata alami, alisnya juga tebal alami.

Sakura memang sudah cantik tanpa perlu sentuhan make up, Naruto menjadi penasaran bagaimana jika wanita berambut pink itu berdandan—? Tadi pagi tak terlihat Sakura memakai dandanan yang tebal, cuma memakai bedak dan lipstik, ia perhatikan.

'Ya, ada operasi besok jadi aku harus membaca riwayat pasien itu.'

"Ah... !"—Naruto teringat kata-kata Sakura semalam. Panik, ia mengguncangkan bahu wanita muda itu sedikit keras. "Sakura bangun! Sudah pagi!"

Berhasil.

Kening Sakura berkerut, merasa terganggu dengan suara keras Naruto "Hm," gumamnya. "Sebentar lagi," katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk erat lupa akan hal yang dilakukannya, menikmati sebelum kembali teringat setelah Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan lehernya. "Sakura... kau harus bangun, ada operasi pagi ini, kau ingat?"

Mata hijau Sakura sukses terbuka sepenuhnya. "Aku lupa!" serunya panik bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Hm..."—karena Sakura sedang di kamar mandi jadi lebih baik ia yang menyiapkan sarapan, ia memang hanya bisa memasak makananan yang sederhana namun ia rasa wanita itu takkan keberatan apalagi di situasi seperti ini. "Huh?" ia berharap ada banyak persedian makanan di lemari es ternyata sama sekali tidak ada, mungkin Sakura belum belanja bulanan? Kecewa, ia melangkah menuju dapur dan menemukan roti tawar di atas meja makan, selainya pun juga ada di sana. "Oke," ia memutuskan membuat roti panggang. "Oh!" ternyata Sakura juga mempunyai alat memanggang roti. "Tinggal sendirian memang perlu punya barang-barang praktis, dattebayo." gumamnya sambil memasukan dua potong roti ke dalam pemanggang dan menyalakannya.

"Kau mau ke kamar mandi? Aku sudah selesai," seru Sakura dari kamar tidur.

"Hm..." apa tidak apa-apa bila ia tinggal sebentar untuk mencuci muka? Naruto memutar bola matanya; jelas takkan terjadi apa-apa, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi tidak menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

"Kau dimana? Aku keluar dari kamar mandi tapi kau tidak ada," kata Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku membuatkan roti panggang sambil menunggumu," jawabnya.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar sesaat sebelum akhirnya melembut. "Terima kasih Naruto, tindakanmu sangat membantuku, kau tahu."

Naruto jelas senang mendapatkan pujian, namun ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya menggaruk pipinya malu. "Yah tapi itu belum selesai, aku baru menaruhnya saat kau berteriak padaku."

"Tidak apa-apa," sergah Sakura. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya,"

"Ok," Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Saling membantu menyiapkan sarapan bukanlah ide yang buruk, Naruto selalu berpikir berbagi bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sebelumnya ia selalu merasa terganggu ketika wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya berkunjung ke apartemen pribadinya.

"Aku selalu mengusir mereka dari kehidupan pribadiku," gumam Naruto setelah mencuci mukanya, ia menatap lekat-lekat refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Akan tetapi Sakura dalam waktu singkat bisa mengubah cara berpikirnya. Mungkin karena selama tinggal bersama, wanita muda itu sama sekali tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi padanya makanya ia merasa nyaman tinggal bersama.

"Mungkin aku selama ini mengencani tipe wanita yang salah," gumam Naruto sambil meletakan sikat gigi yang barusan dipakainya. "Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan pindah setelah dapat pekerjaan."—untuk sementara ini ia 'pasrah' tinggal bersama Sakura, "Hm," gumamnya; ia harap wanita berambut pink itu tidak menunggu terlalu lama ia mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Naruto yakin Sakura pagi ini pun menunggu makan sarapan bersama.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Naruto memikirkannya, merasa mulai antusias ia melangkahkan kaki sedikit cepat menuju ruang makan dan tebakannya benar, Sakura sedang menunggunya sambil membaca buku.

Naruto duduk di depan wanita muda itu. "Maaf, menunggu terlalu lama,"

Sakura menutup buku yang dibacanya untuk menatap mata biru dihadapannya. "Tidak masalah,"

"Itadakimasu..."

Sarapan dalam keheningan seperti ini Naruto merasa aneh, namun ia tidak punya topik obrolan yang ingin ia perbincangkan dengan Sakura apalagi wanita itu makan sambil sesekali membaca buku, ia pikir itu buku rincian soal pasien yang mau operasi hari ini—?

"Ah," Sakura teringat sesuatu, lantas ia pun mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja makan. "Ah... aku lupa membawa Roomba ke tempat servis kemarin."

Naruto melirik matanya ke benda yang diambil Sakura—yang ternyata adalah robot pembersih otomatis. "Aku bisa memperbaikinya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura penuh harap; jika Naruto memperbaikinya, ia bisa menghemat uang banyak.

Naruto mengambil robot roomba dari tangan Sakura, dan menganalisa roomba dari segala sisi. "Masalahnya apa memang Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Roomba tidak mau membersihkan lagi," respon Sakura.

"Hm," Naruto kembali memfokuskan mata birunya ke roomba. "Apa kau selalu membersihkannya?" tanyanya.

"Iya,"

"Maksudku bagian dalamnya,"

"Eh? Memangnya ada ya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Gotcha," Naruto sudah tahu alasan kenapa roomba bisa rusak. "Sakura, apa kau punya obeng?" tanyanya. "Ah... kau harus ke rumah sakit kan? Jadi kasih tahu aku saja dimana kau menyimpannya."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, berpikir.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto pelan; kenapa wanita itu jadi melamun? Ia kan cuma minta diberitahu dimana tempat obeng di simpan.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi. "Aku akan ambilkan,"

"Huh?" Naruto bergumam kebingungan. "Tapi kan kau ada operasi penting pagi ini—" meski sudah diingatkan, Sakura tetap berjalan menuju kamar tidur; ia sesaat termenung memikirkan: apa mungkin operasi itu cuma kebohongan—? Mustahil! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya, mata birunya menyipit merasakan cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam. "Cantik," bisiknya kagum, apartemen kelas atas emang berbeda.

"Ini obengnya," kata Sakura.

"Oh..." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya; di depannya Sakura mengulurkan satu buah kotak merah kecil, sambil tersenyum ia mengambil kotak tersebut, lalu menoleh ke sana kemari mencari tempat sampah, setelah menemukannya barulah ia duduk di lantai.

Sakura duduk di samping Naruto memerhatikan pria tersebut membuka tempat penyimpanan sampah yang dihisap roomba dan membersihkannya, sebelah alisnya terangkat; jika masalahnya hanya itu, setiap pulang kerja ia selalu membersihkannya—"Oh,"—ia terkejut melihat Naruto membalikan roomba lalu membuka bagian dalam yang berisi—um... sikat panjang? "Whoa..." sikat itu penuh dengan rambutnya! Ia tidak pernah tahu ada tempat kotor yang lain di roomba. "Hm... memang benar ya..."

"Hm?" Naruto merespon seadanya, fokus mengecek roda roomba; ini juga kotor penuh rambut pink Sakura.

"Memang benar pria yang bisa memperbaiki barang-barang rusak itu menarik,"

Kata-kata polos Sakura sukses membuat Naruto gagal membuka roda roomba, ia menoleh ke arah wanita muda itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku cuma bilang kau terlihat sangat menarik saat memperbaiki roomba."

"Uh..." Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Terima... kasih?" bodoh.

Canggung...

Suasanannya benar-benar canggung.

Naruto memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti, ia membersihkan roda dari rambut-rambut, setelah selesai ia pun mengecek setiap sensor roomba yang ternyata juga kotor; ia harus lebih hati-hati dengan sensor ini. "Um... apa kau punya tisu basah, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil tisu dari tasnya. "Apa ini bisa?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja bisa," sahutnya, membersihkan sensor-sensor roomba dengan hati-hati dan lembut, setelah selesai membersihkan sensor luar dan dalam, ia memasang lagi sikat panjang roomba ke tempat semula dan memasang penutupnya dengan baut dan mengencangkannya menggunakan obeng. "Selesai," katanya puas.

"Wah..." Sakura mengangkat roomba tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang merona merah. "Aku pikir masalahnya hanya itu saja jadi coba kau nyalakan Sakura, apa hidup atau tidak."

Sakura mengangguk paham, meletakan kembali roomba ke lantai dan menyalakan tombol power-nya kemudian melompat bahagia mengetahui roomba hidup dan mulai membersihkan ruangannya. "Naruto, terima kasih."

"Whoaaa..." Naruto terkesikap ketika Sakura memeluknya; ia sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini, biasanya ia hanya menerima pujian setelah membetulkan barang elektronik; Sakura seperti anak kecil sekarang ini di matanya, sangat polos, senyumnya pun berbeda—sangat berbeda hingga membuat degub jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Pemandangan matahari di apartemenmu indah sekali, Sakura." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan mata Naruto. "Benarkah?" gumamnya datar.

"Um... ya?" Naruto menyahut seadanya; ini pertama kalinya baginya mendengar wanita sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat matahari terbit.

'Ugh, aku harus berhenti membanding-bandingkan Sakura dengan wanita yang aku kencani.'

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan memandang matahari terbit atau tenggelam itu sesuatu yang indah." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura membatu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Kenapa...? Aku...? Kenapa... aku tidak suka...?"

"Sakura... ?" Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres, wajah Sakura mulai berubah pucat memikirkan alasan kenapa wanita itu tidak menyukai matahari; ia mulai berpikir bila ia terlalu memaksa. "Sakura, kau tidak usah menjawabnya jika kau tidak mau. Aku tak mau memaksamu menjawab pertanyaanku, dattebayo."

Meski Naruto sudah menjelaskan bila pertanyaannya tidak perlu dijawab, Sakura tidak merespon, ia tetap berpikir sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di rambut pink-nya, napasnya mulai menjadi tidak teratur.

Naruto yang melihatnya mulai cemas, dan sedetik kemudian panik saat Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, refleks ia pun mengikuti, duduk dihadapan wanita muda itu. "Sakura," ia mencoba menyentuh tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram erat helaian rambut pink-nya, mencoba menenangkan namun tangannya ditepis kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Sakura kasar kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis.

Naruto panik; ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya; ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya membuat wanita berhenti menangis! Normalnya, ia akan pergi baru kembali setelah mereka berhenti menangis, akan tetapi situasi dengan Sakura berbeda, wanita itu menangis tanpa alasan—sangat aneh untuk menangis hanya karena menjawab pertanyaannya, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang lain.

'Hanya ada satu cara, tapi aku tidak yakin...'—ia pernah tanpa sengaja melihat cara ayahnya, Minato meredam kemarahan ibunya, Kushina dan itu berhasil namun ia tak yakin ia bisa selihai ayahnya membujuk ibunya.

Tetapi jika tidak mencoba maka ia takkan tahu, kan?

Ini akan menyakitkan atau... tidak. Naruto tidak mau berbohong, pukulan Sakura tadi cukup keras untuk seorang wanita, jadi ia bisa membayangkan jika tangan wanita itu mendarat di pipinya, ia mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. "Sakura..." panggilnya pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Tidak berhasil.

'Aku memang tidak sepandai ayah,'

Naruto mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya kembali; bukan saatnya memikirkan siapa yang terhebat, siapa yang bukan. "Sakura..." panggilnya kali ini lembut. "Lihat aku..."

Setidaknya Sakura berhenti menangis.

Naruto menilai tanggapan Sakura sebagai hal positif, membuatnya memberanikan diri meletakan tanganya di atas tangan Sakura. "Semuanya baik-baik saja." katanya lebih lembut lagi .

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum akhirnya memeluk pria itu erat.

Naruto tidak protes dipeluk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya diam membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura, menenangkan wanita muda yang berada dipelukannya.

'Aku cuma memeluknya tapi aku bisa merasakan penderitaan, Sakura.'

...

.#.

...

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang dan memastikan seratus persen wanita muda itu tertidur, Naruto memutuskan untuk ke bar menemui Ino.

"Ugh, aku lupa pakai jaket," keluh Naruto memeluk diri sendiri. Begini jadinya jika tergesa-gesa, selalu ada saja yang terlupa; ia melirik jam di tangannya: jam 10 berarti bar sudah buka. Ia harap Ino bekerja shift pagi karena kemarin Ino bekerja malam; repot bila harus ke apartemen wanita muda itu karena jauh ditambah ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang sebelum Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto sampai di depan bar, sedikit mengukir senyum mengetahui tebakannya benar, bar sudah buka, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun masuk ke dalam sambil matanya menyapu sekeliling ruangan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Ino; bar baru saja buka jadi hanya sedikit pelanggan yang datang pagi ini, tidaklah sulit mencari wanita berambut pirang ponytail.

"Aku rasa dia di rumah." gumam Naruto putus asa duduk di kursi; tentu saja Ino tidak ada, pastilah sudah pulang shift malam.

"Siapa yang kau maksud: 'aku rasa dia di rumah'?" tanya suara lirih di depannya.

Naruto menengadahkan kelapanya—lalu tersenyum lebar mengetahui suara itu dari Ino—tunggu! "Huh? Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu, dattebayo!?"

"Oh... aku sedang tidak enak badan," sahut Ino kemudian terbatuk. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kerja malam terus besoknya harus masuk pagi," keluhnya memutar bola mata birunya.

"Kau harusnya ambil libur," Naruto memberi saran. "Wajahmu pucat sekali," lanjutnya. "Dan bagaimana kalau sakitmu menular ke pelanggan, dattebayo!?"

"Kau meminta dipukul ya!?" seru Ino tidak terima 'kritikan' Naruto.

Naruto panik; temannya satu ini salah mengartikan kecemasannya. "Bukan itu maksudku Ino! Kalau kau membuat pelanggan tertular flumu dan dia protes ke manajermu, kau pasti yang akan dimarahi bahkan mungkin kau dikeluarkan, dattebayo!" jelasnya. "Aku hanya mencemaskanmu, ok?"

Ino mengusap dagunya, berpikir sesaat. "Ok, aku mengerti, hm... idemu bagus juga," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil sebentar sebelum terbatuk kembali. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Naruto mengulanginya dengan polos.

Ino memutar bola matanya jengkel. "'Aku rasa dia ada di rumah', apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

"Oh!" Naruto teringat tujuan utamanya kemari. "Aku mencarimu, Ino."

"Oh!" Ino terkejut bukan main. "Naruto, aku tahu kau tampan dan menarik, tapi aku sudah punya Shikamaru, kau ingat kan?" katanya dengan ekspresi 'sedih'.

Giliran Naruto yang memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Aku ke sini ingin bicara tentang Sakura."

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan soal sahabatku?" tanya Ino penasaran; ini pertama kalinya Naruto bercerita soal wanita, pastilah ini spesial—"Oh! Kau akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Sakura!?"

Pernyataan mendadak Ino sukses membuat pipi Naruto merona; kenapa juga Ino bisa berpikir ke sana? "Apa? Tidak, dattebayo!" belum.

Wajah Ino yang tadi sumringah berubah kecewa berat "Aww... aku berharap iya karena aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua bersama."

Naruto memilih diam; ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi sedih atau gembira; sedih karena ia membuat Ino kecewa atau gembira karena sudah mendapat restu dari Ino yang notabenenya sahabat dekat Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan soal Sakura?" tanya Ino mulai membersihkan gelas-gelas kosong di meja bar.

'Kembali ke topik utama, eh?'

"Uh," Naruto sedikit ragu menanyakannya sekarang, sebab baginya ini sedikit pribadi, hanya tebakannya saja sih. "Ini apa Sakura... uh... punya masalah soal melihat matahari?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat tubuh Ino membeku dengan mata biru melebar, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Apa Sakura bilang padamu?" tanyanya sekalem mungkin.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku melihatnya seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu, jadi aku bertanya padamu."

Ino terdiam; sepertinya Sakura sedikit terbuka dengan Naruto. "Naruto, kalau kau ingin tahu, bukanlah aku jawabannya."

"Huh?"

"Kau harus bertanya langsung pada Sakura," kata Ino. "Soal itu bukanlah tempatku untuk berbicara."

"Jadi... memang ada sesuatu, ya?" Naruto memberi kesimpulan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Ino.

Ugh.

"Aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak." kata Ino frustasi; jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini adalah darinya, ia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan.

'Tetap tenang Ino.'

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan dariku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak,"—sebenarnya ia ingin minum satu atau dua gelas akan tetapi telah mendengar jawaban ambigu Ino, membuatnya tidak ingin minum lagi.

"Ok, 900 yen,"

"Huh?" Naruto tidak mengerti; 900 yen untuk apa?

"Fan service, kau harus membayar 900 yen padaku,"jelas Ino. "Kau pikir, memonopoli seorang bartender favorit selama satu jam itu gratis?"

Mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya; 900 yen, ia bisa membeli satu bir mahal di sini.

"Ino, aku belum bekerja jadi bisakah kau anggap ini bercakapan antar teman?" rayu Naruto memelas; 900 yen itu uang yang cukup besar dan ia harus memakai uang miliknya seirit mungkin.

"Maaf tidak bisa, saat kita berbicara, manajerku melihat kita berdua, dia tidak menegurku, kurasa dia berpikir, kau mungkin 'menyewa-ku'," kata Ino sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak mau aku dikeluarkan. Jadi mana tip-ku?"

Ugh. Wanita muda berambut pirang ini begitu hebat memutar balikan kata-kata; Naruto mengembuskan napas pasrah—terpaksa mengeluarkan dompetnya, memberi uang 900 yen pada Ino. "Aku membencimu, Ino." katanya jengkel.

Ino menerima dengan senang hati. "Aku cinta kau juga, sayang." responnya bahagia.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; kalau terus di sini bisa-bisa habis kesabarannya. "Bye,"

"Tunggu, Naruto!" panggil Ino.

Naruto berhenti namun tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Apa? Aku tidak mau 'menyewamu' lagi," katanya malas.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta waktumu sebentar,"

Naruto menyeringai kecil; ia membalikan tubuhnya. "Kau mendapat perhatianku," katanya.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya di dadanya; pikirannya berperang apa harus ia mengatakannya atau tidak.

'Aku ingin Sakura bahagia.' kata Ino dalam hati.

"Halooo...?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino; mau sampai kapan wanita ini melamun; ia tidak punya banyak waktu, ia mau kembali mengecek keadaan Sakura.

Ino sadar dari lamunannya, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya. "Naruto, aku tidak tahu kau menyukai sahabatku atau tidak, aku,"—wajah Sakura sekilas berada diingatannya. "aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika kau tidak menyukai Sakura, akhiri hubungan kalian,"

"Tentu saja, Ino," sahut Naruto; mana mungkin ia mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk wanita yang tak disukainya—? Tunggu! Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu mengetahui soal Sakura berarti ia—? Tidak mungkin! Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Itu saja, Ino?"

Ink mengambil napasnya dalam lagi. "Tapi, kalau kau menyukai Sakura, jangan menyerah ok? Jangan menyerah! Karena masalah dia berbeda dari wanita lain..." apa ia melakukan yang terbaik—?

"O—k... ?" itu pertanyaan yang cukup serius, lagi pula ia terbiasa mengatasi wanita yang 'bermasalah'. "Itu saja?"

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Ok, 900 yen."

"Apa!?" seru Ino tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Naruto memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. "Fan service, kau memonopoli pria tampan dan menarik ini selama 10 menit, kau pikir itu gratis?"

"Naruto!" beraninya pria tampan dan menarik di depannya ini memutar balikan kata-katanya! Tunggu! Apa barusan ia berpikir Naruto itu pria menarik dan tampan!? Ia sudah punya Shikamaru! "Ugh, ini uangmu," katanya pasrah.

"Thanks," kata Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa kemenangannya.

'Dua orang bisa bermain permainan ini Ino, dan kau kalah.' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku membencimu, Naruto!" seru Ino jengkel.

"Aku cinta kau juga, sayang." kata Naruto semanis mungkin bahkan mengedipkan mata birunya nakal.

Ino berteriak frustasi.

Naruto keluar dari bar sebelum jadi bulan-bulanan Ino, ia menghela napas kecil setelah menutup pintu masuk bar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya pelan.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Sakura...

...

Bersambung...

...

Note: hay, akhirnya saya muncul juga ya :P well, saya taruhan, kalau Perancis menang piala dunia tahun ini maka saya akan apdet fic, dan ternyata menang uwooo...! udah 3 kali tebakan saya bener terus :D Spanyol, Jerman, dan sekarang Perancis :D kaya mendadak saya #becanda#sayagaikuttaruhanuang

Fic Mysterious Girl awalnya yang saya janjiin tapi karna terkendala jadwal kerja yang sibuk jadi baru setengah saya bikin

Fic ini udah lama saya ketik cuma tinggal nyelesain bagian akhirnya karna sempet debat bakal sampe mana diakhirin chap 1-nya

Cerita ini agak berat saya publish karna terlalu dark bagi saya tapi yah... karna piala dunia udah selesai dari kapan tau, ketikan fic MG secuil-secuil saya sempetin ngetik, jadi saya publish ini dulu lah

Baru kali ini saya pake sudut pandang Naru karna klo pake sudut pandang Saku itu bakalan 'rumit' tapi ada chap spesial Saku ngungkapin perasaan dia dari permata kali ketemu Naru di chap 1 sampe um... rahasia :P

Jangan flame soal sifat Saku karna tentu saya buat karna ada alesannya :v

Jangan tagih fic lama, saya mau fokus sama fic ini

Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

.x.

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan arti kata-kata Ino." gumam Naruto sambil berjalan di lorong apartemen.

Jangan menyerah.

Apa maksudnya?

Melihat Sakura begitu ketakutan menjawab kenapa wanita muda itu tidak suka matahari, untuk saat ini ia menilai mungkin itu alasannya.

"Mungkin Sakura punya phobia—" Naruto menebak asal, ia berhenti di depan kamar apartemen Sakura akan tetapi tidak masuk melainkan diam di sana. "—atau dia—" pemikirannya menjelajah jauh—teringat sesuatu.

Tidak mungkin kan Sakura—? Sengaja membuat akting seperti itu agar mendapat perhatiannya?

Naruto memutar bola matanya akan pemikiran dramatisnya.

Sakura itu sahabat dekat Ino, dan ia tahu Ino adalah wanita baik-baik meski beberapa kali ia bosan dengar masalah cinta wanita muda itu dengan Shikamaru selalu dilebih-lebihkan, ia yakin 100 persen Sakura takkan melakukan hal itu apalagi dengan kata-kata Ino tadi di bar.

Cklek.

"Ah..." Naruto terkesikap pelan mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka; di depannya kini ada wanita muda berambut hitam pendek membawa kucing di pelukannya—yang ternyata Pink-chan.

"Ah, Naruto, kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanya wanita muda itu.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Sakura selama aku pergi, Shizune-neesan."

Shizune tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah," katanya. "Pink-chan juga senang bisa menjaga Sakura, ya kan Pink-chan."

"Meow..."

"Ah, Pink-chan memang kucing yang baik~"

Naruto terdiam, tidak percaya akan percakapan wanita dan kucing dihadapannya saat ini; hanya tersenyum, hanya tersenyum yang bisa dilakukannya di situasi dè javu seperti ini—meski pun Sakura tidak mengelus Pink-chan dengan pipi tetap baginya sama saja...

'Ingat kata pamanmu Jiraiya, Naruto. Untuk melewati situasi absurd seperti ini: ikuti arus. Ikuti arus.'

Naruto memberi waktu bagi Shizune dan kucing Sakura, Pink-chan 'bermesraan' akan tetapi sudah lima menit berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda Shizune akan berhenti 'bermesraan'.

'Ikuti arus. Ikuti arus katamu paman, yang ada kau juga berhutang 900 yen padaku.'

Naruto terdehem keras-keras berharap mendapat perhatian dari Shizune; setelah di rasanya berhasil, ia beralih menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Baru saja dia bangun, dan dia langsung menanyakan dimana kau berada, Naruto."

'Bingo.'

Ini semua karena Ino menahannya pergi jadinya ia gagal sampai di apartemen sebelum Sakura terbangun.

'Ino kau harus membayar 900 yen lagi karena sudah membuatku telat. Harus.'

Naruto sekarang jadi ragu masuk ke dalam, ia takut Sakura akan marah padanya karena tidak berada di samping wanita itu ketika tidur.

'Wanita begitu menakutkan ketika mereka marah.'

Apalagi kemarahan ibunya...

"Anu—" Naruto hendak berbicara menanyakan apa Sakura bertingkah aneh selama ia tidak ada tetapi dipotong oleh Shizune.

"Maaf ya Naruto, kau masuk saja temui Sakura. Aku harus memberi makan Pink-chan." kata Shizune.

"O—" Naruto hendak membalas dan berterima kasih untuk kedua kalinya namun lagi-lagi, Shizune sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh di sini...

'Ya, paman, kau berhutang 900 yen padaku.'

Naruto melepas sepatunya, barulah ia masuk ke dalam. "Tadaima," katanya.

Sepi...

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung tidak mendapat jawaban; ia mendengar dengan benar bahwa Sakura sudah bangun? Apa mungkin ia salah mendengar karena terlalu speechless menyaksikan ekspresi 'cinta' Shizune ke Pink-chan?

Penasaran ia pun masuk semakin dalam, mengecek dapur dan ruang televisi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura, hanya ada satu yang pasti—wanita muda itu pasti berada di ruang tidur.

Cklek.

"Sakura—!?" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia membatu di ambang pintu dengan mata biru yang melebar melihat pemandangan indah di depannya—Sakura berdiri membelakanginya sedang membuka kaitan bra di punggungnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung putih mulus wanita muda itu akan tetapi ketika mata birunya menurun mengikuti lekuk tulang punggung indah wanita muda itu ia menyadari ada bekas luka memanjang sekitar—lima belas senti meter; mata birunya tertarik akan bekas luka tersebut, ia tertarik dikarenakan tidak biasanya seorang wanita tidak menghilangkan bekas lukanya apalagi di bagian punggung yang biasanya wanita suka memakai gaun dengan punggung terbuka menampilkan keseksian punggung mereka.

"Naruto!?"

Naruto tersadar ia sudah melamun terlalu lama sehingga tidak tahu bahwa Sakura menyadari keberadaannya, mata birunya merangkak naik untuk menatap kedua bola mata hijau wanita tersebut yang berakhir ia membuang muka ke samping mengetahui Sakura tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya mempertahankan branya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto ingin lenyap dari sini sekarang juga...

"Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau sedang ganti baju, Shizune-neesan tidak memperingatkanku, maaf dattebayo!" sesal Naruto langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Situasi yang benar-benar canggung tadi.

Naruto menghela napas suram; ia yakin Sakura pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan nanti—tetapi jika bisa melihat punggung indah wanita muda itu—tidak apa-apa; ia menghela napas lagi, apa yang barusan saja ia pikirkan? Ia sudah sering melihat tubuh wanita bagaimana bisa ia kembali seperti anak yang baru di masa puber? Masa dimana ia tertarik melihat tubuh seorang wanita sudah ia lewati, kan?

Dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik memikirkan bekas luka di punggung Sakura; kenapa wanita muda itu tak menghilangkannya? Wanita selalu ingin memiliki tubuh yang mulus tanpa luka kan? Namun kenapa Sakura—tidak?

'Mungkin Ino tahu sesuatu?'

Naruto lantas memutar bola matanya malas; ia yakin seratus persen Ino takkan memberitahunya melainkan memberitahunya untuk bertanya langsung pada objek rasa penasarannya yaitu Sakura.

Cklek.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sudah berpakaian lengkap; wanita muda itu hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa yang membuatnya menghela napas berat; ia tidak mau rasa canggung ini terus berlanjut, lagi pula ini juga sepenuhnya salahnya; ia menggaruk belakang tengkuknya malu. "Sakura maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ganti baju, aku tak punya niat untuk mengintipmu. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dattebayo..." sesalnya.

Hening.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tidak kunjung menjawab permintaan maafnya dengan gugup; sepertinya Sakura kesulitan mau menerima permintaan maafnya atau tidak namun ia tidak peduli, ia akan terus meminta maaf jika wanita itu tidak memaafkannya.

"Naruto..." akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau punya CV?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto bingung. "Uh... ya, aku punya,"

Sakura mengukir senyum kecil. "Baguslah, temanku ingin bertemu denganmu, dia mau bertemu denganmu secara langsung untuk merekomendasikanmu bekerja di perusahaannya."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut bukan main; ia tidak tahu akan secepat ini direspon. "Tempat temanmu bekerja nama perusahaannya apa?"

"Tango Gameworks," jawab Sakura.

Naruto terkejut lagi. "Benarkah itu Sakura!? Itu perusahaan impianku, dattebayo!"

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya balik. "Tempatmu melamar yang katamu sedang ditahap interview memangnya bukan perusahaan impianmu bekerja?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Hm, bukan, aku ingin memulai di perusahaan yang lebih kecil dahulu, aku pikir itu lebih bagus karena aku kan belum berpengalaman," jelasnya. "Tango bukanlah tempat kerja impianku, Capcom itu perusahaan kerja impianku awalnya tapi karena—"

"Shinji Mikami keluar dari Capcom," potong Sakura. "kau memutuskan impian tempatmu bekerja itu Tango?" lanjutnya.

Naruto terkesima; bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu? Ah, ia teringat wanita muda itu punya konsol game, mungkin Sakura memainkannya—? "Ya... aku tahu kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih Hideo Kojima tapi sejak dulu aku suka sekali dengan game horror, aku ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan Shinji-senpai. Dia itu kan 'the god father of survival horror'."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar setiap penjelasan Naruto, mengerti. "Terus apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat ambil CV-mu, kau harus tepat waktu bertemu temanku agar mendapat nilai bagus di matanya." katanya.

"Eh?"—sekarang? Wow! "Baiklah, dattebayo!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tunggu di ruang televisi,"

"Ya," setelah mengatakannya, Naruto masuk ke kamar tidur dan memeriksa meja lampu tidur; ia ingat menaruhnya di sana, lalu tersenyum lebar ternyata benar, ia mengambilnya penuh semangat. "Hm?"—mata birunya tanpa sengaja terpaku pada buku bertuliskan 'sketchbook'.

Apa itu milik Sakura?

Apa Sakura suka menggambar?

Wajah Naruto berubah serius.

Mungkin—mungkin ada rahasia lain di balik buku tersebut—mungkin—mungkin—Sakura menggambar pria yang dicuntainya di sana yang ternyata bukan dirinya—mana ia tahu kan? Wanita muda itu tidak berkata: aku mencintaimu, ketika mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, melainkab mengatakan: maukah kau jadi kekasihku?

Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuakan untuk mengambilnya, neneguk ludahnya sebelum kemudian jemarinya membuka buku tersebut. "Whoa..." ternyata pemikirannya salah, di dalamnya penuh dengan gambar kasar seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam—? Sasuke—? Sakura mencintai Sasuke!?

Mana mungkin!

Teman-temannya sendiri yang bilang Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke—yang membuatnya sendiri syok karena ada wanita yang menolak pesona sang Uchiha muda.

Mata biru Naruto menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi—ia merasa familiar dengan wajah lelaki ini—ia membalikan lagi lembaran berharap ada petunjuk yang lain—dan terjawab sudah rasa penasarannya setelah melihat sketsa yang lebih detail dengan warna.

Lelaki di sketsa yang digambar Sakura ternyata karakter manga Karl Heinz Schneider.

"Hm?"—ada sketsa lelaki lain, lelaki berambut hitam memiliki mata abu-abu; sekilas Naruto benar-benar berpikir itu Sasuke tetapi sketsa ini rambutnya tidak ber-style pantat ayam; kali ini ia tidak tahu siapa itu.

Mungkin ini lelaki yang dicintai Sakura—? Melihat dari banyaknya gambar kasar lelaki ini.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Naruto?"

"Wakh!" Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar suara di belakangnya—ragu-ragu ia menoleh dan ternyata benar suara itu berasal dari Sakura.

"Hm..." Sakura merasa ada yang aneh; kenapa Naruto melihatnya seperti orang ketakutan begitu? "Kyaaa... kenapa kau membukanya!?" serunya mengambil buku miliknya dari tangan Naruto.

Yikes! Wanita muda itu marah!

"Aku tidak sengaja," Naruto panik; pikir, ayo berpikir sesuatu yang logis agar Sakura tidak marah! "Kau kan menaruhnya di bawah CV-ku, jadi tanpa sengaja aku mengetahuinya, aku penasaran dan membukanya." ia rasa tidak baik berbohong.

Sakura tidak menjawab, tetap memegang erat bukunya.

Ya, wanita berambut pink itu benar-benar marah.

Sakura mengembuskan napas kecil. "Naruto, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." katanya pelan. "Kadang kita penasaran akan sesuatu itu wajar menurutku."

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya lega; syukurlah ia jujur, syukurlah Sakura wanita yang pengertian.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh membuka sembarangan lagi ok?" tanya Sakura. "Kau harus menghargai privasi seseorang, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk—ia mengerti sekali, ia juga pasti akan marah jika ada seseorang yang melihat sesuatu yang berharga baginya—tunggu dulu! "Jadi buku itu sangat berharga bagimu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan juga karakter yang kau gambar di bukunya juga sangat berharga?" tanya Naruto lagi sedih; kenapa ia sedih?

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Tentu aja, bukankah itu normal kita ingin menggambar karakter manga atau game kesukaan kita?"

"Oh..." tentu saja hal itu normal ingin menggambar karakter manga atau game—tunggu dulu. "Kau tadi bilang karakter... game?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Ya, dia Iori Enjo dari otome game," katanya. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu yang satunya lagi kalau dari manga Captain Tsubasa."

Tentu saja Naruto tahu sebab ia juga pernah membaca manganya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega; lega karena itu bukanlah lelaki nyata—tunggu! Apa ia cemburu!? Mana mungkin! Ugh, apa yang terjadi dengannya? "Waaa—Sakura apa yang kau lakukan!?" serunya terkejut tiba-tiba dipeluk erat oleh wanita muda itu; tidak tahukah bila ia sedang kebingungan dengan perasaanya? Dipeluk seperti ini membuat pipinya memanas dan degub jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat—ia harap Sakura tidak mendengarnya—ia sungguh-sungguh berharap.

"Naruto, kau tidak usah cemas," kata Sakura lembut. "Aku hanya milikmu,"

Tidak usah cemas...

Sakura hanya miliknya...

Kata-kata tersebut begitu menenangkan, perlahan menghapus semua kegelisahannya, selama ini membuatnya tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Sakura.

Sakura hanya miliknya—tapi apa ia juga hanya milik Sakura? Apa bisa ia mengatakannya? Apa mau ia ke hubungan yang lebih dalam? Hubungan yang selalu menjadi alasannya berpisah?

Naruto tidak bisa. Belum. Jadi ia memutuskan melepaskan pelukannya yang sukses mendapat respon dari Sakura yang menengadahkan wajahnya, mata hijaunya memancarkan kebingungan; berpikir sesuatu untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan serius ini! "Kau sepertinya begitu suka menggambar ya?"

Berhasil.

"Aku suka sekali menggambar sejak kecil bahkan bercita-cita ingin menjadi mangaka profesional," respon Sakura.

Jadi Sakura ingin menjadi mangaka sejak kecil, eh? Naruto akui bahwa kemampuan menggambar wanita muda itu memang bagus sekali. "Tapi sekarang kau malah menjadi dokter. Kenapa berubah?" tanyanya penasaran; ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik kembali pertanyaan tadi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

Mungkin ia salah sudah menanyakannya.

"Aku menjadi dokter demi ibuku," respon Sakura. "Meski pada akhirnya tidak ada gunanya."

"Huh?" Tidak ada gunanya? Apa maksudnya? Sakura kan berhasil menjadi dokter sekarang ini, mengobati banyak orang, seharusnya wanita muda itu berbangga diri bukan bersedih berpikir pekerjaan sebagai dokter tidak berguna.

Wajahnya ceria kembali. "Ah! Aku lupa memberimu nomor ponsel temanku," katanya melepas pelukan untuk mengambil ponsel di sakunya. "Kalian mana bisa berkomunikasi jika tidak tahu nomor ponsel satu sama lain, hmph!"

"Benar," Naruto menyetujui; sepertinya Sakura melakukan hal ini dengan sengaja; bagus sekali, misteri lain; Ino serius ketika berkata 'masalah' Sakura itu berbeda dari wanita lain.

"Ah, ini dia nomornya! Ini." kata Sakura membalikan ponselnya agar Naruto bisa melihat. "Namanya Gaara Sabaku,"

Tunggu! Apa Sakura baru bilang Gaara? Sabaku? Nama tadi terdengar tidak asing di telinganya; ia melirik ponsel wanita muda itu dan mengetik nomor ponsel pria bernama Gaara—setelah selesai, mata birunya tertarik pada wallpaper ponsel; foto Sakura bersama lelaki—? "Siapa lelaki yang bersamamu itu?"

"Oh, ini adikku," Sakura menarik kembali ponselnya. "Dia lima tahun lebih muda dariku, dia sering ke sini buat main game."

Naruto ber-'oh' ria; pantas wajah mereka mirip dan terjawab sudah kenapa Sakura punya konsol game karena adiknya suka main game makanya dibelikan—?

Berhenti cemburu buta.

'Mana mungkin aku cemburu, dattebayo! Maksudku, cemburu? Cemburu? Memikirkannya saja membuatku mual.' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto butuh pengalihan topik lagi; sudah lama tidak merasa secanggung ini, terakhir kali ia seperti ini dengan ibunya itu pun soal kepindahannya ke Tokyo.

'Ada apa denganku? Sakura hanya wanita, dan aku sudah sering bersama wanita.'

Mungkin karena kali ini berbeda.

"Kau punya bekas luka di punggung kenapa kau tidak menghilangkannya?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Hening.

Sakura tidak menjawab, memilih berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Naruto cuma bisa memandang; ia pikir wanita berambut pink itu tidak mau menjawabnya.

Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu. "Untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak kembali ke rumah,"

"Hah?" Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi? Suaranya begitu pelan, ia cuma bisa menangkap sedikit: untuk mengingatkanku.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil. "Aku bilang, kau harus cepat pergi ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan karena aku sudah membuat janji agar kalian bertemu satu jam lagi."

Satu jam lagi? Wanita muda berambut pink ini serius membuat janji satu jam? Bagaimana jika tempatnya itu jauh dan membuatnya terlambat?

'Agh! Tidak ada waktu untuk menyalahkan, dattebayo!'

Naruto lantas mengambil jaketnya dan menyusul Sakura menuju pintu apartemen, kemudian buru-buru memakai sepatunya. "Ok, sudah siap—huh?" kenapa Sakura berpakaian rapih juga? "Kau juga mau ikut denganku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku," katanya. "Mereka semua perempuan kok, ada Ino kalau kau tidak percaya." lanjutnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu; bagaimana wanita muda itu tahu jika ia mau menanyakan hal tersebut? Apa ekspresi wajahnya begitu mudah ditebak?

Apa?

Ekspresi apa yang dipasangnya tadi memang!? Curiga? Cemburu? Tidak mungkin, kan!?

Ya mana mungkin...

Naruto kembali tersadar ketika merasakan tangan Sakura bersandar di dadanya—seakan-akan meminta perhatiann darinya; ia tahu maksud dari semua ini, apalagi setelah Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan menutup mata hijaunya.

Bibir dihadapannya sungguh-sungguh menggoda di mata birunya menbuatnya tanpa disadari menjilat bibirnya.

'Mungkin aku memang punya fetish di bibir,' kata Naruto tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki fetish.

Meski Naruto sudah mengakuinya namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa tetap diam; ia mau mencium Sakura namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya!?

Apa ia menjadi pria yang pemalu mencium seorang wanita? Ia sudah sering mencium wanita sebelumnya tetapi sekarang kenapa sulit sekali!?

What the fu—!?

Naruto menyerah dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Sakura memberikan kecupan singkat; mungkin lain hari ketika pikiran dan tubuhnya satu jalan. Hebat.

'Hm, aku bertanya-tanya apa dia punya kelemahan di 'situ' juga?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Bereksperimen, setelah memberi kecupan, bibirnya bergerak maju menuju telinga Sakura, membisikan kata demi kata pelan dan seksi. "Selamat bersenang-senang..." setelah membisikannya, ia menegakan lagi tubuhnya dan tersenyum puas mendapati pipi Sakura dihiasi rona merah malu.

'Hm, Sakura juga sensitif di 'situ' seperti wanita yang lain. Heh, mungkin juga karena trikku.'

Siapa yang bisa menolak karisma Namikaze Naruto ini?

"Naru—"

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"Eh?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas; cara yang hebat menghancurkan suasana yang hot ini. "Kau menyuruh temanmu ke sini, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami semua janjian di stasiun Shibuya," responnya. "Mungkin temanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto juga menggelengkan kepalanya; ia sama sekali tidak memiliki janji kumpul bersama kalau pun ia mau nongkrong pasti teman-temannya memilih bertemu di luar.

"Siapa ya?" gumam Sakura penasaran, memutar kunci pintu dan membukanya.

Naruto yang berada di belakang Sakura, melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya—di depannya berdiri kedua ayah dan ibunya. "Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

Wha the—?

Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya tahu tempat tinggalnya? Dan kenapa juga tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu akan kemari?

Mata Kushina sama melebarnya seperti Naruto—terkejut. "Aku pikir apa yang dikatakan Kiba itu hanya lelucon ternyata benar, dattebane."

Nah, sekarang Naruto tahu siapa pelaku dari semua ini yaitu Kiba, ia akan memberi satu atau dua hukuman—tunggu dulu! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tersebut! "Ayah, ibu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!? Kalian tidak bilang padaku mau kemari, dattebayo!"

"Ayah sudah mencoba membujuk ibumu agar tidak kemari tapi gagal," Minato berusaha menjelaskan.

Naruto mengerti maksud ayahnya, ibunya jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu akan sulit untuk diubah, pada akhirnya ayahnya yang selalu mengalah.

"Sampai kapan kami mau berdiri di sini, dattebane?" tanya Kushina melipat kedua tangan di depan dada jengkel.

"Oh," Naruto teringat; ingat untuk tak mengeluarkan amarah ibunya. "Silakan masuk, ayah, ibu,"

Kushina dan Minato masuk ke dalam apartemen, Naruto mempersilakan kedua orang tuanya duduk di ruang televisi sementara ia menyiapkan minum dan makanan bersama Sakura.

Berbicara Sakura, wanita muda itu sejak tadi diam saja, tidak memprotes atau apa.

Naruto mengembuskan napas kecil; mungkin Sakura ingin ia memperkenalkannya bukan memperkenalkan diri sendiri; ia rasa semua wanita juga pasti seperti itu ketika bertemu orang tua kekasihnya; ini ide sungguh-sungguh buruk, ia belum pernah memperkenalkan satu pun wanita yang dikencaninya sebelumnya, ia hanya selalu memceritakannya saja kepada orang tuanya.

'Aku benar-benar akan memberi pelajar pada Kiba karena sudah membuatku seperti ini.'

Hubungannya dengan Sakura belum sedalam itu, mereka berdua memang tinggal bersama namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka seserius itu hingga harus memperkenalkan orang tuanya.

Setelah minuman dan cemilan sudah siap, Naruto dan Sakura kembali ke ruang relevisi di mana kedua orang tuanya berada; selama melangkah, ia terus berpikir kata-kata apa yang harus dikatakannya soal Sakura.

"Apartemen ini bagus sekali, dan rapih juga," Kushina membuka percakapan, mata violetnya kemudian tertuju pada Sakura. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruto..."

Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan ibunya kemana. "Namanya Haruno Sakura, ibu." katanya. "Dan dia kekasihku," ingin rasanya ia lenyap dari sini sekarang juga.

"Maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan sebelumnya," kata Sakura. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, om dan tante. Bolehkah aku memanggil seperti itu jika kalian tidak keberatan?"

Naruto terkesima—padahal ia begitu kebingungan dengan semua ini akan tetapi Sakura begitu tenang dengan semua situasi ini dilihat dari pengalaman pertamanya. Wanita muda itu pintar mengontrol dirinya mugkin karena pekerjaan sebagai dokter?

"Kau boleh memanggilku ibu, Sakura, dan ayah untuk Minato," kata Kushina. "Om dan tante terdengar tua sekali."

Naruto tertawa dalam hati; ibunya memang seperti itu, tidak mau menyadari jika sudah tua, ia yakin ayahnya tidak keberatan dipanggil om.

"Maaf jika makanannya tidak banyak, karena pekerjaanku yang sibuk jadi aku belum sempat berbelanja lagi." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," respon Kushina. "Memang pekerjaanmu apa Sakura?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Yamanaka,"

Eh? Yamanaka? Itu rumah sakit milik ayahnya Ino, dan jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini, ia pikir Sakura memilih apartemen ini karena dekat meskipun mahal biaya sewanya namun itu bagus kalau sewaktu-waktu ada keadaan darurat.

"Seleramu semakin berkelas Naruto," kata Kushina.

"Benar, mungkin Sakura bisa mengontrolmu mengurangi makan ramen," timpal Minato.

Naruto memilih diam.

Bukankah tidak sopan berkata seperti itu pada calon menantu saat pertama kali bertemu? Ya, Naruto tidak terkejut akan sifat blak-blakan ibunya yang kadang membuatnya malu; ia justru terkejut baru menyadari jika Sakura sama sekali tidak mengontrol pola makan tidak sehatnya apalagi ia juga suka minum; bukankah kebanyakan wanita begitu? Wanita yang dikencaninya sebelumnya juga suka mengatur pola makannya, tak boleh makan ini-itu sehingga membuatnya naik pitam meski terkadang ia menemukan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang manis karena begitu peduli akan kesehatannya.

Naruto melirikan mata birunya ke Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya; apa wanita muda itu tidak peduli atau cemas dengan kesehatannya? Tadi malam ia menaruh stok ramen di lemari namun Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Naruto sesuka itu dengan ramen?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, bahkan dulu dia hampir makan ramen setiap hari," kata Minato.

"Aku sampai harus memberinya pelajaran dengan menutup semua kedai ramen dan supermarket di kota kamakura, dattebane." kata Kushina menambahkan diiringi tawa kecil mengingat masa lalunya bersama anaknya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya mengingatnya; itu ide yang sungguh sadis dari ibunya tapi sukses, kala itu ia menyerah di hari ketiga hukumannya dan menyetujui ia hanya akan makan ramen satu minggu sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menjaga pola makan Naruto," kata Sakura. "Aku pastikan dia akan lebih menguranginya lagi, satu kali dua minggu atau satu kali dalam sebulan makan ramennya, ibu."

Mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya akan tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih Sakura! Aku serahkan Naruto sepenuhnya padamu, dattebane!" kata Kushina.

"Tolong jaga dengan baik anak kami, Sakura." kata Minato.

"Baiklah, terima kasih mau mempercayai aku, ayah, ibu," respon Sakura disertai senyum.

Ya, inilah dia.

Selamat tinggal surga yang membuatnya puas memakan ramen, dan selamat datang neraka yang membuatnya harus memakan sayur-sayuran serta buah-buahan.

Dan selamat tinggal Kiba, karena ia sudah pastikan akan memberi hukuman setimpal pada sahabatnya itu karena sudah membuatnya begini...

Untuk apa juga ia setuju tinggal bersama Sakura—?

Untuk apa juga ia setuju menjadi kekasih Sakura—?

Ah, ya, ia butuh tempat tinggal untuk menghemat uang.

"Hm..." Sakura bergumam. "Tapi ibu sampai-sampai harus menutup semua kedai ramen dan supermarket di seluruh kota, bukankah itu membutuhkan banyak uang?"

Ini tes kedua, Naruto belum memberitahu Sakura bila orang tuanya kaya raya; ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa eskpresi yang diukir wanita muda itu mengetahui ia dari keluarga yang kaya raya? Apa wanita muda itu akan berubah lebih agresif mengatuinya? Apa wanita muda itu akan mulai meminta uang padanya seperti wanita yang dikencaninya sebelumnya?

Menarik.

"Uang tidaklah berarti dibandingkan kesehatan, kan?" Kushina bertanya balik.

"Uang juga tidaklah berarti dibandingkan kebahagiaan anakmu ini kan?" celetuk Naruto jengkel yang sukses membuatnya mendapat 'death glare' dari ibunya: jangan mengetesku, dattebane. Itulah yang terpancar di wajah ibunya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa gugup: ya kode diterima seratus persen.

"Aku mengerti..." kata Sakura pelan, menurunkan pandangan mata hijaunya ke bawah, "Kesehatan lebih penting dari pada uang. Orang yang kita cintai bisa sehat itulah yang terpenting."

Eh?

"Sakura apa kau punya keluarga yang sedang sakit?" kata Kushina lembut.

Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang menyadari Sakura begitu sedih ketika berucap tadi; ia juga penasaran.

"Huh?" Sakura sepertinya tidak menangkap. "Maaf, bisa ibu ulangi apa yang dikatakan ibu tadi?"

"Apa kau punya keluarga yang sedang sakit?" Kushina mengulangi sekali lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

Sikap seperti itu sudah cukup menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto; pastilah ada.

"Tidak ada ibu," Sakura membuka suara akhirnya dengan mata hijau tertutup, tidak ingin menatap Kushina.

Naruto menatap Sakura intens.

Kenapa? Kenapa saat Sakura mengatakan 'ibu' tadi terdengar menyedihkan? Mungkin ia terlalu terbawa suasana jadi berpikir seperti ini—?

Kushina tersenyum; ini lebih jauh sulit dari pada dugaannya. "Begitu,"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya; kenapa situasinya jadi tidak enak begini.

"Heh," Kushina terkekeh pelan; ia harus mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini. "Nah, jadi kapan kalian berdua akan menikah, dattebane?"

What the fu—?

"Ibu!" seru Naruto marah dengan rona merah di pipinya; tidak ada sesuatu yang lain yang berguna kah yang mau dibicarakan!?

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kushina memasang wajah polos. "Kalian kan sudah tinggal bersama, bukankah lebih baik menikah saja?"

Ya.

Naruto akan melakukannya ketika ia sudah benar-benar yakin dengan perasaannya dan benar-benar yakin sudah mengenal sepenuhnya luar dan dalam Sakura; untuk sekarang ini ia cuma merasa tinggal bersama dengan kekasih yang belum dicintainya dan dikenal sepenuhnya.

"Ibu... aku ini kan belum bekerja," Naruto menepuk keningnya, memberikan alasan yang logis agar ibunya tidak memprotesnya. "Bukankah itu terlalu aneh jika Sakura bekerja tetapi malah aku yang di rumah?"

Membayangkannya saja sudah begitu aneh baginya—Sakura yang bekerja sementara ia bertugas membersihkan apartemen bersama roomba—? Yikes!

"Ya aku berpikir itu juga terlalu aneh..." Sakura menyetujui perkataan Naruto. "Aku dan Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan ini perlahan. Benarkan Naruto?" tanyanya menoleh pada pria yang masih jijik dengan imajinasi menjadi seorang 'bapak rumah tangga'.

Naruto menatap balik Sakura—ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran ketakutan—? Dari mata hijau wanita berambut pink itu. "Ya, benar, dattebayo!"

"Baiklah," Kushina menyetujui. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku sudah ingin menggendong bayi perempuan manis berambut pink yang memiliki mata biru."

Naruto otomatis membayangkan hal tersebut.

Bayi perempuan manis berambut pink yang memiliki mata biru—pastilah bayinya sangat cantik sebab Sakura wanita yang cantik dan pasti mata bayinya sangat indah memiliki mata biru sepertinya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasi manis memiliki anak perempuan; pastilah ibunya melakukan hal ini dengan sengaja! "Ibu!"

"Jangan marah begitu, ibu hanya sedang berusaha, dattebane," kata Kushina melipat tangan di depan dadanya; kecewa rencananya gagal.

"Ya berusaha, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekali," gumam Naruto menekankan setiap kata-katanya; berusaha membuatnya ingin menikah secepat mungkin.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel Minato berbunyi di saku jasnya, ia mengambilnya dan mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya: partner bisnisnya Morino. "Maaf... aku harus menerimanya," katanya bangkit berdiri.

Kushina mengangguk, setelah Minato pergi keluar apartemen, matanya kembali menatap Sakura. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan lama di sini, jadi Sakura maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling apartemen?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Naruto memilih tidak mau ikut, sudah cukup baginya digoda habis-habisan oleh ibunya, lebih baik ia duduk di sini menunggu ayahnya; kadang ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa menikah dengan ibunya.

"Dimana ibumu dan Sakura?" tanya Minato.

"Berkeliling apartemen," respon Naruto malas; meski ia tidak mengerti untuk apa harus melihat-lihat apartemen yang isinya hanya ruang televisi, dapur dan kamar tidur—ruang tidur!? Jangan-jangan ibunya akan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak soal 'sexy time-nya' bersama Sakura!?

Harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki!

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar, Sakura beserta ibunya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu, dengan wajah sumringah terpancar di wajah ibunya, sementara wajah Sakura dipenuhi rona merah dikarenakan malu.

Terlambat...

Harga dirinya—

Naruto terduduk suram.

—hancur...

"Kupikir hari ini sudah cukup kunjungan kita," kata Minato menatap anak semata wayangnya prihatin.

Kushina mengangguk semangat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga,"

Mata Kushina kini tertuju pada Naruto. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada kami, hm?"

Mata Naruto menyipit malas; haruskah ia jujur? Atau berbohong? "Senang bertemu denganmu, ayah, ibu—ittai!" kata-katanya terputus oleh pukulan ibunya, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban keganasan ibunya. "Kenapa memukulku, dattebayo?"

"Kau berkata seperti itu dengan wajah yang masam, apa kau semenderita itu bertemu kedua orang tuamu setelah sekian lama, dattebane!?"

Naruto terdiam tidak percaya, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya: setelah sekian lama? Ia baru meninggalkan rumah satu minggu dan ibunya menilai jika itu lama? Kalau saja ada penghargaan ibu paling dramatis, ia yakin ibunya pasti menang.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, ayah, ibu," kata Naruto kali ini terdengar pasrah.

Kushina gatal sekali ingin memberi pelajaran lagi pada anaknya namun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya setelah Minato menepuk bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Baiklah.

"Sakura, bye." kata Kushina setelah memberikan pelukan hangat pada calon menantunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Blam.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga," kata Naruto menepuk keningnya lelah.

"Kedua orang tuamu benar-benar baik," kata Sakura.

"Maaf ya, kau pasti kaget dengan semua ini," sesal Naruto tertunduk dalam. "Aku sendiri juga kaget ayah dan ibuku kemari tanpa pemberitahuan dulu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok,"

"Ugh," Naruto jadi mengulang kejadian tadi; memalukan sekali. "Apa pun yang dikatakan ibuku jangan diambil hati ok? Dia memang terkadang merepotkan," kata Naruto jengkel.

"Naruto." panggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Naruto kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, terutama ibumu," kata Sakura serius. "Kau seharusnya bahagia ibu dan ayahmu begitu perhatian dan menyayangimu Naruto,"—lalu mata hijau turun menatap lantai. "Di luar sana banyak sekali yang ingin memiliki orang tua sepertimu..."

"Sakura..."—perkataan Sakara barusan tidak salah sih, ia tidak bisa beradu argumen tentang itu.

"Nah," Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya, senyumnya muncul kembali. "Bukankah kau harus pergi? Kau ada janji dengan temanku kan?"

"Ah!" Naruto baru teringat akan hal itu—ia mengecek jam tangannya dan panik mengetahui pertemuannya tinggal lima belas puluh menit lagi. "Aku berangkat, dattebayo!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati, ya."

Naruto mengangguk.

Blam.

.x.

Naruto keluar dari stasiun shibuya, ia mengecek kembali ponselnya dan mengembuskan napas lega tidak ada pesan dari Gaara. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju sebuah kafe ramen—? Bernama kugatsudo.

Menarik.

Ia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, dan berharap menu ramen di sini enak apalagi sekarang waktunya jam makan siang. Ia sedikit terkejut Gaara memilih tempat sederhana seperti ini, maksudnya temannya Sakura itu kan kerja di perusahaan besar jadi ia tak menyangka ini.

Naruto masuk ke dalam, namun berhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi, ia mengeceknya—dan menaikan sebelah alisnya membaca teks: aku menunggu di lantai atas. Apa pria bernama Gaara ini memiliki kemampuan istimewa bisa mengetahui ia sudah di dalam kafe? Atau—jangan-jangan—ia melangkah keluar lalu menengadahkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja.

Gaara pasti melihatnya lewat jendela di lantai atas, yang berarti ia sudah terlambat tiba terlebih dahulu.

Rasa percaya dirinya menurun seketika, Naruto masuk lagi, tanpa melihat sekeliling atau pun menu ramen di papan yanh terpajang di pintu masuk; mata birunya baru menyapu sekeluruh ruangan setelah sampai di lantai atas; pelanggan di sini kebanyakan wanita, ia sedikit tidak nyaman namun lanjut mencari dan pada saat itulah mata birunya terhenti pada seorang pria berambut merah tengah duduk bagian counter.

Mata birunya menyipit; ia merasa pernah melihat pria berambut merah tersebut tapi dimana? Bukan saatnya menebak orang yang dikenalnya atau tidak, ia harus menghubungi Gaara segera!

'Aku siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk.'

Jemarinya menekan tombol 'dial' kemudian mata biru Naruto terbelalak melihat pria berambut merah yang menjadi perhatiannya tadi mengambil ponsel di meja dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" kata suara di seberang ponselnya.

Sepertinya teman Sakura memang pria berambut merah itu; "Halo, ini aku kekasihnya Sakura, Naruto." katanya cemas. "Boleh aku tahu tahu kau duduk di mana?"

"Counter,"

"Ok," kata Naruto singkat langsung mematikan panggilannya.

Ya, memang pria itu.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, ia menaikan alisnya melihat Gaara melambaikan tangannya—akrab? Wajah pria itu sungguh tidak asing—ia yakin pernah melihatnya sebelumnya; sebentar, apa ia mempunyai teman berambut merah sebelumnya? Rambut merah, mata hijau, rambut merah, mata hijau—"Aaaahhh! Sabaku Gaara!?" serunya yang sukses membuat mata pengunjung tertuju padanya—pipinya lantas merona mengetahui ia menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan teriakannya tadi, ia duduk di samping Gaara sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Ya, itu aku," kata Gaara kalem.

"Maksudku, kau Sabaku Gaara yang dulu sekolah hanya satu minggu." kata Naruto lebih spesifik, ia ingat memiliki teman sekelas berambut merah namun hanya seminggu keluar karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang belum tetap hingga berpindah-pindah rumah.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

Mata biru Naruto menyipit malas; ia ingat sesuatu yang mengesalkan yaitu Gaara tipe lelaki yang irit bicara—mungkin karena sebab itulah ia melupakan Gaara apalagi mereka berdua hanya mengenal satu minggu saja.

Naruto memesan ramen dan minuman terbaik di kugatsudo karena ini pertama kalinya kemari sementara Gaara memesan dim sum dan kopi, "Kau memilih tempat ini karena kau tahu aku suka ramen?" tanyanya.

"Ya," respon Gaara. "Dan aku juga tentu saja,"

Naruto ber-oh ria; padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu akan tetapi Gaara masih mengingat makanan kesukaannya sementara dirinya? Tak ingat apa-apa sama sekali soal teman sekolahnya itu.

"Aku terkejut Naruto, ternyata kaulah kekasih Sakura," kata Gaara. "Seingatku waktu di sekolah kekasihmu itu Shizuka."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tujuh tahun kalian berpacaran bukanlah waktu yang singkat," lanjut Gaara kalem.

"Tujuh tahun!?" seru Naruto tidak percaya.

What the fu—!? Ia baru mengenal Sakura tiga hari yang lalu bagaimana bisa ia dan wanita muda itu berpacaran tujuh tahun yang lalu!? Jika ini sebagai alasan kebohongan untuk apa? Untuk apa—?

Naruto menepuk keningnya tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. "Dengar, Gaara. Aku menjadi kekasih Sakura belum satu minggu," jelasnya. "Jadi bagaimana bisa kami berpacaran sampai tujuh tahun hah? Dia berbohong padamu,"

"Hm," Gaara bergumam sebentar. "Dia pernah bilang padaku punya kekasih sejak sekolah, mungkin mereka sudah putus,"

Apa? Jadi itu bukan kebohongan?

Ini berita baru baginya, teman-temannya tidak pernah satu kali pun menyinggung 'kekasih tujuh tahun' Sakura.

Lantas apa yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata Ino: Ini keajaiban! Aku tidak percaya Sakura jatuh cinta juga pada akhirnya! Naruto kau harus menerimanya!

Naruto selalu meyakini maksud dari kata Ino adalah Sakura sama sekali belum pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan lelaki namun setelah mendengar ini ia jadi berubah pikiran.

"Sepertinya itu bukan kau ya? Aku tidak terkejut," kata Gaara.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya jengkel. "Hey apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Sakura selalu membanggakannya," kata Gaara. "Dan kau bukan tipe yang setia saat terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu."

Naruto marah namun ia memilih mengembuskan napasnya—memang benar, sewaktu sekolah ia suka berganti-ganti pacar jadi ia tak bisa membela diri sekarang. "Apa Sakura bilang hal lain soal kekasih 'tujuh tahunnya' itu?" tanyanya emosi.

Gaara tidak menjawab, lebih memilih memakan dim sum pesanannya terlebih dahulu. "Sepertinya Sakura pernah bilang dia bekerja di akuntan perpajakan,"

Akuntan perpajakan? Ok tercatat.

"Naruto, kau tidak usah cemburu, dia hanya masa lalu Sakura," kata Gaara.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" sahut Naruto tidak terima; ia cuma marah, tidak cemburu. Marah bukan berarti ia cemburu!

"Ada lelang malam ini, apa kau akan datang?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal rendahan macam itu," katanya sambil menguap.

"Lelang kali ini berbeda," kata Gaara sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Lelang kencan satu hari dengan wanita-wanita cantik terpilih di Tokyo,"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mereka seperti kurang kerjaan saja."

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus meski sedikit licik," akan tetapi Gaara berpendapat lain. "Kudengar semua uangnya akan disumbangkan ke lembaga penelitian kanker dan panti asuhan,"

"Itu takkan mengubah pikiranku." kata Naruto balik mengejek, "Aku tetap tidak mau menghabiskan uangku untuk hal yang membosankan seperti itu."

Lagi pula ia sudah punya kekasih—ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang saja?" Gaara terus membujuk.

Naruto menaikan alisnya jengkel. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak mau," katanya. "Aku tidak mau waktuku yang berharga terbuang karena satu kencan seharian dengan wanita asing."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara lagi, tidak menyerah.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku datang?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Beri aku alasan logis kenapa aku harus ke sana."

Gaara terdiam, berpikir alasan logis apa. "Aku melakukannya sebagai seorang teman yang baik."

Teman baik? Adakah hal lain dari pada itu; kalau pun ia akan menyumbangkan uangnya untuk amal macam begitu, lebih baik ia datang langsung tanpa ikut acara seperti ini. "Kau akan terus membujukku sampai aku berkata: iya?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto menepuk keningnya tak habis pikir. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal ini," keluhnya.

"Shikamaru yang menyuruhku," kata Gaara. "Dia cemas, dia tidak bisa menemukanmu nanti malam."

"Shikamaru?"—jadi mereka berdua sudah bertemu? Kenapa Shikamaru tidak bercerita padanya? Ia akan bertanya nanti malam. "Kau masih tertarik melihat CV-ku, Gaara?"—untuk sekarang ini ia mau fokus ke tujuan pertamanya ke sini.

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto mengambil berkas CV-nya dari dalam tas lalu menyerahkannya pada Gaara. "Apa kau akan datang juga?" tanyanya.

"Tentu," respon Gaara. "Tunanganku ikut serta jadi anggota lelang."

"Maksudmu dia juri?" Naruto menebak.

"Bukan, dia jadi bagian dari wanita yang akan diajak kencan," jelas Gaara kalem.

"Apa!?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Apa kau ok dengan itu, dattebayo!?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kencan dengan lelaki lain."

Manis sekali.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya?"

Gaara melirik pesanan ramen Naruto yang masih tidak tersentuh. "Kau tidak mau memakannya?"

Naruto menggeleng; setelah Gaara bercerita tentang mantan kekasih Sakura, ia sudah tidak punya nafsu memakannya; ia mengambil dompet di celana untuk membayar harga ramen dan parfait yang ternyata mahal, salahnya memesan menu yang populer di sini. "Bye,"

.x.

Naruto bersyukur Gaara tidak mengikutinya untuk memastikan ia akan datang ke lelang malam ini atau tidak.

Trik murahannya ternyata masih berhasil.

Sehabis bertemu dengan Gaara, ia memutuskan kembali ke apartemen dan bermain game sambil menunggu Sakura pulang; ia berbinar-binar begitu mengetahui isi list game di konsol playstasion milik wanita muda itu baru semua seperti Dark Soul 3, Uncharted 4 bahkan ada game FIFA 18.

Surga. Ini surga bagi pecinta game sepertinya! Uwooo!

Adik Sakura mengikuti perkembangan game dengan baik sekali.

"Nggghhh," Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya; bermain sejak sore membuat tubuhnya agak kaku namun ini sebanding dengan kerennya game yang dimainkannya tadi, ditambah perasaan sedihnya hilang juga setelah bermain.

Bermain game memang penawar terbaik selain ramen.

"Hm," Naruto bergumam melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam; Sakura belum juga pulang, wanita muda itu bahkan tidak memberi kabar padanya; apa semenyenangkan itu kumpul bersama teman-temannya sehingga lupa dengannya?

Sekarang Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya ketika ia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

Berbicara Sakura, sepertinya ia akan mencoba saran wanita muda itu untuk melamar kerja di tempat lain. Ia tidak mau menganggur terlalu lama, merepotkan wanita muda itu.

Naruto meletakan jari di bawah dagunya, berpikir; mungkin ia juga harus mencoba ke perusahaan yang besar; tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Meskipun ia belum memiliki pengalaman.

'Square Enix, Capcom, Nintendo, Namco Bandai—'

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"Hm... ?" Naruto berhenti menyeleksi berkas-berkas miliknya, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan sambil berpikir siapa yang datang malam-malam begini.

Apa mungkin Sakura?

Tidak mungkin.

Sakura mana mungkin memencet bel terlebih dahulu ke apartemen miliknya sendiri.

Lantas siapa?

Masih bertanya-tanya, Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. "Ada apa kalian semua ke sini?" tanyanya setelah mengetahui teman-temannyalah yang datang.

Kiba melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik Chouji. Chouji melirik Sasuke. Lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan firasat buruk dengan sinyal yang mereka kirim satu sama lain. "A-apa?"

"Tenang saja Naruto, kami tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Kiba sambil melangkah maju.

"A-apa?" Mendengar kata menenangkan Kiba malah membuatnya takut dan melangkah ke belakang.

"Rileks Naruto." kali ini Chouji bersuara.

"Guys," ok! Naruto mulai takut, ia seratus persen yakin teman-temannya merencanakan sesuatu. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada," kata Shikamaru.

Begitu? Syukurla—

"Kau terlalu naif Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Eh?

Kiba menepuk keningnya. "Kubilang harus dengan cara yang halus. Halus."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bodoh! Acaranya keburu dimulai." kata Sasuke dingin. "Shikamaru, kau dan Chouji pegang kaki dia, aku dan Kiba mengurus tangannya."

"Ok,"

Apa? Pegang kaki dan tangan!? Apa maksudnya—! "HEY!" serunya marah tiba-tiba teman-temannya memegang kedua tangan dan kakinya—mengangkat tubuhnya keluar apartemen; ia jelas memberontak keras. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, dattebayo!?"

What the fu—!?

"Nah, kami semua sudah mengira kau takkan datang jadi kami menjemputmu kemari," kata Sasuke datar.

Apa? Jadi semua ini hanya karena acara membosankan itu!?

"Kalian tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa, HAH?" Naruto memperingatkan.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, kau Namikaze Naruto. Terus apa? Kau sekarang tidak berdaya."

Naruto menggertakan giginya penuh amarah akan jawaban menantang Kiba lalu ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi; tangannya yang mencengkeram pinggang Kiba, ia alihkan menuju bokong temannya itu setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya yaitu dompet, ia pun menaruhnya ke saku celananya dengan susah payah dan tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya.

"Ugh, tenagamu memang luar biasa," keluh Kiba mencengkeram tangan kanan Naruto yang tadi terlepas darinya.

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Apa?" Kiba merasa ada yang janggal; Naruto yang tadi terus memberontak sekarang justru menyeringai penuh—kemenangan? Sahabatnya satu ini pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

"Tidak," respon Naruto masih menyeringai. "Kalian bisa turunkan aku? Kalian tahu aku hanya memakai celana. Kalian mau menjatuhkan harga diriku?"

"Kalau kami turunkan, kau malah kabur." kata Sasuke.

"Aku memang kuat, tapi tidak sekuat itu," kata Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah! Aku mau memakai bajuku sebentar!"

"Sasuke, menurutlah, biarkan dia pakai bajunya." kata Shikamaru. "Lagi pula Naruto itu berat sekali, merepotkan."

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai lagi; mereka mudah sekali dipecah belah kerja samanya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya lelah; mereka memang susah diajak kerja sama tanpa Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. "Bajuku?"

Chouji menyerahkan kemeja oranye yang tadi sempat diambilnya di kursi apartemen.

Naruto memakainya malas-malasan hingga meninggalkan satu kancing tidak dikaitkan.

"Heh," Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan 'dobe-nya'. "Mencoba terlihat keren, eh?"

Naruto menyelipkan jemari di helaian rambut pirangnya penuh percaya diri. "Aku memang sudah keren sejak lahir, tidak sepertimu, teme. Menaklukan satu wanita saja tidak bisa."

Seringai di bibir Sasuke menghilang seketika. "Kau cuma beruntung, dobe."

Naruto melewati Sasuke sambil berbisik. "Teruslah berkata seperti itu pada dirimu."

Sasuke ingin mengumpat lagi namun mengembuskan napasnya akhirnya; menenangkan darahnya yang tiba-tiba mendidih, ia masuk ke lift namun berdiri menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya penuh kemenangan.

Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang yang menang dalam hal perempuan sebab dulu Sasuke juga pernah merebut wanita yang dicintainya, dan ia menjadi bahan godaan pria Uchiha itu.

"Kalian semua tidak serius mau ke tempat lelang itu, kan?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka keluar dari lift, berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Kami serius," sahut Chouji membuka pintu mobil.

Naruto menangkap dengan sempurna jas berwarna hitam yang dilempar oleh Shikamaru. "Dengar. Apa menariknya ikut acara seperti itu? Jika kalian mau beramal, minta titip ke ibuku saja, dattebayo."

"Naruto itu penting," kata Shikamaru. "Aku juga tidak mau sebenarnya karena merepotkan." lanjutnya kali ini ia menyerahkan kaca mata bundar berwarna hitam pada Naruto. "Kau akan mengerti jika ke sana."

Naruto memakai kaca mata miliknya; ia tidak tahu kaca matanya tertinggal di mobil. "Hm," gumamnya; tidak biasanya Shikamaru tidak di pihaknya. "Kalau kau begitu 'horny', sekarang ada Ino kan?" godanya.

Teman-temannya kecuali Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawanya—berusaha bersikap netral.

"Diamlah, Naruto." desis Shikamaru tajam namun pipinya dihiasi rona merah tipis. "Merepotkan."

"Kata-katamu tidak sinkron dengan wajahmu tuh," goda Naruto lagi. "Sudahlah jujur saja kau memang sedang ingin," katanya. "Cuma ingatkan aku untuk menjauh darimu, aku tidak mau jadi korban kalau Ino tidak mau melakukannya." lanjutnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

Teman-temannya sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diamlah kalian semua. Naruto kalau kau terus berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku, akan aku turunkan kau di jalan." ancam Shikamaru.

"Ya, ma'am," kata Naruto penuh hormat.

Demi Tuhan, kuatkanlah Shikamaru.

"Kau beruntung aku 'menyukaimu', Naruto." kata Shikamaru.

"Aww, aku juga 'menyukaimu', sayang," sahut Naruto manis.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya; percakapan ini takkan selesai-selesai jika ia terus membalas jadi lebih baik ia fokus menyetir mobil saja.

.#.

Tempat pelelangan ternyata tidak cukup jauh dari apartemen Sakura hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit namun karena terjebak macet akhirnya membutuhkan waktu dua jam.

Ketika sampai acaranya sudah hampir selesai; menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang—yang sukses membuat mata biru Naruto membulat tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak heran kau begitu ingin ke sini karena Ino juga ikut eh?" goda Naruto.

"Untunglah kita tidak telat," kata Shikamaru setelah mengetahui Ino baru keluar, ia sudah berpikir negatif selama di perjalanan bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah di lelang.

Naruto mengikuti dari belakang; sepertinya candaannya sudah kelewatan, jadi cukup.

Gaara melambaikan tangannya. "Kau datang, Naruto."

Naruto duduk di samping teman sekolahnya itu. "Aku rencananya sih tidak, tapi mereka menculikku supaya datang kemari,"

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," kata Gaara.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya "500 ribu yen!" teriaknya.

"Ya, penawaran tertinggi 500 ribu yen dari peserta nomor sembilan. Ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi?" tanya wanita berambut pirang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Tsunade Senju, dia yang menjadi juri sekaligus penggagas ide ini." respon Gaara.

"Aku hitung mundur, tiga, dua, satu! Ya, Ino tersewa dengan harga 500 ribu yen!" seru Tsunade. " Kita sambut peserta berikutnya yang tidak kalah cantik dan seksi, silakan Matsuri."

"50 ribu yen!" jawab peserta nomor satu.

"Ya, dibuka dengan 50 ribu yen dari peserta nomor satu. Ada yang berani menawar lebih?" tanya Tsunade. "Matsuri berkuliah universitas tokyo tapi dia bekerja sebagai model gravure juga."

"100 ribu yen!"

Naruto ber-oh ria. "Dia juga yang membuat peraturan hanya pria berstatus lanjang yang diperbolehkan masuk?" tanyanya malas; serius, wanita paruh baya berdada besar ini niat tidak membuka acara lelang? Dan lagi hebat sekali memancing 'gairah pembeli' dengan menerangkan kelebihan-kelebihan wanita yang disewanya.

"1 juta yen!" teriak Gaara; mana mungkin ia membiarkan tunangannya disentuh pria lain.

"Bukan," kali ini Sasuke yang merespon. "Peraturan itu permintaan dari para peserta wanita, mereka tak mau mendapat masalah,"

"Ya, penawaran tertinggi sekarang 1 juta yen dari peserta nomor 6! Ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi?" seru Tsunade.

"Hey, apa ini legal?" tanya Naruto jijik; ia merasa mual dengan semua ini, ia sejak dulu memang tak pernah suka ikut seperti ini karena merasa wanita yang menjadi peserta seperti barang yang bisa dibeli.

"Tentu saja legal, ini kan hanya membayar satu kali kencan bukan perdagangan manusia," celetuk Kiba.

"Begitukah?" Naruto menguap lebar; acara ini membuatnya mengantuk mungkin karena efek bermain game juga selama berjam-jam.

"Aku hitung mundur, tiga, dua, satu! Ya, tersewa dengan harga 1 juta yen dari peserta nomor 6!"

"Kau tidak mau ikut menawar Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi malas.

"Heh," bibir Kiba menyeringai kecil. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mau karena Sakura?"

"Nah," Naruto bergumam sekenanya; itu alasan lain selain membosankan ikut acara seperti ini.

"Bersenang-senanglah sedikit Naruto," tanya Kiba. "Lagi pula... Sakura seperti 'ikan-ikan yang lain di lautan', bukan?"

"Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan darimu Kiba." desis Naruto tajam. "Jangan mengetesku,"—meski ia baru mengenal Sakura, ia tetap mempertimbangkan wanita muda berambut pink itu sebagai calon istrinya apalagi setelah kunjungan kedua orang tuanya tadi pagi.

"Heh, ok."—rupanya sahabatnya yang satu ini masih mempertahankan aturan: jika memiliki kekasih tidak boleh melihat wanita lain.

Naruto menguap lebar lagi; berapa lama lagi acara ini akan selesai? Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin kembali ke apartemen dan tidur. "Eh, tunggu sebentar! Sasuke tadi kau bilang aturannya hanya pria lajang yang boleh masuk tetapi kenapa Shikamaru dan Gaara bisa masuk?"

"Itu karena kami berdua mengakui jika salah satu pesertanya adalah kekasih atau tunangan kami," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh," Naruto mengerti sekarang—tunggu sebentar tetap ada yang salah! "Aku mengerti alasan kalian berdua tapi kenapa aku juga diperbolehkan masuk, dattebayo!?"—ia kan berstatus kekasih Sakura—apa teman-temannya memalsukan status hubungannya?

"Naruto diamlah," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, kita sampai pada peserta terakhir, kita simpan yang terbaik di akhir. Peserta wanita terakhir bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit terkenal, dia juga jago karate, memiliki kemampuan berbicara dua bahasa asing, Inggris dan Jerman." jelas Tsunade. "Kalian yang sudah ke sini di tahun sebelumnya pasti tahu, ya dia adalah Haruno Sakura."

Mata biru Naruto melebar seketika.

Apa?

Apa benar yang didengar telinganya barusan? Apa benar Tsunade menyebut nama Haruno Sakura?

Haruno Sakura—kekasihnya—?

Mata birunya kembali ke panggung dan benar saja yanh berada di panggung bersama Tsunade adalah kekasihnya.

What the fu—!?

"Ini alasanku kenapa memaksamu kemari." kata Shikamaru.

"Thanks," sahut Naruto datar.

"Ekspresi cemburu tidak cocok terukir di wajahmu Naruto," ejek Sasuke. "Kau terkejut? Inilah Haruno Sakura yang kau bangga-banggakan itu."

"Diam!" bentak Naruto penuh amarah namun ia tersadar akan reaksinya tadi yang berlebihan, ia berakting menguap tidak tertarik lagi. "Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu, teme."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Teruslah berkata seperti itu pada dirimu."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Ya, baiklah penawaran akan dibuka 50 ribu yen," kata Tsunade.

"100 ribu yen!"

"Ya, 100 ribu yen dari peserta nomor 5! Ada yang berani menawar lebih?" tanya Tsunade.

"200 ribu yen!"

"Ya, 200 ribu ye—"

"300 ribu yen!" seru peserta lain.

Naruto melepas kaca matanya memastikan untuk ketiga kalinya jika itu benar-benar Sakura, dan menggertakan giginya mengetahui matanya tidak membohonginya.

Kenapa?

"500 ribu yen!"

Kenapa?

"700 ribu yen!"

Kenapa?

"5 juta yen!"

Apa karena ia menolak mencium Sakura makanya wanita muda itu memutuskan ikut acara konyol ini?

"Naruto kau tidak ikut menawar?" tanya Gaara.

Mata Naruto kembali memandang Sakura yang berdiri di panggung dengan senyum manis di bibirnya; senyum yang sangat disukainya. "Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Peserta di samping kiriku begitu terbosesi dengan Sakura, ingin memiliki kekasihmu. Kau yakin?"

"Apa kau lihat aku ini tertarik, huh?" Naruto bertanya balik datar.

"Ya! Penawaran tertinggi malam ini 5 juta yen dari peserta nomor 5! Apakah ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi?" seru Tsunade.

"10 juta yen!"

Naruto melirikan mata birunya melihat Sasuke menurunkan tangannya setelah mengucapkan penawaran 10 juta yen.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Dia mungkin kekasihmu tapi sekarang dia secara terang-terangan mengaku lajang kan?" pancingnya

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Wow, 10 juta yen! Penawaran terbesar malam ini! Haruno Sakura memang pantas bersandang title 'queen'." kata Tsunade.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Queen?"

"Kekasihmu mendapat julukan queen karena tahun sebelumnya ia mendapat penawaran paling tinggi 50 juta yen, mengejutkan orang-orang karena mereka yakin Ino-lah yang menang." jelas Kiba panjang kali lebar. "Dan penawar tertinggi waktu itu adalah Sasuke."

"Jadi ini pertemuan pertama 'cinta' kalian teme?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sama datarnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura kembali.

'50 juta yen, eh? Itu yang kau butuhkan, my cherry blossom?'

"50 juta yen!"

Mata biru Naruto sontak melirik peserta yang baru saja meneriakan 50 juta yen, yang ternyata peserta nomor 5. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia Morino Idate," sahut Shikamaru. "Dia peserta tahun lalu yang mengaku jatuh hati pada kekasihmu pada pandangan pertama." jelasnya.

"Aku rasa karena kekalahannya oleh Sasuke tahun kemarin membuatnya bertaruh habis-habisan tahun ini," Kiba menebak. "Tahun lalu dia hanya mampu menawar 30 juta yen."

"Oh," Naruto merespon singkat.

"Ya, kembali terulang penawaran tahun kemarin tapi kali ini dari peserta nomor 5! Apa ada yang menawar lebih tinggi?" seru Tsunade semangat.

Hening.

Kiba melirik sahabatnya yang sejak tadi diam. "Naruto! Kau harus menawar! Apakah kau mau kekasihmu jatuh ke tangan orang lain!?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan?" Naruto bertanya balik, suaranya sedingin es. "Apa kau melihat aku ini tertarik?"

Tidak sih.

"Biarkan saja dia, Kiba," kata Shikamaru. "Dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya."

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai; sepertinya memang hanya Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud dari diamnya; mata birunya memandang Sakura kembali.

"Ya, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menawar? Kalau begitu aku akan hitung mundur, tiga, dua, sat—"

"60 juta yen!"

Apa?

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil pada Naruto setelah menurunkan tangannya.

Mata Naruto menyipit tidak suka. "Bukankah kau bilang padaku sudah mempunyai tunangan?"

"Berkencan dengan dua wanita selama satu hari menarik juga," kata Gaara polos.

Bibir Naruto terbuka tidak percaya namun menutup kembali.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada yang mau menawar lagi? Sudah? Aku akan menghitung mundur tiga—"

"70 juta yen!"

Naruto menoleh. "Teme,"

Sasuke mengukir senyum kecil.

"Tidak ada penawaran lagi? Aku akan menghitung mundur, tiga—"

Naruto menatap Sakura lagi.

"Dua—"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, peserta nomor 7? Berapa penawaranmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"500 juta yen," kata Naruto.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu peserta nomor 7, bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakura. "500 juta yen dan kau milikku, dattebayo!"

"APA!?"

"Tsunade-senpai bertahanlah!?" seru Sasame naik ke panggung dengan panik melihat seniornya ambruk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasame." kata Tsunade.

"Sakura-neechan memang hebat," kata Sasame lembut.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Neechan?"—mungkin mereka berdua saling mengenal? Ia akan menanyakannya nanti pada Sakura; sekarang ini tujuannya cuma satu yaitu mengakhiri acara ini dan kembali ke apartemen bersama Sakura.

'Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan.'

"Tidak ada? Aku akan hitung mundur, tiga, dua, satu! Ya, tersewa dengan h-harga 500 j-juta yen." kata Tsunade terbata-bata tidak percaya. "Queen Sakura kembali memecahkan rekornya."

Para peserta wanita kembali naik ke panggung, dan membungkukan tubuh mereka bersamaan. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang dan beramal!"

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

Teman-temannya menyeringai mengejek padanya.

'Jangan pedulikan, Naruto.'

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal rendahan macam itu, katanya." kata Gaara menirukan kata-kata Naruto di kafe. "Aku tidak mau waktuku yang berharga terbuang karena satu kencan seharian dengan wanita asing, katanya." lanjutnya menyindir lagi. "Aku tetap tidak mau menghabiskan uangku untuk hal yang membosankan seperti itu, katanya."

"Diamlah..." Naruto membuka suara akhirnya, tidak tahan Gaara terus-terusan mengulangi kata-kata di kafe ramen.

Teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian juga, dattebayo!" seru Naruto malu.

"Lamaran yang bagus Naruto, hahaha!" kata Kiba iiringi tawa yang sulit terbendung. "700 juta yen dan kau milikku! Hahaha..."

Jika dipikir-pikir kembali itu memang memalukan.

"Cemburu memang tidak cocok untukmu Naruto, hahaha!" kata Kiba lagi.

Tidak tahan dengan godaan teman-temannya, Naruto bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju panggung dimana Sakura berada.

Sakura menyadarinya, wanita muda itu tidak ke belakang panggung, ia diam di tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto berhenti, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku pikir kita butuh berbicara sebentar."

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menerima ulurang tangan Naruto dengan mata hijau terpejam.

.#.

Brak!

Naruto mengurung tubuh Sakura di antara kedua tangannya dan dinding mencegah wanita muda itu kabur darinya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap intens pemilik mata hijau dihadapannya.

Hening.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Naruto sekalem mungkin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tetapi suaranya tertahan mendengar suara lain di belakang mereka berdua.

"Jangan bersikap kasar pada Sakura-chan,"

"Kau Morino Idate, kan?" tanya Naruto datar. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Kau memang menang menawar tapi kau tidak berhak berbuat kasar padanya!" seru Idate.

Pria ini bersikap dramatis sekali; ia sedang tidak dalam mood ingin bermain-main. "Kau adiknya Morino Hibiki benar?" tanyanya.

Idate mengangguk.

"Kakakmu dan ayahku sepertinya sedang menjalani negosiasi kerja sama," kata Naruto mengingat-ingat. "Bagaimana jika aku meminta ayahku membatalkan hubungan kerja sama dengan kakakmu karena kau terus-terusan berusaha menyentuh kekasihku?"

Wajah Idate berubah pucat pasi. "Namikaze!?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga untukmu menghilang dari pandangan mataku," katanya namun ia bahkan belum menghitung, Idate sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

'Menyedihkan.'

Kembali ke masalah utama.

"Dengar Sakura, kalau kau membutuhkan uang untuk beramal, kau bisa meminta dariku, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin,"

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya; sepertinya wanita muda ini tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya. "Sakura, aku mengerti kau ingin menolong orang yang membutuhkan tapi biasakah kau tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?"

Sakura membuka bibirnya namun tak satu pun kata keluar.

"Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku sebelum kau memutuskan melakukannya?" Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisimu," lanjutnya.

Sakura tertunduk.

"Kita beradu pandang berkali-kali tadi, dan aku berharap kau membatalkan niatmu saat mengetahui aku juga berpartisipasi, tapi kau justru—memojokan aku membuat penawaran itu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mungkin mundur, Naruto." Sakura membuka suara akhirnya.

Tidak bisa mundur? Alasan yang menarik.

"Kau sendiri yang menginginkan kita berkencan, aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." kata Naruto sedih. "Kau bisa berhenti melakukan ini? Untuk aku? Kau membuatku seperti: pria yang tidak bisa mengatur wanitanya."

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya berat. "Naruto, aku pikir ini saatnya aku jujur padamu." katanya pelan.

"Hah?"

"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."

Bersambung...

Note:

Karl Heinz Schneider © Yoichi Takahashi

Iori Enjo © Voltage

Saya kaget fiksi ini ga masuk archive NaruSaku padahal udah saya tag nama mereka, makasih udah ngingetin ya soalnya saya author yang udah publish langsung kabur makanya banyak utang #plak

Chapter depan lebih dark lagi karena Sakura udah jujur

Maaf saya belum bisa jawab riview kalian mungkin chapter depan bisa tapi saya senang banget baca respon kalian tentang fic ini :') #terharu

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

.#.

"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sakura mengambil napasnya dalam, lagi. "Naruto, semua perhatian yang aku tunjukan untukmu itu semua palsu, aku melakukan itu semuanya agar kau segera mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Apa... ?" apa Naruto tidak salah mendengarnya barusan? Mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua?

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa kau akan menilaiku nanti tapi aku sudah tidak tahan," kata Sakura. "Aku dan Ino membuat kesepakatan sebelum kau beserta teman-temanmu tiba di bar tiga hari yang lalu. Ino memintaku mencoba menjalin cinta dengan salah satu dari teman Shikamaru." jelasnya. "Aku sudah menolaknya tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan dan akhirnya aku melakukan ini."

Sekarang jelas sudah—benar-benar jelas hingga membuat Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Jadi kau memilihku karena aku terlihat bodoh?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura justru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak, aku memilihmu karena kau mungkin pria pintar selain Shikamaru, aku memilihmu karena mungkin kau bisa menebak dengan cepat kenapa aku terus-terusan menggodamu," jelasnya. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak curiga, jadi aku harus memakai cara yang terakhir yaitu dengan mengundangmu ke sini agar kau berpikir aku ini wanita murahan, tapi lagi-lagi aku gagal,"

Naruto berpikir Sakura menggodanya karena wanita muda itu mencintainya dan ia memang menaruh rasa curiga tapi ia selalu menepisnya.

"Kenapa kau baru jujur sekarang?" tanya Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya di dahinya; kepalanya tiba-tiba pening begini.

"Aku jujur padamu karena aku akhirnya sadar bahwa kau pria yang baik," respon Sakura tanpa menatap mata biru dihadapannya. "Ditambah lagi saat aku memelukmu tadi siang, aku bisa mendengar degub jantungmu berdetak begitu cepat, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan padaku jadi sebelum semua terlambat, aku mengatakan ini padamu sekarang,"

Naruto sungguh berharap Sakura tidak mendengar degub jantungnya ketika mereka berdua berpelukan.

Sekarang Naruto menyesal sudah membiarkan rasa curiganya pada Sakura menghilang.

Sekarang Naruto menyesal sudah mengikuti perasaannya dibanding pikirannya.

Mengatakan yang sejujurnya sebelum semuanya terlambat katanya?

Ia terlambat...

Sakura terlambat...

Perasaannya sudah berubah...

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal di sisi tubuhnya memikirkannya. "Apa kau senang sekarang?"

"Apa?" respon Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau senang sudah memainkan perasaanku, hah!?" lanjut Naruto penuh amarah. "Aku sekarang merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri," jijik dirinya dipermainkan seorang wanita.

Sakura tertunduk. "Naruto, kau seharusnya membenciku bukannya dirimu sendiri."

"Kau benar. Benar sekali. Aku seharusnya membencimu," kata Naruto sambil menekankan setiap kata-katanya. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak mengikuti saranmu ya!"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya untuk meredahkan amarahnya namun meski pun berhasil menghilangkan amarahnya, perasaan sedih segera menggantikannya.

"My God... aku tidak bisa," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa ingin membentakmu, tidak bisa di saat seperti ini, "—ini begitu tiba-tiba baginya, ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Tidak bisa menerima bahwa Sakura sudah mempermainkannya.

"Kau benar," Sakura menyetujui dengan mata hijau tertutup. "Aku menikmati tinggal berdua denganmu sebagai teman."

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

Jadi ia hanyalah teman bagi wanita berambut pink itu?

Bukan seorang kekasih?

Tentu saja, ia kan hanyalah sebuah permainan bagi wanita muda itu.

Hebat.

Satu lagi hujaman dari Sakura yang berhasil membuat dadanya sesak.

Itu dia. Cukup. Sudah cukup.

Dengan harga diri yang tersisa Naruto berbalik. "Bye..." katanya dingin lalu melangkah keluar menuju parkiran mobil Shikamaru berada dimana Chouji asyik makan di dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan acaranya?" tanya Chouji.

Naruto menatap temannya yang tengah asyik makan keripik kentang; ia berpikir mungkin jika waktu bisa diputar lagi, maka ia maka lebih baik memilih makan bersama Chouji.

Akan tetapi waktu tidak bisa diulang, dan Naruto harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu. "Apa kunci ada padamu, Chouji?"

Chouji masih mengunyah keripik dengan polosnya mengangguk sambil menunjuk lubang kunci mobil berada.

Naruto menyeringai kecil; syukurlah ada di sini, bila tidak, ia harus terpaksa masuk ke dalam mencari Shikamaru dan kemungkinan bertemu Sakura lagi.

Memikirkan Sakura membuat kepalanya menjadi pening kembali.

Naruto lantas masuk ke dalam mobil, dan menyalakan mesinnya. "Chouji, cepat turun," perintahnya dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Chouji bertanya balik.

Amarah Naruto kembali memuncak; di saat seperti ini, ia paling benci jika ia memberi perintah akan tetapi malah dijawab pertanyaan bodoh macam itu bukan menurut.

Naruto mengembuskan napas untuk kesekian kalinya; ia tidak bisa melampiaskan amarahnya pada temannya, ia harus tenang. Sehancur apa pun ia. "Chouji, turunlah, aku jelaskan besok." katanya kalem. "Sekarang ini aku butuh waktu sendirian."

Chouji mengerti kemudian turun. "Hati-hati,"

"Hn," respon Naruto singkat, kemudian pergi.

Udara dingin malam hari sedikit membantu menjernihkan pikiran Naruto.

Wajah Sakura kembali memenuhi pikirannya, yang membuatnya otomatis menaikan kecepatan mobil.

Ini tidak bagus.

Mengebut masih belum cukup untuknya, Naruto butuh pengalih perhatian lain, dan ia tahu dimana itu...

.x.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ke sini, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan menggoyangkan gelas berisi wine hanya sekedar melirikan mata birunya lewat bahu sesaat sebelum melanjutkan minumnya mengetahui suara yang didengarnya adalah Ino; mengherankan wanita muda itu tidak bersama Shikamaru melainkan bersama Kiba.

Nah ia sudah tidak peduli soal percintaan Ino apalagi setelah mengetahui wanita muda itulah alasan utama masalahnya dengan Sakura.

Mengingat hal tersebut membuatnya kembali kesal, ia pun memesan wine, dan begitu pesanannya tiba tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

"Kau punya nyali yang besar mau menemuiku, Ino." kata Naruto setelah selesai minum, ia memesan minum lagi, kali ini minuman favoritnya martini.

Ino duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau terlalu banyak minum hari ini, Naruto." katanya berusaha mengambil gelas milik Naruto namun ditepis oleh temannya itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Please, tidak usah kau bersikap seolah peduli karena kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku saat kau membuat kesepakatan dengan teman 'wanitamu' tiga hari yang lalu," sindirnya pedas.

"Aku tahu yang aku lakukan memang salah."

Naruto tertawa datar mendengarnya. "Kau tahu salah tapi tetap melakukannya, teman macam apa kau ini?" sindirnya lagi, kembali meneguk minumnya.

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku punya alasan soal itu,"

"Apa kau melihat aku ini peduli soal alasanmu!?" bentak Naruto penuh emosi, ia meneguk minumannya setelah Kiba menepuk bahunya berusaha menenangkan. "Kau! Di antara semua teman-temanku, kau dan Shikamaru-lah yang paling aku percaya tetapi kau melakukan hal ini di belakangku seakan aku ini kelinci percobaan! Seakan-akan aku ini tidak memiliki perasaan!"

Ia harus tenang, semarah apa pun ia kepada Ino, tidak baik membentak seorang wanita, ibunya mengajari hal tersebut.

Sesalah apa pun seorang wanita.

Tidak adil.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, penerus perusahaan terbesar di kamakura tapi takluk akan permainan seorang dokter, hahahaha..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa pahit; menyedihkan. "Wanita hahaha..."

Kiba yang sejak tadi hanya melihat akhirnya tidak tahan lagi, mengambil secara paksa gelas berisi martini dari tangan temannya. "Naruto, sudah cukup."

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap lelah. "God, kenapa kau ikut dengan Ino ke sini? Kenapa bukan Shikamaru?"—kenapa juga temannya satu ini menghentikannya minum? Bukan minum-minum bersamanya? Sekarang teman-temannya berada di pihak Ino dan Sakura?

Ia dikhianati lagi?

Naruto tertawa keras memikirkan hal tersebut.

'F—k my life.'

"Aku dan Shikamaru bertengkar karena dia tahu masalah kau dan Sakura disebabkan olehku," respon Ino sedih.

"Go, Shikamaru," Naruto menyemangati. "Hanya dia yang mengerti aku,"

Mungkin tidak semua teman-temannya mengkhianatinya.

—hm, mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak minum.

Naruto menguap lebar.

—hm, dan juga butuh tidur.

Ino memutar bola mata birunya; ia tidak percaya ia kalah oleh lelaki yang menghabiskan waktunya minum-minum hanya karena wanita.

Apa yang Shikamaru lihat dari Naruto!?

"Aku ikut dengan Ino ingin bertanya padamu, Naruto." kata Kiba.

"Hm?"—Naruto merespon sekenanya, menguap lagi.

Kedutan muncul di dahi Kiba melihat temannya begitu santainya menguap. "Kau mengambil dompetku ya!?"

Naruto tertawa. "Kau baru sadar?" ejeknya melemparkan dompet berwarna hitam kepada Kiba.

Kiba menangkapnya dengan sempurna, ia memeriksa satu per satu kantung dompetnya; uang? Check, paspor? Check. SIM? Check. Kartu kredit? Check—tidak ada!? Ia memeriksa ulang—memang benar kalau kartu kreditnya hilang! "Naruto, kau tahu kartu kreditku?"

"Waiter," Naruto menyeringai kecil, ia menepukan tangan dua kali; ia mengambil kartu berwarna emas dari tangan seorang pelayan wanita baru menyerahkannya ke Kiba.

Kiba menerimanya syok. "Kau minum-minum memakai uangku, Naruto!? UANGKU!?"—beri ia alasan logis untuk tidak memukul temannya satu ini.

Bentakan Kiba sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut, pria muda itu justru melipat tangan di dadanya bangga. "Apa—? Aku hanya menghabiskan uang milikku," katanya santai. "Kau kan berhutang padaku karena memberitahu kedua orang tuaku kalau aku tinggal bersama wanita."—ia masih belum bisa mengatakan nama 'Sakura'.

"Ugh," erang Kiba frustasi; ia berpikir memperkenalkan Sakura ke kedua orang tua Naruto adalah hal yang baik namun siapa sangka ia justru kehilangan uangnya; ia meminta cek pembayaran dari pelayan ingin melihat berapa uang yang telah dihabiskan oleh Naruto dan terbelalak melihat nominal harganya.

'Ya, ibu pasti akan membunuhku.' kata Kiba dalam hati.

Naruto menyentuh keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Uh, aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak," katanya sebelum kemudian seluruh pandangan mata birunya gelap.

Bruk!

"Naruto!"

.#.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm?"

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Ugh,"

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Kuso," umpat Naruto kesal tidur cantiknya terganggu oleh getaran ponsel miliknya di meja, ia dengan malas-malas mengambilnya dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. "Hal—"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga begitu mendengar teriakan keras yang ternyata adalah ibunya, ia mengecek layar ponselnya memastikan memang itu dari ibunya—dan mata birunya yang tadinya mengantuk, terbuka lebar memang benar ibunya, Kushina.

"Beri ibu satu alasan." kata Kushina di seberang telepon penuh amarah. "Alasan logis untuk tidak menyeretmu ke kamakura meneruskan perusahaan sekarang juga!"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya takut.

Benar.

Ibunya pasti sudah mengetahui jika ia menghabiskan 500 juta yen kemarin lewat kartu kredit miliknya.

"500 juta yen," tuh kan. "Kau menghabiskan 500 juta yen dalam semalam! Kau main judi, ya!?"

"Mana mungkin, dattebayo!" Naruto membela diri; bermain judi? Yang benar saja! Ia memang sempat tertarik bermain kasino ketika dulu pamannya Jiraiya mengajaknya namun niatnya ia urungkan sebab saat itu juga pamannya kalah ratusan juta yen sekali main.

"Lalu kau memakainya untuk apa?" tanya Kushina tidak sabar. "Ah! Kau berbulan madu bersama Sakura ya?"

Naruto menepuk keningnya frustasi; mulai lagi ibunya yang terobsesi memiliki 'cucu' dari Sakura—Sakura, ia merasa peningnya kembali. "Aku tidak berbulan madu atau apa pun dengan dia." terangnya. "Aku dan dia lagi break, dan mungkin kami akan putus."—mana mungkin ia melanjutkan hubungan yang pada awalnya memang salah—kan?

"Apa!?" Kushina tidak percaya; ia bisa melihat anaknya begitu bahagia kemarin—jadi bagaimana bisa hanya dengan satu malam hubungan mereka di ujung tanduk?

"Dia mempermainkan aku selama ini ibu," keluh Naruto akhirnya memutuskan terus terang; ia sejujurnya tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa—mau lanjut atau mengakhirinya. "Dia mengencaniku karena Ino," lanjutnya jijik. "Demi Ino! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir dia, kalau tidak mau denganku sejak awal kenapa melakukannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, dattebayo."

Hening.

Naruto berpikir mungkin ibunya kesulitan memberikan saran untuknya. "Aku berusaha membuat hubungan kami berdua bisa berjalan maju tapi dia—" ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Mungkin ada alasan di balik itu semua?" Kushina membuka suaranya, menebak-nebak.

Naruto memutar bola mata birunya. "Apa pun alasan dia, aku takkan menerimanya."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mendengar alasan kenapa Sakura terpaksa mengencanimu," kata Kushina lembut. "Jadi bagaimana jika mendengar perasaanmu saja?"

"Perasaanku? Hahaha..."—mana mungkin ia mau mengambil saran konyol tersebut.

"Benar. Perasaanmu." kata Kushina. "Coba kau pikirkan, apa yang kau inginkan, mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sakura atau mencoba hubungan kalian tapi dari nol lagi,"

Mencoba hubungan dari nol lagi—? Ia belum terpikir ke sana.

Naruto tertawa setelah membayangkannya. "Saran ibu itu jawabannya tetap sama, aku ingin mengakhirinya."

"Hm..."

Kenapa ibunya begitu berpikir keras? Apa karena ini menyangkut perasaannya? Atau karena ibunya sangat menyukai Sakura?

Naruto tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersama Sakura satu hari lagi," Kushina memberi saran.

"Apa!?" seru Naruto tidak percaya. "Ibu, saranmu tidak lucu, setelah semalam mendengar perkataan menyakitkan dia, mana mau aku tinggal bersamanya lagi, aku masih punya harga diri, ibu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengganti uang 500 juta yen milik ibu," sahut Kushina santai. "atau kau mau langsung saja menggantikan posisi ayahmu, hm?"

Kedua pilihan ibunya sama sekali tidak mengenakan; ibunya memang tahu cara untuk memojokannya; ia tidak bisa mengganti uang sebesar itu, tidak di kondisinya yang belum bekerja seperti ini, kedua sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mau menggantikan posisi ayahnya meneruskan perusahaan karena baginya menjadi direktur yang hobinya berkutat menemui orang baru dan kertas-kertas yang harus di tanda tangani begitu membosankan.

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kan?" tanya Naruto pasrah.

"Tentu saja kau punya, dattebane!"

Wajah Naruto cerah seketika. "Benarkah? Apa itu ibu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau tinggal bersama Sakura lagi, dattebane!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ha-ha-ha,"—harusnya ia tahu bila ibunya senang menggodanya, sia-sia berharap tadi.

"Naruto jangan begitu, mungkin dengan ini kau bisa memutuskan dengan benar," Kushina menyemangati. "Sekarang kau sedang tidak stabil mungkin besok kau akan bisa berpikir jernih mengenai hubungan kalian."

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya," Naruto tidak setuju. "Aku akan tetap melihat dia sebagai wanita pembohong."

Itu memang benar tapi—"Hm,"—ia harus memikirkan hal lain agar anaknya bersemangat. "Ah, kau tadi bilang bila Sakura mengencanimu secara terpaksa kan?"

"Ya," respon Naruto singkat. "Dia bahkan memakai akting 'wanita sempurna' untuk menggodaku,"

"Nah, bukankah itu waktu yang tepat, kau akan tahu bagaimana sifat Sakura yang sesungguhnya," terang Kushina. "Sakura bukanlah lagi 'wanita sempurna', dia hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri sekarang, kau bisa menilai itu untuk menentukan apa kau mau bersama Sakura lagi atau tidak. Bagaimana?"

Perkataan ibunya tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Sakura sudah jujur padanya, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi wanita muda itu untuk berakting 'wanita sempurna' lagi.

Sakura bilang padanya semalam jika wanita muda berambut pink itu menikmati waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua saat tinggal bersama.

Mungkin ada satu harapan mereka berdua bisa kembali bersama.

Meskipun benci mengakuinya, ia sudah melihat Sakura sebagai seorang wanita bukan orang asing lagi.

Namun perasaan sakitnya semalam mengingatkannya kembali untuk berpikir ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Demi Tuhan...

Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya sekarang.

Hanya ada satu jawaban.

"Ibu, kenapa kau selalu benar?" keluh Naruto.

"Karena aku ibumu," sahut Kushina lembut. "Hm, atau karena wanita selalu benar, dattebane!" lanjutnya ceria.

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai kecil.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan dua hal tersebut?

"Jadi uangnya?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Aku sumbangkan ke lembaga penelitian kanker dan panti asuhan,"

"Oh—" anaknya menyumbangkan semua uang 500 juta yen ke lembaga penelitian kanker dan panti asuhan—tunggu! "Oh! Kau menyumbangkan apa?" tanyanya lagi, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Lembaga penelitian kanker dan panti asuhan," Naruto mengulanginya dengan malas.

"Kau—apa!?" Kushina masih tidak percaya. "Siapa kau!? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada anakku, dattebane!"

Naruto menepuk keningnya; ia tahu ibunya akan memakai ini sebagai bahan lelucon. "Ibu,"

"Ini sungguh-sungguh kau Naruto? Anakku?" Kushina tidak percaya anaknya mau menyumbangkan uang untuk yang membutuhkan, anaknya tidak pernah mau ikut beramal bahkan tidak mau datang ke tempat yang seperti itu, jelas mengejutkan baginya Naruto berubah pikiran sekarang.

Tidak mau menerima ejekan dari ibunya, Naruto pun mengakhiri panggilan setelah memberikan semangat bekerja untuk ibunya.

Cklek.

"Lama sekali,"

Naruto menoleh—dan terbelalak melihat Ino keluar dari pintu—um kamar mandi mungkin? Hanya berbalut jubah handuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"

Ino berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Karena ini kamarku. Apartemenku,"

"Benarkah!?" mata Naruto lantas menyapu seluruh ruangan, memang benar ini bukan kamar Kiba yang diharapkannya karena semalam temannya itu ada bersamanya; ia juga baru menyadari jika dirinya hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja. "Ino, kau dan aku tidak melakukan 'itu' kan!?" tanyanya panik.

"Tentu saja tidak!" respon Ino cepat dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Kau pingsan di bar jadi aku membawamu ke sini,"

Naruto menghela napas lega; baguslah, mereka berdua tidak melakukannya jika ya itu akan menjadi sangat aneh baginya karena ia berkencan dengan sahabat Ino dan ia bersahabat dengan kekasih Ino.

Itu akan menjadi sebuah bencana besar.

"Terus kenapa aku hanya memakai celana boxer?" Naruto memprotes.

"Karena kau memang selalu tidur hanya memakai celana boxer kan?" Ino bertanya balik.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya malu; memang benar, ia selalu tidur hanya mengenakan celana karena memakai pakaian tidur tetap membuatnya panas ditambah ia juga percaya diri dengan tubuh atletisnya.

"Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan dengan ibumu," Ino memulai pembicaraan, duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau akan tinggal bersama Sakura lagi, eh?"

Tanpa sengaja, eh? Bersembunyi di kamar mandi? Alasan yang logis.

"Hanya satu hari," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Naruto kalau kau tidak mau melakukan ini, lebih baik tidak usah," Ino memberi saran. "Aku yang akan bayar 500 juta yen milik ibumu, bagaimana pun ini salahku kan?" lanjutnya sedih.

"Ya, ini memang salahmu," sahut Naruto malas.

Ino memutar bola matanya; temannya ini masih kesal dengannya rupanya. "Tapi aku terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan melanggar aturan yang kami berdua sepakati,"

"Melanggar aturan yang disepakati—?" Naruto sedikit tertarik.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku dan Sakura memutuskan akan mengakhiri permainan ini jika kau berkata 'kau bersikap mencurigakan atau aneh,' tapi dia justru membongkar ini dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Dia melakukannya karena menilaiku pria yang baik-baik, dan dia wanita tidak baik-baik makanya dia memutuskan untuk jujur padaku," Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kau salah, Naruto." sergah Ino. "Itu karena Sakura ingin menyingkirkanmu jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya," jelasnya. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu,"

"Maksudmu ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukannya Ino?" tanya Naruto penasaran—ia tidak tahu harus marah atau senang mendengarnya. "Kenapa kalian berdua mau melakukan permainan konyol ini? Apa kalian berdua tak berpikir satu kali pun soal perasaan lelaki yang dikencani dia kelak?"

Ini mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini lagi," gumamnya. "Aku melakukan ini semua setelah Sakura bilang padaku dia memutuskan untuk melajang selamanya."

Mata biru Naruto melebar—sendiri selamanya? "Hey, itu adalah keputusan dia, meskipun kau sahabatnya kau tak berhak ikut campur soal kehidupannya."

"Aku berhak," sahut Ino santai.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika Ino juga senang mencampuri urusan orang lain?

"Jadi aku membuat kesepakatan ini, aku bilang pada Sakura untuk mencoba mengencani salah satu teman Shikamaru, jika rencana tetap gagal, maka aku takkan menggangu keputusan Sakura lagi," jelas Ino.

Jadi seperti itu.

"Sakura jelas menolak, dia memikirkan perasaan pria yang akan dikencaninya—dia memikirkan perasaanmu bila mengetahui ini,"

"Biar kutebak... kau memaksa dia untuk melakukannya?" Naruto mulai merasa bersalah setelah Ino menggangguk mengiakan pertanyaannya namun ia membuang rasa itu jauh-jauh dengan cepat. "Jadi? Penjelasanmu itu takkan mengubah pandanganku,"

"Aku tahu," kata Ino pelan. "Tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Sakura memutuskan jujur padamu, aku menilai ini kemajuan yang baik, Sakura mulai menilaimu lain dan dia takut dengan itu,"

"Logika macam apa itu?" kata Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Aku beri kau penjelasan simpel saja," kata Ino. "Sakura itu sakit, Naruto! Dia benar-benar sakit, dia takkan bisa sembuh dari sakitnya itu sendirian, dia butuh seseorang di sampingnya, mungkin aku sekarang bisa menjadi orang itu tetapi ketika aku menikah dan memiliki hidup baru jelas aku lebih menghabiskan waktuku bersama keluargaku," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Makanya saat aku mendengar Sakura mengatakan ia tidak ingin menikah atau memiliki kekasih, aku marah padanya."

"Dia terlihat sehat di mataku, Ino. Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Naruto; temannya ini mendramitisir keadaan saja.

"Makanya aku bilang padamu untuk tidak menyerah kan? Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sakura," kata Ino.

Ia tidak punya waktu dengan drama murahan seperti ini.

"Dengar. Aku akan tetap mengakhiri hubungan ini," kata Naruto. "Tinggal satu hari bersama dia takkan merubah itu. Ibuku dan kau takkan bisa mengubah ini."

"Jadi begitu keputusanmu?" guman Ino sedih. "Padahal aku mulai berpikir Sakura mulai mencintaimu,"

Mencintai—! "Apa kau bilang? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Aku berpikir Sakura mungkin mulai mencintaimu." Ino mengulanginya dengan malas. "Kau kan benar-benar tipenya. Tipenya pria berambut pirang,"

"Sa—kura," Naruto terbata-bata. "Sakura—mencintaiku?" akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan nama Sakura lagi meski dengan susah payah. "Apa? Dia punya fetish ke sana?"

Mungkin ada harapan dihubungan kedua temannya ini meski sedikit. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Semakin Sakura berusaha menjauhmu darinya semakin dia sadar akan perasaannya," jelasnya. "Dia terlalu banyak nonton film amerika karena itu dia hanya mengencani pria yang berambut pirang," lanjutnya malas. "Leonardo DeCarpio memang dewa."

Apa? "Apa dia memang wanita seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Lucu kau mengatakannya, kau kan berambut pirang juga."

"Kenapa juga aku berbohong padamu? Semuanya sudah terbongkar," kata Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia memang seperti itu." lanjutnya. "Aku kan wanita, bodoh!"

Naruto berusaha menyatukan puzzle-puzzle yang diketahuinya. "Apa Sakura memiliki trauma di masa lalunya? Kekasihnya."

"Bingo," respon Ino. "Tunggu kekasihnya yang mana?"

"Eh?" Ino tidak mengetahuinya? "Sakura dulu punya kekasih kan? Mereka sudah berpacaran selama tujuh tahun."

"Tujuh tahu—" mata biru Ino melebar, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa sekencang-kencangnya seakan hal yang lucu. "Hahahahaha... Sakura tidak punya kekasih selama itu,"

Kejutan lain membuat mata biru Naruto melebar. "Dia virgin?"—sekarang gilirannya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Selama itu bukan berarti dia tidak punya kekasih sama sekali, Naruto." kata Ino sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Oh," kenapa ia merasa kecewa? Ia harusnya tidak peduli soal itu kan?

"Aku rasa Sakura bilang itu untuk menolak lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya," kata Ino menebak.

"Hm," Naruto berpikir sejenak; mungkin Gaara memang pernah menaruh hati pada Sakura namun ditolak karena alasan 'kekasih 7 tahun' tersebut.

Temannya satu itu secara terang-terangan bilang padanya ingin threesome semalam.

Sekarang apa? Ia dan Sakura sama-sama korban, sejak awal wanita muda itu tidak pernah mau melakukan hal tersebut.

Sakura bahkan memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena merasa bersalah telah memainkan perasaannya sampai-sampai menyuruhnya membenci wanita muda itu.

Haruskah ia memaafkan Sakura? Atau tidak?

"Aku—"

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

"Hm?" siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya memotong pembicaraan seriusnya bersama Naruto?

"Apa kau mau membukanya?" tanya Naruto. "Atau kau ingin aku?"

Ino menggeleng menolak tawaran Naruto, ia berjalan menuju pintu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, kemudian membukanya—dan syok mengetahui tamunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Shikamaru.

Apakah pria itu mau meminta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar semalam padanya?

Tubuh Ino tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Siapa itu Ino?" Naruto yang penasaran dengan tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini muncul di belakang Ino. "Shikamaru? Selamat pagi, dattebayo!" sapanya ceria.

Shikamaru menaikan alisnya heran temannya ada di apartemen kekasihnya—dan hanya memakai celana boxer? "Naruto? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Naruto menatap wajah Shikamaru yang memancarkan aura kecemburuan—? Satu detik kemudian ia mendapat ide yang sangat, sangat cemerlang.

Ino tersenyum lebar mengetahui tamunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. "Oh, Naruto, dia—"

"Aku tidur di sini, Shikamaru," potong Naruto santai.

"Apa?" kata Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan, menatap Naruto bingung.

"Maksudku, aku bermalam dengan penuh 'panas' di sini bersama Ino," kata Naruto menggoda. "Pilihanmu tidak buruk, Shika!" lanjutnya mengacungkan jempolnya pada temannya yang membeku di tempat.

"APA!?" Ino tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya tadi. Bermalam panas—? Dengan Naruto—? Apa pria muda berambut pirang ini sudah gila!? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual. "A-aku, Shikamaru apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu boho—"

"Jangan seperti itu Ino," potong Naruto masih dengan nada yanh menggoda. "Biarkan Shikamaru tahu tentang 'sexy time' kita," katanya seraya mengedipkan matanya menggoda. "Lagi pula, kau begitu menikmatinya kan?"

"Apa!?" Ino terlalu syok hingga yang keluar dari bibirnya bukan makian melainkan pertanyaan.

"Oh, kau berkali-kali memuji keterampilan lidah dan tanganku," kata Naruto percaya diri. "Berkata aku ini begitu mahir di ranjang hingga membuatmu orga—"

"Cukup! Kami-sama! Cukup Naruto! Sudah cukup!" teriak Ino frustasi serta malu sebab ketika Naruto menjelaskan kebohongan itu ia secara otomatis membayangkannya. "Shikamaru, kau lebih percaya padaku kan? Aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Terlebih lagi dengan Naruto! Naruto! Kami-sama!"—kuatkanlah ia.

"Shikamaru, apa kau lebih percaya dengan Ino? Di saat kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, aku dan Ino hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam," jelas Naruto santai. "Heh, Ino malah hanya mengenakan jubah handuknya," lanjutnya menyeringai kecil.

Ino lantas mengeratkan tali ikatan jubah handuknya malu; seharusnya ia membukakan pintunya setelah memakai pakaian yang sopan; sekarang ia menyesal.

Shikamaru—yang sejak tadi berdiri membatu karena masih mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir kekasih serta temannya akhirnya melirikan mata pada Naruto—yang dibalas kedipan mata—memberi sinyal untuknya. Ia menepuk keningnya; sudah pasti Naruto hanya berbohong—namun untuk apa? Temannya itu pasti memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukannya.

"Shikamaru, tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja," kata Ino sedih. "Naruto pingsan di bar karena terlalu banyak minum, dia melampiaskan frustasi akan Sakura dengan minum. Percayalah. Aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Shikamaru melirik Naruto kembali mencari jawaban—yang mendapat anggukan—ia menghela napas lelah; ia tahu Ino pantas mendapat hukuman—dan sekaranglah saatnya. "Aku kecewa padamu, Ino." katanya pura-pura bersedih lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju lift berada.

"Shikamaru!" Ino berteriak namun tak dihiraukan, ia menatap tajam Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau!"—ia tidak percaya temannya itu akan memberi hukuman seperti ini—setelah apa yang dikatakannya mengenai Sakura.

"Apa?" Naruto memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, namun hatinya puas sekali. "Kau mau memarahi aku atau mengejar kekasihmu?" tanyanya santai.

Ino menepuk keningnya. "F—k my life," setelah mengumpat kesal, ia langsung berlari mengejar Shikamaru.

Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Inilah akibatnya karena sudah bermain-main dengan Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto juga tidak percaya Shikamaru akan ikut dalam rencananya—ia sempat ragu karena Ino begitu hebat merayu tadi.

Shikamaru memang temannya yang setia.

"Bro before h—e itu memang benar ada," gumam Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk mengambil bajunya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti.

Dimana Ino menaruh pakaiannya?

"Mungkin di mesin cuci?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun sayang tidak ada apa-apa; apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mungkin ada baju milik Shikamaru di lemari pakaian Ino—? Ia sebenarnya sedikit ragu memeriksa sebab ia takut Ino akan marah bila tahu ia memeriksa lemari tanpa seijin wanita muda itu; ia tidak memiliki pilihan sebab Ino pergi mengejar Shikamaru.

Jadi Naruto membuka pintu lemari yang kebetulan tidak terkunci, dan mulai mencari pakaian milik Shikamaru, ia merasa aneh saat memeriksanya sebab bagaimanapun juga mau tidak mau ia melihat pakaian milik Ino juga.

"Ah," Naruto menemukan kemeja yang ia yakini milik Shikamaru, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi memakainya, sekarang tinggal celana—"Ini dia,"—ia harap ukurannya pas? Terakhir kali ia mencoba celana Shikamaru satu tahun yang lalu dan waktu itu tidak muat dikarenakan tubuh temannya itu sedikit lebih kurus darinya.

Tidak disangka celananya muat di tubuhnya—mungkin berat badannya turun setelah satu tahun—?

Naruto menguap lebar; ia masih belum puas tidur namun jika memilih tidur di apartemen Ino pasti ketika wanita muda berambut pirang itu kembali, ia pasti akan kena marah habis-habisan jadi lebih baik tidur di tempat Sakura saja.

Memikirkan tidur di apartemen Sakura membuatnya menepuk keningnya tak habis pikir ia akan melakukan hal gila macam ini.

Naruto keluar dari apartemen Ino, menaruh kuncinya di atas pintu, dan ia baru tersadar jika apartemen Ino satu gedung dengan apartemen Sakura, hanya saja Ino satu tingkat di atas Sakura.

'Mari kita selesaikan satu hari ini.' keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Karena apartemen Ino dan Sakura hanya berbeda satu lantai saja Naruto memutuskan memakai tangga juga sekaligus ia berolah raga menyegarkan tubuh sehabis minum-minum semalam.

Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menguap selama melangkah menuruni anak tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini," keluh Naruto. "Aku ini bukan pria masochist(1),"

Kalau saja ia sudah bekerja, ia pasti bisa mengembalikan uang ibunya.

Mengeluh tidak akan selesai-selesai.

Naruto dengan sedikit ragu memencet bel.

Ding. Dong.

Cklek.

"Ha'i," bukan Sakura yang membukakan pintu melainkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam. "Um, bisa aku bantu?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada jengkel.

Hebat sekali Sakura, baru semalam ia tidak pulang, sudah berani-beraninya wanita muda itu membawa pulang lelaki lain ditambah lebih muda darinya bisa dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang dipakai pemuda tersebut.

Ia bahkan belum mengatakan 'break' atau 'break up' yang membuatnya masih berstatus kekasih wanita muda itu.

Ya, Sakura memang tidak menghargainya atau pun perasaannya.

"Siapa itu Konohamaru?" Sakura muncul dari belakang Konohamaru penasaran kenapa pemuda itu tak kunjung kembali, mata hijaunya melebar mengetahui tamunya. "Naruto—?" katanya ragu-ragu.

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan amarahnya. "Aku tidak percaya ini, kau membawa lelaki lain setelah apa yang aku katakan padamu semalam?" katanya kalem namun tajam; emosinya kian memuncak ketika ia melihat reaksi Sakura yang memutar bola matanya seakan-akan itu hal yang konyol.

"Naruto apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu?" tanya Sakura kalem. "Melihat Konohamaru tidak mengingatkanmu dengan seseorang kah?"

Pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan? Dan lagi, ia tidak mengenal pemuda bernama Konohamaru itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu—akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan wajah pemuda itu.

Naruto meletakan tangan di dagunya berpikir. Ingat. Ingat. "Kau orang yang ada di foto ponsel Sakura?"—sekarang ia ingat bila Konohamaru mirip sekali dengan adik wanita muda itu—tunggu!

Seakan bisa tahu apa yang dpikirkan Naruto, Sakura berkata. "Ya, dia adikku,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Konohamaru Haruno." sapa Konohamaru mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto ceria.

Kenapa ia merasa malu ya? Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu, ia menyambut uluran tangan Konohamaru. "Aku Namikaze Naruto," katanya.

"Konohamaru bisa kau masuk ke dalam? Ada yang ingin kakak bicarakan pada Naruto." kata Sakura.

Konohamaru masuk ke dalam, melanjutkan main game-nya.

Hening.

Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar setelah Konohamaru pergi.

Situasi ini membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, ia mencoba membuka percakapan. "Adikmu terlihat baik," di dalam hatinya ia merutuk sudah berkata demikian, perkataan yang konyol.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pujian Naruto mengenai adiknya, "Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya.

Langsung ke topik utama eh?

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tinggal di sini kan?" Naruto bertanya balik, menantang. "Lagipula bukankah normal jika aku mengunjungi apartemen kekasihku?"

—satu bom lain dijatuhkan.

Yang sukses membuat mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Apa?"

"Kita memang bertengkar semalam," Naruto mengakui. "Tapi aku dan kau tidak berkata apa-apa soal putus kan?"

"Kau ingin mengambil barang-barangmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak,"—belum.

Untuk sekarang ini ia memutuskan untuk mengetes perasaan Sakura terhadapnya dalam satu hari, apa wanita muda itu akan bereaksi 'cold' atau 'hot' pada rencananya, barulah setelah itu ia memutuskan apa hubungan ini harus diakhiri atau tidak.

Dan juga perasaannya terhadap Sakura, ia juga ingin mengetahuinya, ia selalu menyangka kecemburuannya sebagai amarah biasa selama ini.

Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Lagi pula Naruto punya rencana yang cemerlang untuk mengetes Sakura, yang membuatnya menyeringai kecil bila mengingatnya.

"Aku berharap kau mau mendengar ucapanku mulai sekarang," kata Naruto maju selangkah, menurunkan wajahnya hingga selevel Sakura, membisikan kata-kata penuh menggoda di telinga wanita muda itu. "Aku ini pria yang tidak suka berbagi, aku hanya menginginkanmu seorang diri."—setelah mengatakannya, ia mundur dan berusaha tidak menyeringai lebar melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura.

'Tidak ada yang sanggup menolak pesonaku selama ini,'

Naruto lantas masuk ke dalam apartemen, dan duduk di seberang Konohamaru yang bermain game, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian sampingnya memberi isyarat pada Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menurut tanpa pikir panjang—lagi pula bagian yang kosong hanya tinggal di samping Naruto.

Konohamaru menghentikan bermain game-nya. "Naruto-niisan ini temannya Sakura-neechan?" tanyanya.

Sakura hendak mengatakan iya, namun sayang Naruto sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Bukan, aku ini kekasihnya," kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri, untuk meyakinkan kata-katanya tersebut ia bahkan merangkul manja bahu Sakura. "Benarkan?"—ia memberi pertanyaan pada wanita muda itu.

Jika Sakura menyangkal menjadi nilai minus di matanya akan tetapi jika menyetujui—

"Iya, dia kekasihku,"

—Sakura sukses masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang Sakura-neechan akhirnya punya kekasih juga," kata Konohamaru ceria.

"Hm,"—sekarang saatnya menggali informasi sepuasnya. "Terdengar seperti Sakura tidak pernah punya kekasih..."

"Sakura-neechan tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasihnya satu kali pun pada kami..." respon Konohamaru polos. "Sakura-neechan tidak suka masalah pribadinya diketahui orang tua kami, itu seingatku."

Jadi Sakura sama sepertinya, tidak pernah memperkenalkan satu kali pun kekasihnya.

Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa? Kalau ia beralasan belum siap ke status yang lebih serius. Bagaimana dengan alasan Sakura? Apa sama sepertinya?

"Konohamaru sayang, jaga mulutmu," kata Sakura manis dengan senyum tetapi tatapan matanya tajam nenusuk hingga membuat adiknya bergidik ngeri.

Reaksi Sakura justru membuat Naruto semakin tertarik.

"Sakura-neechan kau membuatku takut," kata Konohamaru. "Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Perkataan tadi sukses membuat mata biru Naruto sedikit melebar.

Apa—? Meminum obat—? Jadi apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi benar—? Tapi Sakura dokter, kan?

"Konohamaru!" seru Sakura penuh amarah.

"Apa Sakura sakit berat?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Sakura-neechan tidak sakit, dia cuma menderita PS—ittai!" Konohamaru bermaksud menjelaskan akan tetapi kakinya diinjak yang membuatnya berhenti berkata-kata untuk mengelus kakinya yang menjadi korban kakaknya.

"PS—apa?" Naruto sungguh-sungguh penasaran; ia belum pernah mendengar penyakit bernama PS jadi kemungkinan kata-kata tadi masih belum lengkap.

"Kita akhiri sampai sini..." kata Sakura menguap lebar; ia sama sekali belum tidur, semalam ia sibuk mengurus sisa acara lelang. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Konohamaru bertanya balik. "Aku ingin Sakura-neechan kembali ke rumah,"

Mendengar kata 'rumah' membuat rasa kantuk Sakura hilang seketika. "Mau berapa kali pun kau membujuku takkan ada gunanya,"

"Sakura-neechan kumohon? Satu hari pun tidak masalah," rayu Konohamaru memelas.

Naruto ingat Sakura sepertinya pernah mengatakan padanya jika wanita muda itu tidak mau pulang ke rumah—? Aneh sekali padahal Sakura menasihatinya untuk lebih menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ayah sedang sakit, kau tahu," kata Konohamaru sedih.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di bahunya, kemudian berdiri. "Kalau kau mau mengatakan alasan yang sama, lebih baik kau pulang." katanya dingin.

Ada apa dengan wanita muda itu? Naruto ikut berdiri. "Sakura, aku pikir lebih baik kau—"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan." potong Sakura cepat. "Konohamaru... kalau kau tidak punya alasan lain, lebih baik kau pulang dan belajar,"

"Sakura-neechan ayolah," Konohamaru memasang wajah semelas mungkin namun kakaknya justru pergi ke kamar tidur, ia menghela napas suram sambil berjalan ke pintu.

Gagal lagi.

Naruto mengikuti Konohamaru dari belakang. "Hey, jangan murung begitu," ia mencoba menyemangati.

Konohamaru menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto yang menjadi objek tatapan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup; kenapa? Kenapa ekspresi Konohamaru—menyeramkan ya? Sepuruk itukah? "Eh?" ia terkesikap pelan mendapati kedua tangan pemuda itu menggenggam lengannya erat. "Apa?"

Konohamaru mengangguk satu kali. "Aku yakin Naruto-niisan bisa,"

"Bisa—?" jangan bilang pemuda ini ingin menyuruhnya—

"Tolong rayu Sakura-neechan untuk pulang ke rumah!"

—merayu kakaknya untuk pulang.

God.

Naruto tidak pernah suka mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain meski kekasihnya sekali pun. "Konohamaru... aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa masuk dan mengacaukan privasi orang meskipun Sakura kekasihku kau tahu. Aku dan Sakura saling menghargai privasi satu sama lain. Jangan menghancurkan kepercayaan kami."

Meski sesungguhnya sudah hancur kepercayaan ia pada Sakura sih...

"Aku mohon padamu!" seru Konohamaru. "Aku mohon? Aku bahkan mau berlutut jika itu bisa membuat Naruto-niisan mau membantuku."

"Hey..." sekarang pemuda di depannya ini mau bertindak ekstrim? Dan mana mungkin ia tega menyuruh pemuda itu berlutut padanya kecuali ada hal yang membuatnya marah mungkin situasinya akan berbeda.

Tapi ini...

Naruto berusaha melepaskan kedua lengannya dari cengkeraman Konohamaru akan tetapi semakin ia berusaha semakin erat pula cengkeraman pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" keluhnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya tapi aku tidak berjanji apa-apa padamu,"

Konohamaru langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-nissan! Aku mengerti! Aku hanya berpikir mungkin karena kau kekasihnya mungkin dia lebih mau mendengarkanmu."

Apa? Bukankah justru malah keluarga yang lebih mengerti dari pada kekasih?

"Whatever," Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. "Kau hati-hati di jalan, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru mengangguk ceria. "Senang bertemu Naruto-niisan dan..." ia menggaruk pipinya malu. "Aku setuju kau masuk keluarga kami."

Naruto membatu di tempatnya berdiri dengan mata yang melebar.

Setuju—? Masuk keluarga—Haruno—?

Apa pemuda ini sudah gila—?

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," kata Naruto datar. "Bye,"

Blam.

Klik.

Naruto menghela napasnya.

Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Mencoba merayu Sakura untuk pulang ke rumah? Merayu? Ia bahkan sampai mendapat restu dari adik wanita muda itu.

Hah.

"Memang tidak ada satu pun yang sanggup menolak pesona Namikaze Naruto ini." gumamnya percaya diri di sela-sela langkahnya menuju kamar tidur dimana Sakura berada.

Ketika Naruto tiba di dalam, Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

Apa? Tidur di jam segini?

Mengingat tidur membuat Naruto menguap lebar; ia juga kurang tidur semalam.

"Sakura, apa yang kau katakan tadi pada adikmu sedikit kasar, kau tahu?" kata Naruto.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Naruto, apa yang kau butuhkan di sini?" tanyanya datar. "Aku pikir kau... membenciku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu,"—meski ia kecewa dan kesal sih semalam.

"Naruto, apa poin dari ini semua? Aku dan kau tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain jadi bukankah lebih bagus kita menghentikan semua drama ini?" tanya Sakura kalem. "Bagiku cinta sejati cuma ada di game."

Cinta sejati cuma ada di game—? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu di masa lalu tapi aku akan mencari tahu," tantang Naruto percaya diri.

Wajah Sakura yang tadi gelisah kini berubah emosi. "Kau hanya akan membuang waktumu yang berharga,"

"Aku punya banyak waktu," sahut Naruto santai.

Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Aku mau tidur," keluhnya. "Kita lanjutkan masalah ini nanti,"

Mendengar kata tidur lagi membuat Naruto menguap lebar, ia juga butuh tidur. "Aku juga mau tidur."

"Apa?" Sakura tidak percaya, mata hijaunya melebar melihat Naruto membuka satu persatu bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Naruto berhenti sejenak membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kenapa? Aku tidur memang hanya mengenakan boxer," jelasnya tanpa beban sama sekali. "Kau bisa bertanya ke ibuki kalau tidak percaya." dan detik berikutnya matanya melihat Sakura duduk di ujung ranjang sambil menaruh ponsel di telinga—apa? Jangan-jangan wanita muda itu—? "Kau benar-benar melepon ibuku?"

What the f—? Ia hanya bergurau tentang ibunya meski memang benar sih ibunya tahu kebiasaan tidurnya itu.

Ia dapat melihat Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke arahnya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian mematikan ponsel dan berbaring di ranjang, mengambil guling dan meletakannya di tengah-tengah.

"Ini batas kita... ok?" kata Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh melewatinya. Jika kau melewatinya aku bersumpah padamu kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu."

Naruto tertawa keras-keras. "Aku takkan melanggarnya kecuali kau menginginkan aku melakukannya," godanya dengan suara se-seksi mungkin.

"Aku takkan," protes Sakura.

Wanita muda ini memang benar-benar tahu caranya untuk menghiburnya; bagaimana bisa memprotes tapi dengan wajah yang merona seperti itu?

"Benarkah?" Naruto balik menantang masih dengan suara yang menggoda. "Terakhir kali kau tertidur, kau terus-terusan mendesahkan namaku, kau tahu."

Ia tidak berbohong kali ini, memang sewaktu tertidur Sakura sempat memanggil namanya beberapa kali hingga membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali untuk pergi menemui Ino atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia pergi juga dengan meminta bantuan Shizune menggantikannya sementara.

Blush.

Bingo.

"Mana mungkin aku mengigau namamu!?" suaranya keras namun tidak dengan wajahnya.

"Begitukah?" Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Cobalah untuk tidak mendesahkan namaku kali ini ok?" katanya. "Meski aku tidak keberatan karena aku memang terbiasa mendengarkan wanita memimpikan 'sexy time' denganku."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto, kemudian menutup mata hijaunya.

Sepertinya sudah cukup.

Naruto menguap kecil.

Apa ia benar-benar melakukan ini? Memaafkan Sakura? Melupakan apa yang sudah dikatakan wanita muda itu tadi malam?

Ia ingin bersikap dingin pada Sakura namun ia selalu gagal melakukannya, ia kehilangan 'cool'-nya ketika bersama wanita berambut pink tersebut.

Perasaan ini—ia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya—mungkinkah ia—?

'Aku mungkin terlalu lelah. Butuh tidur. Ya, tidur.'

Ia pun menarik selimut hingga batas bahunya serta tak lupa ia juga melakukannya pada tubuh Sakura agar tetap hangat, barulah memejamkan kedua mata birunya...

.#.

Tidur indah Naruto diusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat sela-selai tirai jendela.

"Ugh," erangnya pelan; sudah tertidur berapa lama ia? Tapi kenapa ketika berusaha bangun, tubuhnya terasa berat sekali? Begadang memang tidak bagus untuknya.

"Hm, Na—ru—to,"

Apa—?

Mata biru Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya mendengar suara err—desahan erotis—? Ia melirikan matanya ke samping dan menyeringai.

'Heh. Kata-katanya begitu berbeda dengan tindakannya.'

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ino padanya...

Sekarang apa?

Sakura memeluknya begitu erat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, ia ingin memperbaiki posisi tidurnya sedikit sebab ia benar-benar berada di ujung ranjang.

'Sakura mungkin tipe wanita yang suka bergerak aktif di tidurnya?'

"Na—ru—"

Demi Tuhan, kuatkanlah dirinya.

Ini siksaan yang—err—nikmat?

Naruto tidak tahu sebab ia memang lemah mendengar desahan wanita.

"Naruto!"

WHAT THE FU—!?

Telinganya hampir tuli menerima dengan tiba-tiba teriakan Sakura, namun syukurlah dengan itu juga, wanita muda itu terbangun.

"Selamat siang," sapa Naruto dengan senyum manis yang detik kemudian berubah seringai lebar. "Apa aku begitu hebat di mimpimu?"

"Hhn?" Sakura yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau mendesahkan namaku lagi," kata Naruto sepolos mungkin. "Kau yakin tidak jatuh cinta padaku, hm?"

"Apa!?" seketika wajah Sakura merona lagi. "Aku... tidak mendesah namamu kok, aku justru bermimpi berusaha membunuhmu maka dari itu aku berteriak namamu, um, mungkin?"

Naruto speechless.

What the fu—?

Bukankah ini rating T bukan M?

"Well, whatever," kata Naruto acuh tak acuh; lagi pula ia menyaksikan dan mendengarnya sendiri. "Sedikit jujur padaku dan aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau Sakura atau lebih baik dari mimpimu,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah bilang aku takkan melakukannya,"

Giliran Naruto yang memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah kau tidak, tapi bisa kau melepas pelukanmu? Aku mau siap-siap."

Blush.

Sakura secepat kilat melepaskan segala kontak fisiknya dari Naruto, kemudian langsung melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa punggungmu mau aku gosok?" Naruto menawarkan. "Kita bisa mandi bersama juga."

"Hell no,"

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku bakal heran kalau dia bukan virgin," gumamnya.

Apa barusan ia tertawa? Tertawa dikarenakan Sakura?

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm?" Naruto mengambil ponselnya. "Email dari Sasuke?"

From : Sasuke

Acara kencan akan dimulai dua jam dari sekarang, jadi aku harap kau pergi, kalau tidak maka kau akan berakhir seperti kemarin. Mengerti?

P.S. kau harus memakai pakaian formal karena ada pesta dansanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya setelah selesai membaca email.

Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli tentang hal-hal seperti ini? Dan lagi pesta dansa—pfffttt...

Tunggu!

Naruto mengecek lagi email dari Sasuke—dan ternyata benar jika ada pesta dansanya bahkan ia harus memakai pakaian formal—? Ia lantas menguap kecil, ia sudah bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa acara tersebut.

Seperti apa yang sering dikatakan Shikamaru...

"Membosankan," gumam Naruto menguap kecil lagi.

Serius? Ia 'membayar' 500 juta yen hanya untuk sebuah kencan pesta dansa? Memangnya ia apa? Anak berumur 7 tahun? Memang sejak awal acara ini takkan menarik... tapi kenapa teman-temannya begitu antusias?

Mungkin karena kekasih mereka ikut jadi teman-temannya terpaksa ikut juga...

Clek.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik sedikit melihat Sakura yang hanya mengenakan handuknya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan intesn Naruto padanya—tubuhnya. "A-apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk di situ, menyilangkan kakinya seraya meluruskan tangan kanannya di atas sandaran sofa.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga cukup membuat seringai.

Sudah cukup dengan godaan, waktunya untuk hukuman karena sudah mempermainkan Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku membayarmu 500 juta yen jadi bukankah kau harus sedikit memberiku hiburan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan seringainya.

"Hiburan?" Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Lepas handukmu," perintah Naruto datar.

"Apa!?" seru Sakura syok; handuk satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya! Ia memang memakai bra dan celana dalam namun tetap saja ini penghinaan baginya! "Mana mau aku melakukannya!" tolaknya keras.

"Kau berani menolak?" Naruto bertanya datar; ia tahu Sakura akan melawan perintahnya jadi ia menyiapkan kartu AS lain. "Aku bisa membatalkan uang amal itu sekarang juga, kau tahu?"

"Kau tahu itu uang untuk amal tapi kau—?"

"Sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik berpartisipasi acara seperti itu untuk apa aku melakukan kencan buta seperti itu? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membayar teman-temanmu untuk berkencan denganku berapa hari pun," jelas Naruto tanpa beban.

"Lantas kenapa—?"

"Kenapa kau begitu naif? Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena kau kekasihku," respon Naruto datar. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku ini pria yang tidak senang berbagi?"—mana sudi ia membagi Sakura pada Gaara, Idate apalagi Sasuke. "Sekarang lepas sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Hening.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan lain; jika menolak mana sanggup ia membayar 500 juta yen?

Sudut bibir Naruto semakin tertarik melihat tangan Sakura meraih ikat handuknya kemudian melepasnya hingga handuk tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

Naruto memerhatikan tubuh Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, lekukan demi lekukan.

Wanita muda itu memang punya tubuh yang indah.

Sakura mungkin yang memulai permainan ini, namun Naruto pastikan wanita muda itulah yang kalah...

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai hiburannya..."

Bersambung...

Note:

Oh, ada beberapa istilah yang saya lupa jelasin ya?

(1) Masochist : seseorang yang memiliki kepuasan seksual jika disiksa secara emosional atau fisik oleh orang lain atau dirinya sendiri #cekgooglelebihdetail-nyaya

(2) Fetish : sesuatu kecenderungan yang membuat seseorang terangsang terhadap sesuatu. Di sini Naru punya fetish bibir sementara Saku punya fetish suka cowok berambut pirang dan cowok bermata abu-abu #cekgooglelebihdetail-nyaya

(3) roomba : robot otomatis pembersih rumah, bentuknya bulat pipih #cekgooglelebihdetail-nyaya

(4) Pink-chan : kucing peliharaan Sakura, dari ras snow bengal, warnanya sepia bercorak rosetted, warna mata hijau seperti Sakura #cekgooglelebihdetail-nyaya

Naruto sedikit sadis di akhir ya? Hm... mungkin scene ini agak dewasa? Tapi jujur saya suka dark Naruto plus juga buat nyeimbangin dark Sakura. Ada yang bilang jodoh itu cerminan diri sendiri kan? #plak

Rasanya aneh Konohamaru jadi adik Sakura tapi saya ga bisa mikir siapa lagi selain dia! D:

Big Thanks to:

Rui Hirasawa 7 : gimana? masih punya firasat buruk soal sakura? makasih riview-nya :)

Veyn: sengaja sampe situ soalnya author juga nge-blank di situ :v makasih riview-nya :)

eight heroes: kok saya nyanyi sambil baca riview kamu ya? haha... udah lanjut ini, makasih riview-nya :)

samsulasan33 : masa lalu sakura begitu kelam? mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak #plak makasih riview-nya :)

Loray 29 Alus : wkwkwk... sengaja sampe situ biar penasaran padahal mah author nge-blank :v makasih riview-nya :)

uyab4869 : kebenaran apa yang kau tutupi(?) sakura? :v makasih riview-nya :)

Shinn Kazumiya: ngadopsi ide ini? Hmm... saya ga punya masalah soal itu, tapi NaruSaku kan? Kan? Kan? Haha... terserah kamu sih pairingnya apa karna itu kan fic buatan kamu bukan saya, makasih riview-nya :)

Aprilia : ini udah next :D makasih riview-nya :)

Guest : update-nya 1x seminggu kalau telat 1-2 hari, makasih riview-nya :)

Narusaku lovers : soalnya klo pendek jadi lama selesainya :v saya author senior? bukan deh, saya cuma author/readers yang lululalang(?), kabur-kembali(?) sejak 2010, makasih riview-nya :)

Narusaku lovers : eh? ini kamu lagi ya? haha, saya juga cengar-cengir(?) pas ngetik bagian Naru sama temen-temennya XD makasih riview-nya :)

reanarthur : makasih ya udah di fav dan makasih riview-nya :)

Zuuuuu : makasih pujiannya ya, fic ini saya cuma sanggup 1x seminggu karna saya udah kerja, saya bahkan sampai mengorbankan libur kerja saya buat ngetik fic ini :( makasih riview-nya :)

Saku Haruchi : sebenernya kata-kata itu buat perlakuan 'sempurna' Sakura selama ini ke Naruto meski sifatnya ga berubah total sih, cuma dia sedikit 'cool' aja karna udah bisa jadi dirinya sendiri bukan 'perfect girlfriend' lagi. Makasih riview-nya :)

Guest : ini udah lanjut :) kangen sama fic ini? Ini kan baru satu minggu ;) makasih riview-nya :)

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya berusaha menutupi area tersebut; ia berdiri gugup menunggu Naruto bersuara lagi; apa yang dimaksud hiburan?

.#.

Mungkinkah?

Naruto akan menyuruhnya menari erotis!?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya; mana mungkin kan? Naruto kan marah padanya namun kemungkinan dengan amarah tersebut bisa jadi kenyataan.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang tidak nyaman membuka suara. "Apa? Kau berpikir tidak-tidak sekarang? Mau berbagi denganku?"

Cukup menghiburnya melihat Sakura gugup akan keputusannya mengenai wanita tersebut.

Naruto sendiri masih mempertimbangkan hukuman apa yang diterima Sakura sebab jujur saja ia belum satu pun mengalami hal seperti ini, kalaupun ada masalah bukan yang begini kebanyakan wanita yang dikencaninya cuma sesekali tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya hingga harus dihukum dengan membuat wanita tersebut frustasi akan 'sentuhannya'.

Haruskah ia menghukum dengan cara yang sama—?

Di sisi lain Sakura terkejut.  
Bagaimana pria berambut pirang itu bisa tahu!? Mungkin karena sejak tadi ia melakukan gerakan aneh yang cukup membuat Naruto berpikir ke sana.

"Kau duduk di pangkuanku," perintah Naruto.

Mungkin ia memang harus menghukum dengan cara yang sama—dan mengambil beberapa info mengenai wanita tersebut; sejauh ini tidak ada satu wanita yang mampu menolak sentuhannya, ia bertanya-tanya apa Sakura bisa menolaknya—?

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Naruto sendiri bersemangat.

"Aku—? Duduk di pangkuanmu?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada terheran-heran. "Tidak mau!" serunya keras; mana mau ia melakukan hal itu! Ditambah ia dan Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja. Apakah pria itu sudah kehilangan akalnya!?

Bagaimana jika Sakura melakukannya, Naruto malah terangsang!?

Sakura membayangkan kejadian berikutnya membuatnya semakin panik. "Tidak!"

Melihat Sakura yang panik begitu membuatnya berpikir bahwa wanita muda itu membayangkan hal 17 tahun ke atas; begitu mudah ditebak. Ia berpikir ulang mengenai keputusannya tadi, setelah memberikan hukuman pada wanita yang dikencaninya, ia selalu berakhir 'sexy time' bersama wanita tersebut.

Mungkin ini bukanlah ide yang bagus—? Sebelumnya ia mencintai wanita yang dikencaninya tentu ia merespon setiap tingkah wanita yang dicintainya ketika ia memberi hukuman.

"Kau terus-terusan melawanku, apa kau mengerti posisimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

Tentu Sakura tahu posisinya sekarang apa, tapi meminta duduk di pangkuan pria itu? Ini sudah kelewatan!

Sakura tidak bergeming sama sekali.

—tantangan yang ditangkap oleh Naruto dari Sakura membuatnya menghela napas kecil.

Naruto tidak pernah berhadapan pada wanita yang keras kepala seperti Sakura sebab itu hanya menyusahkannya saja. Lalu kenapa ia masih tertarik memasuki kehidupan wanita muda berambut pink tersebut?

Ah, karena ibunya dan Ino.

Ya, karena mereka berdua...

Bukan karena cinta! Bukan!

"Jadi seperti inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Naruto." kata Sakura.

"Hm?" Naruto merespon sekenanya, pikirannya masih sibuk tidak mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sakura.

"Kau memakai uang orang tuamu untuk mengontrol orang lain?" lanjut Sakura.

"Apa... ?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau memakai uang orang tuamu untuk mengontrolku," Sakura menjelaskan lebih jelas. "Kau memaksaku tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa dariku. Jika kau seperti ini, kau takkan bisa menaklukanku. Haah... apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi? Apa kau sangat bangga bisa dengan sepuasnya mengontrolku?"

Kata-kata Sakura terdengar seperti tantangan di telinga Naruto; dan siapa juga yang suka memakai uang milik orang tuanya? Ia takkan pernah memakainya jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia datang ke tokyo berbekal uang yang dikumpulkannya ketika masih kuliah.

Naruto mendekati Sakura, kemudian menaikan dagu wanita muda itu agar mata hijau di seberangnya mau menatap mata biru miliknya. "Memangnya siapa yang memaksaku melakukan ini?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku tidak memaksakan siapa pun," protes Sakura. "Kau sendiri yang mau 'membeliku',"

Mengikuti lelang hingga rela 'dibeli' untuk kencan satu hari tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto yang menjadi kekasihnya?

Tentu, bisa kita artikan seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menaklukanmu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Setelah kau tidur mendesahkan namaku?"

Sakura tidak sedang bergurau kan?

Raut wajah Sakura seketika berubah menjadi cemas. "Aku sudah bilang jika aku berusaha membunuhmu di mimpiku, kan?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya; siapa yang akan percaya alasan murahan seperti itu? Ditambah raut wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya diri; jika ia pria polos mungkin trik tersebut berhasil namun sial bagi wanita muda itu ia ini pria yang berpengalaman; apa akan menyakitkan jika jujur bagi Sakura? Bila wanita muda itu senang bermain hard-to-get maka ia hanya perlu melakukan satu hal.

"Aku tidak bisa menaklukanmu, kau bilang? Hm, karena aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu, jadi bagaimana jika memakai tubuhmu untuk mengetahui perasaanmu padaku saja?" tanya Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Apa!? Tubuhku!?" Sakura lantas refleks menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berada di dagunya lalu melangkah mundur.

Reaksi lemah seperti itu tidak cukup menghalanginya; Naruto dengan sigap menggendong Sakura yang diikuti reaksi protes dari wanita muda tersebut yang membuat ia kesulitan berjalan dengan baik menuju ranjang.

'Dari mana tenaga ini berasal, dattebayo!?'

Di tengah-tengah langkahnya, Naruto teringat bila Sakura bisa karate mungkin kekuatan besar untuk memberontak darinya berasal dari latihan karate.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang, Naruto berhasil membaringkan Sakura di ranjang dan tanpa memberikan celah ia segera memposisikan diri di atas wanita muda berambut pink itu, dengan bertumpu pada lengannya.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas, kepanikan di wajah Sakura, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menyeringai lebar melainkan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi wanita muda tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali belum menyentuhmu tapi kau sudah malu? Apa kau yakin kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, hm?" tanya Naruto percaya diri.

"Itu karena kita di posisi yang memalukan! Dan kita juga hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam!" protes Sakura.

Naruto justru terkejut akan kata-kata Sakura. "Apa...? Aku rasa ini bukanlah pertama kalinya kau melihat tubuh pria kan?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

Jangan bilang padanya Sakura benar-benar virgin!? Ino bilang padanya bila wanita muda itu sudah tidak virgin lagi; Ino memang tak secara langsung mengatakan hal tersebut sih namun ia bisa paham betul maksud Ino.

Naruto ingin meyakinkan bahwa penilaiannya benar namun reaksi Sakura yang membuang muka dengan rona merah yang semakin kentara membuat matanya terbelalak. "Kau belum pernah—!?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Naruto belum pernah mel—ah... ia pernah satu kali melakukannya dengan wanita virgin akan tetapi itu sudah lama sekali saat dirinya masih di sekolah.

Naruto merutuk dirinya seketika, ia kan hanya mengetes Sakura bukannya melakukan 'sexy time' bersama wanita muda itu. Jadi kenapa harus panik? Sudah seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Naruto memandang wanita berambut pink yang berada di bawahnya yang masih tidak mau melihatnya; awalnya ia ingin memberikan hukuman yang serius, setelah tahu ini membuatnya membatalkannya, lagi pula ia sungguh ingin mengetahui reaksi Sakura akan sentuhannya.

"Hm," Naruto melirikan matanya pada bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, berapa kali melihatnya pun keinginannya untuk merasakan bibir wanita berambut pink itu muncul terus. Ia sendiri terkejut akan obsesi barunya namun lagi ia tidak ingin melakukannya, ia merasa belum saatnya, ia menaikan pandangan matanya hingga berhenti di telinga Sakura.

Naruto menemukan objek ketertarikannya, lebih baik ia hanya mengetes hal yang kecil; ia menurunkan wajahnya perlahan hingga sampai di bahu Sakura kemudian ia pun memberikan kecupan singkat di telinga wanita muda itu.

"Wah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Naruto sudah mengantisipasi reaksi penolakan Sakura namun ia tidak mengantisipasi tangan wanita muda itu berada di dadanya berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya; ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang berada di dadanya; tidak mudah melakukannya tetapi ia berhasil menyingkirkannya dengan susah payah, menggenggam tangan Sakura di samping kepala wanita muda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sakura bertanya-tanya setelah kedua tangannya tidak berhasil ia lepaskan.

Bukankah sudah jelas ia mau memberi hukuman karena sudah mempermainkannya?

Selama tiga hari ia diberi perhatian palsu yang membuatnya berpikir untuk membalas perlahan perasaan Sakura.

Naruto selalu mengira Sakura adalah wanita polos yang jatuh hati padanya di pandangan pertama maka dari itu ia berusaha membuat hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut meski harus melangkah tahap demi pertahap. Tetapi itu semua hanya kepalsuan, jadi bagaimana ia tidak marah?

Mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi malam membuat amarahnya kembali muncul; kali ini ia tidak memberikan kecupan di telinga wanita berambut pink itu melainkan gigitan lembut.

"Ngh—!"

Mendengar desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Sakura membuat Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tubuh memang jauh lebih jujur dibanding bibir, bahkan Sakura yang sejak tadi memberontak beralih membalas menggengam tangannya erat—ia menilai sebagai bentuk keinginan bukan penolakan jadi ia memberika kecupan lembut lain.

"Ah—!"

Belum. Naruto belum puas, ia ingin lebih mendengar desahan; ia mendapati dirinya begitu menyukai suara Sakura. Ia lantas menurunkan bibirnya ke leher wanita muda itu dan mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di sana.

"Ngh—!"

Di sini pun sensitif...

"Kau mau mengakui perasaanmu padaku?"

"Tida—ah!"

Heh. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan wanita muda itu menikmati sentuhannya tetapi berkata tidak padanya.

Kruuuukkk...

"Apa?" Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya; untuk pertama kalinya ia menyentuh seorang wanita mendapat respon seperti itu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya supaya bisa melihat Sakura yang berada di bawahnya—yang membuat kedua pipinya merona.

Sakura berbaring dengan wajah seluruhnya memerah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan dan mengambil udara sementara mata hijaunya memandang mata biru Naruto penuh—nafsu?

Dan akhirnya Naruto tersadar sepenuhnya apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Sakura; ia terlalu terbawa perasaan hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya. Ia awalnya ingin memberikan hukuman akan tetapi berakhir memberikan 'hadiah'.

Kruuuukkk...

What the—?

Suara tadi bukan berasal dari Sakura sebab wanita muda itu masih sibuk mengatur deru napasnya.

Kruuuukkk...

Dan tersadar akan hal lain, sejak semalam Naruto sama sekali belum makan sebab ingin makan malam bersama Sakura; ia memang minum banyak semalam tapi alkohol bukanlah air tawar jadi jelas perutnya kelaparan sampai-sampai bisa bersuara sekeras itu.

Ini benar-benar canggung.

Naruto menyingkir dari atas Sakura, kemudian berdiri, mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan degub jantungnya yang cepat; ia belum pernah se-semangat ini, terakhir kali ia seperti ini saat bersama Shizuka—wanita yang amat dicintainya ketika mereka melakukan 'sexy time' untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku lapar," katanya kalem.

Sakura membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk, tidak lupa menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik Sakura jadi terheran-heran; apakah wanita berambut pink itu serius? Setelah apa yang mereka perbuat tadi, Sakura masih malu—? Ia akan benar-benar terkejut jika wanita muda itu tidak virgin sebab tingkahnya seperti wanita yang baru pertama melakukannya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu bila aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu jadi buat apa ditutupi?" kata Naruto kalem.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia justru melilitkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya lalu mengambil pakaiannya di dalam lemari dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

Naruto mengembuskan napas kecil; ia berencana mengetes wanita muda itu namun kenapa ia juga merasa panas dan terganggu—? Apa tubuhnya pun menjawab lebih jujur dibanding pikirannya?

Tidak.

Mana mungkin kan? Reaksinya pada Sakura hanyalah nafsu belaka bukan sesuatu yang lebih dalam; ia baru mengenal wanita muda itu selama empat hari! Empat hari! Jadi mana mungkin ia jatuh hati pada Sakura?

Tapi...

Hanya satu wanita yang mampu membuat dirinya se-semangat ini, dan itu wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; kenapa juga harus memikirkan wanita itu? Shizuka selingkuh darinya, parahnya di antara semua lelaki di sekolah, wanita berambut hitam itu justru memilih Sasuke sebagai selingkuhannya, teman terdekatnya saat itu. Karena wanita muda itu juga pertemanannya hampir hancur dengan Sasuke.

"Ugh, kenapa aku jadi ke sana?"

Semua itu masa lalu sekarang, membuang-buang waktu saja memikirkan wanita yang sudah selingkuh darinya.

Naruto mencari pakaian formal miliknya dan menyadari jika pakaiannya yang itu berada di rumahnya, ia sengaja tidak membawanya karena menurutnya takkan berguna, dan siapa sangka sekarang ia membutuhkannya; merasa buntu, ia memutuskan mengirim email pada Shikamaru meminta meminjamkan pakaian formal temannya itu.

Untuk sekarang memakai pakaian biasanya saja.

"Hm," berbicara Shikamaru, ia penasaran apakah temannya itu sudah berbaikan atau justru masih berakting demi dirinya? Ia tertawa mengingatnya.

Naruto berharap Ino tidak mengamuk di acara kencan nanti.

"Ugh," karena sudah tersadar, Naruto mulai perutnya sakit karena kelaparan, ia berlari menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas—ia terkejut tak ada apa-apa hanya botol berisi air putih. Terpaksa harus makan ramen sebagai sarapan; ia memeriksa lemari penyimpanan, dan tersenyum sumringah melihat cup ramen instan. "Eh?"—kenapa hanya tersisa 2? Ia yakin menyetok 3!

Kruuuukkk...

"Ugh," perutnya kembali sakit; sudahlah ia pikirkan nanti saja! Yang penting sarapan dahulu! Ia lantas memasak air di kompor elektrik, setelah dirasanya cukup panas, ia mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan air ke dalam cup ramen setelah diberi bumbu terlebih dahulu.

Di saat lapar seperti ini, menunggu tiga menit rasanya lama sekali...

Di sela-sela menunggunya, Sakura akhirnya datang ke dapur, mengambil sisa ramen miliknya. "Eh?"—kenapa wanita muda itu memakai pakaian biasa? Bukan gaun? Dan lagi memakan ramennya? Jadi Sakura pelakunya—? Ia tidak keberatan, bagaimanapun juga ia berutang pada wanita muda itu karena dijinkan tinggal bersama. "Kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

"Tentu aku ikut," respon Sakura disela-sela aktifitasnya menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup ramen. "Gaunku sudah dipersiapkan oleh pembuat acara."

"Oh," sudah dipersiapkan oleh wanita berdada besar bernama Tsunade itu? Lalu kenapa peserta pria juga tidak dipersiapkan? Apakah karena mereka pembeli bukan penyewa?

"Itadakimasu," kata Sakura sebelum melahap ramen miliknya.

Naruto menatap dalam diam; bila diingat-ingat, kemarin Sakura sudah berjanji pada ibunya akan mengatur pola buruk makannya—lantas kenapa wanita muda itu justru ikut makan ramen dengannya bukan menghentikannya?

Dan Sakura tipe yang tidak pemalu setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Apa?" Sakura menghentikan makannya.

Naruto tersadar dirinya terlalu lama menatap Sakura hingga membuat wanita muda itu tersadar; menutupi rasa canggungnya, ia membuka tutup cup ramennya. "Itadakimasu," katanya ceria kemudian memakannya.

Sakura tidak melanjutkan makannya lebih memilih memerhatikan Naruto.

Sekarang giliran Naruto merasa canggung diperhatikan ketika sedang makan. "Aku kira kau mau mengontrolku? Maksudku pola makanku?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Sakura bertanya balik. "Aku tidak memiliki hak melakukannya. Aku mengatakan itu pada ibumu hanya karena saat itu aku kekasihmu." lanjutnya.

Jadi itu juga bohong? Naruto tidak tahu apa ia harus marah atau senang. Marah karena Sakura berbohong juga pada ibunya. Senang karena bisa makan ramen sepuasnya.

"Terus kenapa kau ikut makan ramen?" Naruto bertanya penasaran; biasanya seorang dokter akan ketat dengan makanan yang dimakannya karena mereka tahu vitamin apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka.

Itu hanya spekulasinya selama ini sih, ia rasa tidak semuanya—?

"Aku tidak punya alasan hidup berlama-lama jadi untuk apa aku memilih-milih makanan?" respon Sakura tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Eeh—?" Naruto begitu syok mendengar jawaban Sakura hingga ramen yang hendak dimakannya kembali jatuh ke dalam cup.

Tidak punya alasan hidup berlama-lama menjadi alasan Sakura tidak memiliki pola makan sehat!? Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat membuka kulkas ia tidak menemukan sayuran atau buah-buahan di sana hanya air putih.

Naruto merebut cup ramen yang hendak dimakan Sakura.

"Hey, aku mau menghabisinya," kata Sakura memprotes.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengijinkanmu,"

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. "Apa kau juga mau menjadi dokter pribadiku sekarang hah?"

Naruto sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini, ia tipe pria yang tidak peduli apa yang dimakan wanita yang dikencaninya akan tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura memakannya.

Tidak dengan alasan konyol macam itu.

"Kalau kau mau ramen itu baiklah," kata Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengambil sesuatu di jaket pink-nya.

Naruto memerhatikan dengan intens apa yang diambil Sakura dan terbelalak itu adalah botol berisi suplemen makanan; ia bangkit dan merebut obat tersebut.

"Hey—! Kembalikan!" Sakura memprotes, berusaha mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Naruto tapi karena tubuhnya lebih pendek dari pria muda itu, ia gagal merebutnya. "Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan?"

Naruto menaruh botol di saku kemejanya, lalu melipat tangan di depan dadanya, dan dengan wajah serius ia berkata. "Aku tidak tahu trauma apa yang kau alami di masa lalu tapi tidak bagus bergantung pada obat-obat seperti itu." jelasnya. "Kau bisa pingsan."

Sakura menepuk keningnya pelan. "Ino pasti bilang itu padamu, kan?"—ia akan urus mulut Ino yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasianya nanti. "Kapan aku pingsannya? Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Naruto terdiam tak mampu berkat-kata; ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya; baru dalam hidupnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak memiliki semangat hidup seperti Sakura. Ini sungguh-sungguh membuatnya syok dan sedih—? "Apa pun trauma itu aku yakin kau bisa melupakannya," ia mencoba memberikan semangat.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisinya. "Kau... yang memiliki orang tua yang begitu menyayangimu tak pantas berkata seperti itu padaku..."

"Apa?"—semangat yang diberikannya justru membuat wanita muda itu marah?

"Kau yang miliki keluarga yang bahagia tidak pantas berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sejak dulu tidak punya keluarga utuh!" seru Sakura emosi.

"Eh—?"

Sakura menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya; ia terbawa emosi sesaat yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengatakan itu; ia tertunduk termenung, mengingat keluarganya membuatnya ingin menangis namun ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras; tarik napas lalu membuangnya lewat bibir. "Tenanglah,"

"Apa—kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, ia cemas jika Sakura akan kembali kehilangan kontrol seperti ketika menjawab perihal kenapa wanita berambut pink itu tak tertarik melihat matahari di pagi hari.

Setelah mengambil serta mengeluarkan udara dari bibirnya, akhirnya Sakura tenang kembali namun ia belum bisa menatap mata biru Naruto. "Maaf... Aku berangkat dulu." katanya sedih.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura dalam diam.

Blam.

Naruto kembali duduk, termenung.

Ia memang sudah tahu Sakura memiliki trauma tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seburuk ini; melihat dengan matanya sendiri, ia rasa sudah cukup memberi hukuman pada wanita muda itu, ia tak ingin menambah trauma lagi.

"Hm," ia bukan ahli di bidang kesehatan tetapi ia yakin trauma ada berbagai macam bukan hanya satu; ingat akan kata Konohamaru yang belum selesai. "Pt?" apa lanjutan dari kata tersebut. "Pt,"—berusaha mengingat pelajaran sekolah tetap tak berhasil, kesehatan bukan bidang yang ia pelajari.

Lebih baik ia bersiap-siap berangkat ke pesta.

Untunglah teman-temannya turut hadir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika temannya tidak ikut, pasti akan membosankan sekali.

.#.

Naruto meminta Shikamaru bertemu dengannya di depan gedung apartemennya, sambil menunggu ia memutuskan membeli kopi di mesin penjual minum otomatis agar meredakan sedikit pusingnya sehabis minum-minum semalam.

Tubuhnya jauh lebih baik setelah meminum satu kaleng kopi.

Naruto mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya; jam pertemua yang mereka tentukan sudah lewat sepuluh menit, pesta akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan mobil Shikamaru.

Apa Shikamaru terjebak macet lagi?

Naruto meremukan kaleng kopinya baru membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan berbarengan itu juga ia mendapati mobil hitam berhenti tepat di sampingnya—ia memperhatikan dengan intens kaca mobil yang terbuka perlahan, kemudian tersenyum mengetahui itu temannya yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggunya; tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam—dan menaikan alisnya heran melihat Sasuke dan Kiba ada di dalam. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Kami juga diundang, sebagai ucapan terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi," respon Kiba. "Aku tak tertarik berkencan dengan wanita-wanita itu, aku ikut karena gratis minuman dan makanan."

Naruto tertawa kecil; bagaimana bisa ia lupa bila Kiba suka minum? Apalagi gratis.

Sasuke menyerahkan pakaian pada Naruto. "Ini,"

"Thanks," Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya, dan mulai mengganti baju. "Jangan cemburu melihat tubuh indahku ini ok?"

Kiba menepuk keningnya. "Narsismu belum sembuh juga ya?"

"Aku hanya bilang fakta," respon Naruto santai.

Sasuke melihat gerak-gerik temannya itu, "Aku rasa kau sedang di mood baik? Cepat sekali."

Naruto memutar bola matanya; bagaimana bisa ia juga lupa bila Sasuke mulai memiliki hobi mengkritik dirinya karena merebut Sakura? "Tentu saja, karena dia tergila-gila padaku."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresi tergila-gila Sakura padamu nanti di pesta," kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Dengar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu sensitif padaku sekarang, Sakura memilihku, jadi kau harus menerimanya." jelasnya. "Sama seperti aku menerima kenyataan mengetahui Shizuka memilihmu." ia tidak ingin menyinggung masa lalunya namun situasinya kali ini sama seperti dulu, hanya saja ia yang menang.

Shikamaru yang sedang mengemudi tersenyum samar; terkadang, meski Naruto suka berbuat jahil pada teman-temannya seperti anak kecil, ia teringat jika temannya itu paling dewasa bila menyangkut soal persahabatan dan wanita di antara mereka semua.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar.

Merasa Sasuke tidak mengganggunya dengan kata-kata yang dingin lagi, Naruto melanjutkan memakai bajunya yang sempat terhenti, hingga menaikan alis mendapati topeng di atas celananya. "Shika, kenapa ada topeng di sini?"

"Oh, itu," Shikamaru lupa memberitahu sesuatu. "Tema kali ini pesta topeng,"

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Aku pikir ini pesta dansa?"

"Pesta dansa juga," kata Kiba. "Tadi ada pemberitahuan tiba-tiba kalau yang hadir harus mengenakan topeng,"

"Itu jelas aneh," Sasuke menimpali.

Naruto kali ini setuju dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa tiba-tiba diadakan pesta memakai topeng? Ia bukannya tidak suka justru senang sebab ia jadi tidak mudah dikenali, ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh.

Hanya satu jawaban yaitu setelah sampai ia akan mengetahuinya.

Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya. "Kalian duluan saja, aku mau mencari tempat parkir terlebih dahulu,"

Naruto beserta teman-temannya mengangguk, ia keluar dari luar mobil lalu memasuki gedung setelah mengecek kartu dan terkesima dengan dekorasi di dalamnya.

'Tidak terlalu buruk,'

Seketika itu juga Naruto matanya menangkap wanita berambut pink melintas tak jauh darinya yang sukses mengukir senyum di bibirnya; merasa bersemangat, ia pun mengenakan topeng miliknya; Shikamaru memang tahu favoritnya; topeng hitam miliknya hanya menutupi bagian mata serta keningnya saja.

'Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang lagi.'

"Guys... aku duluan ya," Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju objek ketertarikannya yaitu Sakura; setelah langkahnya sejajar dengan wanita muda itu ia lantas menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

Wanita muda berambut pink tersebut terhenti, lalu menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya; di balik topeng, ia dapat melihat warna mata wanita muda itu bukanlah hijau melainkan cokelat muda. "Sakura?"

Wanita muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku bukan Sakura,"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya membiarkan wanita muda itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bagian makanan; jelas itu bukan Sakura, ia bisa menebak lewat suara wanita muda itu; suara lembut yang membuatnya hampir lupa akan tujuannya tadi di apartemen.

"Huuh?"—ia baru menyadari jika para pengunjung wanita kebanyakan memiliki rambut pink—terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya kebingungan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," kata Sasuke yang baru tiba bersama Kiba di samping temannya. "Jadi seperti ini ekspresi tergila-gila Sakura padamu? Wow." lanjutnya mengejek. "Good luck."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuka kesadaraannya.

Mata birunya tertutup. "Aku mengerti," gumamnya menyeringai. "Kiba apa hal ini terjadi di tahun lalu?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga terkejut," jawabnya. "Apa yang dipikirkan para penyelenggara melakukan hal ini? Padahal kau ini kan penyumbang terbesar di antara peserta yang lain."

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Naruto menyapu keseliling ruang gedung.

Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ini adalah idenya Sakura, untuk membuatnya tak dapat menemukan wanita muda itu; jika Tsunade yang melakukannya, ia bisa memprotes dan meminta mengembalikan dananya, akan tetapi jika wanita itu yang mengusulkan, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebab bila ia memprotes, ia tidak dapat tinggal lagi bersama wanita berambut pink tersebut.

Sakura mulai tahu kelemahannya, mungkin karena kejadian di apartemen tadi.

Menarik.

'Kau senang bermain-main, my cherry blossom? Baiklah, kita bermain.'

"Kiba, Sasuke, aku ada urusan penting jadi jangan ikuti aku." kata Naruto.

"Ok!" lagi pula tujuannya kemari hanya ingin minum dan makan gratis.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya, Naruto mulai menyisiri ruangan, mata birunya melirik setiap kali ada wanita berambut pink melewatinya; ia menengadahkan kepalanya; gedung ini memiliki dua lantai ditambah juga ruangannya luas sekali akan sulit menemukan Sakura.

Entah ini kebetulan atau Sakura memang sungguh tahu bagaimana caranya merancang, warna tembok gedung pun bercat pink yang membuatnya semakin sulit karena mata birunya mungkin bisa keliru karena terlalu banyak melihat warna pink.

'Aku takkan menyerah,'

Naruto udah selesai menyisiri lantai satu, sekarang ia memutuskan memeriksa lantai dua namun sebelum menaiki tangga, ia memutuskan minum cocktail yang ditawarkan pelayan wanita berambut oranye.

Sambil minum, ia memerhatikan pelayan tersebut, bila diperhatikan dari tinggi tubuh pelayan itu rasanya terlalu tua jika ia menyebutnya sebagai wanita, dan lagi warna rambut oranye gadis itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, sesuatu—apa ya? "Ah!" ia ingat sekarang.

Naruto menghampiri pelayan tadi, menggenggam tangannya serta memeriksa warna mata gadis itu.

"A-ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya pelayan itu gugup—berada dekat dengan pria apalagi yang memiliki mata biru yang indah membuatnya malu.

Ya, Naruto yakin seratus persen setelah mendengar suara serta warna mata cokelat gadis itu. "Sasame? Apakah itu namamu?"

Mata cokelat Sasame melebar. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya, ia tidak memakai tanda pengenal bahkan ikut memakai topeng ternyata penyamarannya percuma.

"Aku tahu karena kemarin malam kau naik ke panggung untuk menenangkan wanita berdada bes—ah! Maksudku Tsunade," Naruto mengoreksi kata-katanya malu; ia tidak ingin mendapat kesan buruk karena terlalu jujur berkata-kata.

"Fyuh," Sasame berusaha menahan tawanya. "Aku ingat, apakah kau ini peserta nomor 7 yang menyewa Sakura-neechan seharga 500 juta yen?"

"Bingo..." bersikap baik Naruto. Bersikap baik. "Apa kau mau juga 500 juta yen dariku karena berhasil menebak dengan benar?" godanya.

Sasame tertawa kecil.

Naruto tidak menemukan kata-katanya tadi lucu namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa—hanya mengukir senyum di bibirnya. "Maaf langsung berkata terus terang padamu tapi aku penasaran. Apa kau... dekat dengan kekasihku?"

Mata Sasame melebar lagi, syok. "Kekasih? Kau kekasih Sakura-neechan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasame tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ia berkata. "Perkenalkan namaku Sasame Fuma, aku adik Sakura-neechan."

Kini giliran mata biru Naruto yang melebar syok; adik? Ia pikir Sakura hanya memiliki satu adik dan itu lelaki, siapa sangka jika wanita muda berambut pink itu memiliki lagi satu adik, perempuan lagi. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasame. "Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu Sasame."

Sasame mengangguk.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Naruto; ia tidak begitu yakin Sasame tahu dimana Sakura berada namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Sasame menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Sejak acara dimulai aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Sakura-neechan karena banyak sekali penirunya!"

Sepertinya bukan dirinya saja yang frustasi tidak dapat menemukan Sakura. "Ide siapa memangnya?" tanyanya pura-pura sedih.

"Ide Sakura-neechan," jawab Sasame tanpa beban. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini padahal kalian sepasang kekasih,"

Naruto tidak terkejut mendengarnya melainkan tersenyum puas.

"Ah... kalau Naruto-niisan tidak bisa menemukan Sakura-neechan di gedung, aku rasa dia ada di taman belakang," kata Sasame. "Aku belum mengecek taman mungkin dia di sana,"

Naruto mengangguk; informasi yang berguna mengingat ia baru pertama kali ke sini. "Bye," katanya melambaikan tangannya.

Sasame membalas dengan melambaikan tangan juga sebelum kemudian kembali menawarkan minuman.

Sekarang Naruto jauh lebih percaya diri untuk menemukan Sakura; ia tahu wanita muda itu menghindarinya jadi jelas Sakura akan memilih persembunyian di luar gedung.

Hanya saja Sakura tidak memikirkan ada kemungkinan dirinya bertanya pada adiknya dimana wanita muda itu berada.

Naruto membatalkan memeriksa lantai dua, ia memutuskan memeriksa taman terlebih dahulu.

Cklek.

Naruto keluar dari gedung, yang langsung disambut udara dingin malam hari, pemandangan di luar taman jauh dari perkiraannya; terdapat banyak bunga-bunga yang ditanam serta air mancur berada di tengah-tengah tanaman bunga-bunga tersebut—dengan cahaya bulan menjadi penyempurna pemandangan.

Tidak jauh darinya terdapat gazebo(1) yang di sulap sedemikian rupa dengan tumbuhan merambat, sebagai penerangan ditaruh lampu-lampu kecil bercahaya emas di atas tumbuhan tersebut memberi kesan elegan serta cantik.

Ada tiga pasangan yang berdansa di sana, namun mata biru Naruto tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut pink yang berdiri seorang diri sambil memandang rembulan; tubuhnya berbalut mini dress merah gelap, rambut pink panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah menutupi punggung yang telanjang.

Ketika Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gazebo, wanita yang menjadi objek pandangannya menoleh seakan tahu keberadaannya; ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata hijau indah di balik topeng hitam keemasan yang menutupi setengah wajah wanita itu.

Degub jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat mengetahui wanita muda itu melayangkan senyuman manis di bibir yang berlapis lipstik merah senada dengan dress-nya; ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa senyum wanita muda itu adalah yang termanis diantara perempuan-perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya.

'Tetap tenang, Naruto. Tetap tenang.'

Setelah tenang, Naruto melangkah mendekati wanita muda tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depannya barulah mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada wanita muda itu. "Mau berdansa denganku?"—my cherry blossom.

Wanita muda itu menyambut dengan baik uluran tangan Naruto, kemudian mereka pun mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan lembut musik.

Naruto terhanyut dalam suasana sesaat—membiarkan dirinya menikmati dansa dengan kekasihnya di dalam pelukannya, melupakan permasalahan mereka berdua.

Mata birunya tidak pernah berhenti menatap mata hijau dihadapannya, menganalisa setiap emosi yang mungkin bisa dibacanya; sulit memang, namun ada satu hal yang pasti, bahwa wanita muda itu menikmati dansa seperti halnya dirinya.

Tanpa disadari alunan musiknya berhenti.

Naruto berhenti berdansa namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya justru mempererat agar wanita muda itu tidak pergi. "Ternyata jauh lebih menyenenangkan dari yang kukira." katanya. "Ditambah dengan permainan yang kau buat. Acaranya menjadi semakin menarik, kau berhasil memuaskanku."

"Aku tersanjung akan pujianmu,"

Naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya yang berada di pinggang wanita muda itu, beralih memegang topeng yang menutupi wajah yang amat dikenalnya. "Seperti apa pun permainanmu, aku akan memenangkannya." katanya dengan senyum kecil. "Kau salah besar aku takkan bisa menemukanmu di antara wanita-wanita yang menyamar menjadi dirimu," lanjutnya kemudian melepas perlahan topeng yang menutupi wajah wanita muda itu. "Karena aku mengetahui setiap inci tubuhmu jadi aku mana mungkin keliru."—meski tadi ia sempat salah namun pada saat itu ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan tubuh Sakura jadi ia langsung menghampiri wanita yang meniru wanita berambut pink itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Begitukah?" Sakura bergumam kecewa. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Well," Naruto tidak memiliki keinginan apa-apa sebab ia sendiri mengakui suka bermain 'catch-me-if-you-can'.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Kau mau mandi bersamaku di onsen? Atau mau melakukan 'sexy time' denganku?" Sakura memberikan saran tanpa beban.

Naruto syok bukan main. "Apa?"—sexy time? Apa Sakura sebelum bertemu dengannya, kepalanya terbentur keras hingga dengan gampangnya menawarkan itu? Padahal, ketika mereka tidur bersama di apartemen, wanita muda itu membantah keras memiliki ketertarikan pada dirinya ke arah sana?

Lalu kenapa sekarang malah bersikap sebaliknya?

"Apa?" Sakura memasang wajah polos mungkin. "Inilah kencan yang dimaksud, kau menyuruh atau melakukan apa pun padaku."

Begitukah?

Amarah kini mulai memenuhi tubuh Naruto. "Apa kau menawarkan ini pada... Sasuke-teme juga?"—ia ingat bahwa Sasuke yang memenangkan tawaran Sakura tahun lalu; memikirkan temannya serta kekasihnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak membuat amarahnya kian memuncak.

Jika Sakura mengakuinya, maka ketika mereka berdua akhirnya melakukan 'sexy time', secara tidak langsung Naruto melakukan 'sexy time' dengan Sasuke.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya jijik; Naruto sungguh berharap Sakura membantahnya. Sungguh-sungguh berharap.

Sakura ragu-ragu menjawab. "Ya,"

Sudah. Amarahnya kini tidak bisa dibendung. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini!? Apa kau tidak pernah satu kali pun memandang dirimu wanita yang berharga? Hah!?"—kenapa Sakura selalu sepakat dengan hal-hal yang bersifat negatif!? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita muda itu.

Sakura tidak bergeming sama sekali akan amarah Naruto, tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kemajuan penelitian meski tubuhku harus dipakai, aku tidak peduli."

Naruto tetap tidak bisa menerima alasan tersebut. "Kau tahu ada banyak cara untuk mendapatkan uang kan?"

Sakura ikut emosi. "Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi mencari orang yang dengan suka rela menyumbang demi penelitian dan panti asuhan itu sulit sekali Naruto! Cuma ini satu-satunya cara!" serunya. "Kau yang tidak pernah kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai di depan matamu sendiri takkan mengerti! Bagaimana ibuku—!"

"Ibumu—apa?" Naruto bertanya sekenanya, masih jengkel.

"Haahhh... Ibuku... aku..." Sakura mencengkeram helaian rambut pink-nya, mata hijaunya melebar, ketakutan.

Naruto yang tadi marah berbalik menjadi cemas—situasi ini sama persis seperti ketika Sakura bingung menjawab soal matahari. "Sakura!" serunya panik saat wanita muda itu menjatuhkan diri ke lantai gazebo, ia pun berjongkok berusaha menenangkan wanita muda itu—memakai cara yang sama ketika di apartemen. "Sakura... lihat aku..."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sakura menolak menatap Naruto, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata pria muda itu.

'Dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku, dattebayo!'

Jika Sakura terus begini, hanya ada satu cara!

Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku jas hitamnya, lalu menelepon Ino. "Ayo, angkat! Angkat!"

Sayangnya ponsel Ino sedang dimatikan.

Naruto dengan geram menekan tombol 'end'; di saat penting seperti ini malah tidak bisa dihubungi!? Ia pun mengecek kontak dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Shikamaru sebab ia yakin Ino pasti bersama temannya itu. "Please,"

Berbeda dengan Ino, ponsel Shikamaru aktif, ia menunggu dengan was-was.

"Halo?"

Syukurlah diangkat; Naruto menghela napas lega. "Shikamaru, apa Ino bersamamu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" respon Shimamaru.

"Bisa kalian berdua ke gazebo sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto cepat. "Ini soal Sakura."

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti! Cepatlah ke sini!" perintah Naruto dingin, sadar kata-katanya kelewatan, ia berkata lagi kali ini lembut. "Maaf ya aku sudah membentakmu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini." ia melirikan mata birunya ke Sakura yang kini menangis, hatinya langsung teriris melihat kondisi kekasihnya. "Aku mohon padamu, cepatlah ke sini."—ia benar-benar benci menjadi pria yang tidak berguna begini.

"Baiklah,"

Naruto mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya, dan kembali fokus menenangkan Sakura. "Kau akan baik-baik saja... Sakura." katanya lembut membelai pucuk kepala wanita muda itu. "Kau mendengarku? Kau akan baik-baik saja..."

Sakura tidak merespon.

Naruto mulai frustasi karena semua usaha serta sentuhan lembutnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

'Tunggu sebentar lagi dan kau akan baik-baik saja, my cherry blossom.'

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu?" bisik seorang wanita pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab kekasihnya santai.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, dengan marah ia berdiri. "Kalian untuk apa masih di sini!? Kekasihku bukanlah film yang bisa di pertontonkan! Cepat pergi!"

Takut akan amarah Naruto, semua pasangan yang tadi berdansa di gazebo pun membubarkan diri, kembali ke gedung.

'Mereka semua seperti kurang kerjaan saja,'

Di saat itulah, mata biru Naruto melihat kedua temannya, Shikamaru dan Ino baru keluar dari gedung. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya. "Di sini, dattebayo!" serunya.

Shikamaru menyadari posisi Naruto, ia menarik tangan Ino dan berlari kecil menuju temannya itu berada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino cemas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Ino berjongkok lalu menyentuh bahu Sakura yang gemetaran karena menangis; ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam dompetnya.

Naruto memperhatikan apa yang di keluarkan Ino yang ternyata obat. "Benzodiazepine!?" ia tahu obat itu sebab ibunya pernah mengkonsumsinya ketika dalam trauma kehilangan bayi di dalam kandungannya, itu adalah obat penenang.

Ino mengangkat dagu Sakura, mengecek kondisi sahabatnya.

"In... o?" panggil Sakura lemah.

Ino mengangguk pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menangis melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang menyedihkan. "Sakura, kau akan baik-baik saja, minum ini, ya?" ia menyerahkan satu butir obat benzodiazepine pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya lalu menelannya, setelahnya minum air dari gelas yang ditawarkan Ino juga.

Naruto, Shikamaru serta Ino menunggu dengan cemas.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada teman-temannya, "Aku... baik-baik... saja..." katanya dengan senyum yang samar.

"Kita pulang sekarang," kata Naruto datar.

"Eh?"

Sakura menatap Naruto sayu. "Tapi acaranya... ?"

Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Lupakan. Kau harus istirahat, efeknya sudah terasa kan?" tanyanya.

"Eh—?" Sakura syok mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu efek dari obat itu karena ibuku pernah memakainya," kata Naruto datar. "Kita pulang."

"Ya kau butuh istirahat, Sakura." kata Ino menyetujui. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi istirahat, ok?"

"Tapi—" Sakura tetap ingin di sini.

Naruto menghela napas kecil; bahkan dengan Ino pun, Sakura tetap sulit ditaklukan; memaksa memang satu-satunya cara sepertinya? Ia berdiri depan Sakura, lalu menggendong wanita itu ala bridal style. "Dengarkan sekali-kali teman-temanmu," katanya. "Dan aku."

Sakura termenung sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan; mungkin benar ia harus sesekali mendengarkan teman-temannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Naruto—berpegangan agar tidak jatuh.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Shika, boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru sesungguhnya tidak ingin sebab Ino pun tidak membawa mobil ke sini namun karena kondisi Sakura sedang seperti ini, ia pun menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto menerima dengan senang hati. "Bye," katanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di sela-sela langkahnya menuju gedung, ia berkata. "Tentu saja, dattebayo!"

Ketika memasuki gedung, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya—yang kebanyakan adalah iri dengannya, namun ia tidak peduli, ia menilai ini sebagai kesenangan sendiri karena secara langsung ia mengklaim Sakura itu adalah miliknya di antara peserta lelaki.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto, berkata. "Kau menikmati ini ya?"

"Haah? Menikmati apa?"—tetap kalem. Kalem. Namun sekuat apa pun, pada akhirnya ia tak sanggup menahan seringai yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Ya, kau memang menikmatinya," kata Sakura lagi setelah melihat seringai penuh kemenangan di bibir Naruto. "Dasar tukang pamer."

"Hey, aku menggendongmu bukan karena ingin pamer," protes Naruto. "Tapi karena kita melewati gedung untuk sampai di parkiran, jadi tidak bisa dicegah hal ini terjadi kan?" jelasnya. "Dengan ini aku bisa memberitahu pada lelaki di sini bahwa kau milikku."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan tadi?

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah sampai di mobil Shikamaru, ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan Sakura di jok baru setelahnya ia duduk di kursi mengemudi, memakai sabuk pengaman barulah menyalakan mobil dan keluar dari parkiran.

Sakura menaikan kakinya lalu memeluknya. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh, masih fokus mengemudi.

"Sudah memberitahu Ino tentangku," respon Sakura.

Naruto terdiam; ini bukan salah Sakura melainkan dirinya karena sudah memancing amarah wanita muda itu. "Kau tidak usah meminta maaf seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu." katanya.

Sakura menatap Naruto sekarang.

Naruto memberhentikan mobil melihat rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah. "Aku seharusnya tak terbawa emosiku, karena jika aku bisa mengontrolnya, takkan ada kejadian seperti tadi. Kau takkan menderita." sesalnya. "Maafkan aku, dattebayo."

Sakura menurunkan pandangan matanya ke depan, menyesal. "Naruto, ini tetap salahku," katanya pelan. "Aku... tidak pernah tidur dengan Sasuke."

Mata biru Naruto melebar sebelum kemudian mengembuskan napasnya lega.

'Kenapa aku begitu senang mendengarnya?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Perasaan ini... Naruto tahu sekarang kenapa ia seperti ini. Mungkin sudah saat berhenti menyangkal cintanya pada Sakura.

Ya...

Ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura...

"Aku mengatakannya agar kau membenciku dan menyerah soalku," lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, kalau aku membencimu, sudah sejak semalam aku menyerah kan?" tanya Naruto. "Aku sendiri kaget, kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

Ia pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya namun perasaannya tidak pernah selemah ketika mencintai Sakura.

"Mungkin kau tidak membenciku karena merasa kasihan padaku yang menderita PTSD(3)," kata Sakura pelan.

"PTSD!?"—apa itu? Naruto tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu bidang kedokteran!

"Kau sudah melihat sisi menyedihkanku dua kali apalagi kau bilang padaku tidak akan menyerah, jadi aku rasa tak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya," jelas Sakura sedih.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Ponselmu?" tanya Naruto jengkel; di percakapan penting seperti ini ada saja gangguannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya; ia sengaja tidak membawa ponselnya karena hanya akan menjadi pengganggunya saja.

"Oh?" jadi itu suara dering ponselnya—? Naruto memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan barulah mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya. "Hm?" nomor baru? Siapa ini itu ia akan memaki habis-habisan sudah mengganggu percakapannya. "Ya, di sini Naruto."

"Naruto-niisan?"

Alis Naruto menyatu seketika. "Suara ini..." ia pernah mendengarnya tapi—ah! "Konohamaru!?"—dapat dari mana pemuda itu nomor ponselnya?

"Ya ini aku Naruto-niisan," kata Konohamaru.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Sakura? Kebetulan dia ada di sampingku," kata Naruto, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura. "Adikmu."

Sakura menaikan alisnya. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya sembari keluar dari mobil.

Kenapa harus keluar segala?

Bukankah wanita muda itu sudah bilang padanya bahwa takkan ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Penasaran, Naruto ikut keluar dari mobil.

Di saat itu juga ia mendengar dengan jelas suara panik Sakura. "Ayah dilarikan ke rumah sakit!?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Tidak! Konohamaru! Aku tidak mau ke sana!" seru Sakura marah.

Apa?

Sakura mematikan panggilannya kesal lalu berbalik dan syok mendapati Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau ini mengagetkanku, Naruto."

Naruto bagaimanapun tidak peduli akan hal itu. "Ayahmu dilarikan ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Ayahmu dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Sakura?" Naruto mengulangi perkataannya, kali ini dingin.

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab.

Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa itu adalah benar, ia pun menepuk keningnya. "Kalau begitu kita harus ke sana."

"Tidak!" Sakura menolak cepat.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran; semua orang pasti akan menemani orang tuanya yang sakit kan? Jadi kenapa Sakura tidak?

Sakura ragu sesaat, apa akan mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. "Ayahku adalah salah satu penyebab kenapa aku menderita PTSD..."

"Oh,"

Jadi karena itu Sakura tidak ingin menemui ayahnya? Juga tidak ingin pulang ke rumah? Tapi tetaplah tidak baik menghindari masalah.

"Sakura, kau harus menemui ayahmu," Naruto memberi saran; melarikan diri bukan menyelesaikan masalah, ia tahu ini akan berat bagi Sakura akan tetapi ia yakin 100 persen wanita muda itu bisa melewatinya dan mungkin PTSD yang dideritanya bisa sembuh.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Naruto, kau suka melihatku menderita?" tanyanya sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak, dattebayo!" sahut Naruto cepat. "Aku... justru ingin... kebalikannya," lanjutnya malu; dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya; kebalikan? Yang benar saja!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut..." katanya sambil duduk lagi di dalam mobil, ia hendak menutup pintunya namun Naruto menghalangi dengan tubuh serta tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit, mau tidak mau." kata Naruto. "Ponselku?"—ia belum tahu dimana keberadaan ayah Sakura, satu-satunya petunjuk adalah dengan menelepon Konohamaru lagi.

Sakura menolak memberikan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. "Aku akan memberikan ponselmu setelah kita sampai di apartemen." katanya.

"Sakura," jangan memulai bertengkar dengannya. Ini melelahkan...

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di ponsel Naruto. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin mencampuri urusan orang? Aku kira kau pria yang menghargai privasi?"

Naruto sedikit terluka mendengarnya, tentu saja ia menghargai privasi setiap orang apalagi keluarga, namun ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kata-katanya setelah mengetahui dirinya jatuh hati pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu polos?" keluh Naruto.

"Itu bukan jawaban," Sakura ikut mengeluh.

Apa wanita muda di depannya ini serius? Benar-benar polos? Atau sengaja memancingnya mengatakannya?

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas?" Naruto melempar jawaban pada Sakura, membiarkan wanita itu menilai apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah perasaan cinta; ia tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Sakura tidak paham maksud dari sinyal yang diberikan Naruto.

Baiklah.

Naruto tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini...

Ia mengalah kali ini...

Naruto menaikan dagu Sakura agar mata hijau dihadapannya mau menatapnya; setelah dirasanya cukup, ia berkata dengan nada serius.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu,"

Bersambung...

Note :

Sepertinya ada yang nyadar chapter 3 kurang feel-nya ya? Well, terus terang saya buru-buru ngetiknya karena game yang baru saya maenin lagi bahkan saya salah nulis nama penyakit Saku, jadi ada kemungkinan saya remake chap 3, bakal saya kasih tahu klo udah selesai ya

(1) gazebo : yang nonton film twilight, gazebo di sini diambil dari tempat Edward dan Bella dansa prom di akhir film #cekgoogleuntuklebildetail-nyaya

(2) benzodiazepine : termasuk obat penenang, di sini Sakura bergantung banget sama obat ini buat ngeredam PTSD yang dideritanya #cekgoogleuntuklebihdetai-nyaya

(3) PTSD atau Post Traumatic Stress Disorder : sebuah gangguan kecemasan yang disebabkan oleh sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menakutkan, sangat membuat tertekan, maupun sangat menyedihkan. Gangguan kecemasan yang membuat penderitanya tidak bisa melupakan atau sebaliknya tidak mau mengingat pengalaman traumatis tersebut, serta berpikir negatif terhadap diri sendiri dan dunia sekitarnya #cekgoogleuntuklebihdetail-nyaya

Big Thanks to :

Yeri : Naru kan lagi di mode(?) dark jadi sifatnya ga bakal saya pertahanin begitu, dia bakal balik kayak di chap 1-2 apalagi di chapter ini dia udah sadar dia itu jatuh hati sama Saku, tapi dark Naru bakal muncul sesekali karna sifat dark Saku. makasih riview-nya :)

Paijo Payah : makasih dah pujiannya wkwkwk... makasih riview-nya :)

samsulasan33 : di stop karna saya bimbang bakal tetep pake dark scene atau ga :v sekarang udah tahu kan klo itu bukan balas dendam? Naru cuma ngasih pelajaran buat ga main-main sama dia karna dia di sini tipe yang ga mau dipermainkan & kontrol. makasih riview-nya :)

eight heroes : saya ga tahu apa maksud siksaan yang kamu pikirin tapi Saku emang lagi di zona rumitnya. Makasih riview-nya :)

Aprilia : ini udah next ;) makasih riview-nya :)

N.S LOVER'S : nah, Naru sering nyinggung itu cuma buat ngetes Saku, dia pribadi ga mesum kecuali dipancing(?) haha... makasih riview-nya :)

Loray 29 Alus : saya sebenernya juga ga puas sama chap 3 karna waktu saya ngetik pikiran saya bener-bener teralihkan sesuatu yang bikin saya pengen cepet-cepet nyelesain chap 3, makasih kritik dan riview-nya :)

Alter Youko : 1x seminggu ya update-nya, ga bisa dipercepat karna itu udah kekuatan max fergie :) makasih riview-nya :)

azazel : makasih pujiannya :) makasih riview-nya :)

RiccaBlossom : saya rasa penasaran kamu sedikit berkurang dengan chap ini? makasih riview-nya :)

Narusaku27 : makasih ya udah nyemangatin fergie, terharu :') makasih riview-nya :)

lisamonicasari98 : nah, saya ga bakal ganti rating ini karna adegan dewasanya ga ada paling juga nyinggung-nyinggung sedikit, makasih riview-nya :)

Akihiko Fujiwara : tebakan kamu bener loh, saya sempet mau ambil konsep Saku menderita bipolar tapi saya batalin karna ga terlalu cocok sama gejalanya, makasih riview-nya :)

Zen koyomi : namamu 'Zen' bikin saya pengen balik maen game favorit saya lagi :) makasih ya pujian dan riview-nya :)

Veyn : ya karna saya buru-buru ngetiknya, maaf ya jika mengecewakan, saya sendiri lemah di genre hurt/comfort, nanti bakal saya remake sedikit, makasih riview-nya :)

Aimemaa17 : saya rasa banyak fic NaruSaku yang bagus-bagus apalagi sekarang banyak yang balik nulis kan? :D makasih riview-nya :)

Narusaku Lovers : nah, saya ga bakal ganti rating ini karna menurut saya masih wajar selama ga vulgar atau adegan s*x-nya. makasih riview-nya :)

Mchsyafii : semoga banyak yang balik nulis ya :) enteni itu apa ya? ._. makasih riview-nya :)

uyab4869 : makasih pujian dan riview-nya :)

TommoAoki : ya, saya nyoba pertahanin 1x seminggu tanpa telat :) makasih riview-nya :)

Saku Haruchi : kuatkan iman? ini kan bukan rate M ;) saya juga NaruSaku addict meski belom bisa balik jadi readers sih. maksudnya lebih ke uke? :v makasih riview-nya :)

Guest : lime? ga deh ini rating T jadi pasti saya skip :v tapi klo saya pikirannya lagi jahat ya dibikin dikit mah wkwkwk... makasih riview-nya :)

Tie taeyeon : makasih ya pujiannya, ya ini pasti lanjut kok :) makasih riview-nya :)

yeri : saya kasih tau ya, update fic ini hari rabu atau bisa lebih cepat, kalau telat 1-2 hari. makasih riview-nya :)

Thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

He Can't Tame Me 5

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

Note: Silakan sediakan makanan dan minuman sebelum membaca karena chapter ini panjang sekali...

.#.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

Hening...

"Apa!?" Sakura yang tadi terdiam tiba-tiba panik seketika. "Naruto, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!"

"Apa?" kini Naruto yang kebingungan; ia mengatakan 'cinta' dengan susah payah, akan tapi malah dijawab konyol seperti itu? Tak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi, ia lantas meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "Kau tidak usah terburu-buru menjawab pernyataan cintaku,"

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Naruto, aku pikir perasaanmu sekarang sedang bingung."

"Apa?" bingung karena kenapa? Untuk pertama kalinya, ia berpikir jernih akan perasaanya ke Sakura yang selalu disangkalnya selama ini.

Sakura menyingkirkan jari Naruto yang berada di bibirnya perlahan. "Naruto, aku berpikir mungkin kau ini jatuh hati padaku yang masih berakting menjadi kekasihmu bukan aku yang sebenarnya."

"Apa!?" bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakan hal konyol macam itu! "Aku... mana mungkin,"—mana mungkin kan ia jatuh hati pada akting Sakura! Ia yak—"Hm..."—tunggu! Bila dipikir-pikir perkataan wanita muda itu ada benarnya juga; Sakura baru jujur padanya kemarin malam, jadi bila dihitung-hitung ia menghabiskan waktu dua hari masing-masing bersama 'perfect' Sakura dan 'true' Sakura.

Masalah dari itu semua... Sakura yang mana yang berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta? Sakura yang sempurna menjadi kekasihnya selama ini, ataukah Sakura yang tertutup padanya selama ini?

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menjawab, akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya. "Akhirnya kau sadar? Kupikir lebih baik kau menarik kembali pernyataan cintamu padaku sebab kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura si 'wanita baik-baik' bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku,"

"Berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau tipu dengan kata-katamu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Well," jika ditanya wanita yang dikencaninya, cukup banyak bila dihitung sejak pertama kali—"Hey!"—ia memang sering gonta-ganti wanita tetapi ia belum pernah mengingkari kata-katanya selama ini, jelas ia marah disindir seperti itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian tertunduk. "Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku..."

Sifar Sakura yang berubah menjadi pesimis kembali membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Berapa banyak pria yang sudah kau tipu dengan kata-katamu itu?" tanyanya.

Mata hijau Sakura lantas tertuju pada mata biru Naruto. "Huh?"

"Sasuke? Idate? Atau Gaara?" Naruto menebak-nebak; sedikit lucu mengetahui teman-temannya jatuh cinta pada Sakura, ia tak memungkiri wanita berambut pink tersebut memiliki wajah yang cantik yang mungkin jadi titik awal rasa suka dari teman-temannya serta dirinya sendiri.

Sakura justru melebarkan mata hijaunya, terkejut akan perkataan Naruto. "Sasuke? Idate? Gaara?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya; apa Sakura sedang berakting? Namun dilihat dari ekspresi wanita muda itu jelas bukan akting belaka, dan itu membuatnya ikut terkejut. "Mereka jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan Idate jatuh cinta padaku, aku pikir mereka mengikuti lelang karena ingin beramal. Mereka berdua kan kaya raya jadi aku pikir, mana mau mereka dengan aku yang hanya seorang dokter."

Naruto speechless.

Sekarang ia mengetahui hal baru tentang diri Sakura bahwa wanita muda itu tidak peka namun anehnya ia menyukai fakta tersebut.

"Aku rasa kepekaanku sama sekali tidak berubah." jelas Sakura malu. "Aku tidak pernah menyadari ada pria yang mencintaiku sejak masih di sekolah sebab aku ini wanita yang hanya melihat satu pria ketika jatuh cinta,"

Itu menyenangkan sekali untuk didengar, Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana frustasinya Sasuke selama ini mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura lewat tindakan sebab ia tahu Sasuke benci mengungkapkan cinta lewat kata-kata, ia rasa Gaara juga satu set dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

Mengetahui Sakura mungkin termasuk tipe wanita yang posesif membuatnya senang karena ia juga seperti itu.

Ia yang hanya ingin memiliki wanita yang dicintainya hanya melihat dirinya seorang, fokus dengan dirinya.

Sementara Sakura adalah wanita yang hanya fokus pada satu pria yang dicintainya.

Sempurna.

Eh?

Sakura hanya fokus dengan satu pria yang dicintainya—? Yang berarti wanita muda itu tidak mencintainya dikarenakan ia selalu berusaha disingkirkan oleh Sakura selama ini. Jadi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dibanggakan olehnya.

Ia harusnya panik sekarang, sebab ungkapan Sakura menunjukan bahwa wanita muda itu tidak jatuh cinta padanya!

Tetapi, kejadian siang tadi, Sakura yang merona karena tindakan dirinya bisa menjadi pertanda wanita muda itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Tidak.

Kejadian tadi siang murni paksaan dari dirinya karena ia ingin menghukum Sakura apalagi di posisi panas seperti itu ia yakin wanita muda itu merona karena malu berada di posisi 'hot' bukan merona malu dikarenakan bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Sekarang, Naruto mulai panik.

Jika dirinya bukanlah pria yang dicintai Sakura, lantas siapa? Ia yakin pria yang dicintai Sakura bukan Sasuke, Idate atau Gaara sebab wanita muda itu tadi bereaksi terkejut bukanlah malu; sejauh ini juga, Sakura hanya dekat dengan teman-temannya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda rasa suka ketika wanita muda itu melihat teman-temannya.

Mungkin... pria yang dikatakan Gaara sewaktu di kafe? Pacar Sakura yang sudah berjalan selama tujuh tahun?

Tidak.

Ino sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu kebohongan Sakura belaka—tunggu sebentar! Ino bilang taruhannya adalah membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada dirinya, jadi sudah jelas bahwa sekarang ini wanita muda itu tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa pun, kan? Dan lagi jika memang benar Sakura sedang jatuh cinta kenapa tak meminta bantuan pada pria yang dicintai wanita muda itu?

Ini begitu membingungkan dan membuat frustasi.

Ia akan memikirkan hal itu nanti, sekarang ini yang terpenting adalah ke rumah sakit.

"Sakura... aku tahu ini adalah hal yang berat bagimu jadi aku akan tetap menemanimu bertemu ayahmu," Naruto berusaha membujuk, "Aku memang tidak tahu seberapa buruk hubunganmu dengan ayahmu tetapi tetaplah ingat tugasmu sebagai seorang dokter dan anak perempuan dari kedua orang tuamu,"

Sakura tidak merespon.

"Kalau PTSD yang kau derita bakal kambuh ketika di rumah sakit, aku akan menenangkanmu semampuku atau kau bisa melampiaskannya pada diriku agar tidak keluar," Naruto memberi saran. "Kau bisa memelukku, memukulku, atau menciumku agar PTSD-mu itu bisa ditekan," lanjutnya serius namun berubah jahil ketika menjelaskan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." kata Naruto datar; untuk pertama kalinya seorang wanita menolak sarannya dan ia merasa terluka? Jadi seperti ini ditolak oleh orang yang dicintai... "Tapi kau tetap mau ke rumah sakit kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Dengar. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk lebih memperhatikan orang tuaku," jelasnya. "Jadi... aku juga memintamu untuk melakukan itu juga." lanjutnya—lantas meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura setelah ia melihat bibir wanita muda itu terbuka hendak memberikan beberapa kata, "Sakura, aku tahu ini berat untukmu jika sendiri tapi ada aku sekarang dan aku janji akan terus bersamamu saat kau mencoba melawan PTSD-mu,"

"Kau akan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura tertunduk sesaat, berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah ia harus menerima atau menolak tawaran dari Naruto. "Apa... motifmu dibalik kebaikan ini?" tanyanya curiga.

Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya; pikirannya berkecamuk antara marah dan sedih, namun ia pendam emosinya itu dengan berpikir jernih bahwa wanita yang 'terluka' seperti Sakura tidak bisa dianggap negatif. "Sakura, apa bagimu kebaikan itu butuh alasan? Ini prinsip doktermu, hm? Semua harus memakai alasan yang logis?" tanyanya lembut, "Baiklah, jika menjawab ini bisa merubah pikiranmu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau sembuh, melihat sendiri wanita yang kau cintai menderita dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menenangkan dia itu menyakitkan, kau tahu? Aku ini pria yang tidak tenang jika tidak berguna bagi orang yang aku sayangi, dattebayo."

"Um..."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu sebagai seorang kekasih," kata Naruto disertai senyum. "Atau teman jika kau tidak suka dengan ideku, ugh, aku tidak suka dianggap teman olehmu, dattebayo."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau seperti sedang berpidato sekarang, kau tahu?"

"Hey!" Naruto berseru tidak terima; ia mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan susah payah tapi tanggapan dari Sakura justru ejekan? Bukan tersanjung atau terharu karenanya. Lagi pula ia memberikan alasan yang logis agar wanita berambut pink itu berubah pikiran tanpa beradu argumen lagi sebab mereka sudah telat ke rumah sakit.

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto lembut lalu meletakan sesuatu di telapak tangan pria tersebut.

Naruto lantas mengeceknya kemudian tersenyum lebar mengetahui bahwa kunci mobil yang berada di telapak tangannya; tidak sia-sia 'pidato' panjangnya.

Sakura menguap kecil. "Efek mengantuknya mulai terasa, aku mau tidur sebentar, iya?"

Naruto syok hingga tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura; bagaimana bisa seseorang tertidur sementara ayahnya dalam keadaan darurat di rumah sakit? Jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Sakura, meski menelan sepuluh pil obat tidur, ia takkan tertidur sebelum tahu keadaan ayahnya; namun lagi itu bukanlah tempatnya untuk berkomentar, jadi ia memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju rumah sakit—yang ternyata rumah sakit milik Ino.

.#.

Naruto merutuk kesal selama diperjalanan ke dalam rumah sakit; mereka berdua sudah telat, diperjalanan mereka terjebak macet di shibuya, perjalanan yang tadinya hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit menjadi dua jam.

Inilah alasan lainnya untuk tidak mau tinggal di kota besar seperti shibuya.

Naruto merasakan lengan jaketnya ditarik lembut—yang membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata, ia melirikan mata birunya lewat bahunya untuk melihat siapa yang menarik jaketnya—yang ternyata adalah Sakura. "Ya?"

Sakura menatap mata Naruto sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya ke lain arah.

Naruto bisa membaca dengan jelas ekspresi wajah yang cemas. "Sakura, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa meminta apa pun padaku." katanya. "Kau tidak usah takut meminta sesuatu dariku," tambahnya lembut.

Hening...

"Bolehkah... aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Pertanyaan ragu-ragu dari Sakura sukses membuat pipi Naruto merona; kenapa harus di saat seperti ini Sakura memintanya? Dan lagi dengan ekspresi imut begitu—jika saja mereka berdua tak berada di rumah sakit mungkin ia sudah mencubit gemas pipi wanita muda tersebut.

Dengan degub jantung yang berdegub cepat semangat, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut—dan satu detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tubuh wanita muda itu bergetar hebat—membuat suasana hatinya yang tadi bersemangat, meredup.

Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal konyol tadi?

Sakura meminta menggenggam tangannya hanya untuk meminta bantuan melawan PTSD yang dideritanya jadi bagaimana bisa ia berpikir lain?

Ini pasti sangat sulit bagi Sakura daripada dirinya, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya hal kecil—yang dibencinya karena ia merasa tidak berguna bagi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berdua sampai di bagian informasi; ada dua orang wanita muda di sana, yang satu berambut pirang sementara yang lain berambut merah.

Wanita muda berambut merah menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan Sakura lantas langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Dokter Sakura selamat sore, kenapa anda di sini? Hari ini kan dokter sedang libur,"

"Benar, dokter kan cuma praktek dua kali selama seminggu," timpal wanita muda berambut pirang.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya; ia tidak suka nada bicara wanita muda berambut pirang yang seakan menyindir masalah hari kerja Sakura, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun dikarenakan wanita muda berambut pink itu tak memprotes.

"Selamat sore juga, Sara," sahut Sakura seceria mungkin. "Aku cuma datang menjenguk, apakah kau bisa mencari kamar pasien bernama Haruno Kizashi?"

Naruto merasa tak asing dengan nama ayah Sakura, ia merasa seperti pernah mendengar nama tersebut akan tetapi ia tak mampu mengingatnya; mungkin bertemu ayah Sakura secara langsung membuatnya ingat?

Sara mengangguk paham baru setelahnya ia duduk kembali untuk mengecek daftar pasien di komputer. "Sebentar aku cari," katanya. "111, dokter Sakura,"

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya lega; itu berarti ayahnya sudah keluar dari ruangan darurat. "Thanks, Sara."

"Semoga ayahmu baik-baik saja dokter Sakura ya?" kata wanita berambut pirang menyemangati, "Aku juga ingin sekali menjenguk temanku yang sakit, sayangnya aku ini tidak memiliki libur yang banyak sepertimu."

Cukup.

Naruto tidak tahan mendengar nada yang jelas-jelas sindiran, ia menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja seraya memajukan wajahnya pada wanita berambut pirang sepertinya itu. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, 'pretty lady'?"

Wanita muda berambut pirang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak. "S-shion..." katanya dengan wajah merona merah setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto bahwa dirinya yang dipanggil 'pretty lady'.

Naruto memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Nama yang manis sama seperti orangnya," pujinya lembut bahkan mengedipkan mata birunya untuk meyakinkan. "Tapi... aku yakin kau akan lebih manis lagi jika kau tersenyum, bukan jengkel karena seseorang."

Rayuan tersebut sukses membuat hati Shion berbunga-bunga, tanpa sadar ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Y-ya,"

Sakura lantas menarik tangan Naruto jengkel setelah menurutnya kata pria berambut pirang tersebut melampaui batas. "Kau tidak usah membelaku, Naruto." katanya ketika sudah jauh dari Shion dan Sara.

"Kata-kata wanita itu menyakitkan telingaku, Sakura. Serius jika dia bukan perempuan, mungkin tanganku sudah mendarat di wajahnya." sahut Naruto jengkel; kata-kata Shion tadi sudah termasuk kategori 'bully', begitu ia membenci orang seperti itu sebab satu kali pernah terjadi wanita yang dicintainya memutuskan bunuh diri karena dibully akibat selingkuh darinya, dari itu ia belajar untuk memperhatikan sebab bully adalah sesuatu yang serius dan mana mungkin ia membiarkan Sakura berada di situasi tersebut, ia tidak ingin kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sindiran Shion." kata Sakura kalem. "Aku juga sedang berusaha membujuk Ino untuk memberiku jadwal kerja seperti dokter-dokter yang lain."

Naruto ber-'oh' ria; ini adalah rumah sakit milik Ino jadi sudah pasti Sakura meminta segala sesuatu pada Ino. "Jadi kau hanya kerja dua kali dalam seminggu?" jelas sudah kenapa ia sering melihat wanita muda berambut pink itu di apartemen, ia heran namun tidak pernah mau menanyakan hal tersebut karena baginya bagus, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.

Sakura memasuki lift terlebih dahulu diikuti Naruto di sampingnya sebelum kemudian menjawab penuh jengkel. "Aku cuma diperbolehkan kerja dua hari sebab Ino memperbanyak liburku supaya aku bisa pergi ke psikolog."

"Kau pergi ke psikolog?" tanya Naruto; Ino memutuskan keputusan yang bagus kali ini, wanita muda itu pastilah begitu cemas dengan Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak butuh itu karena aku punya obat benzodiazepine, dan aku selalu membawanya setiap saat." katanya. "Aku tidak mau Ino terus-terusan melihatku sebagai wanita menyedihkan."

Naruto menepuk keningnya, tentu saja Sakura tidak mau, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa sifat keras kepala wanita muda itu sebelas dua belas dengan Ino.

Dan lagi menyedihkan? Pemikiran konyol macam apa itu? Tidakah Sakura tahu bahwa yang dilakukan Ino itu semua hanyalah rasa sayang sebagai seorang sahabat? Ia yakin seratus persen Ino sama sekali tidak menilai itu sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

Naruto keluar dari lift setelah sampai di tujuan yaitu lantai dua, dan kembali ia merasakan Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya. "Kita melangkahnya santai saja, ok?" ia memberikan saran.

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang mengangguk setuju, lalu memperlambat langkah kakinya sedikit. Ia mencoba mengontrol pikiran serta emosinya di setiap langkah, bahkan mulai mengheluarkan napasnya lewat mulut untuk menangkan degub jantungnya serta napasnya yang mulai bergerak lebih cepat, akan tetapi semakin dekat dengan kamar tempat ayahnya berada semakin sulit baginya mengontrol dirinya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto ikut berhenti, melirikan mata birunya ke arah Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura tidak menjawab, lebih memilih berjalan menuju tempat tangga darurat berada, membuka pintunya lalu menutupnya setelah Naruto ikut ke dalam. "Kita istirahat sejenak, ya?"

Naruto menjawab dengan membalas genggaman tangan Sakura erat.

Setelah mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Naruto, Sakura mulai mencoba menormalkan kembali degub jantungnya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam lewat hidung lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh membenci situasi seperti ini, situasi yang dimana ia hanya bisa melakukan hal kecil, hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar PTSD-nya tidak muncul.

Sakura sudah berhasil menormalkan degub jantungnya, kini tinggal menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang terngiang di kepalanya saat ini, "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, memberikan hal positif, akan tetapi bukannya memudar justru kenangan akan masa lalunya bersama ayahnya muncul, membuat degub serta deru napasnya yang tadinya normal kembali cepat. Otomatis ia menutup mata hijaunya erat. "Haah... tidak... aku... haa..." ingatan lain muncul—kali ini ibunya. "Haa... i—!?" belum selesai bibirnya berbicara, tangannya ditarik lembut Naruto yang keseimbangannya goyah dan tubuhnya mendarat di dada bidang pria berambut pirang tersebut. Masih belum selesai, ia juga mendapati tangan Naruto mengelilingi tubuhnya—memeluknya. "Naruto! Ini rumah sakit!" serunya kesal sambil berusaha keluar dari pelukan hangat tersebut.

Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali, tetap tenang. "Sakura jika ini terlalu berat buatmu sendiri, kau bisa meminta apa pun padaku," katanya lembut. "Bergantung pada seseorang bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kau tahu?"

"Huh?"

"Yang dan paling penting, kau tidak menyedihkan hanya karena itu," tambah Naruto.

"Aku... tidak—?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ya... kau bukan wanita yang menyedihkan," kata Naruto sambil sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kata-kata tersebut membuat tubuh Sakura yang sejak tadi memberontak—berhenti, perlahan ia menggerakan tangannya ke arah belakang tubuh Naruto—membalas pelukan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto senang Sakura tak lagi memberontak melainkan mulai menerima pelukannya, ia pun juga menambahkan membelai lembut helaian rambut pink tersebut—yang di balas dengan Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi isyarat membiarkan ia melakukannya.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sakura lebih rileks setelah beberapa menit, ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap mata hijau wanita muda tersebut. "Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam sebelum menjawab. "Iya," sahutnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kalau begitu bisa kita melanjutkan kembali?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto keluar dari tangga darurat—diikuti oleh Sakura, ia membiarkan wanita muda tersebut berjalan terlebih dulu sebab ia tidak tahu jalannya; ia melewati lorong panjang hingga sampai di jalan dua arah, Sakura berbelok ke arah kanan—ia pun mengikuti. Mata birunya bisa melihat jelas plat bertuliskan nomor 111 di ujung lorong.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu kamar 111.

Sakura berkali-kali mengambil napasnya—menenangkan diri, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke gagang pintu, namun ia menghentikan tangannya beberapa inci dari gagang pintu begitu mendengar suara-suara rendah dari dalam kamar; ekspresi wajahnya berubah takut, ia mundur beberapa kali seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh, akhirnya bertanya cemas. "Ada apa?"

"Naruto... aku tidak bisa..." kata Sakura lemah.

"Apa? Sakura, kau bergurau?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya; menyerah setelah sampai sejauh ini? Menyerah setelah berhasil melawan PTSD-nya agar tidak kambuh? Menyerah?

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemui ayahku jika ada dia!" seru Sakura panik.

"Dia siapa?" Naruto bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Sakura namun sebelum ia bertanya lebih dalam, wanita muda tersebut berbalik dan mulai berlari; ia jelas terkejut hingga hanya bisa berteriak. "Sakura!"

Sakura tidak menjawab atau pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dokter Sakura! Dilarang berlari di rumah sakit!"

Naruto menepuk keningnya; semua usahanya serta Sakura terbuang percuma. Inilah kenapa ia tak suka mencampuri masalah pribadi seperti ini.

Melelahkan.

Cklek.

"Kenapa begitu berisik sekali di luar..."

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

Suara itu, ia mengenal sekali suara feminime itu, suara yang ia bersumpah tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

Memastikan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut, di depan pintu kamar 111—kamar ayah Sakura berada berdiri wanita berambut hitam.

Wanita berambut hitam tersebut menatap Naruto intens. "Naruto... ya?"

Otomatis Alis Naruto menyatu serta kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya; tentu saja wanita itu ingat dirinya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Semenjak di pantai yuigahama."

"Ya," kata Naruto kalem. "Dan di sana juga, aku berharap tidak pernah bertemu kau lagi," lanjutnya tanpa menutupi rasa kekesalannya di nada bicaranya.

"Hmph," mata wanita paruh baya berambut hitam itu menyipit, menatap intens mata biru Naruto. "Aku bisa lihat kau masih terperangkap masa lalumu, Naruto. Ya, tidak mengejutkan bagiku sebab kau begitu mencintai Shi—"

"Jangan sebut nama dia dengan mulut kotormu," Naruto memotong tajam.

Wanita berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Mulut kotor? Apa kau tidak berlebihan? Akulah yang menyelamatkan hidup wanita yang begitu kau cintai itu sebelum dia bertemu denganmu."

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Menyelamatkan? Setelah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu, sifat egoismu tidak berubah."

Senyum lebar wanita itu lenyap. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta,"

Naruto memutar bola mata birunya; ya, wanita tua di depannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah dan fakta dia bilang? Shizuka menderita karena kerakusan wanita ini!

Naruto otomatis teringat masa lalunya, masa dimana Shizuka mengalami hal tersulitnya—masa dimana itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya...

'I don't have time with this sh—t.'

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru saja keluar dari kamar 111, apa kau mengenal pasien yang dirawat di dalam?" Naruto memasang akting terbaiknya; hanya kali ini saja ia bersikap baik ke wanita yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan Shizuka. Hanya satu kali ini.

"Dia suamiku,"

Naruto speechless.

Suami? Jadi wanita tua ini adalah istri Kizashi Haruno!?Yang berarti juga ibu Sakura!?

What the fu—!?

Mana mungkin monster ini adalah ibu Sakura! Sebab perbandingan keduanya seperti 'heaven and hell' dan Sakura tentu saja 'heaven'.

Bagaimana bisa!? Naruto tidak bisa menerima ini, jika mereka berdua menikah nanti, wanita tua ini akan jadi ibunya? Hell no!

Berbicara Sakura, ia harus segera mencari wanita berambut pink itu, ia harap Sakura tidak kambuh.

Naruto berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, lagi pula tidak ada yang ingin dikatakannya, wanita paruh baya itu pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, antara marah dan sedih.

Jika memang wanita tua itu adalah ibu Sakura maka ia sedikit mengerti kenapa wanita muda berambut pink itu menderita sebab ia dengan mata birunya sendiri sudah melihat betapa jahatnya wanita tua berambut hitam itu menghancurkan masa depan Shizuka.

Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya di keningnya.

Memikirkan Shizuka—yang merupakan kegagalan terbesarnya membuat kepalanya sedikit pening, selama ini ketika memikirkan Shizuka, ia selalu mengingat kelakuan buruk wanita tersebut agar ia dapat melupakan kebenaran yang terus menghantuinya.

Jika memang masalah Sakura termasuk juga dengan wanita paruh baya itu, ia akan berusaha tiga kali lipat mengubah jalan pikir negatif wanita muda itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura berakhir seperti Shizuka.

Meski ia harus mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya agar dapat melawan—ia akan—sebab ia tidak selemah dulu...

Naruto memasuki lift, namun ia bingung akan ke lantai berapa sebab ia tadi tidak mengejar Sakura; ia rasa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali ke lantai satu, kembali bertanya pada Sara dan Shion. Ia pun menekan tombol satu.

Naruto sungguh berharap Shion tidak berbicara ketus soal Sakura lagi, bila iya, ia akan membicarakan ini ke Ino.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tidak Sakura protes pada Ino soal masalah Shion. Kasihan? Atau karena wanita muda itu sudah tidak peduli akan hidup jadi ia tidak mau mengatakannya?

Naruto keluar dari lift setelah ia sampai lantai satu, dan melangkah menuju ruang informasi.

Ketika melewati lorong rumah sakit, mata birunya tanpa sengaja melihat dua wanita berbincang di ujung lorong, salah satunya adalah Sakura.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega, ia sempat mengira Sakura akan kembali ke apartemen ternyata tidak, bila dilihat-lihat wanita yang wanita muda itu ajak berbicara terlihat tidak asing—rambut pirang—dada yang besar—ia ingat siapa wanita yang bicara dengan Sakura, Tsunade.

Semakin dekat jaraknya antara Sakura dan dirinya, Naruto mulai menangkap percakapan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Sakura, kau harus melakukannya," kata Tsunade.

Sakura dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa, bagaimana jika ketika di saat operasi, PTSD-ku kambuh?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Operasi?

Sakura menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju arahnya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. "Naruto..."

Naruto berhenti tepat di antara kedua wanita tersebut. "Ada apa?"

Sakura dan Tsunade saling bertukar pandang, mengisyaratkan sesuatu lewat mata mereka.

Sakura tertunduk, mengalah.

"Ayah Sakura harus operasi," kata Tsunade.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Operasi karena apa, dattebayo!?"

Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mata cokelatnya melirik ke lain arah, dengan sedih ia menjelaskan. "Ayah Sakura menderita myocarditis(1), mungkin penyebabnya karena ayahnya perokok aktif, tidak ada pilihan selain transplantasi jantungnya."

"Myo—apa?" Naruto tidak paham; kenapa dunia medis, nama-nama penyakit begitu sulit? Siapa yang memberi nama-nama itu? Transplantasi—itu berarti penyakit ayah Sakura cukup parah. "Lalu kenapa? Kalau memang harus operasi, ya operasi kalau bisa secepatnya, dattebayo!"

"Itulah masalahnya..." kata Tsunade. "Sebelum kami bisa menjalankan operasi, kami harus mendapat persetujuan dari pasien dan keluarga terlebih dahulu,"

"Lalu?" kata Naruto tidak sabar.

"Keluarga Sakura menyetujui operasi ini," kata Tsunade kalem, lalu wajahnya berubah sedih. "Tapi sayang kami tidak mendapat persetujuan dari ayah Sakura sendiri."

"Apa!?" bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ayah Sakura menolak demi kesehatannya sendiri? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak masuk akal. "Kenapa?"

"Kizashi bilang, dia akan menyetujuinya jika Sakura masuk bagian dari tim operasi," kata Tsunade.

Sakura?

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, wajah wanita muda itu masih tertunduk; sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sakura sejak tadi diam saja. "Sakura?" panggilnya pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Apa ada jalan keluar lain?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak," sahut Tsunade. "Ini sudah peraturan, siapapun yang mau operasi harus meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, kami tidak bisa menjalankan operasi tanpa ijin," lanjutnya. "Kau cobalah bujuk Sakura mungkin berhasil."

"Oh," Naruto melirik Sakura lagi; ia tahu jika wanita muda itu sedang bimbang; ia bersyukur bisa membujuk Sakura untuk kemari, namun jika diharuskan merayu hal seberat ini? Sesungguhnya ia tidak mau, ia sudah cukup melihat wanita muda itu menderita. Akan tetapi jika menyangkut nyawa seseorang, mungkin harus. "Sakura, kau harus ikut masuk tim," katanya.

"Naruto kau tidak mengerti!" Sakura membuka suara akhirnya, emosi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena operasi sebelumnya aku hampir saja membuat nyawa seseorang hampir hilang karena PTSD-ku kambuh!"

Tsunade mengembuskan napas kecil. "Aku pikir traumamu bisa hilang jika melakukan operasi itu ternyata tidak." katanya. "Benar-benar ironis ayahmu menderita penyakit yang sama seperti ibumu,"

Ibu? "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Tsunade melirik Sakura sebelum menatap mata biru Naruto serius. "Ibu Sakura meninggal karena penyakit mycocaditis,"

Mata biru Naruto melebar, syok; sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu sensitif mendengar kata 'ibu' sebab ibu wanita muda itu sudah tidak ada, ia melirik cemas Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. "Sakura..."

Sakura menggertakan giginya berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan buruknya. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya, jika aku memaksakan diri melakukannya dan PTSD-ku kambuh, aku... ayahku... hahhh..."

"Sakura tenanglah... tenanglah." kata Naruto meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura, hatinya seperti teriris melihat wajah Sakura yang sedih.

"Naruto... aku pikir kau ada di pihakku—?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa—?"

"Sakura kau harus melakukannya, aku tidak mau menjadi jahat atau apa... aku mengatakan ini untuk dirimu sendiri ok? Apakah kau mau ayahmu bernasib sama ibumu? Ya aku tahu ini sulit sekali bagimu, tetapi kau melakukan ini tidak sendiri kau punya dokter Tsunade dan yang lainnya, mereka akan bersamamu jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

Wajah Sakura yang sedih berubah marah, ia dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya. "Kau pikir melakukan operasi bisa semudah itu!? Dokter harus sempurna agar operasinya sukses! Tidak boleh ada satu celah kesalahan sekecil apa pun! Aku ini celah kesalahan itu Naruto!" katanya emosi. "Aku ini... dokter... gagal," lanjutnya lemah.

Naruto tidak bergeming. "Dan? Kau mau membiarkan ayahmu pergi begitu saja tanpa mencoba?" tanyanya kalem. "Aku pikir mencari pendonor jantung akan sulit jadi aku sarankan sebelum itu kau harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan ayahmu agar PTSD-mu lenyap, mungkin lenyap terdengar sulit untuk waktu singkat, mungkin mengurangi lebih tepatnya." jelasnya. "Sakura, jangan membatasi dirimu seperti itu, kau bukan dokter yang gagal, kau masih menjadi dokter hingga saat ini membuktikan bahwa kau berhasil." lanjutnya. "Kau tahu kan bahwa aku akan terus menemanimu melewati ini,"

"Sakura, pria ini benar, kau bukanlah dokter gagal, kau dokter terbaik sepertiku," kata Tsunade. "Aku juga kan masuk tim, jika kau kesulitan, aku akan menggantikan posisimu, yang terpenting adalah kau setuju, aku rasa ayahmu akan setuju asal kau berada di ruang operasi."

"Lihat? Kau harus lihat begitu banyak orang yang peduli denganmu Sakura," kata Naruto lembut. "Jangan biarkan PTSD-mu menguasaimu..."

Sakura mencengkeram helaian rambut pink-nya. "Tidak ada yang mengerti aku," gumamnya. "Memang tidak ada yang mengerti..." lanjutnya kemudian berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"Sakura tunggu!" panggil Naruto; ia hendak mengejar namun Tsunade menahannya dengan mencengkeram bahunya. "Aku pikir, kata-kataku tadi sudah kelewatan," katanya murung.

"Kata-katamu tidak salah." Tsunade tidak setuju. "Biarkan dia sendiri terlebih dahulu untuk mempertimbangkan."

Naruto mengganguk lemah. "Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah... sudah ada pendonor jantung untuk ayah Sakura?" tanya Naruto cemas; ia bukanlah dokter tapi jika harus operasi pastilah sakit ayah Sakura sudah parah, jika pihak rumah sakit belum menemukannya, maka ia akan meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk minta dicarikan.

"Ada beberapa, kami tinggal mengeceknya apakah cocok dengan Kizashi," jelas Tsunade. "Anak muda—"

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto Namikaze," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Tsunade menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Naruto, bila Sakura masih berubah pikiran akan lebih baik kau memberitahu Ino dan meminta dia membujuk Sakura sebab Ino adalah orang yang Sakura paling dengarkan."

Naruto tidak terkejut akan fakta tersebut; sudah pasti Ino adalah orang yang paling terpenting bagi Sakura, wanita muda berambut pink itu bahkan menurut menjadikannya kekasih 'sementara' atas perintah Ino.

"Tidak usah cemburu, Ino adalah seorang wanita," kata Tsunade sedikit menggoda.

"Apa? Aku tidak cemburu, dattebayo!" apa ekspresi wajahnya sekarang itu cemburu? Mana mungkin ia cemburu pada Ino, kalaupun iya, ia cemburu sebab wanita berambut pirang itu berteman terlebih dahulu dengan Sakura sebelum dirinya.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil. "Sakura menceritakan penyakit yang dideritanya padamu itu berarti dia menganggapmu penting Naruto, ingat itu."

"Aku pikir kau salah paham, dattebayo." sergah Naruto. "Aku mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja karena sudah dua kali aku memicunya, jadi Sakura tidak punya alasan lain untuk menyembunyikannya." jelasnya, lalu melirik ke lain arah. "Saat ini... aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sakura." katanya murung.

Tsunade mengembuskan napasnya; ia tidak terkejut jika ada yang putus asa mengejar cinta Sakura, mungkin ia harus memberi dukungan sedikit. "Biar aku beritahu sesuatu padamu, Sakura adalah wanita yang memasang perlindungan sangat tinggi pada orang yang mencoba mendekatinya, yang mengetahui dia menderita PTSD pun cuma aku, Ino dan Shizune, yang tahu penyebabnya pun hanya Ino, bila Sakura menceritakan itu padamu dia pasti menganggapmu orang yang amat penting baginya, melebihi aku."

Naruto tersanjung mendengarnya; benarkah Sakura menganggapnya seperti itu? Ia benar-benar senang sebab wanita muda itu memberitahunya penyebab PTSD yang diderita wanita muda tersebut.

Selama ini Sakura tidak terlalu mengekspresikan perasaannya padanya jadi ia tidak bisa menebak penilaian Sakura tentangnya.

Naruto tahu ini bukanlah saatnya merasa senang akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri; ia sungguh berharap Sakura menganggapnya se-spesial Ino seperti dugaan Tsunade.

"Well..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Aku harus kembali ke apartemen atau uh... menemui Ino. Bye."

Tsunade membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto."

"Tentu saja!"

.#.

Naruto mendengarkan ide Tsunade dengan membiarkan Sakura memberi waktu pada diri sendiri, ia tak mencoba mencari wanita muda tersebut; ia memilih menunggu di apartemen Sakura sambil bermain beberapa game serta sesekali ia mengirim email pada Tsunade terkait kondisi ayah Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan game yang dimainkannya, dan mengecek jam di ponselnya; waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ia mulai cemas sekarang.

Naruto tahu Sakura sudah dewasa bahkan wanita muda itu bisa karate untuk perlindungan diri sendiri akan tetapi ia tetap cemas akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak; ia sudah mengirim email ke Ino soal masalah Sakura, dan ia tidak terlalu puas ketika mendapat jawaban berisikan 'tidak usah cemas' dari Ino.

Bagaimana bisa Ino menyuruhnya untuk tak cemas? Sakura sedang di kondisi terlemahnya saat ini dan ia yakin wanita muda berambut pink itu saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk meringankan sedikit bebannya.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa fokus bermain game sebab pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sakura, ia ingin minum akan tetapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Sakura tiba-tiba membutuhkannya akan tetapi ia justru bermabuk-mabukan.

Naruto belum pernah merasakan dirinya sefrustasi ini, tidak semenjak ia berusaha kembali secepat mungkin dari tokyo ke kamakura untuk menghentikan Shizuka.

Ingatan tentang Shizuka muncul kembali.

Naruto menutup mata birunya erat.

Tidak. Ia takkan membiarkan Sakura bernasib sama seperti Shizuka.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, memakai kaos serta kemejanya barulah mematikan televisi serta konsol game; ia tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, ia akan mencari Sakura tanpa persetujuan Ino sekali pun.

Naruto mengecek ponselnya; ia tadi sudah meminta bantuan Tsunade jika Sakura berada di rumah sakit, harus memberitahu dirinya. "Hm, Ino pilihan terakhir," gumamnya saat sampai di info email Ino, jemarinya menggeser ke bawah—ia sampai di info email Gaara, "Hm." Gaara cukup dekat dengan Sakura juga mungkin pria berambut merah itu tahu tempat rahasia Sakura?

Tidak salahnya mencoba.

Naruto pun mengirim mengirim email ke Gaara, dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu setelah mengirim email, ia belum mengecek email yang masuk sejak kemarin, "Hm? ada satu email dari pengirim yang tidak dikenalnya, ia pun membukanya, dan mata birunya terbelalak mengetahui itu email undangan untuk tes di perusahaan Tango.

Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa karena syoknya.

Syok, bahagia, dan tidak percaya.

Itulah perasaannya saat ini, Naruto ingin sekali berteriak kencang-kencang meluapkan kebahagiaannya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika membaca ulang email itu mengetahui ternyata tesnya lusa pagi jam tujuh.

Apa bisa ia meninggalkan Sakura di saat seperti ini? Ia tahu wanita muda itu begitu mendukung mimpinya dari caranya mau membantunya mencari pekerjaan, Sakura pastilah akan menyuruhnya pergi tes meski wanita muda itu membutuhkannya.

Naruto menutup mata birunya sesaat.

Untuk saat ini ia harus menemukan Sakura dan mencoba membujuk lagi bila berhasil baru ia bisa mengikuti tes.

Naruto melanjutkan mengirim email, kali ini meminta teman-temannya juga.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

'Cepat sekali responnya.' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengecek email masuk yang ternyata dari Gaara memberitahukan bahwa Sakura bersama pria berambut merah itu maupun tempat mereka nongkrong. Tiga detik setelah ia selesai membaca email dari Gaara, ada email masuk lainnya, kali ini dari Kiba memberitahu hal sama seperti Gaara ditambah pria berambut cokelat itu tengah makan bersama Chouji dan Sasuke.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya putus asa; harapannya kini tinggal Shikamaru, bila pria berambut hitam itu juga tidak melihat Sakura terpaksa ia harus menemui Ino.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh berharap bila Shikamaru tidak bersama Ino sekarang ini, jika iya maka...

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm... ?" panggilan telepon dari Shikamaru? Mungkin tentang Sakura? Naruto dengan semangat membara menerimanya. "Halo?"

"Dasar! Apa kau tidak mengerti kata bersabar, HAH!?"

Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar suara omelan yang tak lain adalah Ino; ia memutat bola matanya; ya ini yang ia cemaskan, wanita muda itu marah padanya.

"Datang ke kamarku sekarang!"

"Apa a—?" sebelum Naruto dapat memprotes, Ino sudah mengakhiri panggilannya, membuatnya menepuk pelan keningnya; bagaimana bisa Sakura dan Shikamaru tahan dengan Ino!? Misteri.

Pasrah, Naruto pun keluar dari apartemen Sakura menuju kamar Ino berada, untung tidak jauh, hanya menaiki satu lantai melewati tangga.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Ino, lalu memencet bel.

Cklek.

Ino yang membuka pintu, di belakangnya ada Shikamaru.

Hening...

"Aku bisa jelaskan," Naruto membuka suara akhirnya.

"Jelaskan? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk bersabar kan?" kata Ino jengkel.

"Aku tahu Ino," Naruto mengakui kesalahannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku kau tahu? Sakura sedang terpuruk dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku cemas kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, bibirnya mengulai seringai kecil. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kemarin kau begitu ingin buru-buru 'putus' dengan Sakura, sekarang kau peduli dengannya seperti kau mencintai sahabatku." katanya. "Aku dan Shikamaru belum lama sampai di apartemen dan kau justru mengirim email seperti itu."

"Bisa kau menunda menggodaku?" tanya Naruto serius. "Aku kemari tujuanku hanya satu. Apa kau tahu Sakura ada dimana sekarang?" ia tidak punya waktu meladeni godaan Ino, ia akan jika ia sudah tahu Sakura aman.

Mata biru Ino menutup sesaat. "Memberitahumu pun percuma, kau takkan bisa ke sana sebab kuncinya ada pada Sakura semua, bahkan aku pun tidak diijinkan." jelasnya. "Makanya aku memintamu menunggu."

"Maksudmu apa?" kunci?

"Sebenarnya Sakura ada di gedung ini sekarang," kata Ino kalem.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Di gedung ini!? Dimana!? Selama ini ia di apartemen Sakura akan tetapi wanita muda itu tidak ada.

"Tapi dia ada di lantai paling atas, di atap, Sakura suka ke sana bila ia sedang berada dalam masalah dan tak memiliki jalan keluar," lanjut Ino. "Sakura menyewa atap agar ia tidak bisa diganggu oleh orang lain."

"Begitukah—?" Naruto termenung. "Bagaimana dengan bibi Shizune? Dia kan pemilik apartemen ini! Dia pasti punya cadangannya, dattebayo!"

"Bibi tidak punya karena Sakura mengambil semuanya, dia benar-benat tidak mau diganggu, kau tahu." kata Ino.

"Oh," Naruto bergumam kecewa.

Hening...

"Tapi... kenapa kau tahu Sakura ada di sini Ino?" tanya Shikamaru. "Ponselmu kan tidak kau hidupkan sejak di pesta."

"Eh—?" Naruto tidak tahu itu sebab tadi sore ia langsung ke apartemen Ino memberitahu perihal Sakura; ia mulai curiga juga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sahabat dekatnya." kata Ino gugup.

"Ino... apa kau punya kuncinya?" tanya Naruto. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru maka mungkin Ino sudah mengecek ke sana sebelum ia ke apartemen.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kuncinya dipegang Sakura kan? Kenapa kau curiga aku mempunyainya?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, Ino? Aku hanya menanyakan saja," kata Naruto dengan mata biru tertutup. "Tapi... kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegahku menemui Sakura, meskipun kau adalah sahabat terdekat dia. Sekarang itu Sakura membutuhkan aku, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu Ino, tolong beri kunci itu padaku. Aku janji akan langsung keluar jika dia menolak menemuiku." jelasnya serius, lalu wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku sudah kelewatan, sewaktu di rumah sakit aku tidak berada di pihak dia ketika berdebat dengan dokter Tsunade, jadi karena itulah dia frustasi saat ini."

"Kau—!?" amarah Ino memuncak; jadi Naruto yang penyebab Sakura seperti ini!? Ia pikir mungkin ayahnya sahabatnya ternyata justru Naruto!? Orang yang paling dipercayanya selama ini!? Tangannya terangkat ke udara bersiap memukul pria berambut pirang itu namun sebelum dapat menyentuh pipi Naruto—Shikamaru menghentikan laju tangannya; ia syok sekali. "Shika!?"

"Ino, lebih baik kau mengalah." kata Shikamaru.

"Shika..." Ino tidak percaya apa yang baru di dengarnya; Shikamaru juga—!? Alisnya menyatu. "Tentu saja, kalian kan berteman baik sudah pasti saling membela."

"God... aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke sana, Ino." kata Shikamaru malas. "Yang aku maksud, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka berdua seperti aku. Aku mengerti kau sahabat Sakura dan kau peduli padanya." jelasnya. "Cobalah kau mempertimbangkan usulan dan keseriusan Naruto."

Keseriusan?

Ino baru menyadari Naruto sama sekali tidak menahan atau pun mencoba menghindari pukulannya, tangannya ada beberapa senti saja dari pipi pria muda itu namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketakutan masih berekspresi serius.

Ekspresi itu—sudah lama Ino tidak melihatnya semenjak insiden Shizuka; ia termenung sesaat, ekspresi yang tak bisa diremehkan. Ia pun mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakan kunci kecil di telapak tangannya. "Hanya satu dariku. Jangan buat aku menyesal lagi."

Naruto menggenggam erat kunci pemberian Ino. "Kau takkan kecewa." katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Ino mengangguk.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun melangkah menuju lift berada, masuk dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas.

'Aku harap Sakura mengubah keputusannya.'

Naruto benci ide memaksa Sakura untuk melakukan operasi; wanita muda itu sudah cukup terluka jadi ia ingin ekstra hati-hati; ia akan tetap membujuk dengan baik-baik barulah jika benar-benar buntu, ia baru akan memakai cara terakhir, memaksa.

Naruto sampai di lantai paling atas akan tetapi ketika ia keluar, bukanlah atap bedung melainkan lantai kamar; ia kembali ke dalam memastikan apakah benar lantai atas dan ternyata benar.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, bingung. Ia pun melangkah menelurusi lorong sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke sisinya—mengecek apakah ada tangga atau semacamnya, dan benar tebakannya ada tangga menuju ke atas.

Naruto dengan semangat menaiki tangga tersebut—setelah sampai di atas terdapat pintu, ia memasukan kunci pemberian Ino di lubang kunci lalu memutarnya hingga terdengar suara 'klik' barulah ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Udara malam yang dingin menyambutnya namun tidak dihiraukannya, mata birunya terpaku pada sosok wanita muda berambut pink yang tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya tengah memandangi langit malam berbintang.

Sakura masih memakai dress merah yang digunakan ke pesta memastikan bahwa wanita muda itu langsung ke sini, hanya ada perbedaan yaitu kali ini bahunya tertutup jaket ungu—Naruto memperkirakan bahwa jaket tersebut pemberian Ino.

"Ino... aku sudah bilang padamu, aku ingin sendirian kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Kenapa?

Mereka berdua tidak bertemu hanya beberapa jam, namun ia begitu rindu mendengar suara Sakura? Ia sangat senang sekali dapat mendengarnya sekarang.

"Ini aku." Naruto akhirnya bersuara; ia dapat melihat tubuh Sakura membeku sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali rileks.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. "Ino yang memberikan kuncinya padamu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura menghela napas kecil, "Tidak penting," gumamnya, dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Um?" apa tadi itu artinya sebuah penerimaan? Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura setelah menutup pintu; ia berhenti tepat di samping wanita muda berambut pink itu menatap wajah cantik Sakura sesaat sebelum ia ikut memandang langit malam yang berbintang.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua...

"Langit malam ini cantik sekali." Naruto mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ya," Sakura merespon singkat.

Naruto tidak menyerah. "Kau suka memandang bintang, Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran.

'Menolak' matahari tetapi menyukai bintang?

"Ya," Sakura merespon lagi. "Memandang bintang-bintang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku sekarang ini sedang menderita hal yang kecil."

Mata biru Naruto kembali tertuju pada Sakura.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura pelan. "Aku memutuskan untuk ikut menangani operasi ayahku." lanjutnya serius.

"Hu—h?" Naruto membatu syok; benarkah itu? Apa ia tidak bermimpi? Sakura mau?

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya. "Apa yang kau katakan di rumah sakit benar." katanya. "Aku... sudah kehilangan dua orang yang aku cintai, seharusnya hal itulah menjadi pembelajaran bagiku."

"Huh?" tunggu dulu, dua? Jika yang satu ibu Sakura, lantas yang satunya lagi siapa?

"Setelah menangkan diri di sini. Aku berpikir banyak hal." kata Sakura murung. "Kau benar, tidak seharusnya aku ini membiarkan PTSD yang aku derita menguasai pikiranku, aku berusaha melawannya, dan aku berpikir banyak hal... seperti aku ini begitu salah memandang sesuatu selama ini, aku selalu berpikir orang-orang yang berada di sekitar aku berusaha menolongku karena merasa aku ini wanita yang menyedihkan contohnya Ino, dia terus-terusan ingin menolongku, membuatkan rumah sakit hanya untuk aku yang frustasi kesulitan diterima kerja karena PTSD yang aku derita ini, aku merasa menyedihkan saat itu, tetapi aku menyadarinya sekarang bahwa selama ini Ino hanya mencemaskan kondisi aku. Ino memintaku menjadikan kau kekasihku juga untuk kebaikanku."

"Tentu saja Sakura, Ino dan aku mencemaskanmu bukan berpikir kau ini menyedihkan," kata Naruto serius.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya memandangi Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia mengulas senyum kecil. "Thanks,"

"Tidak masalah." Naruto membalas tersenyum.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke sisinya. "Naruto... apa kau... sudah memutuskan apa yang aku katakan di mobil tadi sore?" tanyanya kalem.

Perkataan Sakura di mobil? Ah, Naruto ingat itu. "Ya," responnya. "Aku tetap bersamamu sekarang mungkin membuktikan bahwa aku mencintai dirimu yang asli, meskipun aku tidak menyangkal aku juga suka dengan sifat palsumu," jelasnya serius; sekilas ia melihat rona merah samar-samar muncul di pipi Sakura—? "Mungkin aku suka dua-duanya—?"

Naruto tidak menyangkal jika ia menyukai sifat palsu Sakura, mungki itulah awal dari rasa sukanya, meski wanita muda itu sudah menunjukan sifat aslinya tidak membuat perasaannya memudar melainkan menguat.

Jadi Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada dua diri Sakura—?

"Jadi itu jawabanmu?" Sakura memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Naruto serius. "Dan jawabanmu hanya ada tiga, Sakura."

"Huh? Tiga? Bukannya dua? Iya atau tidak?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jawabanmu ada tiga yaitu... Aishiteru..." katanya lembut. "I love you..." lanjutnya. "Dan... je t'aime."

Sakura berpikir sesaat. "Naruto, semua artinya sama..." dan lagi tidak ada kata 'penolakan'.

"Memang," kata Naruto tanpa beban. "Kau mengerti tiga bahasa itu kan? Jadi ambil waktumu untuk memikirkan yang mana yang akan kau pilih."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu untukku, Naruto." kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Aku punya banyak waktu."

Sakura tersenyum samar; tentu saja seperti biasa Naruto takkan mendengarkan peringatannya. "Sifat palsuku itu... sebenarnya adalah tameng untuk melindungi diriku agar tidak terluka." katanya murung.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Naruto... apa pernah kau berpikir bahwa menjadi orang baik-baik membuatmu menjauhkan diri dari hal negatif?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Hm?" jika diminta pendapatnya sudah jelas jawabannya adalah—"Aku percaya diri dengan sifatku ini jadi jawaban dariku tidak," responnya polos. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku memilih itu," jawab Sakura sedih. "Begitu banyak hal-hal sulit di masa lalu membuatku berpikir seperti itu: mungkin jika aku menjadi wanita baik-baik, mereka akan suka padaku? Kata itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku. Aku mencobanya dan sejauh ini berhasil, aku lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan seseorang."

Naruto diam, mencerna kata-kata Sakura; ia tidak bisa menyalahkan keputusan wanita muda itu sebab banyak orang-orang yang juga memakai cara seperti Sakura agar mendapat perhatian dari lingkungan sekitar. Ia justru jauh lebih tertarik dengan alasan dari itu. "Masa lalu?"

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kecil. "Ya," responnya sedih. "Naruto... apa kau pernah bertemu seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh mengerti dirimu sepenuhnya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut hingga membuatnya terbatuk pelan. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukan orang tuamu tapi seseorang," Sakura memberikan maksud lebih detail.

"Well..." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya malu; jika ditanya seperti itu otomatis pemikirannya memunculkan satu nama yaitu Shizuka namun karena insiden Sasuke, membuatnya berpikir ulang bukan Shizuka jawabannya; ia melirikan mata birunya pada Sakura—Sakura—"Aku... pernah," responnya pelan.

"Oh?" nada suara Sakura terdengar tak begitu semangat di telinga Naruto—mungkin cuma imajinasinya saja?

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingat kata-kataku bahwa cinta sejati itu hanya ada di game?" tanya Sakura.

Jelas Naruto ingat kata-kata tersebut kata-kata yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak setuju dengan Sakura karena ia bisa melihat cinta sejati dari kedua orang tuanya. "Ya,"

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata lagi. "Kedua orang tuaku-lah yang membuat aku berpikir seperti itu," katanya.

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Naruto... aku terlahir dari hubungan di luar pernikahan," kata Sakura sedih. "Keluarga ayahku adalah keluarga yang paling dihormati di tokyo, membuat wanita hamil di luar pernikahan merupakan noda besar bagi keluarga ayahku."

Bagaimana bisa? Naruto sudah sering melihat masalah orang hamil di luar nikah bahkan ada yang tinggal tanpa menikah tetapi sudah memiliki anak. Bagaimana bisa itu sebuah noda? Ia merasa marah. "Keluarga dari ayahmu segitu hebatnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mereka memang ya," kata Sakura menatap serius mata biru Naruto. "Apa kau pernah dengar Haruno Corporation, Naruto? Itulah keluarga ayahku."

"Haruno Corporation—?" Naruto lagi-lagi merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut; seperti ia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat; ia melipat tangan di depan dada seraya berpikir keras; mungkin ada hubungan dengan ayahnya... kah—? Haruno—corporation—ayah Sakura kan bernama Kizashi Haruno—Kizashi—! "Kau anaknya Kizashi Haruno yang itu!?" tanyanya syok berat. "Kizashi yang memiliki perusahaan di bidang ekspor mobil!? Kau puteri Kizashi yang itu, dattebayo!?"

"Ya," Sakura menjawab kalem. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura." kata Naruto sambil menepuk keningnya, kemudian termenung.

Hanya saja Naruto ingin menampar dirinya berkali-kali di masa lalu sebab...

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

"Kerja yang bagus Minato-san," kata Kizashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Minato menyambutnya. "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu banyak membantu anda membujuk Kakuzu-san untuk berkerja sama."

Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau membantu," katanya lalu melirikan matanya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk santai bermain poker tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku tidak menyangka anakmu pandai sekali mengambil hati Kakuzu-san."

Minato pun ikut melirikan mata birunya pada anak semata wayangnya. "Naruto memang suka sekali bermain game sejak dulu, mungkin ada game yang persis sama seperti di kasino."

"Tapi roulette ada dua versi," kata Kizashi. "Kakuzu-san sejak dulu tidak suka menginvestasikan uangnya pada perusahaanku tetapi akhirnya dia mau karena Naruto." jelasnya. "Anakmu handal bermain roulette eropa dan berhasil menang banyak, hingga membuat Kakuzu-san merubah pikirannya untuk mencoba investasi di jepang. Kau harusnya bangga dengan anakmu."

"Well," kata Minato sedikit gugup menggaruk lengannya. "Naruto kadang terlalu sering bermain game hingga dia lupa dia akan menjadi penggantiku di masa depan."

"Hm," gumam Kizashi pelan. "Aku rasa tidak apa, asal kau tetap memberikan arahan untuk menjadi pebisnis kan? Naruto begitu pandai berbahasa perancis tadi."

"Naruto sesungguhnya tidak terlalu pandai bahasa perancis seperti yang anda kira Kizashi-san." kata Minato lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi dia berinisiatif mengambil les bahasa asing, sejauh ini bahasa inggris dan china."

"Aku bisa lihat masa depannya akan seperti apa jika Naruto tetap seperti ini," kata Kizashi.

Bagaimana Minato harus menjelaskannya? Ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menyombongkan dirinya. "Naruto itu 'fast learner' jadi mungkin dia mendengar setiap percakapan Kakuzu-san dan Naruto lagi tidak ikut les perancis jadi... ya begitulah..."

Mata Kizashi terbelalak, syok. "Maksudmu dia belajar cuma dari cara bicara Kakuzu-san dan anak buahnya?"

"Well," Minato menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Seharian bersama membuatnya sedikit paham, mungkin? Atau mungkin Naruto pernah main game berbahasa perancis,"

"Minato-san, Naruto pasti memiliki masa depan yang cemerlang, pegang kata-kataku ini." kata Kizashi.

"Terima kasih," kata Minato dengan senyum.

Kizashi melirikan matanya lagi pada Naruto. "Sebelum kita menandatangani kontrak kerja sama, bolehkah aku berbicara sedikit dengan Naruto?"

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu,"

Kizashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Naruto berada. "Naruto, benar?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, malas. "Ya?"—ia tidak pernah suka jika sedang main 'game' diganggu.

Kizashi duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kau sangat pandai bermain roulette."

"Nah," Naruto merespon malas-malasan. "Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan roulette, aku lebih senang bermain poker, karena aku bisa menekan lawanku," jelasnya polos. "Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Kizashi tersenyum samar setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto; ya, ia benar-benar bisa melihat masa depan Naruto akan seperti apa dan ia ingin menjadi bagian dari masa depan pemuda tersebut. "Naruto, aku memiliki anak perempuan, apa kau mau berteman dengan dia?"

Naruto terbatuk, terkejut mendengar penawaran dari Kizashi; ia tidak mempercayai ini, penawaran macam apa itu? Teman—? Apa pria paruh baya di sampingnya ini menganggapnya anak bau kencur yang tak tahu arti sesungguhnya dari penawaran tadi?

Perjodohan? Hell no!

Ia sudah memiliki Shizuka jadi mana mungkin ia mau mendekati gadis lain dan lagi gadis itu belum pernah ditemuinya; bagaimana jika gadis itu jelek? Lihat saja wajah Kizashi yang aneh! Dan lagi model rambut yang seperti bintang itu! Pasti anak gadisnya sama!

Demi kebaikan usaha ayahnya, Naruto memutuskan menolaknya dengan halus. "Eh, paman, aku rasa akan lebih baik anak paman bermain dengan perempuan, apalagi anak paman tinggal di tokyo sementara aku di kamakura jadi terlalu jauh untuk bermain."

Kizashi berpikir sebentar. "Ada benarnya juga kau, Naruto."

Naruto menghela napas lega; untung dari jauh-jauh hari ia mempersiapkan kata-kata seperti ini jika ada salah satu rekan bisnis ayahnya menawarkan anak gadisnya pada dirinya; seketika itu juga ponselnya berdering, dan seketika wajahnya berubah cerah mengetahui panggilan tersebut dari Shizuka. "Maaf paman aku harus menerima panggilan telepon ini, dattebayo."

"Baiklah," kata Kizashi sedikit kecewa. "Tapi Naruto jangan lupakan penawaranku tadi."

"Hm-hm," Naruto cuma menanggapi sekenanya sambil berjalan keluar kasino.

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

"Halooo—?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-apa?"

Sakura melipat tangannua di depan dadanya. "Kau memikirkan apa sampai sesedih itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto gugup; jika ia tahu bahwa gadis yang dimaksud Kizashi adalah Sakura mungkin ia dulu akan langsung mengatakan iya!

Dan mungkin mereka berdua sudah bertunangan...

Kenapa juga dulu Kizashi tidak menunjukan foto Sakura—!?

Tidak...

Ia rasa ia akan tetep menolak tawaran Kizashi sebab dulu ia tergila-gila pada Shizuka.

Tidak ada penyesalan.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku rasa keluarga ayahmu bisa perlahan-lahan mengerti situasi." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya,"

Berhasil.

Wajah Sakura berubah murung. "Tapi bagaimana pun, ayahku tetap tidak mau menerimaku, dia menganggap aku ini kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaikinya."

Mata biru Naruto lagi-lagi terbelalak, syok; bagaimana bisa?

"Naruto, kedua orang tuaku masih sangat muda waktu itu, mereka masih sekolah di akhir semester, ayahku itu seorang playboy bagi ayahku pernikahan hanyalah membuang-buang waktunya saja. Apalagi setelah tahu kakekku membatalkan memberikan perusahaan pada ayahku, dia marah besar pada ibuku." jelas Sakura sedih. "Karena itu, ayahku menganggap aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Dia selalu bilang: 'karena kau, kita menderita,' atau 'aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu'."

"Apa!?" bagaimana bisa orang tua berpikir seperti itu? Naruto memang hanya bertemu satu kali dengan ayah Sakura tetapi ia bisa lihat Kizashi orang baik.

"Saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak tahu maksud dari kata-kata ayahku, aku bertanya pada ibuku tetapi dia memilih berbohong padaku dengan alasan ayahku bergurau agar aku tidak terluka, setelah aku dewasa, aku pun mengerti artinya dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku," kata Sakura sedih, ia menggigit bibirnya keras agar tidak menangis.

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto sedih juga; ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura tumbuh dewasa tanpa cinta dari ayahnya. "Maaf,"

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Masa-masa itu sudah lewat." kata Sakura. "Aku sudah terbiasa dan jika ayahku memukul aku atau ibuku, aku pasti selalu ke atap untuk menenangkan diri."

Memukul—? Sakura—beserta ibunya—? "Dia memukulmu dan ibumu?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua tangan terkepal emosi.

Siapa pun yang memukul seorang wanita adalah sampah!

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Ayahku melakukannya sampai aku menginjak umur sebelas tahun."

"Sakura..." Naruto hanya bisa memanggil pelan namanya; sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sakura tak mau kembali ke rumah meskipun ayahnya sudah berhenti tidak menutupi kemungkinan Kizashi akan mengulangi memukul Sakura lagi, karena itu wanita muda itu lebih memilih berpisah.

Ah...

"Terus bagaimana dengan adikmu, Konohamaru?" tanya Naruto penasaran; mungkinkah Konohamaru mengalami hal yang sama?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Konohamaru dan aku berbeda tujuh tahun, jadi saat itu dia masih kecil," jelasnya. "Aku senang... dia tidak mengalami apa yang kurasakan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Tapi... Sasame..."

Naruto mengerti sekarang; mungkin Konohamaru meminta Sakura kembali ke rumah tanpa tahu alasan sesungguhnya kenapa kakaknya itu pergi dari rumah; ketika meminta bantuan darinya Konohamaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Sasame?"

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya. "Adikku, Sasame sama sepertiku, dia lahir di luar pernikahan."

"Apa!?" Naruto tak mengerti kali ini; di luar pernikahan? Sasame? Gadis berambut oranye itu terlihat seumuran dengan Konohamaru!

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa ayahku ini seorang playboy kan? Sasame adikku tetapi kami beda ibu," kata Sakura. "Dia jauh lebih menderita dariku karena ayahku sama sekali tidak memberinya uang untuk keperluan sehari-hari ditambah ibunya menikah, meninggalkan dia bersama neneknya."

Tetapi Sasame terlihat ceria ketika terakhir kali ia bertemu di pesta.

Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Sakura berkata. "Naruto... seseorang dengan ekspresi ceria belum tentu dia tidak memiliki masalah," jelasnya. "Bisa jadi dia ceria untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya atau agar dia tak ingin orang lain cemas." lanjutnya. "Tersenyum adalah senjata paling ampuh untuk menyembunyikan luka."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Ini yang 'kau' rasakan selama ini?" tanyanya serius.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula. "Ya..." responnya murung. "Aku sama dengan ayahku, aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Saat aku mengetahui Sasame adalah adik kandungku, aku tidak percaya, aku menolak mengakui dia sebagai adikku," kata Sakura. "Tsunade-senpai memberitahuku: 'Sasame tidak salah, dia sama sepertimu, Sakura. Dia tidak pantas untuk dibenci'." jelasnya. "Aku mengetahui itu saat sekolah menengah atas dan aku membutuhkan waktu hingga jadi dokter untuk menerima Sasame. Aku ini kakak yang buruk," katanya sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasame?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia..."

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

"Sasame, maaf ya," kata Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," kata Sasame mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku ini kan cuma anak yang tidak diinginkan jelas sulit diterima," lanjutnya murung.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Sasame. Aku menolak mengakuimu adik yang tidak diharapkan, kau adalah adik kandungku," katanya serius. "Aku... sulit mengakuimu karena sifat buruk ayahku sebab setiap aku melihatmu, aku teringat ibuku yang terluka karena ibumu." jelasnya. "Tapi... tidak seharusnya aku menolak mengakuimu, karena kau hanyalah korban dari ayahku dan ibumu."

"Aku juga," kata Sasame. "Saat aku tahu, ayahku adalah Kizashi Haruno, aku marah dan kecewa karena aku tak dianggap anaknya. Dan... kenapa aku harus hidup biasa sedangkan ayahku kaya raya?"

"Aku minta maaf soal ayahku." kata Sakura menyesal. "Dan tentu aku juga, aku selama ini tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik bagimu..."

"Sakura-ne-neechan, aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa," kata Sasame tersenyum kecil. "Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kan?" tanyanya. "Um... Aku... bolehkah... aku... memanggilmu Sakura-'neechan'?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sakura menatap Sasame lekat-lekat; gadis di depannya sungguh-sungguh sesuatu sekali padahal mungkin saja penderitaan Sasame jauh lebih parah ketimbang dirinya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Sasame boleh memanggilku Sakura-neechan." katanya balas tersenyum. "Sasame aku janji... mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi kakak yang selalu ada untukmu, jadi kalau kau mengalami kesulitan jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuanku bahkan jika kau hanya butuh teman untuk mendengarkan masalahmu, aku selalu ada untukmu. Ya?"

"Sakura-neechan..." Sasame terpana mendengarnya. "A...aku..." ia sangat bahagia hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sasame?" panggil Sakura kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya dipeluk erat oleh Sasame, ia jelas terkejut. "Sasame?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku," gumam Sasame disela-sela tangisnya.

"Tidak," Sakura membalas pelukan adiknya tidak kalah erat. "Terima kasih..."

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

"Sejak itu Sasame selalu mengunjungiku di rumah sakit jika dia sedang tidak sibuk," kata Sakura kalem. "Sasame selalu menceritakan apa pun padaku, aku senang sekali. Sasame bilang padaku dia ingin menjadi psikolog, dia ingin sekali menyembuhkan orang-orang yang mungkin memiliki masalah seperti dirinya." lanjutnya tersenyum lembut mengingat kenangan bersama adiknya.

"Itu cita-cita yang bagus," kata Naruto dengan senyum kecil; menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka... "Aku yakin Sasame pasti bisa meraihnya."

"Ya, dia harus," Sakura menimpali, setuju. "Tidak seperti aku yang menyerah di tengah jalan," katanya murung.

"Sakura..." Naruto ingat jika Sakura berkata ingin menjadi mangaka profesional akan tetapi wanita muda itu justru menjadi dokter.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat bibir.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"Naruto, kau sudah mendengarnya dari Tsunade-senpai, ibuku meninggal karena penyakit myocarditis dan itu... salahku," jelas Sakura sedih.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau masih ingatkan luka di punggungku?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itulah pemicu awal memburuknya myocarditis yang diderita ibuku," kata Sakura.

"Apa!?" seru Naruto tidak percaya.

Mata hijau Sakura tertutup, kemudian ia berkata. "Waktu kuliah, aku memiliki pengagum rahasia..."

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

"Ugh, aku benci Shikamaru," keluh Ino. "Kenapa dia begitu lemot! Dia tidak pernah mengerti sinyal yang kuberikan bukan teman tapi cinta!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Nah, kau mengatakan sekarang membencinya, tapi besoknya kau akan bilang padaku, kau mencintainya." responnya malas, kemudian membuka pintu loker.

Srak.

Satu lembar kertas keluar dari dalam loker dan jatuh tepat di antara kaki Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa itu? Surat cinta dari penggemar!?" tebak Ino semangat. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Meskipun kau menutupi wajahmu dengan kacamata takkan bisa menyembunyikan kecantikanmu,"

Sakura mengambilnya, dan membacanya. "Lihat aku...?" kata-kata itulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Hanya itu?" Ino merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Sakura tanpa peduli erangan protes dari sahabatnya. "Hah? Ini sih sama sekali tidak romantis!" keluhnya, ia membolak-balik kertas tersebut. "Sakura, aku teringat sesuatu, bukankah minggu kemarin kau juga dapat ini juga? Dengan kata-kata yang sama?"

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya—tentu ia ingat, memang benar ia menerima surat dan entah ini kebetulan atau apa, kata-kata di dalamnya persis sama seperti surat yang diterimanya minggu kemarin.

"Apa perlu kita lapor ke pemilik kampus?" tanya Ino.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Karena aku mulai cemas ini bukanlah lelucon, Sakura." kata Ino serius. "Aku yakin ada satu pria yang terobsesi padamu."

"Mana mungkin," Sakura membantah keras.

"Hmph!" Ino dengan kesal melepas kacamata yang dipakai Sakura. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau mau disembunyikan seperti apa pun kau itu cantik!"

Sakura tidak memperdulikan kata-kata sahabatnya. "Kembalikan, Ino!" serunya marah.

"Sakura, aku mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?" kata Ino sedih. "Saat kau masih bersama Shi-senpai pun, kau menerima surat itu juga kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata 'Shi-senpai' membuat mood Sakura turun drastis. "Ino..."

"Ah," Ino ingat sesuatu. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan namanya." sesalnya. "Kau kan lagi di proses 'move on'."—move on yang lama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura memakai kacamatanya kembali. "Lagi pula... secantik apa pun diriku, aku tetap tidak bisa menahannya tetap bersamaku." katanya sedih. "Dan juga ayahku,"

"Sakura, kau harus berhenti membiarkan PTSD-mu menguasai pikiranmu," kata Ino serius. "Yang harus berubah itu ayahmu, dia harus sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadapmu salah."

"Kau salah. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan PTDS yang aku derita menguasai pikiranku," kata Sakura mengangkat bahu polos. "Aku cuma berbicara fakta." lanjutnya, lalu berjalan murung keluar kampus.

Ino menghela napas jengkel; jika ia memiliki mesin waktu, ia ingin menampar berkali-kali Shi supaya sadar bahwa kakak kelasnya itu sudah meninggalkan berlian.

'Ini salahku juga, tidak seharusnya dulu aku maksa Sakura berpacaran dengan Neji untuk membuat Shi-senpai cemburu, bila tidak, mungkin Sakura dan Shi-senpai sudah menikah.' kata Ino dalam hati.

Ino teringat kenangannya ketika ia memberitahu Sakura bahwa Shi akan memberikannya cincin permata sebagai pengikat janji pada sahabatnya.

"Well..." Ino meletakan telapak tangannya di keningnya yang mulai pening. "Masa lalu," keluhnya memutar bola matanya lalu berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Kecepatan larimu mulai meningkat ya?"

"Katakan itu pada dosen-dosen yang memberikan kita tugas non stop." keluh Ino.

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

"Ino, aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mulai lelah dengan perdebatan ini. "Aku berpikir tadi, jika memang benar tebakanmu, dia pasti satu angkatan dengan kita atau mungkin kakak kelas kita dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu... Tidak ada yang terang-terangan mencintaiku,"

Ino speechless.

Sungguh? Sakura tidak tahu?

What the fu—!?

"Kau bergurau ya!?" seru Ino syok. "Ada tiga orang yang menyukaimu!? Dia teman sekelasmu Sasori, terus kakak kelas kita dulu Yahiko, dan teman kampus kita Lee."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang merona merah malu. "Aku rasa, kepekaanku masih 'zero'."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Aku mulai berpikir kau ini wanita yang senang mem-'friendzone'-kan orang."

Sakura menolak mengakuinya. "Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, aku akan merespon perasaan mereka secepatnya jika saja mereka mau jujur."

"Blah blah blah," kata Ino mengejek. "Mereka tidak berani karena kau menutup dirimu semenjak Shi-senpai pergi."

Kata-kata 'Shi-senpai pergi' membuat ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah drastis menjadi murung; meski telah lewat dua tahun semenjak kepergian Shi, hatinya tetap merasa sakit setiap kali mendengar nama tersebut; ia selalu berpikir apakah kakak kelasnya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, apakah Shi bahagia atau tidak...

Apakah Shi menemukan pengganti dirinya—?

Memikirkan Shi menemukan penggantinya dan bahagia bersama wanita tersebut tanpa sadar membuat air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura!?" seru Ino syok melihat Sakura tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata, sekarang ia merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia mengungkit Shi di depan Sakura; ia tahu seberapa sulit sahabatnya itu berusaha melupakan kakak kelas mereka itu. "Maaf ya? aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu." sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya merasa bodoh masih berharap hingga saat ini."

"Sakura..."

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, tolong mengerti aku ya?" pinta Sakura lemah.

"Baiklah," respon Ino murung; ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah kali ini; ia sudah berhati-hati tidak menyinggung percintaan Sakura dan Shi akan tetapi bibirnya kadang mengatakannya, ia berharap Sakura sudah bisa melupakan ternyata masih belum.

Ino ingin memperkenalkan beberapa teman Shikamaru pada Sakura agar bisa melupakan Shi akan tetapi wanita muda itu menolak dengan mengatakan: aku sedang tak ingin berkencan dengan siapa-siapa sekarang ini.

.x.

Sakura berjalan pelan menaiki anak tangga, memandangi langkah kakinya menaiki satu persatu tangga sendirian menuju rumahnya; apa yang Ino katakan sesungguhnya benar, ia memang menutup dirinya setelah hubungannya dengan Shi berakhir.

Sakura meskipun ia tahu kecil kemungkinannya, ia berharap Shi masih memikirkannya. Ia berpikir apakah Shi juga begitu kesulitan 'move on' seperti dirinya?

Terakhir kali kabar yang ia dapat, Shi berhasil diterima di universitas kyoto, fakultas ekonomi. Pria muda itu masih melajang.

Sudut bibir Sakura tanpa sadar tertarik sedikit; ia tahu seberapa sukanya Shi dengan akutansi, sesuatu yang tak bisa dirinya kuasai tetapi Shi kuasai; ia senang sekali pria muda berambut pirang itu mengejar impiannya.

Mengejar impian yang tidak bisa dilakukannya saat ini...

Sakura terkadang ia merasa salah mengambil jurusan, ia selalu ingin menjadi mangaka akan tetapi ia malah milih fakultas kedokteran di universitas tokyo.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat; ini sudah keputusannya, ia ingin jadi dokter untuk menyembuhkan penyakit myocarditis yang diderita ibunya, Mebuki.

Setelah dirinya kehilangan Shi, satu-satunya tujuannya hanyalah ibunya, ia ingin Mebuki tidak menyesal tidak mengugurkannya ketika bayi; sejauh ini ia merasa belum cukup bisa membahagiakan ibunya, walaupun ibunya bilang cukup.

Sakura sedikit terhibur kala itu mendengar Mebuki mendukungnya menjadi seorang dokter atau pun mangaka sungguh jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya Kizashi.

'Untuk apa kau kuliah? Seorang wanita setinggi apa pun profesinya, mereka semua akan bekerja di 'dapur', sama sepertimu. Fokuslah merawat tubuh dan wajahmu saja, oh, kau harus mengambil kursus memasak juga. Jangan membuatku kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.'

Mengingat perkataan ayahnya membuat Sakura malas ke rumah, hari ini ia libur bekerja jadi ada kemungkinan ayahnya belum tertidur di rumah.

Mungkin lebih baik ia menginap di rumah Ino? Tapi tadi ia sudah 'mengusir' sahabatnya itu jadi mungkin tidak.

Ketika Sakura sampai di puncak tangga, ia mendapati Sasori berdiri di sana; ia sontak melangkah mundur. "Kau mengagetkanku saja Sasori! Sedang apa di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Sakura..." panggil Sasori.

"Y-ya?" kenapa ia jadi gugup begini? Apakah karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasori mencintainya? Sasori pria yang memiliki wajah 'baby face' namun bukanlah tipenya.

Sasori mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku menunggumu,"

"Oh... ?" kenapa Sakura tidak terkejut? Ia selalu menilai Sasori pria yang sedikit aneh sebab dulu saat di sekolah, ia sempat satu kali memergoki pria berambut merah itu mengikutinya; baginya sedikit menakutkan, ia tidak suka seseorang memerhatikannya diam-diam. "Kenapa?"

"Aku," Sasori mengambil napas. "Aku... sudah cukup lama memendamnya jadi kupikir sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkannya." katanya kemudian menatap mata hijau Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu..."

"Oh?"

"Oh?" Sasori mengulangi respon Sakura. "Itu yang mau kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maaf," kata Sakura pelan; karena ia sudah mengetahui perasaan Sasori jadi ia tidak terkejut; ia melirikan mata hijaunya kepada pria yang baru saja mengatakan cinta padanya, lalu menghela napas; mau seperti apa pun, ia tidak mendapat 'chemistry', ia cuma menganggap Sasori sebagai teman sekelasnya sejak dulu.

Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan tetapi ia tidak bisa mengubahnya, ini fakta.

Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." sesalnya.

"Apa ini karena lelaki itu?" tanya Sasori

Sakura langsung menyadari 'lelaki' yang dimaksud oleh Sasori; jujur? Sedikit. "Bukanlah, aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih sekarang ini,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori. "Kalau punya kekasih baru, kau bisa melupakan dia, dan akulah orang yang tepat."

"Kalau aku melakukannya, kau hanya mainan bagiku." kata Sakura; ia masih ingat betul Neji begitu marah ia mengakui bahwa ia hanya menggunakan pria itu untuk membuat Shi cemburu. Semenjak itu, ia tidak mau lagi mempermainkan perasaan lelaki yang mencintainya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasori melangkah mendekat. "Aku mau jadi mainanmu, nanti kau akan serius padaku~ kan~?"

"Apa?" Sakura syok, bagaimana bisa seseorang mau menjadi mainan? Ia mundur setiap kali Sasori maju, ia mulai merasa takut. "Akan lebih baik kau mencari wanita lain, denganku kau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasori keras. "Kau tahu berapa tahun aku harus menunggumu? Tiga tahun!"

"Dua tahun?" bila dihitung itu saat kelas tiga menengah atas; ketika mereka berdua masih sekelas. "Saat masih bersama dengan Sh—"

"Iya," potong Sasori marah. "Saat aku tahu, tipemu lelaki populer, dan dia membalas cintamu, aku tahu, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan jadi aku menunggu kalian putus." jelasnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melihat seberapa populernya seseorang," bantah Sakura. "Aku langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama ketika aku masih kelas satu, meski itu sempat memudar dan kembali lagi ketika aku kelas dua."

"Itu benar, kau selalu melihatnya. Kau tidak melihat aku yang satu kelas denganmu." kata Sasori. "Meskipun aku sudah memberimu isyarat lewat kertas di lokermu."

"Apa?" seru Sakura syok. "Jadi itu semua darimu?"

Sasori mengangguk.

Wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Apakah kau yang juga menggambar boneka beruang sedih di buku bahasa jepangku?"

Sasori juga mengangguk.

Sakura sejak dulu selalu bertanya-tanya siapa yang tega melakukan itu padanya sebelumnya buku bahasa jepang miliknya hilang selama seminggu, ia mencarinya hingga membatalkan kencannya dengan Shi akan tetapi tidak ketemu, ia baru menemukannya satu minggu kemudian tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja saat ia mendapatkan giliran piket; yang membuatnya terluka bukanlah gambar beruang yang berekspresi sedih melainkan sampul buku bahasa jepangnya sudah terkoyak bahkan ada beberapa lembar kertas yang copot.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedih. "Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa harus merobek bukuku? Aku yakin kau tahu jika aku menyukai bahasa jepang."

"Itu menggambarkan perasaanku saat aku tahu kau berkencan dengan kakak kelas itu." respon Sasori.

Sakura menatap Sasori; ia sudah terbiasa ada beberapa lelaki yang menaruh hati padanya akan tetapi ia belum pernah menangani lelaki macam Sasori, benar apa yang dikatakan Ino bahwa ada yang terobsesi dengannya dan itu adalah Sasori; ia yakin juga pria berambut merah itu memilih universitas tokyo agar bisa bersamanya.

Sakura sering membaca manga dan mungkin tipe Sasori adalah yandere—?

Ia mulai merasa takut sekarang...

Seharusnya ia menyetujui Ino menemaninya tadi.

"Apa kau yakin apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku adalah cinta?" tanya Sakura kalem.

"Tentu saja!" respon Sasori cepat. "Aku selalu terluka melihat kalian berduaan di sekolah atau kau berbicara tentang dia!"

Ini jati diri Sasori sesungguhnya? Ia selalu mengira pria muda itu sosok pendiam, mungkin cinta mengubah sifat Sasori?

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku..." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, bimbang mau menjawab apa, jawabannya jelas tidak, ia tidak ingin menjalin cinta dengan pria yang terobsesi pada dirinya, namun ia takut mengatakannya, takut Sasori akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya, apalagi tempat mereka sekarang ini sepi sebab sudah malam.

"Kau ingin mengatakan 'tidak mau', kan?" Sasori menebak. "Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu! Kenapa kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan!?"

Tenang Sakura...

"Aku bukannya tidak mau memberimu kesempatan, sejak dulu aku hanya menganggapmu teman sampai kini pun masih." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Omong kosong! Kau menolak aku karena dia kan? Kau masih mengharapkan dia kembali?" seru Sasori murka. "Apa kau sadar bahwa dia cuma mempermainkanmu—"

"Kau salah!" potong Sakura tidak kalah emosi. "Shi-senpai tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanku, perasaannya padaku sama seperti aku padanya!" jelasnya lantang. "Dia orang luar pertama yang benar-benar mengerti kondisiku!" lanjutnya lalu ekspresinya berubah sedih. "Tolong jangan mengatakan apa-apa seakan kau paling tahu hubungan kami."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Sasori. "Kau hanya mencintai dia..."

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasori.

"Tapi karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka aku takkan membiarkan dia mendapatkanmu..." kata Sasori.

"Apa?" Sakura benar-benar takut sekarang, apalagi ekspresi Sasori yang tidak terbaca sekarang ini, ia mundur satu langkah. "Sasor—!?" sebelum bibirnya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasori mendorong kuat tubuhnya hingga membuatnya otomatis kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh terguling-guling di tangga.

Bruk.

Tubuh Sakura berhenti ketika sampai di bawah, ia berbaring dengan posisi telungkup.

Tubuhnya serta kepalanya sakit.

Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku!? Kenapa? Apa aku salah lagi tidak mengetahui Sasori mencintaiku?'

Dengan penglihatan yang kini sama-samar, ia mendapati sepasang kaki berhenti di depannya.

Sakura sungguh berharap pemilik kaki tersebut adalah bantuan bukanlah Sasori.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendapatkanmu juga..."

Dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihaknya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasori, Sakura merasakan hujaman menyakitkan di punggungnya.

Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang... ia melihat kaki Sasori berbalik sambil menjatuhkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah pisau, barulah menaiki anak tangga.

Jadi Sasori menusuk punggungnya—?

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah di kepala serta punggungnya...

.x.

"Sa... ku... ra..."

Siapa?

Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang berat namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, gelap.

Biarkan aku tidur sebentar.

"Bert... ahan... lah..."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata hijaunya, pandangannya sedikit membaik meski hanya samar-samar.

"Sakura!?"

Tanpa perlu melihat pun, Sakura bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "I—no—?"

Ino menghela napas lega, syukurlah Sakura mulai sadar, selama lebih dari satu jam ia was-was meskipun dokter sudah mengatakan sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja hanya tinggal memberikan transfusi darah; ia meremas lembut tangan Sakura. "Kau membuatku cemas sekali, ternyata tebakanku benar kan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata hijaunya sekali lagi berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan di matanya namun sulit sekali melihat Ino, tetap samar-samar. "Apa—yang terjadi?"

Ino pada awalnya ragu menceritakannya apalagi saat ini kondisi Sakura masih belum stabil sepenuhnya. "Sasori mendorongmu, kau ingat?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura mengembuskan napas lewat bibirnya; ya, ia perlahan mulai mengingatnya. "Bagaimana—bisa kau tahu—?"

"Aku ada di sana ketika dia mendorongmu, aku cemas dan memutuskan ke tempat kerjamu tapi kau sudah tidak ada, jadi aku langsung menuju rumahmu." kata Ino berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Aku harus menunggu dia pergi terlebih dahulu baru bisa membawamu menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Shikamaru langsung melapor ke polisi soal Sasori."

"Oh—" Sakura mengembuskan napasnya lega, seketika itu jugalah ia mulai merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya terutama kepala dan punggungnya. "Awh..." rintihnya.

"Aku rasa obat biusnya mulai hilang," kata Ino. "Rasa sakitnya baru akan hilang setelah beberapa minggu."

Beberapa minggu? Bagus. Ia pasti diharuskan istirahat yang dengan kata lain libur ke kampus.

Nilai-nilainya yang berusaha dipertahankan bagus—hancur sudah...

Cklek.

"Apa itu ibu?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dimana ibunya, hanya ada Ino yang menemaninya.

"Bukan, itu dokter Tsunade." jawab Ino.

Tsunade berhenti tepat di pinggir ranjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hhh..." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. "Ino—apa kau tahu dimana ibuku—?" di saat seperti ini ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Mebuki di sisinya memberikan semangat padanya; akan lebih baik ayahnya juga, ia yakin ayahnya ada bersama ibunya, mungkin sedang membeli sesuatu.

Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Akan sarankan kau beristirahat setelah aku memasang transfusi darahnya," kata Tsunade mulai memasang alat-alat di samping Sakura.

"Aku akan istirahat setelah tahu dimana kedua orang tuaku," kata Sakura, menolak halus. "Ino?"

Ino tidak menjawab, dilema apakah ia harus jujur atau berbohong; ia tidak mau membuat Sakura lebih terluka lagi dengan fakta ini.

Jika berbohong pasti akan ketahuan juga sebab Mebuki akan menemani Sakura, jika jujur ia yakin sahabatnya itu akan mengamuk.

Dua-duanya sulit.

"Ino—?" Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Oh! Uh..." god, apa yang harus ia pilih? Berbohong atau jujur!? Ia tidak ingin Sakura marah padanya!

"Selama kau tidak sadar, hanya temanmu ini yang menemanimu ketika kami menjahit punggungmu," Tsunade memilih menjawabnya. "Ibumu ke sini tapi sepertinya dia memiliki trauma akan darah jadinya tidak bisa menemani lama-lama."

"Begitukah—?" gumam Sakura; ia mengerti ibunya tak menemaninya di masa-masa kritisnya sebab Mebuki takut melihat darah karena dulu hidung ibunya terus mengeluarkan darah yang membuat Mebuki trauma.

Yang Sakura tidak percaya adalah ayahnya, ia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah menginginkannya akan tetapi haruskah sejahat ini padanya yang sedang di masa-masa kritis paling membutuhkan dorongan orangtua akan tetapi ayahnya tidak ada di sampingnya—?

Sakura berusaha semampunya untuk tidak menangis. "Ino—katakan padaku—ayahku ada di luar—?"—dengan begitu lukanya bisa sedikit terobati.

Ino menggigit bibirnya; seingin apa pun ia mengatakan 'iya' tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak; Kizashi hingga saat ini belum tiba di rumah sakit. "Ayahmu ke sini setelah dia selesai mengantar pulang wanita itu." jelasnya sedih, ia menekankan kata 'wanita itu' dengan nada amarah.

Bahkan ketika anaknya sendiri sedang di ambang antara hidup dan mati, ayahnya lebih memilih bersama dengan selingkuhannya dari pada berada di sampingnya—?

Sakura melepas paksa selang infusan darah di tangannya.

Ino serta Tsunade terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhmu membutuhkan darah!"

"Aku tidak—menginginkannya." kata Sakura kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurnya—saat itulah ia merasakan sakitnya di punggungnya—namun itu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding perasaan terlukanya kepada ayahnya.

Ino menghentikan tindakan Sakura dengan menahan bahu sahabatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh bergerak! Bagaimana jika jahitan dipunggungmu terbuka lagi!?"

"Biarkan saja," sahut Sakura tidak peduli, ia tetap berusaha bangun namun tenaganya tidak cukup menahan Ino, dan membuatnya kembali di posisi semula, bibirnya mengerang lemah ketika Tsunade memasang kembali selang di tangannya.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh begitu!" seru Ino marah besar.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ino, bilang pada ayahku... jika niatnya membiarkan aku hidup agar bisa membuatku menderita dengan cara apa pun. Selamat, dia berhasil." katanya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian membunuhku saja—?"

"Sakura jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" seru Ino marah. "Ayahmu pasti akan datang..."—ia bahkan tidak percaya diri ketika mengatakannya sebab ia tahu betul permasalahan Sakura dan Kizashi; meski kecil, ia akan tetap memberikan sahabatnya kata-kata positif.

Tsunade menghela napas; sepertinya pasiennya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, dan berpikir negatif seperti itu tidak bagus untuk pemulihan kesehatannya. "Aku akan membiusmu, mungkin saat kau sadar, ayahmu ada di sini."

"Dia takkan datang," kata Sakura lemah.

Ino tidak menjawab, lebih memilih memerhatikan Tsunade yang tengah memberikan Sakura suntikan sesuatu—mungkin suntikan bius?

Sakura mulai merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah serta kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. "Ino... ini sakit sekali..."

Ino duduk kembali di kursi seraya menggenggam tangan sahabatnya lagi, lembut. "Aku tahu," gumamnya sedih; ia hanya dengan melihatnya pun bisa tahu betapa sakitnya dijahit sepanjang lima senti meter; ia takkan memaafkan Sasori! Takkan pernah! Ia pastikan akan membuat hidup pria berambut merah itu seperti neraka!

"Bukan," sahut Sakura lemah, ia meletakan tangannya di dadanya. "Ini sakit sekali..."

Ino awalnya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura, membutuhkan beberapa detik baginya untuk paham, ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku juga..." sahutnya sedih; ia tidak pernah sekecewa ini pada ayah Sakura; ia tahu sahabatnya tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kizashi namun ia tidak pernah menyangka akan separah ini. "Aku ada di sini untukmu..."

"Arigatou..." kata Sakura sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

Meskipun menyakitkan ayahnya tidak bisa bersamanya, ia merasa bersyukur Ino selalu ada untuknya...

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura berhenti bercerita untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Mengambil serta mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Sakura... ceritamu itu..." Naruto tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa; perasaannya campur aduk.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti mengapa Sakura ingin tetap sendirian sebab wanita muda itu memiliki pengalaman-pengalaman buruk soal lelaki, parahnya ayahnya Sakura sendiri termasuk.

"Menyedihkan?" Sakura berusaha menebak. "Memang benar."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja tidak, dattebayo!" sergahnya galak. "Bagiku, kau sedang di masa-masa tersulitmu," katanya pelan. "Meskipun kau masih sampai sekarang."

"Itu bukanlah waktu paling tersulitku, Naruto." kata Sakura murung.

"Itu bukan?" tanya Naruto syok; baginya itu sudah paling menyedihkan—ayah yang tidak datang ketika anaknya tengah kritis—memiliki pengagum rahasia yang ekstrim serta jangan lupa ditinggal pria bernama Shi itu! Apa lagi yang jauh lebih sulit?

"Setelah aku sembuh..."

.#.

Flashback ON

.#.

Sakura memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Sakura, kau tahu menghindar bukanlah keputusan yang baik." kata Mebuki.

"Aku tidak menghindar." sahut Sakura tidak terima. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima ayah lagi."

Mebuki terdiam.

Setelah Sakura kembali terbangun dari obat biusnya, ia tetap tidak dapat mendapati ayahnya di rumah sakit, ia bahkan menunggu hingga malam akan tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ayahnya, hingga keesokan hari barulah ayahnya muncul itu pun sudah sore.

Jadi Sakura memutuskan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia akan menyewa apartemen di dekat kampus, sebab jarak dari rumahnya ke kampus cukup jauh.

Selama ini ia bertahan di rumah berharap ayahnya akan berubah pikiran tentang dirinya, ia bahkan kursus bahasa jepang, perancis, inggris, bahkan piano, berharap Kizashi bisa bangga pada dirinya bukan lagi melihatnya sebagai bukti kegagalan di masa lalu, namun usahanya hanyalah sia-sia, bukannya pujian yang didapat melainkan amarah bahkan ayahnya memarahi ibunya karena membiarkan ia ikut kursus hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Delapan tahun.

Selama delapan tahun ia berusaha mengubah pemikiran ayahnya akan dirinya. Semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa usahanya sia-sia, ia tetaplah tidak penting di mata ayahnya.

Jadi Sakura ingin berhenti, dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu, apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?" tanya Sakura disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Sakura... kau tahu ibu tidak bisa melakukannya," sahut Mebuki. "Adikmu butuh kasih sayang ayahmu, kau juga."

Sakura tertawa sini. "Karena Aku? Aku sejak dulu tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayah jadi aku tidak peduli." katanya dingin, ia berdiri setelah selesai berkemas. "Ibu... aku tahu kau tidak bahagia, jadi aku tidak memiliki masalah jika kalian akan bercerai, aku akan berusaha semampuku memberikan uang untuk ibu."

Mebuki menolak. "Aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Setelah ditinggal oleh orang yang aku cintai, aku sadar bahwa cinta selain menyedihkan juga membuatku jadi wanita yang lemah." kata Sakura dingin. "Jika sendirian bisa membuatku kembali kuat, kenapa tidak aku ambil? Sama seperti ibu, jika ibu menderita dan bercerai bisa membuat ibu bahagia, kenapa tidak ibu ambil? Jangan karena aku dan Konohamaru, ibu memilih tetap bersama ayah. Aku sudah terbiasa tanpa kehadiran ayah, aku rasa Konohamaru akan mengerti situasi ketika dewasa nanti, ibu, aku tahu ibu selalu menangis saat berdo' a di gereja, jadi jangan biarkan kami menjadi penghalangmu untuk bahagia." lanjutnya sedih.

"Aku tahu," kata Mebuki pelan. "Tapi ibu tidak bisa Sakura, alasan ibu bukan hanya kalian berdua."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sakura emosi. "Uang? Aku akan kerja agar bisa memberi ibu uang! Memang aku belum bisa memberi ibu banyak uanh tetapi setelah aku lulus dan menjadi dokter, aku bisa memberi ibu lebih banyak lagi uang!" lanjutnya berapi-api. "Please, ibu sekarang kan sedang sakit, berpikir positif adalah obat terbaik, ayah hanya akan memberi pengaruh negatif pada tubuh ibu, aku menawarkan ini juga demi ibu, bukan aku." lanjutnya sedih.

"Ibu tahu, tapi keputusan ibu tetap tidak berubah." kata Mebuki. "Ini untuk yang terbaik. Mungkin ayahmu akan berubah suatu saat nanti."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura. "Ibu, jika itu keputusanmu, aku takkan memaksa lagi," lanjutnya lalu tertawa pahit. "Dan, berubah suatu saat nanti? Hah, itu sebuah keajaiban."

Mebuki tidak menghiraukan sindiran anaknya. "Sakura... apa kau benar-benar akan pindah?" tanyanya. "Kau tahu ibu membutuhkanmu."

Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ayah. Please, mengertilah pilihanku ini."

Mebuki masih belum mau melepas Sakura tinggal sendiri, ia pun berusaha membujuk satu kali lagi. "Bukankah lebih baik bicara dengan ayahmu dulu?"

"Tidak ada yang mau aku bicarakan, dan itu final." kata Sakura lalu berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa dua buah koper di tangannya. "Aku harap ibu tidak menyesal dengan keputusan ibu."

"Kau juga hati-hati di jalan,"

Sakura tersenyum.

Ia takkan pernah menyesal.

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. "Naruto, aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalah ibuku, maaf ya?"

Sakura pikir ia sudah tidak apa-apa membaginya dengan Naruto tetapi ia masih belum bisa menceritakan tentang ibunya.

Mebuki—kesalahan terbesarnya yang tidak pernah bisa ia perbaiki selain Shi.

Naruto masih penasaran namun ia tahu seberapa sulitnya Sakura yang berkali-kali berhenti sekedar mengatur napasnya untuk menenangkan diri ketika menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Sakura, aku mengerti. Aku takkan memaksamu," kata Naruto lembut. "Aku senang kau mau terbuka padaku." lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil.

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat. "Naruto, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti." katanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki masa lalu yang tidak bisa aku banggakan."

"Semua orang pasti punya," kata Naruto. "Termasuk aku," lanjutnya teringat akan Shizuka.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura. "Aku harap masalahmu sudah selesai,"

"Well," Narutl tidak tahu apakah masalah Shizuka bisa dianggap selesai. "Aku ingin bertanya soal lelaki yang bernama Shi." katanya serius.

Sakura mengalihkan mata hijaunya dari Naruto ke langit berbintang di atasnya. "Shi-senpai adalah pria yang bisa mengubah pemikiranku bahwa cinta bukan sesuatu yang menyedihkan... dia membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin cinta sejati ada di kehidupan nyata..." katanya pelan.

Naruto terdiam; ia merasa dirinya kalah—? Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu penuh cinta? Bahkan senyumnya sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya sejauh ini. "Shi... Dia terdengar seperti pria yang luar biasa..."

Sakura tertunduk. "Ya," katanya murung.

Naruto bisa membaca ekspresi Sakura penuh penyesalan. "Kau bilang dia pergi?"

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya, mengingat masa lalunya. "Shi dan aku berbeda satu tingkat, jadi ada saatnya dia akan lulus sekolah terlebih dahulu dariku. Kami berpisah saat dia pindah ke kyoto buat kuliah. Begitulah akhirnya."

Naruto merasa ada beberapa yang masih janggal namun ia memutuskan tak mengatakan apa pun, ia yakin Sakura akan menceritakannya nanti.

Sakura bahkan tidak menyinggung soal wanita paruh baya yang menjadi istri ayahnya sekarang ini.

Naruto sedikit ragu untuk bertanya, ia penasaran sekali soal istri baru ayahnya sebab wanita itu penghalangnya ketika bersama Shizuka. Ia berpikir-pikir apakah wanita paruh baya itu juga membuat hidup Sakura menderita, jika iya, maka perjanjian mereka berdua saat di pantai yuigahama berakhir.

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

Naruto memandang kosong laut yuigahama.

Ia gagal, untuk pertama kalinya merasa benar-benar gagal sebagai seorang lelaki.

Semua petunjuk-petunjuk kecil yang diberikan oleh Shizuka padanya tidak membuatnya sadar jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis berambut hitam tersebut; ia terlalu dibutakan oleh cemburu hingga membuatnya tak tahu ada sesuatu dibalik perubahan sifat Shizuka tiba-tiba selama ini.

Naruto menggenggam erat secarik kertas yang dituliskan Shizuka untuknya.

Kalau saja ia menuruti permintaan Shizuka untuk ikut bersamanya ke tokyo, mungkin wanita muda itu masih bersamanya.

Kenapa juga ia mempertanyakan sifat Shizuka? Sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa wanita muda itu wanita yang polos bukanlah wanita murahan.

"Kau mau berbicara padaku?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar mendengar suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya; ia tak langsung menjawab, berusaha menangkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia tidak boleh balas dendam sebab Shizuka yang memintanya sendiri.

Dan ia terheran-heran kenapa Shizuka memintanya.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya; ia dapat melihat wanita paruh baya berambut hitam berdiri tidak jauh darinya, di samping wanita tersebut ada dua pria bertubuh kekar, mungkin bodyguard. "Bibi—Hanare."—bahkan menyebut nama wanita paruh baya itu membuatnya muak.

"Ya?" Hanare merespon singkat.

Naruto menggertakan giginya penuh amarah.

Bagaimana bisa wanita di depannya ini begitu tenang ketika beberapa jam yang lalu Shizuka pergi!? Apakah Hanare sama sekali tidak merasa sedih atau bersalah?

Naruto selalu menilai Hanare adalah orang baik, namun setelah kejadian ini, sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa inilah sosok Hanare yang sebenarnya—seorang monster.

Berlama-lama dengan wanita yang menghancurkan masa depan Shizuka membuat Naruto muak jadi ia langsung berbicara ke topik utama.

"Aku tahu kau dibalik semua ini," kata Naruto tajam.

Mata Hanare melebar namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau!?" seru Naruto marah. "Hanya karena pernah menyelamatkan Shizuka satu kali, kau tidak berhak mengontrol hidupnya!"

"Fyuh," Hanare berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tertawa!? Respon wanita itu setelah menghancurkan hidup seseorang adalah tertawa!? Memang benar jika Hanare seorang monster sesuai dugaannya. Memakai topeng 'kepolosan' untuk mencapai semua tujuannya, tidak peduli Shizuka menjadi korbannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau melaporkan aku?" tanya Hanare menantang, nada bicaranya mengejek. "Kau tahu kau itu takkan bisa menang melawanku."

"Aku punya bukti kuat kau sudah menyiksa Shizuka." sahut Naruto, terpancing amarahnya.

Hanare masih tetap tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bukti yang kau punya bisa aku lenyapkan semauku." katanya percaya diri. "Aku akan menghancurkanmu sebelum kau berusaha menghancurkanku Naruto." lanjutnya. "Sebab keadilan bisa dibeli oleh uang." lalu matanya menelusuri tubuh Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. "Sementara kau apa? Kau hanyalah pria naif yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kekasihmu."

Naruto akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya mendengar ucapan mengejek dari Hanare, ia mencoba menyerang namun ditahan oleh kedua bodyguard wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Menyedihkan," kata Hanare menatap mata biru Naruto dingin. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat, mendekatkan bibirnya di teling pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Naruto, aku beri tahu rahasia kecilku padamu. Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau takkan bisa bertahan di kehidupan yang keras ini. Sama seperti perusahaan kecil ayahmu, kau pikir akan maju hanya dengan bermodal kejujuran?"

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahku!" seru Naruto marah, ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun ia gagal; untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin sekali memukul seorang wanita.

Pertama Hanare mengejek dirinya lalu Shizuka dan sekarang ayahnya!? Mana mungkin ia membiarkan wanita paruh baya ini berbicara dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk seorang lelaki tidak berguna sepertimu," kata Hanare dingin.

"Tidak berguna!? Kau!"

"Kau bersikap seperti ini pun takkan bisa membuat Shizuka kembali." kata Hanare.

Kata-kata Hanare membuat amarahnya yang berada di atas ubun-ubun, menurun.

Meski ia marah dan berhasil melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul Hanare, itu takkan membuat Shizuka kembali.

Merasa lebih tenang; Naruto kembali teringat pesan dari Shizuka untuknya agar tidak membalas dendam.

Amarahnya benar-benar hilang, "Lepaskan aku." katanya dingin.

Hanare dapat melihat perubahan drastis di ekspresi Naruto "Lepaskan dia," katanya.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya, mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat mata cokelat Hanare.

Wanita di depannya terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan meski ia meminta bantuan ayahnya dan mencoba melaporkan tindakan Hanare terhadap Shizuka hanyalah sia-sia. Jadi ia pun mengakui kekalahannya. Meskipun inner di dalam dirinya berteriak keadilan.

Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana jeans-nya lalu berjalan menuju mobil Shikamaru yang dipakainya, ia sempatkan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Hanare, mengatakan kata-kata penuh keseriusan. "Aku memang lemah sekarang, tapi kalau kau berani menghancurkan orang-orang yang aku cintai lagi, aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan memakai cara apa pun."

Hanare menutup kedua matanya. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

Naruto tidak menjawab, lebih memilih melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Naruto menghela napas.

Semenjak kejadian itu ia berubah drastis, ia yang dulu hanya sesekali membantu ayahnya mencari klien pun mulai ikut ambil andil bernegosiasi dengan beberapa pengusaha besar seperti ayah Sakura.

Ia melakukan berbagai cara agar perusahaan ayahnya bisa berkembang, dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, sekarang perusahaan ayahnya sebesar perusahaan ayah Sakura.

Lebih baik ia memastikan. "Sakura, kau memiliki ibu tiri? Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit tadi."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah drastis yang membuat Naruto berpikir dugaannya benar.

"Aku takkan pernah menganggapnya ibu!" seru Sakura marah. "Karena dia, keluargaku hancur!"

Jadi memang benar Hanare masih senang menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang.

"Sebelum ayahku bertemu dia, aku berhasil membujuk kakekku meminta ayahku mengurus perusahaan," kata Sakura. "Ayahku berubah meski tidak banyak, dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kami daripada ke kasino saat itu adalah momen paling indah untukku. Ayah aku pun ternyata bisa berubah..." lanjutnya tersenyum lembut mengingatnya. "Tapi setelah bertemu wanita itu, ayahku kembali seperti dulu, dia suka bermain di kasino lagi dan kedapatan bepergian keluar kota."

Naruto merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan masalah Hanare.

"Aku berharap ayahku bisa kembali seperti dulu, tapi percuma. Mereka berdua malah menikah diam-diam." kata Sakura sedih. "Aku begitu marah dan kecewa... alasan lain untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen pun karena wanita itu juga."

"Begitukah?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku pikir jika aku pindah, ayahku mungkin merasakan kehilangan, tapi justru kebalikannya, dan semua masalah kami memuncak sebulan setelah kepergian ibuku..."

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

"Aku tahu kau akan ada di sini."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lewat bahunya lalu kembali memandang langit mengetahui itu Ino.

Ino duduk di samping Sakura. "Sakura, kau sudah satu bulan tidak masuk kuliah. Nilai-nilai tinggi yang sudah kau perjuangkan bisa jelek loh."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sakura dingin.

Ino menghela napas kecil. "Sakura aku tahu ini sulit untukmu.

"Sulit? Aku tidak pernah seputus asa ini Ino," kata Sakura. "Aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Shi-senpai, dan sekarang Tuhan mengambil ibuku. Kenapa Tuhan begitu menentangku untuk bahagia?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" seru Ino galak. "Mungkin kau hanya sedang tidak beruntung."—ia bahkan tidak yakim dengan kata-katanya.

"Ino, apakah kau masih belum mengerti? Aku tersesat sekarang, sebelum ini, alasanku kuliah adalah ibuku, aku pikir penyebab dari ibuku menderita selama ini adalah ibu memutuskan tidak menggugurkan aku waktu bayi, karena itu aku ingin sekali membuatnya bahagia dan bangga dengan keputusannya membiarkan aku hidup, tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, Tuhan sudah mengambil ibuku dariku. Alasanku untuk bekerja keras sudah tidak ada, aku begitu tersesat, sekarang tujuan hidupku kosong..."

"Sakura..." Ino bisa merasakan kesedihan dan terlukanya sahabatnya itu hanya dengan kata-kata. "Kalau begitu... kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekati ayahmu lagi?"

Masih memandangi bintang-bintang, Sakura berkata. "Untuk apa? Ayahku tidak pernah peduli padaku."

"Inilah masalahnya, kau selalu saja menyerah sebelum berjuang. Mungkin sekarang ayahmu membutuhkanmu, kau tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau ayahku memang membutuhkan aku pastilah dia sudah mendatangiku, kan? Aku hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah." kata Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino tidak bisa berargumen. "Lagi pula..."—ayahnya memiliki Hanare. Memikirkan wanita yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya membuatnya tanpa sadar melirikan mata ke bawah. "Apakah aku bisa bertahan jatuh dari ketinggian ini?"

"Apa!?" seru Ino syok. "Sakura jangan berani coba-coba!Aku akan memanggil ayahku!"

Mendengar kata ayah Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Ino, aku cemburu padamu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, Shikamaru yang selalu mencintaimu."

"Itu..." Ino tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sakura tersenyum. "Jangan buat mereka kecewa, ok?" tanyanya, lalu melenggang pergi menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah Ino.

Sakura berjalan tanpa arah dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, bahwa ia harus mencoba menghubungi ayahnya lagi; ia sudah kehilangan ibunya jadi ia tidak mau kehilangan ayahnya dan tentu saja Konohamaru.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya; ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, suasananya masih sama seperti sati bulam yang lalu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dan terkejut mengetahui Ino mengikutinya, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Ino?"

Ino berhenti tepat di depan sahabatnya, mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu barulah berkata. "Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanyanya marah; ia takkan membiarkan Sakura mencoba bunuh diri di tempat lain! Takkan!

"Aku mengikuti saranmu," jawab Sakura. "Aku pikir aku membutuhkan dukungan dari ayahku... aku juga ingin bertemu Konohamaru."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menemanimu," katanya semangat.

Sakura balas tersenyum; lalu ia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan di dalam dompetnya; untunglah ia belum mengembalikan ini, ia hanya mengembalikan kunci rumah saja.

Setelah terbuka, Sakura masuk ke dalam perkarangan yang cukup luas berisikan bunga-bunga dengan jenis yang berbeda, ibunya memang suka berkebun.

Sakura akhirnya sampai di pintu rumahnya, ia melirikan mata hijaunya pada Ino sebelum mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Cklek.

Senyum terukir di bibirnya mengetahui ada yang masih bangun di jam segini. "Tadai—" kata-katanya tersangkut di kerongkongannya mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu rumahnya, senyumnya juga hilang.

"Sakura," kata Hanare pelan. "Selamat datang," lanjutnua dengan senyum.

Sakura tak percaya ini, ia baru sebulan tidak kembali ke rumah dan wanita ini sudah ada di rumahnya!? Hatinya terbakar amarah. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya tajam.

Hanare memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Karena aku tinggal di sini sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

Sakura membatu, syok, marah, kecewa.

Bagaimana bisa ayahnya membawa Hanare dengan cepat setelah kepergian ibunya—? Kenapa—?

Kizashi muncul di belakang Hanare. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya, lalu matanya beradu pandang dengan mata hijau Sakura

"Ayah." bahkan mengatakan kata 'ayah' pun berat bagi Sakura sekarang. "Apakah itu benar? Kau membawa dia ke sini satu bulan yang lalu?"

"Namanya Hanare," kata Kizashi. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, jawabannya adalah iya,"

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama syok.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di sisinya; persetan dengan tata krama! "Bagaimana bisa ayah!? Ibu baru saja pergi tetapi kau malah membawa pulang wanita simpanan ini!?" serunya penuh emosi.

"Iya!" sahut Ino tidak kalah emosi. "Paman tindakanmu kali ini sudah berlebihan! Apa paman sama sekali tidak mau mengerti perasaan Sakura!?"

"Namanya Hanare," Kizashi mengulangi kata-katanya. "Dan jangan berkata tidak sopan kepada kedua orang tuamu, Sakura." katanya dingin. "Ino kau juga,"

"Aku sampai kapan pun takkan pernah mengakui wanita itu sebagai ibuku!" seru Sakura keras tak memperdulikan peringatan ayahnya. "Kau tahu ayah? Selama ini kau kan tidak pernah peduli padaku, jadi aku benar-benar takkan mau menginjakan kaki di rumah ini lagi. Berbahagialah." katanya dingin. "Aku takkan mengusik lagi kehidupanmu sesuai yang kau inginkan!" serunya marah lalu berbalik dan berlari keluar.

"Aku kecewa sekali padamu paman. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu kecewa hingga hanya bisa mengatakan ini." kata Ino dingin, kemudian ia berusaha mengejar sahabatnya. "Sakura tunggu!"

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya setelah selesai bercerita.

Naruto menurunkan pandangan matanya ke jalan raya di bawah; ia tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi pada Sakura; ia tak merasa heran jika wanita muda itu tak mau menemui ayahnya, sebab Kizashi-lah yang menyebabkan trauma di dalam diri Sakura.

Mungkin itulah awal dari PTSD yang diderita Sakura.

Sekarang ia jadi ingin mendukung Sakura tidak bertemu ayahnya.

"Naruto, menurutmu bagaimana dengan masa laluku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. "Apa perasaanmu berubah atau tetap sama?"

Apa ini mengalihkan perhatiaan—?

Pertanyaan yang menggelikan.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Perasaanku padamu tidak berubah hanya karena itu."

"Sungguh?"

Mata birunya menangkap rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura—? Malu atau—? "Ya," jawabnya.

"Jika begitu, aku memutuskan akan mencoba memasuki ke kehidupan ayahku lagi." kata Sakura serius.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Sungguh!?"—ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Sakura mau melakukannya!? Ia bahagia wanita muda itu mulai melangkah ke arah positif.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. "Kau mau bersamaku—?"

Degub jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lipat ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya namun belum selesai, wanita itu bahkan memintanya untuk berada di sampingnya saat menghadapi ayahnya.

Dengan senyum kecil, Naruto memjawab. "Aku sudah bilang padamu di rumah sakit kan?" tanyanya balik. "Aku akan bersamamu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, terharu; setelah sekian lama, ia bisa merasakan kembali rasanya diinginkan oleh seseorang. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Arigatou..."

.#.

Naruto melirikan mata birunya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di pinggir ranjang ragu-ragu. "Kau tidak tiba-tiba merasa malu kan? Kita sudah tidur bersama." godanya.

Sakura melirikan matanya ke lain arah. "Bukan itu, ini pertama kalinya kita berdua tidur bersamaan."

Naruto terdiam.

Jika dipikir-pikir ucapan Sakura ada benarnya; hari-hari sebelumnya mereka memang tidur bersama akan tetapi pasti Sakura atau dirinya sudah tidur terlebih dahulu, ini pertama kalinya mereka sama mau tidur.

Naruto menjadi ikut gugup. "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa tidur di sofa."—tidur di sofa selama semalam takkan membunuhnya, paling hanya pegal-pegal saat bangun pagi.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebagai jawaban penolakan; matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hening...

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak mencoba membuka percakapan.

Memandang langit-langit kamar bersama-sama dalam diam.

Naruto merasa ini adalah momen paling tidak nyaman selama tinggal satu atap dengam Sakura.

Berpikir.

Ia harus berpikir sesuatu untuk memecah suasana canggung ini!

Ia pun akhirnya teringat sesuatu; ini bukan ide yang terlalu bagus akan tetapi lebih baik dari pada terus-terusan di situasi.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?" Sakura merespon sekenanya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau selalu memeluk aku saat tidur?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Oh itu," Sakura agak malu Naruto mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya namun alasan dibaliknya membuat rona merah di pipinya menghilang. "Terkadang aku mendapat mimpi buruk saat tidur, biasanya untuk melupakannya aku akan menonton televisi tapi karena kau bersama aku jadi aku menjadikanmu sebagai bahan pengalih perhatianku dan sejauh ini membantuku."

Naruto speechless.

Jadi Sakura mendesahkan namanya benar-benar karena mimpi buruk bukanlah mimpi indah bersamanya—? Jujur tentu saja ia sedikit kecewa—tidak bukankah itu bagus? Sakura bisa mempercayainya? Dan lagi ia senang bisa membuat wanita muda itu melupakan mimpi buruknya; mungkin karena itulah Sakura selalu bangun lebih siang dibandingnya.

Dan tanpa perlu diberitahu pun Naruto tahu Sakura pasti bermimpi buruk soal masa lalunya.

Shi—Naruto sungguh-sungguh penasaran dengan kakak kelasnya Sakura itu; mungkinkah pria yang dimaksudkan Gaara selama ini itu Shi? Jika dihitung, waktu Sakura dan Shi masih bersama, waktunya pas 7 tahun ditambah lagi wanita muda berambut pink itu bilang sendiri bahwa Shi mengubah pola pikir Sakura bahwa cinta sejati bisa ada di dunia nyata.

Meskipun Shi tidak ada lagi—Naruto merasa dirinya kalah? Kenapa? Ia tidak pernah berpikir negatif soal mengejar cinta seorang wanita sebelumnya, ia selalu percaya diri sebab ia punya wajah yang tampan serta kaya raya.

"Sakura." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau di seberangnya. "Apa... yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanyanya serius.

Rona merah kembali muncul di pipi Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Maksudku penilaianmu terhadapku," kata Naruto lebih detail. "Aku penasaran."—ia butuh itu untuk memberinya semangat, ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Sakura menilai dirinya pria yang baik.

Sakura ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, kepalanya bertumpu di lengannya. "Hm..." gumamnya.

Rona merah ikut menghiasi pipi Naruto—diperhatikan secara serius seperti itu oleh wanita yang dicintainya membuatnya malu; mungkin tak seharusnya bertanya seperti itu di saat ayah Sakura sedang sakit, harusnya bertanya soal ayahnya saja!

Sakura memang setuju mau ikut melakukan operasi namun wanita muda itu masih belum bisa bertemu ayahnya karena selain sekarang sudah larut malam, keberadaan Hanare-lah yang menahan Sakura untuk menemani ayahnya.

Sakura meminta Konohamaru untuk menenami sebagai gantinya, besok wanita muda itu akan menemani Kizashi tentu saja bersama Naruto.

"Bagiku kau itu lelaki narsis yang tidak tertolong lagi," kata Sakura.

"Apa—?" Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan; ia tidak narsis! Ia mengatakan fakta! Ia kan memang tampan dan pesonanya tidak ada wanita yang sanggup menolaknya.

Sakira tertawa kecil. "Aku cuma bergurau. Naruto, bagiku kau lelaki paling positif yang pernah aku temui," katanya tersenyum lembut. "Lelaki yang mengaku mengaku suka padaku selalu menyerah ketika aku mengetes perasaan mereka, tapi kau tidak."

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar malu; apa Sakura sengaja memujinya? Atau wanita muda itu tahu bagaimana cara merayu? Tetapi... dari ekpresi wajah Sakura, hanya satu yaitu kejujuran.

Perasaan Naruto sedikit membaik.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sedikit. "Boleh aku... menggenggam tanganmu?" tanyanya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Oh," Naruto tidak menyangka Sakura akan meminta itu, ia pun meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura. "Ya,"

Sakura mengaitkan jari-jari mereka berdua barulah menutup kedua mata hijaunya. "Aku selalu ingin saat tidur menggenggam tangan kekasihku."

Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto mengulas senyum kecil; Sakura pasti lelah seharian, harus memutuskan keputusan yang berat juga, dan lagi menceritakan masa lalu padanya...

Tunggu! Sakura barusan bilang kekasih? Sungguh?

Perasaan Naruto kembali naik lagi, ia ingin menanyakan kata-kata Sakura lebih detail lagi namun ia membatalkan niatnya setelah mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir wanita muda berambut pink itu.

Sepertinya ia harus menahannya sampai besok.

Naruto menyingkirkan helaian rambut pink Sakura yang menutupi wajah wanita muda itu, lalu ia lanjut menatap dalam diam; bahkan hanya menatap saja membuatnya entah kenapa senang? Ia tidak bosan melakukannya.

Naruto ingin menampar dirinya lagi karena bersikap aneh seperti ini; karena mungkin sudah lama ia baru merasakan jatuh cinta lagi, ia terus-terusan merasa seperti baru puber.

Perasaannya sekarang ini tidak terlalu buruk hanya saja sikapnya ketika berada di dekat Sakura membuatnya ingin berkali-kali menampar dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia bersikap 'cool' agar mendapat nilai positif dari wanita muda itu bukan menjadi lelaki mesum yang senang memandangi wanita yang dicintainya tidur.

Tidak mau berpikir aneh-aneh, Naruto pun berusaha ikut tidur, menutup mata birunya.

Ia berharap situasi besok jauh lebih baik.

.x.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur indahnya setelah merasakan sinar matahari mengenai mata birunya; mendesah pelan sambil meletakan tangan di keningnya—menutupi sinar itu mengenai mata indahnya.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan kali ini, yang berarti Sakura tidak lagi memeluknya; Naruto sedikit merindukan kebiasaan Sakura itu sesungguhnya, padahal baru satu malam saja; apa ia terlalu tergila-gila pada wanita muda tersebut—?

Naruto melirikan mata birunya ke tempat Sakura berada dan mengernyit heran wanita muda itu sudah tidak ada; mungkin sedang menyiapkan sarapan?

Naruto bangun dari ranjang, merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menemukan tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia pun berjalan menuju dapur namun sama, tidak ada siapa-siapa; ruangan televisi terlihat dari sini, tidak ada Sakura.

Naruto mulai cemas.

Kemana Sakura? Apa mungkin membeli bahan-bahan untuk mereka sarapan? Atau mungkin Sakura ke rumah sakit? Lupa bila wanita muda itu mengajaknya kemarin?

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

"Hm?" pemikirannya terputus mendengar ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Naruto pun kembali ke kamar tidur untuk mengambilnya, ia mengecek layarnya yang bertuliskan email dari Tsunade.

Jika itu Tsunade berarti ada kabar soal kesehatan ayah Sakura; semoga saja kabar baik bukan kabar buruk.

Dengan degub jantung yang berdegub kencang karena gugup, Naruto pun membuka email dari Tsunade. Mata birunya membaca baris demi baris tulisan tersebut.

"Sial!"

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sakura tidak ada di apartemen.

Bersambung...

Note:

(1) myocarditis itu infeksi yang disebabkan oleh virus yang menyebabkan otot jantung meradang atau membengkak. Kalau kondisinya sudah parah, harus pakai mesin buat nyaring darah penderita. Pada dasarnya yang nyebabin myocarditis itu virus, tapi perokok aktif resiko kenanya lebih tinggi :) jadi buat para perokok, cintailah diri sendiri :) #cekgoogle/dokterbuatlebihdetail-nya

Sakura bisa bahasa perancis bukan jerman ya buat ngerayain piala dunia, dia juga bisa main piano, jadi jepang, perancis, inggris

Untuk Naruto, jepang, inggris, dan china, dia sedikit ngerti perancis

Buat yang ga tau Shi itu siapa, dia ini ninja medis yang nyembuhin tangan Raikage yang putus karena maksa nembus susano'o Sasuke yang dilindungi amaterasu, sebenernya saya pengen Menma dengan rambut hitamnya tapi karna di sini tipe Saku itu cowo blonde jadinya ga jadi#lol

Jadwal update 1x per bulan, jadi ada jeda saya harus istirahat dan lanjut ngetik fiksi ini, tolong di mengerti, saya juga manusia biasa... plus 2 chaper lagi fic ini tamat :) tapi bisa 1 chap karna saya pengen namatin fic ini bulan desember dan omake-nya bulan januari

Maaf jika hurt/comfort-nya ga kerasa karna itu bukan keahlian saya plus saya ini bukan pro writer.

Saya ga begitu tau soal masalah dokter jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan :( kalian bisa kasih tau kesalahan saya dimana :)

Too much drama... Saya butuh cinta-cintaan(?) :v

Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

Note: Silakan sediakan makanan dan minuman sebelum membaca karena chapter ini panjang sekali...

.x.

Naruto bergegas mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi sempat melirikan mata biru miliknya ke dapur sebelum menuju ke lemari.

Tidak ada waktu sarapan!

Naruto memilih secara acak pakaian miliknya dan memakainya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk antara sedih dan cemas; ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahunya masalah ayahnya malah pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri, padahal kan semalam wanita muda itu meminta untuk menemaninya menemui ayahnya.

Kenapa? Apa mungkin Sakura merubah keputusannya?

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di kepala Naruto saat ini.

Setelah selesai memakai jaket hitamnya, Naruto lantas keluar apartemen, kemudian menaiki lift, lalu mengecek email masuk sambil nunggu lift beranjak turun ke lantai paling bawah, ia mendesah kecewa mengetahui tak ada email masuk dari Sakura.

Kenapa?

Lagi-lagi hanya itu kalimat yang ada dipikiran Naruto; ia berpikir apakah semalam ia melakukan kesalahan fatal? Ia merasa kata-katanya semalam normal, namun ia tidak tahu pendapat Sakura soal tersebut.

Naruto menepuk keningnya frustasi.

Sakura sungguh-sungguh luar biasa mempermainkan perasaannya; ia sesaat menilai wanita muda itu mulai menaruh hati padanya, dan sesaat kemudian juga bisa membuat penilaiannya cepat berubah.

Naruto tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, bahkan pada Shizuka pun tida—

Mengingat Shizuka membuatnya teringat sesuatu, wajahnya berubah sedih; Shizuka pernah seperti ini padanya...

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

"Hahahmph~"

Naruto mutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tubuhmu bergetar seperti itu, Shizuka." keluhnya dan jangan lupakan tawa meledek itu, jika saja ia sedang tidak kelelahan mungkin ia akan membungkam bibir kekasihnya dengan miliknya.

"Maaf deh ya..." kata Shizuka, namun ia tertawa kecil lagi. "Kau lucu sekali tidur memakai kacamata hitam, Naruto." katanya lagi, ia hendak mengambil kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata biru yang disukainya tetapi Naruto menepisnya lembut.

"Jangan," kata Naruto. "Wajahku saat ini sedang kacau, dattebayo." lanjutnya sambil melepas tangan Shizuka. "Aku tidak bisa tidur selama di pesawat, dan selama di Cina juga Karin tidak membantu seperti biasa."

Shizuka membelai lembut kepala Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya; ia bisa mengerti begitu sulitnya melawan kemauan Karin. "Bagaimana kabar Karin?"

"Buas seperti biasa," keluh Naruto sambil memutar bola mata birunya; terima kasih sekali dengan sepupunya itu yang mengajak main ke kasino setelah bertemu dengan investor, ia hanya bisa tidur satu jam sebelum berangkat naik pesawat menuju jepang.

Shizuka tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Lalu bagaimana bisnismu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Well," Naruto tidak terlalu ingin membahasnya sebab investor kali ini mengajaknya bertemu di strip club tapi karena ia tidak pernah suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Shizuka, ia pun berkata. "Lancar, aku sampai harus menyewa strip club kali ini." katanya malas. "Tidak usah cemas, aku hanya melihatmu." ia lantas menambahkan sebelum Shizuka sempat berpendapat.

"Aku tidak cemburu," kata Shizuka me

"Yeah? Ya..." mana mungkin Naruto mempercayainya, Shizuka tidak pandai berbohong, meski ia memakai kacamata, ia dapat melihat ekspresi kegelisahan saat mendengar penjelasannya. "Mereka mulai meminta aneh-aneh, tapi mau bagaimana, itu sudah pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

Shizuka merenung; tentu ia mengerti situasi Naruto, kekasihnya itu tengah mencoba memulai buka bisnis perhotelan di luar negeri, ia tidak keberatan, ia selalu mendukung keputusan Naruto apa pun itu akan tetapi karena pekerjaan ini juga kekasihnya jadi lebih sering berada di luar negeri bahkan Naruto sempat dipanggil kepala sekolah karena sering tidak masuk, ia cemas kekasihnya itu tidak lulus atau parahnya dikeluarkan.

"Apa bisnisnya tidak bisa hanya ayahmu?" tanya Shizuka. "Kita kan ulangan semester jadi bukankah lebih baik kau di sini? Mengejar pelajaran yang ketinggalan." lanjutnya, lalu tersenyum. "Kau bisa meminjam buku catatanku."

"Tidak bisa," respon Naruto, kemudian ia memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu kan Kakuzu orangnya seperti apa."

Tentu Shizuka tahu Kakuzu sebab Naruto menceritakan pria paruh baya itu padanya, ia masih tidak percaya jika Kakuzu langsung tertarik bisnis Naruto padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu; kekasihnya itu bilang bahwa Kakuzu lebih tertarik dengan bisnis yang Naruto jalankan ketimbang Kizashi karena lokasinya di luar negeri, cina, ditambah Kakuzu lebih mempercayai menginvestasikan uangnya ke Naruto karena kekasihnya itu berhasil 'lulus tes' sewaktu pertemuan mereka di kasino.

Shizuka serta Naruto tidak tahu tes apa yang dimaksud Kakuzu namun mereka berdua bersyukur bisa mendapat dua investor sekaligus, Kakuzu dan Kizashi.

Semenjak itu juga Naruto terus bekerja sama dengan Kakuzu bahkan hotel hasil dari kerja sama mereka dan beberapa pebisnis lain sudah selesai dibangun di cina.

Selama tiga hari Naruto berada di cina untuk membuka secara resmi hotel miliknya.

"Hotelmu sudah dibuka kan? Bisa aku tinggal di sana?" tanya Shizuka ragu-ragu.

Naruto jelas terkejut mendengarnya. "Maksudmu berlibur? Tentu saja kau boleh, Shizuka."

Shizuka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tinggal permanen maksudku Naruto," katanya. "Apa... um, boleh?" lanjutnya masih ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak suka jepang?" tanya Naruto dengan mata biru yang lebar, syok; begitu aneh, terakhir kali Shizuka bilang padanya bahwa kekasihnya itu menyukai jepang bahkan ingin mengabdikan diri dengan menjadi polisi; pemikiran Shizuka mungkin sudah berubah—?

Shizuka terdiam sesaat, mata hijaunya menerawang kosong di depannya. "Mungkin," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" Naruto tak bisa mendengarnya, suara Shizuka begitu kecil sekali, ia hanya bisa melihat pergerakan bibir kekasihnya itu. "Ulangi sekali lagi,"

Shizuka menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan senyum kecil ia berkatam "Tidak apa-apa,"

Naruto belum puas, ia tahu Shizuka menyembunyikan sesuatu, jadi ia mencoba menanyakan lagi akan tetapi sebelum ia mau membuka bibirnya, suara berat sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Di sini kalian rupanya."

Naruto sontak bangun dari tidurnya, duduk untuk melihat siapa yang menginterupsi ucapannya; tidak jauh darinya ada dua pemuda berambut hitam tengah berdiri; ia tahu siapa itu. "Shikamaru? Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan melihat penampilan Naruto. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" tanyanya. "Kau tadi di kelas memakai masker, sekarang istirahat kacamata? Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya, Naruto?"

"Biasa bisnis, kau tahu mereka tidak nengijinkanku tidur," keluh Naruto. "Jadi ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Shizuka," respon Shikamaru. "Tapi dia tidak ada di kelas atau kantin jadi kupikir kalian pasti berduaan apalagi ponselmu tidak dihidupkan,"

Naruto terkekeh; Shikamaru sudah hafal aktifitasnya jika dengan Shizuka, ia tak pernah ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun termasuk sahabatnya sendiri, apalagi ia sekarang ini sibuk pergi-kembali dari jepang. "Tentu," katanya, ia rasa sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindunya pada Shizuka hari ini; ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kekasihnya—dan ia menaikan alis melihat ekspresi canggung terpancar di mata hijau Shizuka—karena penasaran ia mengikuti arah pandangan mata kekasihnya ke—Sasuke—apa?

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat Shizuka.

Ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua—Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas hanya dengan tatapan mereka berdua.

Mungkinkah—?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Mana mungkin, Sasuke adalah sahabat terdekatnya jadi mana mungkin pemuda berambut hitam itu—?

Saat tadi pagi ketika ia hendak mengganti sepatu ada dua orang teman sekelasnya menghampirinya bertanya kenapa ia kembali ke jepang, mereka berdua berpikir ia pergi ke luar negeri karena patah hati Shizuka selingkuh dengan Sasuke.

Jelas Naruto marah dan mengusir kedua temannya, ia pun mencari informasi dari beberapa teman-temannya, ada rumor bahwa Sasuke jatuh hati pada Shizuka dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika ia berada di luar negeri.

Naruto menganggap rumor tersebut konyol sebab ia tahu betapa besar cinta Shizuka padanya dan lagi itu Sasuke yang dibicarakan ini, sahabat terdekatnya. Ia menilai mereka pulang berdua adalah hal yang biasa.

Jelas tidak mungkin.

Namun setelah ia menyaksikannya secara langsung kepercayaan dirinya terhadap cinta Shizuka terhadapnya sedikit memudar.

Naruto tidak bodoh, ia mengerti tatapan mata Sasuke ke Shizuka...

Shizuka bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku duluan ya Naruto." katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh... ok..." jawabnya sekenanya; karena tak ada sandaran untuk kepalanya, ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, barulah mulai menutup mata birunya, mencoba tidur.

"Urusan bisnismu sudah selesai?"

Naruto lantas membuka matanya syok. Ia tidak menyadari Sasuke berada di sampingnya ikut bersandar di tembok, ia kira pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut pergi. Karena 'adu tatap' tadi membuat mood-nya turun. "Jelas tidak. Kau pikir aku ini dewa yang bisa menyulap segala sesuatu dengan cepat," jelasnya malas.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berhenti?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mulai merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dengar, Romeo," sindirnya dengan menekan kata 'Romeo'—karakter yang diperankan Sasuke tahun lalu. "Bisnis yang aku jalani tidak seperti ayahmu, aku memulainya dari nol. Dan kau tahu? Itu memerlukan waktu bukan cuma satu atau dua tahun. Oh ya aku lupa kau ini tidak merasakannya karena orang tuamu sudah kaya raya, kau takkan mengerti."—ia tahu kata-katanya sedikit kelewatan namun ia merasa kecewa Sasuke bukannya menyapa hangat atau menanyakan kabarnya malah menanyakan hal tidak penting macam itu.

"Kau tahu Shizuka kesepian setiap kali kau pergi ke luar negeri."

Jadi arah dari pembicaraan ini adalah Shizuka?

Naruto mulai kesal, ia juga mulai merasa rumor yang beredar benar adanya. "Aku tahu... aku melakukan ini juga demi masa depan kami berdua." jelasnya serius. "Shizuka bukan satu-satunya yang kesepian,"—selama berada di luar negeri ia juga kesepian, tanpa sahabat atau pun kekasihnya, memang ada Karin namun tidak bisa mengganti keduanya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Naruto melirikan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap ke depan; ia memutuskan mencoba mengetes perasaan Sasuke. "Kau tahu, Shizuka sedikit berubah." katanya pelan, ia melirikan mata birunya lagi ke Sasuke mendapati mata hitam sahabatnya melebar sesaat sebelum kembali normal; ia tak menyukai reaksi sahabatnya itu "Kau tahu... sesuatu?" pancingnya.

"Tidak," respon Sasuke kalem.

Naruto terdiam.

Tentu jawabannya: tidak, ia saat ini kan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang tak mudah dipancing emosinya. Ia ingin mencoba lagi, namun rasa kantuk yang semakin sulit ditahan membuatnya menyudahi interogasinya, ia bisa melakukannya setelah tidur.

Jam istirahat juga masih lama.

Mata birunya kembali tertutup...

"Naruto, cepatlah selesaikan bisnismu sebelum Shizuka diambil oleh orang lain."

Naruto otomatis membuka matanya; apa pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar?

Sasuke memberinya saran—? Soal cinta padanya—?

Dunia mulai terbalik.

Dan lagi kata-kata Sasuke terdengar mencurigakan.

Sial.

Ia ingin melanjutkan percakapan namun matanya benar-benar tidak mendukungnya.

Sehabis tidur.

Ia akan mencari tahu lagi sehabis tidur.

"Ya," responnya sekenanya.

.#.

Flashback OFF

.#.

Naruto menepuk keningnya; kenapa ia mengingat hal tersebut? Ingatan yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Naruto masih tidak menyangka sore harinya, Shizuka meminta putus dengannya dan keesokan harinya ia melihat sahabatnya sendiri berangkat bergandengan tangan ke sekolah bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah itu, persahabatannya dengan Sasuke menjadi rumit meski pada akhirnya ia menerima kenyataan itu tidak membuat mereka kembali bersahabat dekat, ia sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya atau mantan kekasih sahabatnya.

Naruto keluar dari lift dan mulai berlari ketika berada di luar apartemen, bukan waktunya mengingat masa lalu, ia seharusnya fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Masa lalu tidak bisa diubah, tetapi masa depan bisa.

Dan kali ini, Naruto takkan menyerahkan Sakura semudah ia menyerah pada Shizuka.

Masih berlari Naruto mengecek ponselnya, jarak antara apartemen dan rumah sakit tidak jauh, ia kini mengerti kenapa Sakura memilih apartemen mahal tersebut bila ada kejadian darurat, wanita muda itu bisa dengan cepat kembali ke rumah sakit tanpa perlu memakai kendaraan dan terjebak macet.

Naruto berhenti berlari ketika sampai tepat di depan gedung rumah sakit Yamanaka, mengatur napasnya yang menderu tidak teratur; berlari tanpa sarapan jauh melelahkan meskipun setiap hari melakukan push up seribu kali.

Setelah Naruto merasa sedikit baikan, ia berjalan memasuki gedung—menuju bagian informasi, ia mengembuskan napas lega mengetahui hanya ada seorang saja—Sara. "Selamat pagi... aku ingin tahu ruangan Kizashi Haruno dirawat."

Sara mengecek komputernya. "Selamat pagi juga, Tuan Kizashi masih diruangan yang sama," responnya.

Tuan—? "Thanks," kata Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju lift berada dan masuk ke dalam.

Jika berada di ruangan rawat yang sama sejak kemarin berarti kondisi Kizashi sudah kembali normal.

Tsunade tidak lagi memberitahu kondisi Kizashi karena ia sudah mengirim email akan bahwa ia ke rumah sakit.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam, ia sungguh berharap pemikirannya kali ini benar.

Naruto keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar Kizashi dirawat berada.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa ia bisa menerima jika Sakura merubah pemikiran soalnya?

Naruto sedikit cemas ketika melangkah melewati lorong, ia yang selalu percaya diri di permasalahan percintaan.

'Positif!'

Bukan saatnya berpikiran negatif, ke sampingkan dulu soal ini dan fokus dengan masalah kesehatan Kizashi.

Naruto bertanya-tanya pemicu apa yang membuat Kizashi pingsan di pagi-pagi seperti ini, tentu saat penyakit yang kambuh tak bisa diprediksi hanya ia berharap Hanare bukan penyebab dari masalah ini.

Saat sampai di lorong lurus menuju kamar Kizashi, mata biru Naruto mendapati Sakura yang tengah duduk di luar ruangan kamar Kizashi dengan Konohamaru, tampaknya wanita muda berambut pink itu tak menyadarinya karena mata hijaunya memandang kedua tangan yang berada di atas pahanya bergerak dengan gelisah, ia pun menyadari jika Sakura memakai seragam dokternya dengan rambut pink panjang dikuncir kuda lengkap dengan kacamata.

Konohamaru menyadari keberadaan Naruto. "Niisan!" serunya semangat.

Sakura otomatis menaikan kepalanya, mata hijaunya melebar syok melihat Naruto, tanpa sadar ia bangkit berdiri. "Naruto—?"

"Yo Konohamaru," Naruto memilih menyapa adik Sakura terlebih dahulu. "Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, dattebayo." lanjutnya syok melihat lingkaran kantung mata di bawah mata pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ayahku." kata Konohamaru sedih.

"Aku sudah bilang pada untuk istirahat di apartemenku tapi dia keras kepala." kata Sakura. "Kesehatanmu juga penting apalagi besok kau harus sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. "Konohamaru kau harua istirahat, aku dan Sakura yang akan menjaga ayahmu, jadi kau istirahat ok?"

Namun pendapat Konohamaru justru berbeda. "Aku tidak mau istirahat atau sekolah sebelum ayah sehat lagi!" serunya emosi.

"Pelankan suaramu, ini rumah sakit." kata Sakura sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya menggunakan buku. "Aku tahu kau ini cemas, aku juga, kita sudah sepakat kan kau akan istirahat saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit."

Konohamaru tidak bisa membantahnya. "Itu—"

Naruto menyerahkan kunci apartemen Sakura pada Konohamaru. "Ini, istirahatlah Konohamaru, aku dan Sakura mengambil alih sekarang, aku berjanji akan memberitahukan kabar ayahmu."

"Sungguh?" Konohamaru ragu-ragu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya. Aku di sini sekarang."

"Neechan," Konohamaru terharu mendengarnya; kata-kata yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak lama; kakaknya akhirnya kembali ke keluarganya. "Baiklah,"—karena ia tak mau membuat Sakura mengubah keputusannya, ia memilih menurut. "Naruto-niisan terima kasih ya sudah membujuk kakakku."

Naruto mengangguk.

Konohamaru pun pergi sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Jadi..." Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Konohamaru memintamu membujuk aku untuk kembali ke rumah, huh?"

Naruto mulai panik, entah kenapa pertanyaan Sakura terkesan menyindir di telinganya. "Ya dia memintaku awalnya sih tapi kata-kataku kemarin murni kemauan aku sendiri, dattebayo."

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Lagi pula," wajah Naruto berubah serius. "Bagaimana kondisi ayahmu?"

"Tsunade-senpai sedang memeriksa ayahku sekarang," respon Sakura sedih.

Naruto ber-oh ria; ia menerima email satu jam yang lalu, ia baru tahu jika pemeriksaan memutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama—? Atau ada sesuatu? "Hm?" sekarang ini ia berdiri dekat dengan Sakura, ia baru menyadari kantung mata menghiasi bawah mata wanita muda itu, memang tidak separah Konohamaru tapi—mungkinkah? "Kau tak tidur semalam ya?" tanyanya cemas; ia masih ingat jika kemarin Sakura tidak memiliki kantung mata.

Sakura terkesikap sesaat, melirikan mata hijaunya gelisah. "Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur." responnya.

Jika Sakura tidak tertidur, mungkinkah wanita muda itu memerhatikannya tidur? "Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku!?" tanyanya panik; ia memang tak pernah mengigau selama ini akan tetapi siapa tahu kan!? Itu tidak keren!

"Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan tes lusa jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," kata Sakura. "Kau kan harus fit untuk mempersiapkan tesnya lusa nanti, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu."

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya; ia senang mendengar betapa Sakura mendukungnya meskipun ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Tapi seberapa senangnya, ia tetap berpikir semalaman Sakura menderita sendirian.

Naruto mengerti Sakura tipe wanita yang memikirkan kebahagian orang lain dari pada diri sendiri namun kali ini kan berbeda karena mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah bersama dan tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Naruto, aku baik-baik saja." kata Sakura disertai senyum kecil. "Itu sudah lewat kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab; ia selalu menemukan senyum Sakura itu imut akan tetapi sekarang tidak karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wanita muda itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Ya sudah lewat.

Naruto rasa tidak berguna juga memperdebatkan hal tersebut; masih ada satu yang mengganjal. "Soal kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku—"

"Aku tahu," Sakura memotong. "Maaf ya, aku ini belum terbiasa bergantung pada seseorang jadi aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit."

Bergantung? "Kau sering bergantung dengan Ino, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Ino selalu menawarkan bantuan tetapi selalu kutolak, aku tidak pernah bergantung padanya." jelasnya. "Dia membeli rumah sakit ini pun bukan karena keinginanku."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti inti dari perkataan wanita muda tersebut.

"Aku rasa Ino belum memberitahumu?" Sakura bertanya balik, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, ia berkata. "Ino membeli rumah sakit ini demi aku, setelah aku lulus dari universitas tokyo, aku kesulitan mencari pekerjaan karena PTSD yang aku derita. Aku hampir putus asa tak ada yang mau menerimaku bekerja. Ino melihat itu dan memutuskan membeli rumah sakit ini."

Naruto speechless.

Apa—

—yang—

—barusan—

—didengarnya!?

Naruto baru mengetahui jika Ino adalah sahabat yang baik semalam dan sekarang—!? Membeli rumah sakit hanya demi Sakura yang notabenenya hanya seorang sahabat!? Ia mengerti Ino itu cemas dengan keadaan mental Sakura namun apakah kali ini tidak berlebihan?

Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Ino memiliki perasaan pada Sakura lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Namun itu tidak mungkin, Ino menyukai Shikamaru sudah sejak sekolah menengah atas dan lagi Sakura juga menjalin cinta dengan lelaki bernama Shi, jadi negatif jika Ino menyukai Sakura lebih dari sahabat.

Naruto hanya bisa menilai Ino adalah sahabat yang benar-benar baik dan royal?

Akan tetapi Naruto merasa ada yang masih janggal dari kebaikan Ino, seingatnya ayah wanita muda itu hanyalah seorang pengacara, dan dulu ayah Ino bukan pengacara yang populer, kecuali Ino bekerja sama dengan investor seperti dirinya, itu hanya tebakannya lagi pula ia tak tahu kapan rumah sakit ini dibangun karena setelah kejadian Shizuka, ia memutuskan kuliah di inggris, melupakan segala masalahnya di jepang sekaligus ia memperluas bisnis hotelnya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Naruto meminta ditransfer ke universitas tohoku sebab transfer ke universitas tokyo incarannya dulu—tunggu dulu!

Tidak mungkin!?

"Sakura, kau kuliah di universitas tokyo, dattebayo!?" tanya Naruto panik.

Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menunggu jawabannya dengan cemas—? Sepertinya pria muda itu ingin ia berkata 'tidak' akan tetapi itulah kenyataannya. "Iya,"

Naruto speechless.

What the f—!?

"Naruto, apa ada sesuatu yang um, aneh?" tanya Sakura cemas melihat Naruto yang membatu syok; ia tahu bila universitas tokyo paling favorit, tetapi ia tak menyangka jika reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini mengetahuinya.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya.

Apa Tuhan mempermainkan takdir mereka berdua?

Naruto menatap mata hijau Sakura yang menatap polos tidak mengerti ke mata birunya, membuatnya menghela napas kecewa.

'Sepertinya Tuhan memang senang mempermainkan takdir kami berdua.'

Sakura melangkah sedikit mendekat. "Naruto." panggilnya. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

'Ya, pilihanku dulu sungguh buruk.'

Naruto ingin mengatakan kalimat tersebut namun diurungkannya.

Karena Sakura mau menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya padanya jadi ia rasa ia juga harus sedikit menceritakan masa lalunya; sekaligus tidak mungkin, apalagi Sakura sedang di kondisi terendahnya saat ini, jadi ia putuskan hanya memberikan sedikit.

"Sejujurnya, dulu aku juga mau mendaftar di universitas tokyo sepertimu." kata Naruto. "Dan teman-temanku juga banyak yang mencoba di sana, jadi kupikir: kenapa tidak aku coba juga?"

Mata hijau Sakura melebar syok. "Sungguh!?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu selama ini." lanjutnya kecewa.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup. "Itu..."

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

Naruto berhenti mengecek berkas-berkas data miliknya lalu menguap lebar; secangkir kopi tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya, kepalanya juga pening karena jet lag.

Ini buruk, ia baru turun dari pesawat langsung disuruh mendaftar di universitas tokyo bukan ke rumahnya di kamakura terlebih dahulu, alhasil ia hanya bisa tidur di mobil beberapa menit saja.

Kenapa juga ibunya memaksakannya untuk mendaftar sekarang? Kan masih ada hari esok.

Penderitaan ini akan sedikit berkurang, ia sekarang tidak sesering lagi keluar negeri atau pun mencoba membujuk investor sebab ia memutuskan membuka bisnis di sini.

Hanya memikirkannya membuat semangatnya kembali.

Naruto melanjutkan mengecek dokumen data miliknya lagi, memastikan jika semuanya sudah ada, barulah ia berjalan memasuki universitas tokyo; mata birunya tak hentinya melirik keseliling yang dilewatinya.

'Shikamaru benar, universitas ini memiliki pemandangan yang indah.'

"Hm," berbicara Shikamaru, membuatnya teringat bahwa temannya itu akan menunggunya di gerbang akan tetapi ia tidak melihat pria berambut hitam itu tadi di depan. Ia mendecak kesal, pastilah Shikamaru asyik dengan pacar barunya yang ditemuinya sewaktu liburan musim dingin.

Naruto tidak tahu atau peduli siapa gadis yang berhasil mencuri hati temannya itu, lain ceritanya jika Shikamaru melupakan janji bertemu dengannya hanya karena satu gadis. Ia meraih ponselnya di saku celananya kemudian menelepon Shikamaru.

"Halo?"

Naruto merasa sedikit kesal. "Hey, ini aku, kau dimana?" tanyanya malas. "Kau bilang akan menungguku di depan gedung, tapi mana, hah? Kau tidak ada, dattebayo."

"Aku di belakangmu,"

"Belakangku—?" Naruto otomatis memutar tubuhnya dan memang benar Shikamaru ada di belakangnya—berjalan ke tempatnya berada namun temannya itu tak sendirian, ada gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya yang mungkin itu adalah gadis yang dibicarakan Shikamaru selama ini.

Shikamaru seleranya tinggi juga.

Naruto memutuskan ikut melangkahkan mendekat. "Syukurlah, kau tidak melupakanku," katanya.

"Maaf, aku harus meng-copy beberapa berkasku terlebih dahulu." kata Shikamaru. "Perayaan kelulusanku sungguh merepotkan."

Naruto tertawa; ia bisa membayangkannya. Lalu tanpa sadar matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis berambut pirang yang bersama Shikamaru, kemudian ia terbatuk kecil memberikan sinyal pada temannya tersebut.

Shikamaru mengerti. "Aku lupa. Naruto, perkenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino," katanya dengan senyum.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ino-san," katanya. "Shikamaru bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Ino menyambut hangat uluran tangan tersebut. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, panggil aku Ino saja." katanya, lalu pipinya sedikit merona. "Sungguh?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Maksudku, aku tidak heran lelaki membanggakan kekasihnya di depan temannya hanya saja karena ini Shikamaru jadi begitulah." katanya berusaha sehalus mungkin, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

Namun reaksi Ino dan Shikamaru jauh dari dugaannya; bukannya tawa melainkan pipi mereka berdua merona merah, membuat Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya apa kata-katanya tadi terlalu vulgar?

Hening...

Karena sepertinya tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah. "Ino bukanlah kekasihku Naruto." katanya.

"Oh?" Naruto tidak percaya ini—Shikamaru yang selalu semangat jika membicarakan topik mengenai Ino hanyalah teman belaka? Ia benar-benar tidak percaya! "Oh!" sekarang ia mengerti kenapa mereka berdua diam saja menanggapi leluconnya.

"Ya, 'oh'," Shikamaru mengulangi respon Naruto dengan malas. "Aku dan Ino hanyalah teman."

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan terpancar di wajah mereka berdua; mereka saling suka tetapi tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah ke lebih serius? Dan Shikamaru? Apa yang dilakukan temannya selama ini? Ia tidak ingat memiliki teman sepemalu ini.

Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan dengan terbatuk.

Situasi ini canggung sekali.

"Aku harus mendaftar." kata Naruto gugup. "Shika, kau tahu tempatnya, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang diikuti oleh Ino. Ia menguap lebar di sepanjang jalan.

"Bagaimana bisnismu?" tanya Shikamaru. "Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, kau tahu?" selama ini ia hanya memperhatikan, setiap kembali ke jepang Naruto selalu kurang tidur dan kelelahan, membuatnya cemas.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Aku tahu." responnya. "Aku memutuskan mencoba membuka bisnis di sini, aku pikir cukup dua hotel di shanghai dan london, ada satu lagi di masih ditahap pembangunan hotelnya berada di paris." jelasnya. "Aku juga lelah bolak-balik keluar negeri."

"Itu bagus, Naruto." kata Shikamaru. "Aku mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Jika ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku."

"Aku juga!" kata Ino semangat. "Kau hebat di usia muda sudah menjalankan bisnis hotel."

"Thanks." sahut Naruto sekenanya lalu termenung, ia melakukan semua ini demi Shizuka akan tetapi karena mereka sudah berpisah, alasan untuknya masih tetap membantu bisnis ayahnya karena ia mau standar hidup yang jauh lebih sebab alasan Shizuka memilih Sasuke mungkin karena harta; meski ia sendiri tak yakin sebab mantannya itu tidak terlalu tertarik ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan Shizuka? Gadis muda itu hanyalah 'history', terkadang Naruto tidak habis pikir jika Shizuka bisa setega itu padanya dan bodohnya dulu ia berpikir gadis itulah yang dinantikannya selama ini.

Naruto mengerti banyak sepasang kekasih yang kesulitan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tapi yang dilakukan Shizuka membuatnya benar-benar terluka.

Meminta putus di sore hari, lalu keesokan harinya menjadi kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Seperti hubungan mereka berdua selama ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Dua tahun tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagi Shizuka.

"Kau tahu," kata-kata Ino membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Aku dengar dari Shikamaru kau lajang, mungkin kau mau aku kenalkan dengan temanku?"

"Nah..." respon Naruto tidak tertarik. "Aku sedang tidak tertarik mengistimewakan seorang perempuan." ibunya cukup untuk saat ini—Kushina lebih membutuhkannya dari siapapun juga sekarang karena ibunya belum lama ini kehilangan bayinya—adiknya; ia dan ayahnya sedang berusaha keras menghentikan ibunya mengkonsumsi obat benzodiazepine.

"Oh, aku mengerti." kata Ino. "Tidak apa, lagi pula dia mau mendaftar di universitas kyoto sih hahaha..."

Naruto memutar bola mata birunya; lantas kenapa mau menjodohkan mereka berdua? Tokyo ke kyoto lumayan jauh, lagi pula setelah hubungan jarak jauh tidak cocok untuknya jadi jelas ia akan menolak, ia rasa juga banyak wanita di universitas tokyo yang tidak kalah cantik dari teman Ino itu.

Kenapa juga harus mengejar yang jauh jika ada yang dekat?

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan... Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pelan, sesungguhnya ia ingin mengucapkan 'Shizuka' namun bibirnya masih belum bisa mengatakan nama tersebut; ia sedikit cemas Shizuka sebab beberapa hari ini gadis itu mengirim email ingin membicarakan hal yang penting.

Tentu saja Naruto menolak karena Shizuka bukanlah lagi siapa-siapanya, meskipun hatinya berteriak mengijinkan karena hanya berbicara lewat telepon bukan langsung, ia mampu melawan perasaannya dengan memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang Shizuka telah lakukan padanya.

Masochist? Mungkin. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia saat ini tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Kehilangan sahabat serta kekasih membuatnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sendiri yang memberi peraturan takkan memberi kesempatan jika suatu saat nanti kekasihnya selingkuh.

Shikamaru berhenti melangkah, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat; haruskah ia jujur? Naruto sedang berusaha keras melupakan gadis muda itu, jika jujur ia yakin pemuda berambut pirang itu akan ke kamakura sekarang juga. "Shizuka... dia baik-baik saja."—berbohong kali ini lebih baik bagi Naruto.

"Syukurlah," kata Naruto; ia senang mengetahui Sasuke nampaknya menepati janjinya.

"Shizuka?" Ino bergumam, nama itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. "Oh! Shizuka yang itu kan, Shika? Yang video se—!?"

Shikamaru berhasil menutup bibir Ino tepat waktu, ia menatap cemas Naruto; ia sungguh berharap pemuda itu tidak mencari info lebih jauh sebab ini Shizuka yang sedang mereka bicarakan; ia tidak ingat memberitahu Ino untuk tidak membicarakan Shizuka di depan Naruto.

Naruto jelas penasaran. "Video... apa?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

Tentu Naruto takkan melepaskan percakapan soal Shizuka ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan Naruto," kata Shikamaru memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Naruto tidak bergeming, justru semakin curiga. "Kau dan senyum menakutkanmu takkan bisa menipuku." sindirnya. "Jadi cukup dengan kebohongan konyolmu ini dan mulai katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Karena merasa diremehkan, Shikamaru terpancing emosinya. "Oh? Kau mau tahu? Kau pikir, kau bisa menghadapi ini? Baik." tantangnya. "Video 'sexy time' kekasihmu dengan anak seorang pengusaha ternama tersebar dan menjadi perbincangan hangat di sini! Awalnya hanya teman sekelas kita, karena lelaki ini terkenal jadi menyebar luas hingga akhirnya dimuat di koran dan televisi. Puas? Merepotkan."

Naruto speechless.

"Shika..." Ino tidak percaya ini; jadi yang terlibat skandal adalah kekasih Naruto? Lantas kenapa Shikamaru malah mengatakan hal ini!? "Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan ini pada Naruto, Shika."—seharusnya Naruto disemangati bukan dipanas-panasi, kan?

Shikamaru akhirnya tersadar apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. "Naruto dengar, kedengaran—!?"

Naruto mencengkeram bahu Shikamaru erat. "Apa!? Shizuka dia melakukan itu!?"—tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Shizuka adalah gadis yang pemalu! Ketika bersamanya melakukan sexy ti—!

Pemikiran Naruto kosong.

Tangannya yang mencengkeram bahu Shikamaru terkulai lemah di sisinya; mata birunya tertutup.

Shizuka sudah bukan lagi gadis yang selama ini ia kenal, gadis itu sudah berubah banyak tanpa diketahuinya ialah yang masih terjebak dengan Shizuka si gadis polos.

Ini kenyataan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kosong; ia yakin ini juga sulit bagi Sasuke karena saat ini Shizuka adalah kekasih pemuda itu.

Kalau Sasuke ia masih bisa memberi semangat berbeda dengan Shizuka, ia tidak bisa karena gadis itu bukan lagi kekasihnya.

Shikamaru dan Ino saling bertukar pandang cemas.

"Sasuke, dia baik-baik saja—" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia tau Sasuke bisa melewati masalah ini karena sahabatnya itu adalah lelaki yang kuat sejak dulu, mencemaskan pemuda itu percuma.

"—karena mereka berdua putus." lanjut Shikamaru sambil menepuk keningnya yang mulai pening.

"Apa—?" mereka berdua putus? Maksudnya Sasuke dan Shizuka? What the—"Apa!? Kenapa, dattebayo!?" si teme itu—!

"Alasannya simple Naruto, sama sepertimu, Shizuka selingkuh hanya saja Sasuke mengetahuinya setelah video itu tersebar di teman kita." kata Shikamaru.

Mendengar kata selingkuh membuatnya termenung; Shizuka yang ceria dan polos benar-benar berubah—sampai ia tidak mengenalinya lagi, meski ia sempat berpikir ada sisa 'old' Shizuka ketika sebelum ia naik pesawat, gadis itu ke rumahnya meminta ikut ke luar negeri bersamanya, jelas ia menolak: untuk apa juga mengajak kekasih sahabatnya keluar negeri? Ia bisa melihat bahwa Shizuka tidak berubah saat memohon padanya.

Mungkin itu semua ilusi semata.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Shizuka untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Naruto—?"

Naruto semakin cemas mendengar nada suara Shizuka terdengar parau ditelinganya. "Hey, aku baru tahu berita soalmu—" ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ia merasa itu sudah cukup membuat Shizuka mengerti; ia tidak ingin menabur garam di atas luka. "Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Shizuka mulai menangis. "Aku sekarang sendirian Naruto..."

Naruto mencengkeram ponselnya; tentu saja skandal sebesar itu membuat teman-teman Shizuka menjauhi gadis tersebut; ia rasa email Shizuka kemarin-kemarin meminta pertolongan padanya karena saat itu ia belum mengetahuinya karena berlibur ke london.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, hiks." kata Shizuka ditengah tangisnya.

"Shizuka tenanglah," Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"Naruto, maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu."

Naruto semakin cemas; kata-kata Shizuka terdengar seperti perpisahan ditelinganya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Naruto sejujurnya aku—tidak—aku tidak pantas—siapa pun—"

"Apa? Tidak pantas apanya? Shizuka?" tanya Naruto; suara Shizuka terputus-putus. "Halo?" ia memastikan lagi namun tak ada jawaban justru ia mendengar suara benturan keras sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka putus. "Kuso!" umpatnya kesal.

Siapa keras apa itu tadi!? Apakah ponsel Shizuka?

"Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Shizuka, Shikamaru." kata Naruto. "Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi,"

Shikamaru ingin memberitahu bahwa Shizuka baik-baik saja namun melihat kejadian seminggu ini dimana gadis berambut hitam itu dijauhi oleh teman sekelas mungkin Shizuka memang sedang tidak baik, terakhir kali wajah gadis itu lelah sekali, serta memiliki kantung mata yang menghitam menandakan kurang tidur; mungkin Shizuka depresi dijauhi oleh teman-teman dekatnya dan Sasuke juga tidak membantu dengan memilih nengakhiri cinta mereka berdua. "Ah," ia teringat Shizuka memberikannya amplop putih untuk Naruto! Ia lantas membuka tas dan mencari amplop tersebut, setelah ketemu amplopnya ia menyodorkan pada Naruto. "Shizuka meminta aku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Naruto mengambilnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa isinya; ia pun membuka dan membacanya, Shikamaru dan Ino mendekat padanya ingin membaca juga.

Untuk Naruto...

Naruto, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Aku ingin mengatakan ini langsung padamu tetapi aku merasa bersalah dan tidak pantas bertemu denganmu, karena itu aku menulis ini.

Alasan aku meminta putus denganmu adalah demi bibi Hanare, bibi berubah drastis semenjak liburan ke osaka, dia memaksa aku berkencan dengan orang-orang kaya seperti Sasuke.

Naruto langsung melipat lagi surat dari Shizuka sebelum selesai membacanya.

"Bukanlah lebih baik kau membacanya sampai selesai?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Hanya satu paragraf sudah membuatku mengerti isi dari surat dia." kata Naruto datar. "Shikamaru bisa aku pinjam mobilmu?"

"Untuk apa?" Shikamaru bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mau ke kamakura," respon Naruto singkat.

"Apa!?" seru Shikamaru dan Ino syok.

Bagaimana dengan pendaftaran ke universitas tokyo!?

Naruto memutar bola matanya; mereka berdua sungguh cocok, berteriak syok pun hingga berbarengan, romantis sekali. "Aku tahu yang kalian berdua pikirkan akan tetapi ini sudah keputusanku." katanya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi?"

Untuk sesaat Shikamaru ragu; ia tahu suasana hati Naruto saat ini, yang bisa meledak kapan saja, tapi menolak pun ia yakin temannya itu akan memaksa memintanya; melawan Naruto di kondisi seperti ini mustahil. Ia menyerahkan kuncinya. "Kembali hidup oke?" ia menekankan kalimat 'oke' memberitahu ia begitu cemas sekarang ini.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

Shikamaru menepuk keningnya akan respon Naruto yang mengecewakan; sepertinya memberikan kunci mobilnya merupakan kesalahn terbesarnya. "Naruto jangan menghancurkan mobilku,"

Naruto tidak membalas lebih memilih berlari menuju parkiran mobil.

"Aku serius!" seru Shikamaru. "Merepotkan."

.x.

Menyetel lagu favoritnya pun tidak bisa mengenyahkan firasat buruknya; ia ingin segera sampai ke kamakura, ia ingin melihat dengan matanya sendiri Shizuka baik-baik saja.

Kenapa juga ia harus langsung ke tokyo!?

"Chikuso!" umpatnya entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pesan email yang dikirim Shizuka, tapi ia membiarkannya; ia pun juga merasa Hanare berubah drastis habis berlibur ke osaka; wanita paruh baya itu mulai menanyakan bisnis keluarga yang dijalaninya, apakah ia membawa kendaraan pribadi seperti mobil ketika berkunjung untuk menemui Shizuka.

Kemudian Shizuka, ia juga merasa ada yang janggal dengan perubahan gadis itu yang drastis namun karena hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, ia tidak mencari lebih dalam lagi soal ini; ia tidak menyangka semua ini karena Hanare yang meminta Shizuka seperti itu.

Seharusnya Naruto memperjuangkan hubungan mereka berdua lebih keras bukan langsung menyerah dikarenakan memandang Sasuke adalah sahabatnya yang mungkin bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa mengetahui alasan tersembunyi Shizuka berubah.

Bahkan ketika Shizuka meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka, gadis itu tidak mau menatap matanya.

Begitu banyak petunjuk dari Shizuka dan ia mengerti namun membuang semua itu lantaran hatinya sudah terluka.

Apakah ini kesalahannya jika ia bertemu Shizuka nanti dan mengetahui gadis itu depresi?

Naruto memukulkan tanganya ke stir mobil frustasi; ia ingin cepat sampai dan memastikan semuanya kalau pun memang Shizuka depresi, ia akan membujuk gadis itu ke psikolog agar bisa seperti sedia kala.

Memikirkan ini membuatnya pening, ia melirikan mata birunya ke sisinya; ia lagi melewati pantai yuigahama; sedikit lagi ia sampai ke rumah Hanare.

Semakin dekat dengan tujuannya semakin membuatnya gugup, Naruto menghentikan musik dan menyetel radio, mencari saluran radio lokal.

"—diperkirakan depresi dan memilih bunuh diri."

Naruto berhenti mencari saluran radio ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut; degub jantungnya berdegub kencang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

'Please, bukan. Jangan dia—'

"Ada papan nama disaku seragam sekolahnya—"

'Bukan—!'

"—korban bernama Nadeshiko Shizuka(1). Dia adalah gadis yang terkibat skandal dengan pengusaha sukses Sagiri seminggu yang lalu."

Tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, mobilnya yang melaju kencang perlahan menurun hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Bruk.

Naruto memukul setir mobilnya frustasi.

"Aku terlambat..."

.#.

Flaahback OFF

.#.

"Kau tidak berhasil menemuinya?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Tidak," kata Naruto murung. "Ketika aku sampai di kamakura, Shizuka sudah tidak ada. Aku rasa bunyi benturan keras yang kudengar di telepon itu adalah tubuh dia yang terjatuh, ponselnya ada di samping tubuhnya, rusak."

Hening...

"Aku mengerti perasaan Shizuka," kata Sakura. "Sendirian, semua orang mentertawakanmu di belakangmu. Aku tidak merasa itu aneh Shizuka memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Alis Naruto menyatu, jengkel; mulai lagi Sakura dengan segala pikiran liarnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Shizuka takkan aku biarkan terjadi juga padamu." katanya serius. "Kita selesaikan bersama-sama, ya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat, kemudian tersenyum samar. "Aku rasa Shizuka adalah wanita yang kau kira 'paling mengerti dirimu'?"

Naruto terbatuk; ia tak mengantisipasi pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali, ia mengira Sakura akan lebih tertarik dengan kehidupan cintanya dan mungkin ia berhasil membuat wanita muda itu cemburu, siapa tahu? Ia sungguh tak mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini.

Di step sudah sejauh ini rasanya tidak ada gunanya menghindar atau pun berbohong. "Ya, aku mengira dialah wanita yang aku cari," katanya.

Naruto memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Sakura, mencari celah perasaan yang akan dikeluarkan wanita muda itu setelah mendengar pengakuannya—dan ia menemukan celah tersebut saat Sakura agak menundukan wajahnya.

Itu kesedihan.

Naruto memang tidak tahu Sakura sedih karena memiliki masalah yang hampir sama dengan Shizuka atau karena Shizuka memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya.

Saat ini ia hanya ingin berpikir positif.

Mungkin memang ada harapan untuknya.

Sudut bibir Naruto tanpa sadar sedikit tertarik ke atas.

"Aku—"

Cklek.

Percakapan Naruto dengan Sakura terinterupsi suara pintu kamar Kizashi yang terbuka—yang ternyata itu adalah Tsunade.

Sakura lantas menghampiri Tsunade diikuti oleh Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan paman Kizashi?" tanyanya cemas.

Tsunade melirikan matanya ke dua insan yang dilanda cemas itu barulah menghela napas berat. "Keadaan dia baik-baik saja, akan tetapi... Kizashi memutuskan untuk membatalkan operasinya."

Mata Naruto serta Sakura melebar syok.

"Kenapa!?" seru Naruto emosi.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kizashi tak mau memberitahu alasannya," katanya kemudian menatap Sakura. "Kau harus membujuknya Sakura,"

"Kenapa aku?" Sakura bertanya. "Ayah takkan pernah mendengarkan aku."

"Aku beritahu kau sesuatu," kata Tsunade; lelah dengan sikap Sakura yang selalu melarikan diri. "Kalau ayahmu pingsan lagi, ini akan jadi fatal untuknya dan kau sudah tahu tes pendonor jantung kemarin tidak cocok dengan ayahmu."

"Apa!?" seru Naruto syok; tidak cocok? Itu berarti mereka harus mengundur operasi, mencari pendonor cocok dan ia tahu betapa sulitnya itu.

Sakura hanya diam.

"Simpan masalahmu dengan ayahmu, dan bersikaplah profesional." kata Tsunade. "Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu, Haruno Sakura." lanjutnya kemudian pergi.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." kata Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto malas; ia mulai lelah dengan sifat menyerah-sebelum-berperang' Sakura; ia tahu jika wanita muda itu memiliki masa yang kelam namun apa dengan melarikan diri semua masalah itu akan berakhir? Tidak.

Tubuh Sakura mungkin melarikan tetapi pikirannya tidak, dan itulah penyebabnya masih menderita PTSD sampai sekarang.

"Kau harus membujuk ayahmu." kata Naruto. "Kau ingat kan semalam kau tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang kau cintai lagi? Kemana semangatmu itu, Sakura? Hm?"

"Aku," Sakura tidak bisa membantah. "Aku..."

"Dengar Sakura... aku menemanimu karena kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan mencoba memasuki kehidupan ayahmu lagi bukan menemanimu untuk bersikap ragu-ragu begini kan?" kata Naruto serius. "Kau ini menderita PTSD selama ini menandakan bahwa kau tidak ingin ke psikolog yang berarti mungkin kau memiliki rencana lain untuk menyembuhkannya." jelasnya. "Tebakanku simpel, meskipun kau selalu menolak ajakan dari adikmu tetapi sesungguhnya kau sendiri ingin kembali. Benar?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, mata hijaunya tetap berpaku pada lantai rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak ingin adikmu, kau ingin ayahmu yang membujukmu untuk kembali. Benar?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, Naruto!" seru Sakura. "Aku ingin ayahku yang membujukku! Kau puas!?" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk; tentu saja ia puas sudah berhasil membuka perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya; ia tidak mengerti kenapa selama ini wanita muda berambut pink itu tidak berkata jujur pada Konohamaru; berkata jujur itu tidak selamanya merugikan. "Kau punya dua pilihan, kita pergi dari sini, bersembunyi di suatu tempat atau bisa ke luar negeri tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus berobat ke psikolog menyembuhkan PTSD-mu." katanya. "Atau kau mencoba membujuk ayahmu, hasilnya memang belum pasti sih tapi setidaknya kau sudah mencoba."

"Aku..." Sakura bergumam ragu-ragu.

"Sakura... coba pikirkan pilihan yang terbaik bukan hanya kau tetapi semuanya," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Sakura berpikir keras; sungguh pilihan yang sulit baginya; pilihan yang diberikan Naruto mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya; ia pernah mendapat pilihan tersebut, dan berakhir tidak baik; mata hijaunya menatap Naruto ragu. "Kau akan tetap menemaniku apa pun pilihanku?"

Naruto bisa melihat kesedihan terpancar di mata hijau Sakura; ia rasa wanita muda itu teringat akan sesuatu, huh? Ia menangguk pelan. "Aku akan," katanya lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan ayahku." kata Sakura.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega; syukurlah Sakura memilih untuk tidak melarikan diri. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau pernah meskipun hanya satu kali mencoba mengutarakan perasaanmu ke ayahmu?" tanyanya; ia melihat Sakura ragu-ragu memutuskan pilihannya tadi berarti ada sesuatu beban atau diingatnya.

Dengan mata hijau tertutup Sakura menjawab. "Ya," katanya murung. "Aku pernah melawan tapi ayahku marah dan memukulku, semenjak itu aku tidak lagi mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan."

Tangan Naruto terkepal berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Sakura, kau harus melawan sebisamu, kau tidak usah cemas kalau ayahmu berusaha memukulmu aku akan menahannya." katanya serius. "Jadi dirimu sendiri, ya?"

Meskipun ia tidak yakin Kizashi akan melakukan tindakan kekerasan di kondisi seperti ini.

Sakura akhirnya mau menatap mata biru Naruto. "Kau tidak usah melakukannya," katanya; meski menolak, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita langsung saja ke dalam?" kata Naruto; mereka sudah terlalu lama mengobrol, ia pikir Kizashi yang berada di dalam kamar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka berdua?

"Baiklah," kata Sakura sambil mengambil napas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya.

Naruto melihat ini sesuatu yang sulit bagi Sakura jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dahulu, lantas ia meraih gagang pintu. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." katanya menyemangati.

Sakura mengangguk, pertanda dirinya sudah siap.

Cklek.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar inap Kizashi berada, ketika berada di dalam mata birunya mendapati ayah Sakura tengah duduk di tempat tidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal putih, ia pun menyadari Kizashi tidak sendirian di sana ada seorang pria berambut hitam berjas panjang putih yang berarti seorang dokter; ia merasa familiar dengan sosok pria yang mengobrol dengan Kizashi tersebut.

Kizashi yang sedang mengobrol berhenti, untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya, ternyata seorang pria muda berambut pirang—?

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya, "Halo, paman, sudah lama tidak bertemu." katanya ramah.

Kizashi berpikir keras. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya; ia tidak ingat memiliki karyawan seperti ini.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup; tujuh tahun tidak bertemu jelas Kizashi lupa dengannya. "Aku Naruto paman, Namikaze Naruto,"

"Namikaze Naruto," Kizashi merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Dia putra dari Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kushina," kata pria berambut hitam sambil membalikan tubuhnya. "Benar, Naruto?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar melihat wajah pria berambut hitam itu; apa ini cuma kebetulan? Ia mengenali dokter ini! "Itachi!?" serunya syok. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dattebayo!?"

"Itu pertanyaan konyol," kata Itachi. "Jelas aku bekerja di sini, Naruto."

Naruto masih syok tidak percaya; ia mengetahui Itachi mengambil jurusan kedokteran dari Sasuke namun ia tidak mengetahui bila Itachi bekerja di rumah sakit milik Ino.

Dunia terlalu sempit, eh?

Mendengar kata 'dattebayo' membuat Kizashi tertawa pelan. "Aku ingat kau Naruto." katanya. "Sudah lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana bisnis hotelmu?"

Naruto sadar dari syoknya. "Bisnis hotelku baik-baik saja, berkat bantuan paman dulu, bisnisku bisa berkembang." katanya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tapi sekarang ayahku yang menanganinya, aku sudah tidak tertarik." lanjutnya.

"Begitukah?" Kizashi bergumam pelan; itu berita yang menyedihkan, sejak pertama bertemu ia tahu Naruto adalah orang yang dilahirkan menjadi pebisnis namun mendengar berita ini mungkin pria muda itu memiliki ketertarikan lain. "Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari Naruto?" tanyanya; mereka sudah tidak bekerja sama lagi selama tujuh tahun, mengejutkan melihat Naruto menjenguknya karena mereka ini sudah tidak tertemu selama itu.

Naruto pun melirikan mata birunya ke belakang, rupanya Sakura berdiri di depan pintu, mungkin sengaja supaya Kizashi tidak bisa melihat wanita muda itu—ia mengukir senyum sebagai sinyal penyemangat untuk wanita muda berambut pink tersebut.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya beberapa kali, barulah memberanikan diri melangkah jauh lebih dalam dengan tangan kanan terkepal di delan adanya; ia berhenti tepat di samping Naruto. "A... yah..."

Mata Kizashi melebar, syok melihat anaknya. "Sakura—?"

Sakura mencengkeram erat jaket Naruto; mendengar ayahnya menyebut namanya memberikan kesan nostalgia padanya; sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar ayahnya memanggil namanya? Hanya dengan menyebut nama membuat perasaan kecewanya selama bertahun-tahun sedikit membaik karena ketika ayahnya tadi berbicara tidak terselip nada kemarahan atau kebencian. Ia memberanikan diri menatap ayahnya.

Hening...

"Aku pikir ini bukanlah hak aku berada di sini jadi aku permisi, Tuan Kizashi," kata Itachi. "Aku berharap ada kabar baik dari anda." lanjutnya lalu berjalan keluar ke pintu, ia berhenti sesaat di samping Naruto. "Kau juga Naruto."

"Aku?" Naruto ingin tetapi, ia melirikan mata birunya ke Sakura yang menempel erat padanya, enggan melepas cengkeraman eratnya di jaket hitamnya; mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Sakura di situasi seperti ini.

Itachi mengikuti arah mata Naruto dan mengerti, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia pun keluar.

Blam.

Hening...

Kizashi yang sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik Naruto berkata pelan. "Untuk seorang yang pernah menolak tawaran berteman dengan anakku. Kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Sakura, Naruto."

Mata hijau Sakura lantas menatap penuh tanda tanya ke Naruto yang kini terbatuk karena komentar dari ayahnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Kizashi masih tidak bisa menerima penolakan darinya, huh? Tawaran ini akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungannya dengan Sakura di masa depan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, Sakura," kata Naruto. "Bukankah alasan kau kemari untuk merayu ayahmu?"

"Merayu?" Kizashi bertanya-tanya.

Sakura menghela napas; benar, ia harus fokus. "Ayah... kenapa kau membatalkan operasimu?" tanyanya pelan. "Apa ayah membatalkan karena aku? Jika benar kenapa baru memberitahunya sekarang?"—kenapa memberinya harapan palsu? Sejak awal ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini, ayahnya tak pernah meminta pendapat darinya satu kali pun, lalu tiba-tiba sekarang meminta—? Apa ini untuk melukai hatinya lagi?

"Itu tidak penting." kata Kizashi. "Kau tidak usah—"

"Tentu saja itu penting bagiku!" Sakura memotong pembicaraan ayahnya dengan nada keras.

Naruto speechless.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura mengeluarkan emosinya membuatnya membatu ditempat dikarenakan takut.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ketika Sakura marah, ia teringat ibunya? Mereka berdua mirip.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya, jika memang karena aku, aku akan memberitahu Tsunade-senpai kalau aku mengundurkan diri," kata Sakura sedih. "Tapi kumohon tetaplah menjalani operasi, kondisi ayah sudah parah..."

"Sakura..." gumam Kizashi; ini pertama kalinya ia melihat puterinya melawan perintahnya. "Sejujurnya keputusanku bukan karena kau," katanya dengan wajah sedih. "Hanare mendengar percakapanmu dengan Tsunade kemarin..."

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya gusar; kenapa ia tidak terkejut mendengar ini, sekarang sudah jelas jika Hanare tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Wanita yang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Jika harus menghancurkan keluarga? Akan dilakukannya.

"Lalu dia menceritakan ini padaku," kata Kizashi. "Kau menderita PTSD karena aku, aku merasa bersalah jadi aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan operasi ini."

Tangan Sakura terkepal. "Jadi ayah berpikir untuk tetap menderita mycocaditis sebagai hukuman untuk ayah?"

Kizashi terdiam sesaat, ragu untuk menjawab jujur atau berbohong. "Ya," sahutnya lemah. "Dan aku selama ini juga tidak menjadi ayah yang baik padamu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Sakura menggertakan giginya, menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. "Kau selalu seperti ini..." bisiknya.

"Hm?" Naruto bisa mendengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. "Sakura, kau tidak perlu menahannya—!?"

"Kau selalu seperti ini ayah!" seru Sakura emosi, air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Kau selalu memutuskan sesuatu sendirian! Kau tidak pernah satu kali pun memikirkan pendapatku dan Konohamaru!"

"Sakura—"

"Kau ingin menderita ini hingga meninggal? Kenapa ayah begitu egois? Apa dengan ini bisa membuatku bahagia? Tidak!"

"Sakura—" Kizashi mencoba menginterupsi.

"Tidak! Sekali ini saja tolong dengarkan aku," kata Sakura pelan, mata hijaunya kosong. "Ayah memang selama ini memang bukan yang terbaik bagiku, tapi apa ayah tetap ingin seperti itu di mataku hingga meninggal? Ayah yang jahat?" tanyanya. "Ayah kumohon... aku sudah kehilangan ibu, aku tidak bisa kehilangan kau juga." katanya sedih. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Aku tidak akan!" setelah mengatakan semua itu, Sakura terisak kecil.

Mendengar perasaan anaknya untuk pertama kali membuat Kizashi berpikir ulang terutama Mebuki. "Tetapi Sakura, keberhasilan operasi ini tiga puluh persen—"

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa persen!" kata Sakura disela tangisannya. "Aku akan berusaha semampu aku agar operasinya berhasil." katanya. "Kumohon sekali ini saja dengarkan aku... kurasa Konohamaru juga sependapat denganku."

Naruto yang sejak tadi terdiam pun tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis serta kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Kizashi akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Paman, tidakkah kau mengerti? Sakura dan Konohamaru mencemaskan kesehatanmu, dattebayo." katanya dengan nada tinggi. "Ya, paman bukanlah ayah yang baik. Lalu? Paman ini ingin menghukum diri sendiri dengan membiarkan diri paman terluka." ia memutar bola mata birunya karena terlalu drama di bagian itu. "Aku tak pernah mengira kau sekonyol ini paman," sindirnya pedas. "Aku kira kau orang yang pintar dan hati-hati, kurasa selama tujuh tahun aku salah menilaimu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang menginspirasiku memulai bisnisku di dalam negeri." lanjutnya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya, menatap Kizashi dengan pandangan jijik.

"Kau—" tidak ada yang berani mengatakan itu padanya bahkan dibelakangnya tetapi pria muda ini dengan santainya mengatakan semua ini bahkan dihadapannya dan anaknya.

"Paman juga memberikan alasan menyedihkan bahwa hubunganmu dan Sakura memiliki hubungan ayah dan anak yang buruk makanya niatmu semakin besar untuk membatalkan operasi." sindir Naruto lagi, "Kau tahu itu semua bisa diperbaiki setelah operasimu selesai, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk melakukannya."—kemudian ia menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Aku rasa Sakura juga tidak keberatan dengan itu." lanjutnya lembut.

"Naruto..." gumam Sakura pelan, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, ayah, kita bisa memulai ini lagi jika ayah mau. Kalau pun tidak ingin, aku mengerti. Untuk saat ini batalkanlah niatmu menggagalkan operasi ini." katanya serius.

Hening...

Kizashi menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau sampai memohon seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya."

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Sungguh?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Kizashi mengangguk pelan.

Bahagia, Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya mendekati ayahnya, ia duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang, lalu meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tangan ayahnya. "Aku berjanji ayah takkan menyesal memutuskan ini."

Kizashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tetapi ia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Sakura membalasnya malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut; ia rasa masalah ini sudah selesai, dan ia juga rasa Sakura tidak membutuhkan dirinya untuk saat ini, ia pun melangkah keluar kamar memberi ruang untuk Sakura bersama ayahnya.

Blam.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya; situasi tadi begitu intens sekali namun ia lega semuanya sudah berakhir dengan baik.

Kruuukkk~

Naruto membelai perutnya; ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum sarapan bahkan minum juga belum; mungkin di kantin rumah sakit ada roti? Ia juga akan membeli untuk Sakura sebab ia yakin wanita muda itu juga langsung ke rumah sakit sepertinya.

"Baiklah," Naruto hendak melangkah kakinya namun terhalang oleh wanita di depannya yang ternyata itu Hanare, emosinya yang tadi turun kembali naik. "Kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam," katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya jengkel.

"Halo juga Naruto," kata Hanare ikut melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Kenapa memangnya? Dia suamiku." tantangnya.

"Oh, percayalah padaku kau takkan senang melihatnya," kata Naruto memutar bola matanya; bermain sedikit tak masalah sepertinya. "Sakura dan ayahnya sedang asyik berbincang tentang masa lalu."

Mata Hanare melebar terkejut namun dengan segera ia menyembunyikan kepanikannya dengan senyum manis yang Naruto amat kenal. "Sungguh?" tanyanya.

"Sungguh," Naruto membalas dengan seringai; ia benci melihat senyum memuakan itu, mengingatkannya akan Shizuka. "Tampaknya kau harus mencari ide baru sebab rencana kecilmu berbalik menyerangmu."

Senyum di bibir Hanare seketika itu juga.

Naruto senang melihat raut kekesalan di wajah Hanare sebab itu menampilkan sosok asli wanita paruh baya itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga di samping Hanare lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu. "Tapi aku rasa kau harus membatalkannya. Aku pernah bilang padamu dulu bahwa jika kau menyakiti orang yang aku cintai, aku takkan segan-segan menghancurkanmu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku bukanlah lagi lelaki naif yang kau temui dulu."—lalu setelah mengatakannya, ia pergi meninggalkan Hanare.

.#.

Naruto membawa dua buah roti sandwich beserta dua buah kopi panas di tangannya, ia tidak mengetahui apa Sakura meminum kopi di pagi hari jadi untuk berjaga-jaga ia juga membeli air putih botol; ia sejujurnya bukan penggemar roti namun apa yang diharapkan dari kantin rumah sakit? Ia ingin membeli sarapan di luar namun itu membutuhkan waktu lama jadi ia membatalkannya.

Naruto tidak suka meninggalkan Sakura lama-lama apalagi tadi kan ada Hanare, ia berharap selama ke kantin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto tadi juga menyempatkan diri menelepon ayahnya namun ponsel ayahnya tidak aktif, begitu juga ibunya; ia mengira kedua orang tuanya berada di pesawat; ia ingin mengetahui kabar orang tuanya serta meminta bantuan mencarikan donor jantung untuk Kizashi.

Naruto terbiasa ketika menelepon orang tuanya, ponsel mereka sedang tidak aktif namun kali ini aneh baginya sebab semalam ia juga mencoba menghubungi orang tuanya untuk memberitahu soal tes kerja di Tango tapi ponsel mereka tidak aktif juga semalam.

Naruto akan mencobanya nanti siang, jika masih belum aktif juga, terpaksa ia harus menghubungi Karin.

Ia sungguh berharap orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mata birunya tanpa sengaja mendapati Sakura berjalan di depannya sambil membaca sebuah buku. "Sakura."

Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. "Naruto, aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi. Aku lupa membawa ponsel." katanya. "Kau dari mana?"

Naruto menunjukan satu kantung plastik kecil yang dibawanya. "Maaf, aku pergi membelikan sarapan," katanya. "Aku yakin kau belum sarapan juga kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku belum," sahutnya. "Aku tahu tempat yang pas buat kita."

"Sungguh?" Naruto mengikuti dari belakang; ia tadi berencana ingin makan di kamar Kizashi sekaligus menanyakan kabar ayah Sakura.

Masih mengikuti Naruto memerhatikan tubuh Sakura dari belakang; wanita muda itu sungguh berbeda jika memakai pakaian dokter, ada daya tarik tersendiri bagi dirinya ketika melihat Sakura bekerja; ia kagum ketika beberapa suster maupun dokter menyapa wanita muda itu penuh hormat.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar jika Sakura dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura masih tidak bangga dengan hal tersebut, terlepas kegagalan ibunya, bukankah menyelamatkan orang lain juga sama penting. Meskipun memang benar ibu tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun juga.

"Di sini," kata Sakura.

Naruto berdecak kagum mengetahui tempat yang dituju Sakura adalah taman berada di tengah gedung rumah sakit, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyadari ada empat gedung rumah sakit ini. Ia juga takjub dengan Ino bisa membangun gedung semewah dan megah ini.

Sakura duduk di bangku panjang, kemudian ia menepuk-nepukan bagian di sampingnya. "Sini Naruto."

Naruto menurut, ia duduk di samping wanita muda itu lalu memberikan sandwich ke Sakura. "Ino melakukan kerja yang bagus kali ini." pujinya. "Bahkan disediakan taman untuk anak-anak bermain."

Sakura menangguk setuju. "Lantai dasar dirancang khusus buat pasien anak-anak jadi memang tepat membangun di lantai dasar." katanya. "Ayah hebat menentukan ini."

"Apa?" apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Kau menyebut ayahmu? Bukankah ini milik Ino?"

"Setelah kau keluar, kami berbicara banyak, dan salah satunya rumah sakit ini ternyata dibuat oleh uang dari ayahku dan beberapa investor lain." kata Sakura. "Ino hanya memakai namanya saja untuk mengelabui aku."

Ini tidak masuk akal, ia tahu perusahaan Kizashi tidak bergerak di industri medis. "Mengelabuimu?" tanyanya.

Sakura menangguk. "Ino tahu aku kesulitan melamar kerja jadi tanpa sepengetahuanku, dia menghubungi ayahku dan mengajak kerja sama membangun rumah sakit ini." jelasnya.

Naruto meneguk kopinya. "Kedengarannya ayahmu cukup kuatir denganmu Sakura," katanya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Ayah merasa bersalah setelah aku keluar dari rumah, dia ingin memintaku kembali tapi tidak bisa karena terlalu membuatku kecewa makanya dia meminta Konohamaru melakukannya." jelasnya lalu mengembuskan napasnya. "Selama ini ayah menolong aku, aku diterima kerja di bar juga atas pemintaannya ke pemilik bar itu, ayah melakukannya tanpa aku ketahui..."

"Begitukah?" kebaikan Kizashi tidak sepenuhnya palsu ketika mereka bertemu; ia juga lega mendengar bahwa Kizashi menolong diam-diam ketika Sakura mengalami kesulitan sewaktu masih kuliah hingga sekarang. Mata birunya melirik sesaat. "Kau berubah, kau tahu?"

"Huh?" Sakura menatap Naruto kebingungan.

"Kemarin kau kesulitan ingin bertemu ayahmu bahkan menyebut namanya bisa membuat PTSD-mu kambuh, sekarang kau bisa mengucapkan nama ayahmu tanpa beban." kata Naruto.

"Aku..." Sakura mengembuskan napasnya. "Sejujurnya ketika kita berbicara dengan ayahku tadi PTSD-ku kambuh tetapi aku bisa menahannya." katanya pelan. "Naruto, aku bukan dewa, kau tahu?"

"Apa?" sepertinya Sakura salah mengartikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud negatif, aku senang kau bisa lagi mengucapkan nama ayahmu tanpa harus kambuh."

"Sungguh?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Aku juga sendiri terkejut, sebelumnya aku selalu terpikir masa lalu jika menyebut ayahku. Lalu sekarang?" katanya. "Kejujuran memang benar bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat seperti yang ibuku bilang."

Ibu...

Naruto sudah mengetahui hubungan masa lalu Sakura dengan ayahnya tetapi ia sedikit mengetahui tentang ibu wanita muda itu; mungkin kenangan Sakura bersama ibunya jauh lebih dalam dari ayahnya;

Dari cerita Sakura semalam, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Mebuki yang mengerti Sakura selama ini.

Tidak ada lagi yang ia mau tanyakan, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapan paginya; mata birunya memandang anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan atau pun perosotan, ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya yaitu gadis kecil berambut merah yang tengah berlarian mengejar pemuda berambut hitam.

Melihat gadis kecil berambut merah mengingatkannya pada ibunya, membuat rasa cemasnya kembali keluar.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya—mengecek apakah ada pesan email dari kedua orang tuanya, dan ia menghela mengetahui tidak ada pesan masuk satu pun.

"Aduh!"

Naruto lantas berdiri mengetahui gadis kecil berambut merah yang diperhatikannya tersandung, lutut gadis itu berdarah. Ia lantas merogoh-rogoh seluruh kantungnya mencari kemungkinan ia menaruh plester.

Sakura berjongkok menyamai tinggi gadis kecil itu. "Lain kali harus hati-hati ya, Miina." katanya lembut sambil menempelkan plester di lutut yang terluka setelah ia membersihkan dan mengoleskan antibiotik ke lukanya.

"Aw," Miina merintih pelan. "Ya, dokter Sakura. Aku akan lebih hati-hati," katanya sedih.

"Hm?" Sakura berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Miina bisa berdiri sendiri?" katanya dengan senyum.

Miina menerima uluran tangan Sakura juga dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Ha'i,"

Sakura membersihkan pakaian Miina dari debu dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pakaian gadia kecil itu. "Nah, kau sudah kembali bersih." katanya. "Lebih hati-hati, ya? Aku akan sedih jika Miina kembali terluka."—lalu ia menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi bermain bersama. "Kau juga Leo, hati-hati, dan jaga adikmu lebih baik lagi."

"Ya, dokter Sakura." sesal Leo dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sakura meletakan tangannya di bahu Leo. "Jangan bersedih, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Leo lambat laun ikut tersenyum. "Ya," katanya kemudian kembali bermain.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memerhatikan, berjalan mendekat. "Dokter tentu saja membawa barang berguna."

Tanpa mengalihkan mata hijaunya pada Miina dan Leo, ia merespon. "Aku selalu membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga,"

"Kedua anak kecil tadi sepertinya sangat mengenalimu, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Miina sebenarnya adalah pasien di sini, dia menderita kanker darah limfoma."

Mata Naruto terbelalak syok. "Tapi Miina terlihat normal, dattebayo!?" tanyanya sambil memerhatikan Miina yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan Leo.

"Ayahnya belum memberitahu soal penyakit yang diderita Miiba," kata Sakura sedih. "Dia ingin Miina tumbuh seperti anak normal kebanyakan." katanya. "Karena itulah aku dan teman-temanku menggalang dana memakai jasa kencan karena uang yang kami kumpulkan akan disumbangkan ke lembaga penelitian kanker." jelasnya serius, mata hijaunya menatap Miina sedih. "Aku tidak mau melihat senyuman mereka hilang."

"Ya," sahut Naruto.

Miina begitu senang bermain ayunan dimatanya dengan senyum kecilnya yang begitu polos, siapa sangka gadis kecil itu ada penyakit ganas yang berkembang di dalam tubuhnya—?

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa bersalah karena kemarin ia marah Sakura melakukan lelang kencan.

"Kau tahu," kata Naruto. "Kau bisa jadi ibu yang baik..." lanjutnya; ia terkagum dengan cara Sakura mengatasi kedua anak kecil bernama Miina dan Leo tadi terlepas dari wanita muda itu tumbuh di lingkungan tanpa kasih sayang ayahnya.

"Aku memang suka anak-anak," Sakura mengakuinya tanpa semangat. "Tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkan mereka." lanjutnya. "Karena itu aku selalu memintamu untuk berpikir ulang tentangku."

Naruto speechless.

Tunggu...

Sakura tidak mau memiliki anak!?

Kushina akan marah besar mengetahuinya karena ibunya sejak dulu ingin memiliki cucu karena frustasi dengannya yang tidak mau menjadi pengganti bisnis ayahnya.

Tunggu untuk apa juga ia berpikir sejauh itu? Ia dan Sakura masih di tahap teman dengan status 'pacar'.

Sakura mengecek ponselnya. "Naruto, aku harus bekerja." katanya. "Bye."

Naruto berjalan lesu kembali duduk di kursi panjang tadi, mata birunya memandang kosong Miina dan Leo yang bermain ayunan bersama.

Naruto bersyukur Sakura bisa berbaikan dengan ayahnya namun entah kenapa ia merasa wanita muda itu sedikit menjauh darinya yang membuat perasaannya semakin terluka ketika Sakura memintanya berpikir ulang tentang perasaannya.

Sepertinya Sakura sampai detik ini masih tidak menyukainya.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya friendzone?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Kenapa aku memikirkan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku bukan lagi remaja yang melanklonis dengan perasaan wanita." lanjutnya memutar bola matanya.

Ia sudah memutuskan akan menunggu Sakura.

Namun, entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan cemasnya.

'Hentikan!' seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ino?"—apa yang dilakukan wanita muda itu di sini pagi-pagi? "Kau kemari ingin melihat ayah Sakura?" tanyanya.

Ino mengangguk, "Iya, dan juga memeriksa data rumah sakit bulan ini, kau tahu aku pemilik ini." responnya. "Hm, bagaimana kondisi Sakura?" tanyanya cemas.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sakura baik-baik saja, dia berbaikan dengan ayahnya."

"Sungguh!?" bibir Ino tersenyum lebar, ia menepukan tangannya bahagia. "Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."

Kenapa itu terdengar negatif di telinganya. "Thanks," katanya setengah hati. "Jujur, Sakura yang berbicara dengan Kizashi sendiri, aku hanya menemani."—dan sedikit menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang Kizashi.

"Aku senang Sakura melawan traumanya," kata Ino, ia lebih senang mengetahui sahabatnya bahkan baikan dengan ayahnya. "Aku memang benar mendukungmu sebagai calon kekasih sahabatku selama ini."

Naruto sendiri tidak puas mendengarnya. Calon? Benar, ia hanyalah calon saat ini. "Thanks," katanya datar.

Ino menaikan alisnya bingung; ia memuji Naruto tapi pria itu malah murung? "Ada apa?" tanyanya, duduk di samping Naruto.

"Nah," Naruto bergumam singkat, tak mau menceritakan masalahnya; ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang senang curhat, apalagi bercerita pada perempuan; ia suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri kecuali jika ia sudah terlalu frustasi, itu juga ia hanya mau bercerita dengan Shikamaru atau Sasuke.

"Beri waktu Sakura untuk sendiri," kata Ino.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia menjauh darimu, kan?" tanya Ino. "Sakura tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya jadi beri dia waktu untuk bisa bersama ayahnya.

Naruto speechless.

Bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui perasaannya tanpa ia beritahu?

"Ino," panggil Naruto. "Kau penyihir ya?" tanyannya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu pikiranku, dattebayo!?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan Sherlock. Aku bisa membaca Sakura seperti buku, makanya aku mengira kau galau karena sifat dia."

"Aku masih tidak percaya..." kata Naruto.

"Whatever," sahut Ino jengkel. "Akulah yang harus marah padamu sekarang ini," lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bermain polos-polosan," kata Ino jengkel. "Aku masih tidak menerima kau bisa membuat Sakura mau menceritakan soal keluarganya hanya dengan waktu singkat, sementara aku butuh dua tahun untuk berhasil melakukannya." lanjutnya kesal. "Akulah yang bertanya-tanya di sini, apa kau ini penyihir!?"

Naruto membatu.

What—

The—

F—!?

Naruto menatap Ino tidak percaya. Sungguh? Wanita muda ini cemburu padanya?

"Kenapa aku mendapat obrolan macam ini?" tanya Naruto jijik.

Jika Ino mau protes, bukankah lebih baik dengan Sakura yang mau menceritakan masa lalu padanya? Ia hanyalah pendengar saja.

"Aku melepasmu kali ini demi Sakura." kata Ino jengkel.

Naruto memutar bola matanya; bisakah drama ini lebih buruk lagi? Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting. Bye."

"Tunggu!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah.

Hening...

"Naruto, jangan menyerah ya? Sakura sungguh berhati-hati karena hubungan percintaannya yang sebelumnya dia sungguh terluka." kata Ino serius.

Naruto sedikit tertunduk.

Kenapa semua orang mengatakan ini?

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto. "Aku masih di sini kan sampai sekarang?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Ino..." Naruto memotong ucapan wanita muda itu. "Aku sudah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini, jadi aku baik-baik saja."

Ino tahu soal itu, ia tidak seharusnya tersenyum namun ia tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas; ia sungguh kagum akan kesabaran serta kedewasaan pria berambut pirang itu.

Merasa tidak ada yang mau diperbicarakan lagi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi keluar rumah sakit.

.#.

Blam.

Naruto terbangun dari tidur mendengar suara keras, ia menyingkirkan kertas yang menempel di pipinya baru menguap lebar. "Sial," ia tertidur saat mempersiapakan tes kerja besok; pemandangan di luar jendela matahari sudah terbenam berarti ia sudah tertidur tiga jam.

Naruto begitu bosan di apartemen, ia ingin memanggil teman-temannya tadi tetapi mereka bekerja bahkan ada yang berada di luar kota; ia tak bisa ke rumah sakit juga karena ia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Sakura.

Jadi Naruto memilih kekosongan harinya dengan membuat beberapa CV dan mengirimkannya ke perusahaan-perusahaan yang sedang menerima karyawan, baru setelahnya ia pulang saat sore dan menyiapkan dokumen untuk besok sendirian dengan bosan.

Kebosanannya berubah menjadi mengantuk dan tanpa disadarinya ia tidur dengan kertas menempel di pipinya.

Untunglah Sakura tidak melihat ini.

Naruto mengecek ponselnya dan memeriksa emailnya, mendecak kecil mengetahui masih tidak ada email dari kedua orang tuanya; ini sungguh aneh, orang tuanya tak pernah mematikan ponsel lebih dari sehari, pasti ini ada sesuatu.

Tidak ada pilihan selain menelepon sepupunya, Karin.

Naruto harap Karin tidak cerewet hari ini.

Ia memutuskan mengirim email saja ke Karin, ia tak tahan dengan suara cerewet sepupunya itu. Kalaupun memang penting pasti Karin akan meneleponnya.

Selesai.

Naruto bertanya-tanya suara apa tadi, penasaran, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang dapur, dan berhenti di tengah jalan melihat Sakura yang tengah melepas sepatunya; bibirnya tanpa sadar tertarik ke atas mengetahui suara tadi berasal dari Sakura yang menutup pintu; ada satu kantung plastik besar di samping wanita muda itu; ia bertanya-tanya apa isinya? "Hey," sapanya.

"Kau sudah makan Naruto?" tanya Sakura. "Aku membawakan sushi."

Mendengar kata makan, perut Naruto berbunyi keras, yang membuatnya menepuk keningnya saking malu dengan suaranya tadi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kurasa belum ya?" katanya sambil masuk ke dalam menuju meja makan diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang. Ia meletakan box besar serta botol cukup besar bertuliskan: kuro kirishima.

"Sungguh Sakura? Kau merayakan keberhasilanmu dengan bermabuk-mabukan denganku?" tanyanya. "Dan di sini aku berpikir dokter itu ketat menjaga pola makan dan minumannya."

Sakura duduk di kursi. "Kasar." katanya sambil membuka box yang berisikan deretan sushi. "Aku sudah lama tidak minum, aku memang dokter tapi aku juga manusia, kau tahu." lanjutnya disela-sela membuka tutup botol shochu tersebut, ia menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas miliknya, "Kau?" ia menawarkan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menuangkan shoyu dan wasabi di piring kecil secara terpisah.

Sakura menuangkan imo shochu ke gelas milik Naruto hingga terisi setengahnya setelah selesai ia mengambil sumpit. "Itadakimasu," katanya.

"Itadakimasu," kata Naruto; meski ia lapar, ia sempatkan melirik sejenak gelas milik Sakura barulah ia mengambil sushi. "Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Terlihat seperti itu ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau hanya menuangkan shochu sedikit ke dalam gelasku jadi kupikir ya." kata Naruto.

"Kau menganalisis hal sekecil itu Naruto?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. "Aku memang senang sudah berbaikan dengan ayahku tetapi meski ayahku setuju, kami tetap tidak bisa menjalankan operasinya."

Naruto berhenti mengunyah. "Soal pendonornya, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk murung. "Aku merasa tidak berdaya, selama tidak ada donor, aku belum bisa mempelajari data-data ayahku. Itachi-senpai tadi meyankinkanku bahwa ayah akan baik-baik saja."

"Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." kata Naruto. "Kau harus meng-support ayahmu kali ini."

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini, aku takut ayahku pingsan lagi di saat kami mencari pendonornya, aku..." suaranya bergetar ketika menjelaskan. "Aku..."

"Sakura," kata Naruto. "Kau tidak usah memikirkan itu,"

"Huh?" Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku dan yang lain akan mencari pendonornya," kata Naruto. "Kau fokus saja dengan kesehatan ayahmu, oke?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis, ia terharu Naruto mau melakukan ini untuknya. "Naruto, terima kasih," katanya lembut. "Aku bersyukur bertemu... denganmu," lanjutnya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Perkataan Sakura yang terkesan tiba-tiba 'imut' membuat Naruto sukses tersedak, ia langsung mengambil gelas miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura kuatir.

Mata biru Naruto sedikit melebar syok merasakan tangan Sakura di atas tangannya. "Aku sudah baik,"

Sakura menarik tangannya malu, kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah agak tertunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto juga melanjutkan makannya dengan perasaan bahagia.

Sikap Sakura tadi membuat kecemasannya hilang sedikit.

"Kau tahu," Sakura membuka suaranya pelan. "Aku sudah sedikit menceritakan keluargaku tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuimu selain kau berasal dari kamakura..." katanya. "Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, Naruto." lanjutnya ragu-ragu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak, dattebayo." Naruto menjawab cepat; mana mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, ia takkanmembuat Sakura tidak nyaman dengannya. "Hm," gumamnya, berpikir. "Keluargaku tidak serumitmu, hm... kami hanyalah keluarga biasa yang harmonis," katanya. "Sebelum aku terjun ke dunia bisnis, ayahku mengelola dua resort onsen bagi kami itu sudah cukup menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, tapi setelah aku bertemu Shizuka, pikiranku berubah, aku ingin memiliki masa depan yang baik lagi bersamanya jadi aku memulai bisnis dan yang pertama aku ajak kerja sama adalah ayahmu Sakura."

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak lebar. "Aku ingat kau berkata ini tadi pagi."

Naruto mengangguk, sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ayahmu dulu kagum dengan bakatku sukses merayu investor asal perancis bernama Kakuzu, bahkan ayahmu menawarkan untuk bertemu dan berteman denganmu."

Sakura termenung sedih. "Ayah... selalu seperti itu berusaha menjodohkanku dengan rekan bisnisnya."

"Jangan berpikir negatif," Naruto tidak setuju, setelah mendengar rumah sakit dibangun hanya demi Sakura membuatnya kembali sedikit berada di pihak Kizashi. "Aku yakin ada alasan dibalik itu, Sakura." katanya.

"Aku harap iya," respon Sakura sekenanya.

Tidak berhasil huh? Kizashi masih topik sensitif bagi Sakura.

Naruto memutuskan melanjutkan. "Setelah itu, aku dan ayahmu setuju bekerja sama membangun hotel di luar negeri, lokasi tempat yang kami pilih adalah shanghai." katanya. "Setelah aku rasa cukup sukses, aku menerima tawaran Kakuzu untuk membangun hotel lagi di tempat yang berbeda, kali ini london. Aku dan Kakuzu menjadi dekat semenjak itu, setelah selesai berbisnis terkadang kami sering minum bersama atau bermain di kasino."

"Kau suka main?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ya," Naruto mengakuinya tanpa beban. "Tapi aku berhenti,"

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Baguslah kau bisa meninggalkan hobi tidak baikmu."

Naruto memerhatikan Sakura sejenak, bibirnya menyeringai kecil; ia mencoba sedikit menggodanya. "Thanks, kau begitu perhatian denganku."

Gotcha!

Pipi Sakura lantas merona mendengarnya. "Aku tidak perhatian!" serunya galak.

Amarah Sakura justru membuat seringai Naruto semakin melebar; menyangkal berarti benar. Ia suka sekali kalau pipi Sakura merona, terlihat lebih sangat manis. "Baiklah aku anggap kau tidak peduli padaku ini," katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Aku terluka," lanjutnya masih memakai akting andalannya.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan ceritamu, please?"

Oke, Sakura sungguh-sungguh marah.

"Saat aku membangun hotel ketigaku, aku menyadari Kakuzu membawa dampak negatif bagiku, jadi aku memutuskan setelah hotel ketiga ini selesai, aku tak mau lagi bekerja sama dan memutuskan kembali ke jepang untuk kuliah, meraih cita-citaku. Itu juga aku jadikan sebagai alasan kuat supaya Kakuzu berhenti menghubungiku." kata Naruto serius. "Tapi... setelah kejadian Shizuka... aku memutuskan kembali ke luar negeri, dan kuliah di perancis. Aku menenangkan diri selama tiga tahun di sana dan kembali lagi ke jepang sebagai mahasiswa transfer, aku ingin ke universitas tokyo tetapi tidak bisa jadi aku ke universitas tohoku."—ia menghela napas sejenak. "Selama kuliah aku juga berbisnis, mulai membangun hotel di sini sampai aku lulus baru benar-benar berhenti dan menyerahkan itu semua pada ayahku, aku tahu itu terkesan kejam tapi aku ingin menjadi programmer. Dan disinilah aku..."

"Hm," Sakura bergumam. "Kau terdengar berbakat sekali menjadi pebisnis, aku memang tak tahu kemampuanmu sama seperti Gaara... jadi aku tidak bisa mengukur mana yang lebih baik tetapi aku mendukung keputusanmu ini."

"Thanks," kata Naruto. "Sekarang giliranmu,"

"Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menggaruk sikunya gugup.

"Hm...?" Naruto berpikir pertanyaan apa yang harus diajukannya? Ia ingin bertanya soal ibu Sakura tapi ia menghargai privasi wanita muda itu, "Menurutmu Ino seperti apa? Maksudmu bagimu dia apa?"

"Ino—?" wajah gugup Sakura berubah menjadi kebingungan. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal dia?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memerhatikan wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, mencari celah kecil apa yang dipikirkan pria muda itu, kemudian tersenyuj jahil. "Ino, jika saja dia itu lelaki, mungkin aku dengan senang hati menikah dan memiliki anak dia."

Naruto syok berat.

Itu pemikiran Sakura tentang Ino? Bahkan karena begitu pentingnya Ino bagi kehidupan Sakura, wanita muda itu dengan senang hati menikah dan memiliki anak dengan Ino! Menikah! Bukan lagi pacaran.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ahahahaha..."

Naruto sendiri kebingungan. "Apa? Apanya yang lucu Sakura?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau..." kata Sakura sambil mengelap air matanya. "Naruto, saat kau cemburu, kau mudah sekali untuk dijahili." lanjutnya sambil sesekali tertawa. "Aku tadi bilang kan kalau Ino itu lelaki."

"What the—!?" sekarang ia mengerti, karena terlalu panik akan kata 'menikah dan memiliki anak', ia tak mencerna kalimat pertama Sakura.

Naruto benar-benar malu hingga rona merahnya menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

Sakura tertawa lagi namun tidak sekeras tadi.

Suara tawa Sakura membuatnya tersadar dari rasa malunya, mata birunya memerhatikan setiap detik Sakura yang sedang tertawa, terlihat polos sekali.

Sakura mulai berani menjahilinya, membuat Naruto tersadar bila kepribadian wanita muda itu berubah.

Ketika mengetahui Sakura menderita PTSD, ia syok sebab ia sempat berpikir wanita muda itu menderita multiple personality disorder karena Sakura seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda, tetapi salah itu hanyalah sifat yang dibuat wanita muda itu.

Dan sekarang...

Sakura yang di depannya bukanlah 'perfect' Sakura yang segalanya menuruti keinginan orang agar terhindar dari hal negatif, atau pun 'dark' Sakura yang segalanya penuh kesedihan akan masa lalu.

Kedua masalah itu sudah lewat, jadi yang dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah Haruno Sakura yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto merasa bangga bisa mengeluarkan diri Sakura yang asli; mungkin ini jugalah yang membuat Ino tetap menemani wanita muda itu sebab tawa dan senyuman Sakura begitu—"Cantik," gumamnya.

Sakura berhenti tertawa. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" tanyanya.

Tanpa sadar ia mengatakan ini keras-keras; tidak ada pilihan lain selain berkata jujur. "Kau tahu," ia menggaruk pipinya yang merona. "Saat kau tertawa, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik, matamu bersinar... saat kau tersenyum pun juga." katanya. "Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum dan lebih suka lagi melihatmu tertawa sekarang," lanjutnya malu.

Hening...

Sakura tidak tersanjung maupun merona, wajahnya justru berubah sedih, ia membalikan tubuhnya. "Kau mengatakan apa yang ibuku selalu katakan, Naruto."

Apa? "Maaf, aku tidak tahu," sesal Naruto; penilaiannya tadi spontan siapa sangka itu bukanlah pertama kalinya Sakura mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." kata Sakura pelan. "Ibuku selalu mengatakan itu ketika aku merasa terluka dengan kata-kata dari ayahku tentangku." lanjutnya, lalu ia menghela napas. "Ibu bahkan memanggil aku dengan sebutan 'my little sunshine'. Aku tidak mengerti dulu, setelah dewasa aku mengerti bahwa akulah penyemangat ibuku saat dia sedang terpuruk. Ibuku selalu bilang hanya melihat aku tertawa atau pun tersenyum bisa membuat perasaannya membaik." katanya, mengambil napas sejenak. "Karena itulah aku menjadi paranoid dengan matahari karena itu mengingatkanku dengan ibuku. Kami berdua juga sering memandang matahari terbenam bersama."

"Sakura..." Naruto merasa bersalah, lagi-lagi ia memicu Sakura teringat dengan ibunya; ia ingin memeluk wanita muda itu tetapi Sakura berbalik menghadapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat ia lakukan.

"Apa ada hal yang lain mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Well..." Naruto sebenarnya ingin menanyakan soal pria bernama Shi namun karena kejadian tidak terduga ini, ia mengurungkan niatnya apalagi pertanyaan Sakura buru-buru seperti itu. "Tidak ada,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, karena ia juga tidak memiliki pertanyaan, ia pun membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam mereka.

Naruto kembali duduk, menghabiskan shochu miliknya. "Ini tidak terlalu buruk,"—ia suka sejujurnya meski tidak sesuka martini.

"Itu minuman favoritku, aku senang kau menyukainya," respon Sakura disela-sela kegiatannya mencuci piring.

"Hm," selera minum Sakura tidak buruk; menyicip sedikit lagi tidak masalah kan?

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto berhenti menuangkan shochu ke gelasnya merasakan getaran ponsel miliknya; ia mengambil ponselnya semangat, berharap itu dari orang tuanya namun semangatnya hilang mengetahui itu adalah sepupunya, Karin.

Naruto ingin menolaknya namun karena hingga saat ini ia belum mendapat kabar orang tuanya, terpaksa ia pun menerima panggilan telepon Karin. "Hal—!"

"Kau lama sekali mengangkatnya!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya; baru diangkat sudah marah-marah. "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Huh!?" Karin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya. "Kau yang kenapa! Kenapa masih di jepang? Hah!?"

Kenapa begitu emosi sih? Apa sepupunya itu sedang datang bulan? "Aku tinggal di sini," kata Naruto malas. "Ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" seru Karin. "Yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau masih di jepang sementara ayahmu lagi sakit di paris"

"Apa!?" seru Naruto tidak percaya, tanpa sadar ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayah sakit apa!?" tanyanya panik.

"Hipotiroid," sahut Karin. "Kau tidak tahu?"—ia menyesal sudah membentak Naruto.

"Tidak," kata Naruto; sekarang jelas sudah kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak mengaktifkan ponsel mereka; ia tidak percaya ini, dan lagi orang tuanya tidak memberitahunya sama sekali!

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat kemari!" seru Karin.

Tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali pun—"Ya aku—"—Naruto berhenti berkata-kata saat tanpa sengaja mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hijau Sakura yang memandang dirinya penuh rasa penasaran.

Sakura...

"Aku—" kata-katanya tidak mau keluar. "—aku telepon kau nanti Karin."

"Apa!? Hey! Tu—"

Sebelum Karin memprotes lebih jauh, Naruto langsung mengakhiri telepon mereka.

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Tentu saja Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres, seharusnya ia tidak panik tadi.

"Ayahku, dia dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang," kata Naruto. "Ayah menderita hipotiroid."

"Apa?" seru Sakura; ia tahu penyakit itu! "Naruto, kau harus menemani ayahmu!"

"Aku ingin," kata Naruto; ia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan ayahnya, dan juga ibunya. "Tapi ayah dirawat di perancis." lanjutnya. "Kalau aku menemui ayahku... kau..."

Sakura terdiam.

Hening...

Naruto dilema, siapa yang harus ia pilih?

Semua orang pasti memilih orang tua, kan? Ia juga sama tetapi kondisi Sakura sekarang, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Naruto, temui ayahmu." Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan di mata biru Naruto. "Ayahmu jauh lebih membutuhkanku daripada aku."

"Tentu saja iya," sahut Naruto jengkel; ia kesal Sakura sama sekali tidak 'berjuang' menahannya pergi. "Aku tidak penting bagimu."

Brak.

Sakura menggebrak meja, emosi. "Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kau... penting bagiku Naruto," kata Sakura pelan. "Kau... itu..."

Mata biru Naruto kembali terpusat pada Sakura.

"Kau..." Sakura berkata ragu-ragu.

Naruto menunggu lanjutan dari kata Sakura berikutnya tidak sabar, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegub cepat, mungkin karena saat mengatakan itu pipi wanita muda itu merona hebat.

Mungkinkah Sakura mau menjawab pernyataan cintanya?

"Naruto... kau itu," Sakura berhenti, seolah memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Obatku."

Naruto speechless.

What the fu—!?

Apa yang barusan didengarnya benar? Bahwa ia adalah obat bagi Sakura? Gombalan macam apa itu? Apakah semua dokter seperti ini? Membuat istilah merayu yang aneh?

Obat rasanya pahit meski memang ada yang manis tetapi mayoritas pahit, jadi selama ini bagi Sakura, ia hanyalah pembawa kepahitan di hidup wanita itu?

Mungkin saja sebab ialah penyebab PTSD Sakura kambuh yang membuat wanita muda itu tersiksa.

Naruto rasa kebaikannya selama ini tidak mampu menyentuh perasaan Sakura?

Kecewa, Naruto melangkah ke tempat tidur, lalu ia berbaring di sana, menaikan selimut hingga kepala.

Naruto mengecek daftar kontak telepon di ponselnya.

Iya, tidak, iya, tidak.

Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Naruto terkekeh, untuk apa dilema seperti ini toh Sakura memang menginginkannya ke perancis.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia mengirim email ke Yamato. Meminta dibelikan tiket pesawat ke perancis untuk penerbangan besok sebab ia yakin penerbangan sekarang sudah tidak ada.

Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan tesnya?

Naruto menghela napas berat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain merelakannya, kedua orang tuanya membutuhkannya saat ini.

Naruto berharap ayahnya baik-baik saja sampai ia tiba di paris

Naruto dapat merasakan bagian di sampingnya nenurun.

"Naruto... maksudku tadi—"

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Naruto menginterupsi perkataan Sakura. "Aku butuh waktu sendirian, Sakura."

Sakura tertinduk sedih. "Selamat malam."

Naruto tidak menjawab, yang tadinya ranjang di bagian sampingnya berat jadi ringan, ia menurunkan selimutnya untuk melihat Sakura ke mana, yang ternyata membaca buku-buku tebal di meja kerja. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang belum mendapatkan data soal ayahmu?" tanyanya.

Sakura memutar kursinya; ia senang Naruto mau bicara padanya lagi. "Memang belum tapi aku akan melakukan operasi pasien lain besok." katanya dengan senyum.

Naruto menarik lagi selimutnya. "Sakura, aku tahu kau wanita perfeksionis tapi jangan memaksakan diri, tidur yang cukup ya?" tanyanya. "Kesehatanmu juga penting,"

"Ha'i,"

.#.

"Bangun..."

"Hm?" Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang panjang menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut.

"Bangun... honey..."

"Hm?" Naruto berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

Honey? Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi kenapa tidak ada wanitanya?

Naruto mengerjapkan mata birunya, penglihatannya masih berbayang akan tetapi ia bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna pirang di sampingnya—bukan pink?

"Selamat pagi."

Mata birunya mengerjap lagi, penglihatanannya semakin jelas sekarang, ia juga mengetahui siapa yang berada di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi juga Ino..." katanya lalu balik tidur lagi.

Hening...

"Ino!?" Naruto sontak bangkit dari tidurnya; tubuhnya sepenuhnya bangun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

Ino tertawa. "Aku ke sini buat perawatan gratis," katanya sambil berjoget ria.

"Perawatan gratis?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, ia mengambil kaus di lemari dan memakainya.

"Ya," sahut Ino masih berdansa ria. "Setiap seminggu satu kaki, ada pelayan kencantikan berkunjung ke sini untuk mengurus tubuh Sakura."

"Sungguh?" jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan kekayaannya saat ini itu hanyalah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecek perawatannya ya?" tanya Ino malas.

Naruto melirikan mata birunya ke meja yang biasa Sakura gunakan untuk berdandan, banyak deretan nama yang tidak diketahuinya: glamglow, SK-II, shiseido, dan masih banyak lagi, hanya ada satu yang dikenalnya yaitu shu uemura, ia tahu dari ibunya yang memakai produk tersebut.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, diikuti tiga orang yang tidak dikenal di belakangnya.

Naruto menahan napasnya mengetahui Sakura hanya mengenakan handuk, mungkin sehabis mandi—?

Mata mereka bertemu—dan Naruto menyadari bahwa semalam ia bertengkar dengan Sakura, ia pun terbatuk gugup. "Uhh... aku mau mencuci muka." katanya; tanpa mendengar persetujuan Ino maupun Sakura; ia pergi ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian menghela napas berat.

Setelah tidur, pikirannya mulai jernih dan ia merasa tindakannya kemarin sudah berlebihan.

Naruto membuka keran westafel, menyipratkan air ke wajahnya, kemudian mendesah pelan.

Ia bersikap seperti anak kecil semalam, itu memalukan, ia harap Sakura tidak marah karena sikapnya.

Sakura tidak menahannya karena itu memang keputusan yang terbaik baginya, wanita muda itu berpikir dewasa di sini.

Naruto mengambil sikat gigi, menaruh pasta di bulu sikatnya baru membersihkan giginya.

Ayahnya berada di perancis—yang berarti kemungkinan besar ayahnya sedang melakukan bisnis di sana.

Naruto mendesah lagi, membersihkan mulutnya dengan air.

Jika begitu ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berangkat mengenakan pakaian formalnya.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan terpaku pada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya; semalaman ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, ia sampai berkali-kali mengganti posisi tubuhnya namun gagal, tubuhnya lelah seharian mengirim lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tapi otaknya tidak mau beristirahat, terus memikirkan keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

Akhirnya ia semalaman hanya mengirim email pada Karin dan ketika menunggu sepupunya membalas, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya, semalam wanita muda itu tidak mengigau menyebut namanya—yang membuatnya sedikit sedih sebab ia sendiri merasa suara Sakura itu terdengar erotis dari pada ketakutan yang seperti wanita muda itu katakan.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya tak melihat siapa-siapa di kamar.

Tidak mungkin kan Sakura dan Ino melakukan perawatan di ruang televisi?

Naruto berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, ia membuka lemari—mencari pakaian formalnya; seingatnya ia membawa satu. "Ah," katanya puas, menemukan apa yang dicarinya yaitu jas hitam yang selalu dipakainya ketika berbisnis dulu. Ia mencari sisanya, kemeja putih, dasi, dan celana. Setelah menemukan semuanya, Naruto meletakannya di ranjang dan mulai memakainya satu per satu.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto berhenti memakai dasi saat melihat layar ponselnya menyala dan bergetar, ia pun mengeceknya; email dari Yamato berisikan dia sudah berada di depan gedung apartemen dan juga memberitahu jam terbang pesawat yang ditumpanginya.

Cuma lima belas menit?

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya gusar; untunglah Ino tadi membangunkannya jika tidak ia pasti akan bersiap-siap seperti orang kesetanan; kebiasaan buruk Yamato belum berubah sampai sekarang.

Setelah selesai memakai dasinya, Naruto mengambil kacamata hitamnya untuk menutupi kantung matanya, barulah keluar dari kamar tidur, dan syok melihat para wanita itu asyik mengobrol di ruang televisi seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sakura mendekati Naruto. "Pagi," sapanya hangat.

Naruto mengangguk. "Pagi," katanya dengan senyum; ia senang mengetahui Sakura tidak marah padanya. "Hm?" ia menyadari bahwa wanita muda itu tidak lagi memakai handuk melainkan sudah berpakaian rapih. "Kau bekerja hari ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku hari ini kan ada jadwal operasi." katanya. "Aku juga mau menemui ayah."

Itu bagus, Naruto sempat sedih ketika Sakura memberitahunya bahwa wanita muda itu tidak bisa menemani ayahnya karena Sakura masih belum mau menemui Hanare, jadi terpaksa wanita muda itu mengalah dan menunggu besok hingga Hanare pergi bekerja.

Naruto melirikan mata birunya pada Ino sesaat sebelum kembali pada Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. "Biarkan saja mereka," katanya.

"Oh?" Naruto melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu apartemen. "Kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

Sakura menekan tombol lift ke bawah. "Tidak, aku kan kerja," tanyanya. "Meski aku tahu mereka takkan pergi sebelum aku melakukan perawatan."

Naruto masuk ke dalam lift, diikuti Sakura, ia menekan tombol lantai satu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Ya mereka itu suruhan dari ayahku, bahkan setelah aku tinggal di sini, mereka mengikutiku." jelasnya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak lagi menginginkan perawatan tetapi mereka bandel dan jika tak menurut perintah ayahku, mereka akan dipecat jadi aku membiarkan mereka melakukan tugasnya."

"Hm..." Naruto berpikir; mungkin terlepas dari kata-kata kasar Kizashi sesungguhnya pria paruh baya itu peduli? Atau mungkin itu awal dari rasa bersalahnya? "Kau tahu, kurasa tak apa-apa sekali-sekali kau memanjakan dirimu Sakura." ia memberikan saran. "Tubuhmu membutuhkan itu, rileks-lah sejenak." ia rasa Kizashi juga berpikir sama saat memutuskan tetap menyuruh para pelayan tadi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Pembohong.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang membuat wanita muda itu otomatis mundur ke belakang; bibirnya menyeringai melihat ekpresi kegugupan terpancar di wajah Sakura; ia meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala wanita muda itu saat tubuh Sakura menyentuh dinding lift. "Kau tahu, Sakura. Jujur itu tak selamanya buruk." katanya berbisik pelan di telinga wanita muda itu. "Atau... kau ingin aku yang membuat tubuhmu rileks? Hm~?" lanjutnya pelan, ia mendesahkan kata 'hm' penuh menggoda, kemudian tersenyum puas ketika melihat pipi Sakura dihiasi rona merah.

"Aku—"

"Heh," begitu menyenangkan menggoda wanita muda itu; Naruto bisa melihat setiap gerakan tubuh Sakura, yang seolah memberitahu perasaan wanita muda itu padanya.

Sakura mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Naruto hingga membuat pria muda itu nyaris terjatuh. "Kita sudah sampai!" serunya gugup, tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, ia keluar dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya barulah keluar lift dengan santai.

Sayang sekali kesenangannyan harus berakhir pahit; tak apa ia bisa menggoda Sakura lagi nanti.

Naruto sampai di luar gedung, seketika itu juga ia dapat melihat pria berambut cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tuan Naruto," kata Yamato membungkukan tubuhnya hormat. "Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi," kata Naruto, ia melirikan mata birunya pada mobil yang terparkir di samping Yamato lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang yang terbaik paman! Membawa gōng zhǔ kemari, aku sudah lama tidak membawanya jalan-jalan." ia melirikan matanya lagi ke mobilnya berwarna kuning miliknya, Ferarri LaFerrari.

"Tuan Naruto, aku kemari mau mengantarmu ke bandara bukan jalan-jalan kan?" kata Yamato menasihati.

"Bla bla bla," kata Naruto malas. "Aku akan menikmati ini,"

"Tuan Naruto!" seru Yamato. "Aku bertugas mengantarmu ke bandara dengan selamat."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah," katanya acuh tak acuh, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Kau tidak ikut tes?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayahku jauh lebih membutuhkanku." sahutnya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan email permintaan maafku pada Gaara."

"Oh," gumam Sakura. "Aku yakin ada perusahaan yang mau merekrutmu Naruto." lanjutnya sedih. "Aku akan mengirimkan CV-mu jika ada lowongan di perusahaan game yang lain. Aku akan meminta pada Gaara juga."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Naruto pelan. "Aku akan berada di perancis untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, jadi kurasa kau tidak usah melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti." kata Sakura sedih. "Aku harap ayahmu cepat sembuh, Naruto." lanjutnya. "Kita berjuang sama-sama ya?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil.

Senyum Sakura perlahan memudar. "Tu me manques,"

"Huh?" Naruto merasa Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu sepertinya itu bahasa perancis meski ia tak begitu yakin sebab ia tidak begitu lancar dengan bahasa itu. "Kau tadi bicara, ya? Bisa diulangi?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Semoga penerbanganmu aman, Naruto." katanya. "Saat kau sampai di paris beritahu aku ya? Kita bisa video call selama berpisah tapi kau harus mengirimkan email padaku terlebih dahulu oke? Sebab aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit."

Ide Sakura tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Naruto menyetujui dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya Naruto selalu cemas mengalami hubungan jarak jauh setelah kegagalannya dengan Shizuka, itulah yang menahannya untuk berada di sini bersama Sakura karena ia takut ketika ia tidak berada di samping wanita muda itu, Sasuke akan berusaha mendekati Sakura, dan lagi ia mengetahui Itachi bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Sakura juga bekerja, perasaan cemasnya semakin tinggi.

Naruto dan Sakura mungkin berstatus sepasang kekasih namun itu hanyalah label luar semata, ia sampai detik ini belum mendapat jawaban dari Sakura soal perasaannya.

Ia dan Shizuka yang berstatus kekasih resmi pun tidak berhasil dipertahankannya apalagi Sakura yang hanya menganggapnya saat ini mungkin hanyalah teman baik.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Bye," katanya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura tanpa sadar membuat wanita muda itu berhenti, dan menoleh padanya. "Apa... tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya ke tangan yag digenggam erat oleh Naruto "Tolong katakan 'hay' kepada paman dan bibi dariku, ya?"

Naruto masih merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban wanita muda itu, lagi, ia menahan Sakura dengan menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Maksudku, khusus buat aku."

Ia ingin sekali mendengar Sakura sedikit mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya agar membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih baik.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menundukan sedikit kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Beberarti hingga saat ini ia hanyalah teman—?

Pemikiran Naruto terputus ketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura melingkari lehernya, bingung, wajahnya otomatis terangkat. "Sakura apa yang kau lakukan s—!" sebelum ia selesai memprotes, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Apa—?

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya tadi adalah bibir Sakura.

Sakura—? Dia—?

Naruto membatu.

Karena Naruto tidak merespon, Sakura mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Naruto. "Bonne chance, mon chéri." katanya lembut.

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sakura memberi cengiran manis lalu melambaikan tangannya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam apartemen.

Hening...

Sakura...

Dia...

Sakura Haruno menciumnya.

Menciumnya—!

Naruto hendak mengejar Sakura akan tetapi Yamato menghalanginya. "Paman minggir," katanya tajam.

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa terlambat jika mengejar, nona Sakura."

Naruto menyatukan alisnya jengkel—dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menyingkirkan tubuh Yamato dari hadapannya, ia berhasil namun kebebasan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pria paruh baya itu menarik lengannya agar tidak bisa bergerak. "Paman! Jangan membuatku marah! Kau tahu tidak, aku sudah menunggu ini selama berhari-hari, dattebayo!?"

Mana mungkin ia menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini!

"Tidak!" seri Yamato."Kau bisa terlambat naik pesawat! Pikirkan kedua orang tuamu Naruto!"

Mendengar kata 'kedua orang tuamu' membuat Naruto menghentikan perlawanannya sejenak. "Lima menit saja!" ia mencoba bernegosiasi meskipun kesempatan itu sempit, dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat Yamato lagi.

Sulit sekali...

Di saat seperti ini ia teringat bahwa Yamato-lah yang mengajarinya jujitsu.

"Tidak!"

"Satu menit deh!" Naruto tidak menyerah.

"Tidak bisa!" Yamato juga tidak mengalah.

"Paman!" seru Naruto naik pitam.

"Naruto!" seru Yamato emosi.

Keduanya saling bertatapan intens.

Hening...

"Baiklah," kata Naruto akhirnya menyerah juga; ia takkan menang melawan Yamato dalam hal bertarung dan lagi ia teringat bahwa pria paruh baya itu keras kepala kayak Ino; ia menaiki mobil miliknya. "Tapi aku yang menyetir, titik."

Yamato menaiki kursi penumpang. "Baiklah, tuan Naruto." katanya. "Hanya satu pintaku, aku masih memiliki anak yang harus aku nafkahi."

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai; permintaan tersebut justru seperti tantangan baginya; ia menyalakan mesin.

Seringai di bibir Naruto membuat Yamato memegang erat jok mobil tidak nyaman. "Tuan—"

"Lambat." ejek Naruto, senang dengan ekspresi horror Yamato, ia meningkatkan lagi laju mobilnya.

"Aku sudah bilang pelan-pelan!" seru Yamato ketakutan. "Aku punya anak yang harus kunafkahi, tuan!"

Naruto hanya tertawa.

Ini pembalasan dendamnya karena sudah berani menghentikannya untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

Bersambung...

Note :

Glamglow © Estée Lauder

Shiseido © Shiseido

SK-II © P&G

Shu Uemura © L'Oreal

Imo shochu: Kuro Kirishima © Kirishima Shuzo

Ferrari LaFerrari © Ferrari

(1) Shizuka dan Hanare memakai nama keluarga Nadeshiko karena mereka di anime ga punya nama keluarga atau saya lupa karena udah bertahun-tahun ga nonton animenya. Nadeshiko ini dari keluarga Hanare, Shizuka ga punya nama keluarga sebelum ketemu Hanare karna dia ga tau keluarga aslinya siapa, dia besar dipanti asuhan baru diambil(?) Hanare pas kelas 1 SMP

Nadeshiko sendiri desa tempat tinggal Shizuka di anime

(2) multiple personality disorder: suatu kondisi psikologi yang rumit di mana penderitanya memiliki dua atau lebih kepribadian yang berbeda-beda, dan secara bergantian mengambil alih kesadaran orang yang mengalaminya.

Saya sempet mau ngambil gangguan mental ini :v karena menurut saya bakalan asik bikin dua POV 'dark' Sakura dan 'perfect' Sakura :p tapi batal jadi saya keluarin di chapter ini :3

(3) martini: ini minuman keras kesukaan Naruto :3 ini minuman yang dicampur gin dan vermouth, alesan saya? martini juga disebut king of cocktail :) pas buat personality Naruto di sini :p

(4) Shochu: ini minuman keras kesukaan Sakura :3 ini minuman fermentasi beras atau sayuran, bisa dicampur vodka atau gin, di sini Sakura suka imo (ubi jalar) shochu. Shochu juga disebut vodka-nya jepang

(5) Sakura dan Tsunade berprofesi jadi dokter spesialis bedah thoraks kardiovaskular :) mereka bukan dokter umum :v spesialis ini khusus perawatan pembedahan bagian dalam dada terutama jantung dan paru-paru :)

Itachi dokter spesialis jantung ya bukan bedah :)

(6) hipotiroid: kondisi kerja tiroid tidak bisa memproduksi hormon tiroid, pemicu hipotiroid utamanya karena kelelahan berkepanjangan

(7) kanker darah limfoma: adalah kanker yang muncul dalam sistem limfatik yang menghubungkan kelenjar getah bening. Limfatik sendiri termasuk bagian penting membuat kekebalan tubuh, jika sel-sel limfosit B diserang kanker maka kekebalan tubuh menurun dan rentan mengalami infeksi

Makanya Sakura selalu bawa obat pertolongan pertama di jas dokternya karna dia sering merhatiin Miina main :/

Miina dan Leo muncul di anime Naruto episode 'chikura' atau 'chikara' klo ga salah deh :/

Gōng zhǔ itu bahasa mandarin yang artinya princess atau tuan puteri :)

Romance-nya kurang? Karena saya mau fokus ke ngebangun relationship NS :) dan merubah pikiran Sakura soal cowo :/ klo hubungan dia dan Naruto itu sehat :) ga toxic#uhuk-uhuk

Saya mutusin ngebagi 2 chapter, ini aja udah panjang banget :/ klo saya terusin bisa bulan januari update-nya :/ saya tau kalian bakal marah klo saya telat lagi T-T

Ada yang bisa nebak arti apa yang Sakura pakai di akhir chapter ini? Ga boleh buka google loh ya :p

Saya ga mahir bahasa perancis jadi jika ada kesalahan, kalian bisa kasih tahu saya ya :)

Big thanks to :

Minashi-NoBaka : makasih buat pengertian serta semangatnya :')

CherryFoxy13 : males saya bales riview kamu :p eniwei, chap 5 kan emang fokus masa lalu Saku jelas friendship dia dan Ino unggul :p gimana dengan chap ini? Cemburu kamu ke NaruShizu naik? :p ShikaIno itu ada buat gantiin humor NaruSaku yang ga bisa nee buat di sini :) dan si Karin nantinya :p

OjanNSF : Ino emang saya buat sebagai sahabat baik yang bisa nahan Sakura dari perbuatan nekatnya dan senengnya saya baca riview kamu kalau saya berhasil menyampaikannya :) Naru sebenernya mau nyari Saku tapi info dia itu sedikit karna cuma baru kenal beberapa hari jadi terpaksa dia nunggu :)

reanarthur : well, maybe? :p Karakter Naru di sini kan saya buat pada dasarnya fast learner makanya kesannya dia beruntung melulu :) dia ga selalu beruntung kok di saat dia dan Minato ngebangun bisnis hotel, dia jatuh-bangun ngerayu investor karna Naru buka bisnisnya bukan di Jepang, nama keluarganya ga menjanjikan juga dulu, haruskah saya ceritain keseluruhan kesulitan ini ga slight doang kayak chap ini? Tapi itu ada NaruShizu loh lol

Aprilia : ini udah update kan? :p

tieichataeyeon : saya sengaja buat panjang karna kan hiatus 2 bulan, jadi klo pun chap 5 saya pecah itu bisa 3 chapter yang berarti saya ga hiatus*logikamacamapaini* Apa chap ini masuk momen manis ya? :v

NSL : Well, pemikiran saya di sini Naru itu sama kayak Saku tertutup soal masalah pribadinya bahkan di chap sebelumnya dia pernah ngungkapin klo dia pernah putus sama pacarnya karna pacarnya pengen tau masalah pribadinya kan? Dan sejauh ini saya selalu nemuin cowo yang begitu sih di kehidupan nyata :p plus momen dia mau cerita juga ga tepat menurut saya jadi saya skip di situ :)

Paijo Payah : well, Kizashi inget ga setelah kamu baca chap ini?

Stable. Wind. Roll. : masalah matahari itu udah diungkap di sini :) klo Mebuki di omake ya

MinaShi-NoBaka : kamu lagi? Kok baca fiksi ini mundur sih? :)

Awy77 Andrian : udah tau kan sekarang kenapa? Kadang kenangan baik pun bisa berbalik jadi buruk :p Well, di up kan 1x bulan ;)

NARUSAKUAFANDOM : ini udah lanjut :) btw, saya suka nama akun kamu ;)

Ricky Kun14 : makasih pujiannya :D ini udah update ya ;)

Selamat natal dan tahun baru 2019 semuanya... :)

Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Naruto awalnya ragu menjalin cinta dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya di bar namun pikirannya salah, Sakura memenuhi kriteria idealnya yang membuatnya perlahan jatuh cinta namun Naruto merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyum yang selalu Sakura ukirkan untuknya/"Aku ini bukan wanita sempurna seperti yang kau kira, semuanya palsu."/

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

.x.

Naruto bersenandung kecil disela-sela mengemudinya; sudah lama ia tidak mengendarai mobilnya, terakhir kali sewaktu dirinya wisuda, ia membawa gōng zhǔ keliling kamakura untuk merayakan wisudanya bersama teman-temannya; ia sebenarnya ingin membawa gōng zhǔ ke tokyo tetapi karena ia baru mulai tinggal di sini, belum memiliki tempat tinggal, terpaksa tak membawa gōng zhǔ.

"Aku ikut senang melihatmu bahagia Tuan Naruto." kata Yamato. "Tetapi aku harap ini tak menimbulkan skandal baru untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Yamato menepuk keningnya. "Ini yang kucemaskan." keluhnya. "Aku tahu wanita itu, dia adalah anak dari Kizashi Haruno, partner-mu dulu, kau pasti tahu kan seberapa pengaruhnya Kizashi di jepang?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," sahut Naruto, jika tidak, ia takkan mencoba mengajak kerja sama dengan Kizashi dulu.

"Kau tahu Tuan?" Yamato sedikit ragu mengatakannya sebab sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah melihat Naruto berbuat ceroboh. "Kalian berdua berciuman di depan umum!" serunya panik. "Ini akan menjadi skandal panas keesokan harinya!"

"Oh! Sungguh?" tanya Naruto syok; ia baru tahu konsekuensi yang menunggunya; namun ia tidak merasakan terbebani justru jujur ia merasa senang. "Biarkan. Dengan begitu semua orang tahu Sakura milikku."—ia harap Sasuke juga melihatnya.

Yamato menepuk keningnya, lagi. Inilah alasannya tidak menyukai ketika Naruto jatuh cinta sebab tuannya itu tak peduli akan reputasi yang sudah dibangun olehnya serta ayahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak melihat wartawan tadi tetapi aku bukanlah ahlinya soal ini, mereka selalu menemukan cara lain agar bisa mendapat berita panas selebritis dan pebisnis terkemuka."

"Hm?" Naruto berpikir keras; ia setuju dengan statment Yamato, terakhir kali ia memiliki skandal sewaktu tanpa sengaja ia tidak memakai penyamaran saat ke bar hotel bintang lima untuk menemani teman-temannya minum, akhirnya keesokan harinya wajahnya berada di halaman depan majalah gosip dengan judul: para pebisnis muda bermabuk-mabukan bersama!? Ada apa?

Naruto memutar bola matanya setelah membaca judul yang dramatis itu; menyedihkan—itulah tanggapannya; memang kenapa ia minum-minum? Ia memang pebisnis muda sukse tetapi ia juga manusia yang membutuhkan kesenangan, dan itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku terkejut, anda dekat dengan Nona Sakura," kata Yamato. "Sebab beberapa bulan belakangan ini dia memiliki skandal dengan sahabatmu, Tuan Sasuke."

"Hm?" Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan bandara.

Sakura memiliki skandal dengan Sasuke?

Naruto berpikir; mungkin skandal soal lelang kencan itu? Ia tak bisa menebak hal yang lain selain itu, Sakura juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda tertarik dengan Sasuke.

"Skandal apa?" tanyanya sambil keluar dari mobil miliknya.

"Tuan Sasuke berkali-kali tertangkap kamera wartawan mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Nona Sakura bekerja." kata Yamato, ikut keluar dari mobil, lalu ia menyerahkan paspor milik Naruto. "Majalah menerangkan jika mereka bertemu pertama kali saat lelang kencan, disitulah bibit cinta muncul." terangnya serius namun ketika diakhir ia memutar bola matanya akan kata-kata yang berlebihan, tepatnya kata-kata majalah yang dibacanya.

"Hehhh," ia sudah menebak Sasuke sering mengunjungi Sakura di rumah sakit setelah tahu Itachi bekerja juga di sana; itu trik paling dasar dan ia pun akan melakukan hal sama jika tak tinggal bersama dengan wanita muda itu.

Dokter memiliki jadwal kerja yang ketat bahkan di saat jadwal mereka libur, mereka harus membatalkan libur jika ada keadaan darurat yang membutuhkan mereka; oleh sebab itu Naruto mencoret dokter sebagai calon kekasihnya sebab jadwal mereka yang padat dan lagi, kesukaannya akan ramen yang tidak wajar juga alasan tambahan baginya.

Tetapi sekarang, ia justru jatuh cinta pada seorang dokter.

Kehidupan memang penuh kejutan.

Naruto menerima paspor miliknya. "Aku tidak peduli jika memang akan terlibat skandal dengan Sakura, karena itu kan salah dia sendiri yang pertama menciumku."

"Kurasa Nona Sakura melakukannya karena kau terlalu memaksakan dia tuan," sahut Yamato yang tadi menjadi saksi bisu 'first kiss' mereka berdua.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku meminta dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kan?" sahutnya acuh tak acuh. "Bukannya aku meminta bibirnya." lanjutnya tidak terima disalahkan.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan?" tanya Yamato.

"Well," Naruto meletakan jari di dagunya, berpikir; ia sebenarnya selalu ingin mencium Sakura hanya saja ditahannya karena merasa bukan waktu yang tepat, makanya tadi ia syok saat dicium sebab Sakura kan tidak menunjukan perasaan apa pun padanya.

Naruto jelas senang dengan kemajuan ini, dan... ciuman pertama mereka sungguh seperti yang dibayangkannya.

Bibir Sakura yang dengan lembut sesuai dugaannya selama ini.

Naruto menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Dan mulai lagi aku berpikir aneh-aneh," keluhnya; ia sendiri terkejut akan ini, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan 'terikat' dengan wanita jadi ini seperti hal baru baginya, ia selama ini memiliki kekasih hanya sebatas rasa suka itu pun karena kesempurnaan fisik mereka. Ia hanyalah lelaki biasa jika dilihat dari cara berpikirnya dulu tentang wanita.

Naruto selalu berpikir, cinta bisa dibangun seiring waktu berjalan, jadi tipenya selalu wanita seperti model sebab itu juga mempengaruhi masa depannya dan juga partner bisnisnya kala itu; ia pun tidak memungkiri memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Sakura yaitu perfeksionis.

Dan itu semua salah...

"Apa?" kata Yamato. "Tuan, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bisa diulangi?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian manis beberapa menit yang lalu...

Naruto senang dicium Sakura meski tadi hanya singkat, namun ia masih belum bisa menebak perasaan wanita muda itu; apa yang diucapkan Yamato tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia memang tadi memaksa Sakura yang mungkin memicu wanita muda itu melakukannya, namun ia juga menilai jika Sakura menciumnya tanpa paksaan sebab setelah menciumnya, wanita muda itu mengukir senyum favoritnya bukanlah sebuah senyum paksaan, dan lagi ia dapat dengan jelas menilai juga itu senyum yang malu-malu.

"Yamato, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu," kata Naruto serius.

"Apa itu Tuan?" sahut Yamato penasaran.

Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Seperti yang tadi kau bilang, ada kemungkinan besok akan ada berita skandal antara aku dan Sakura jadi aku ingin selama aku di perancis, kau awasi Sakura, jangan sampai wartawan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia stres. Sakura kan sedang fokus pemulihan ayahnya." jelasnya serius.

"Tapi Tuan," sergah Yamato. "Aku yakin Tuan Kizashi akan menyewa bodyguard setelah skandalnya keluar, keluarga Haruno lebih kuat dibanding kita."

"Kau mau mengetesku?" tanya Naruto menantang.

Yamato langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak. Aku mengerti." katanya gugup. "Aku penasaran, kenapa Tuan Naruto memutuskan pergi, maksudku ya memang kedua orang tuamu jelas nomor satu tetapi Tuan tadi sama sekali tidak meminta Nona Sakura buat ikut dengan Tuan atau apa pun itu biar kalian tidak bisa berjauhan."

"Terus terang saja aku pergi dengan perasaan bimbang," kata Naruto murung. "Tetapi karena Sakura memberikan ciuman 'kangen' padaku, aku lantas berpikir: inilah yang aku tunggu." katanya sedikit tersenyum mengingatnya. "Jadi aku berpikir positif lagi akan hubunganku dan dia. Jika memang apa yang aku pikirkan benar bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku kurasa berpisah sebentar bukanlah sesuatu yang besar." lanjutnya serius. "Aku bohong jika tidak cemas, tapi setelah kejadian tadi aku sekarang jauh lebih percaya akan perasaan Sakura padaku." dan lagi Sakura bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa dimanipulasi oleh Hanare sebab Sakura tidak menyukai wanita paruh baya itu dan selalu menghindarinya, jadi ia—"Aku percaya dengan keyakinanku." katanya percaya diri.

Memang ada hal lain yaitu Sasuke, namun ia rasa ia tidak terlalu mencemaskannya sebab Sakura sendiri bilang padanya jika wanita muda itu jatuh cinta maka Sakura hanya akan melihat pria itu seorang.

Naruto semakin positif akan hal tersebut; ia percaya akan kata-kata Sakura.

Naif? Mungkin.

Ia hanya akan tetap berpikir positif hingga mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

Yamato meletakan tangannya di bahu Naruto, menepukan-nepukannya dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. "Terkadang dengan semua kejahilan Tuan membuatku sampai lupa jika Tuan sudah dewasa."

"Apa itu pujian?" tanya Naruto.

Yamato mengangguk.

"Thanks," kata Naruto dengan senyum, kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya. "Aku bisa terlambat jika terus mengobrol denganmu." katanya. "Tolong jaga Sakura sampai aku kembali, paman Yamato."

Yamato melambaikan tangannya. "Serahkan padaku, Tuan."

Naruto tidak menjawab, memilih melambaikan tangannya, barulah berjalan ke dalam bandara.

Sebelum check-in, Naruto mengecek ponselnya apakah ada email masuk, dan mendesah pelan mengetahui tak ada satu email pun dari orang tuanya, dengan berat hati ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasuki bagian check-in, ia mengeluarkan kartu identitas serta tiket pesawatnya.

Pemikirannya berkelana.

Kenapa?

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan hal penting ini padanya padahal mereka belum tahu soal tes kerjanya jadi tidak ada alasan bagi orang tuanya menyembunyikan sakit ini.

Rasa penasarannya berubah marah, ia berharap kedua orang tuanya memiliki alasan yang cukup logis tentang ini.

"Ini Tuan," kata seorang petugas.

Naruto tersadar, ia menerima selembar boarding pass, lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya ke dalam sambil mengecek nomor penerbangan, pintu keberangkatan, serta tak lupa kursi pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Lalu mendesah pelan setelah mengeceknya.

Yamato ternyata tidak berbohong ketika mengirimkan pemberitahuan ia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum penerbangan.

Naruto menaikan kecepatan kakinya.

'F—k my life.' keluhnya dalan hati.

Naruto menaiki tangga menuju ke dalam pesawat yang ditumpanginya, kemudian duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuknya; sampai tepat waktu; ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan seraya menyilangkan kakinya, mata birunya memandang keluar kaca berbentuk kotak dengan penuh perhatian.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, ia akan meninggalkan tokyo—dan kali ini ia sendiran—ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya pelan.

Tentu saja kekurangan itu adalah keberadaan kedua orang tuanya, mereka selalu bersamanya selama ini; selama menjalani bisnis di luar negeri—kedua orang tuanya selalu menemaninya, yang mengetahui segala kelemahannya.

Naruto merasa tidak adil, bagaimana bisa ayah serta ibunya menyembunyikan masalah sebesar ini? Ia bisa mengerti bila itu ayahnya, namun ibunya? Ia terkejut.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lagi.

Rileks.

Tidak ada gunanya berburuk sangka pada kedua orang tuanya, begitu tiba ke paris semua perasaan negatif ini akan berakhir.

Naruto kembali menatap keluar jendela, yang diluar kini bukan lagi pemandangan bandara melainkan kota tokyo, ia sibuk beramsumsi hingga tidak mendengar pramugari memberikan arahan tentang keberangkatan pesawat; ia sudah terbiasa naik pesawat sehingga sudah hafal apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan sebelum take off.

Mata birunya tetap terpaku ke luar memandang kota tokyo semakin mengecil—hingga tidak terlihat sama sekali—tergantikan oleh awan berwarna seputih susu.

Naruto tidak memungkiri pemandangan ini indah apalagi ada cahaya matahari yang membuat awan terlihat berkilauan.

Terbesit pemikiran apakah Sakura akan sependapat dengannya? Mungkin tidak, sebab semalam Sakura masih belum bisa berbicara soal ibunya.

Naruto berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan trauma satu itu. Trauma ini jauh berbeda sebab Mebuki sudah tidak ada, berbeda dengan Kizashi.

Haruskah ia melakukan cara yang sama dengan apa yang sudah ia dilakukan pada ibunya dulu?

Naruto memang pernah merasakan kehilangan yaitu adiknya serta Shizuka namun itu sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak begitu mengenal adiknya sebab belum lahir, lalu Shizuka, mereka sudah putus ketika insiden itu terjadi, lagipula perasaannya waktu itu bersalah bukanlah rasa kehilangan, cintanya sudah tidak sedalam saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mungkin Naruto harus meminta saran ibunya sebab Kushina paling merasakan kehilangan adiknya—dan tentu saja sehabis kondisi ayahnya kembali normal.

.x.

Naruto keluar dari pintu pemeriksaan, lalu duduk di kursi tunggu untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia mengecek apa ada email masuk dan mengembuskan napasnya kecewa yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya saat tahu tetap tidak ada email dari kedua orang tuanya—hanyalah email dari Karin berisikan yang menjemputnya di bandara bukanlah sepupunya itu melainkan asisten ayahnya, Temari.

Bagus.

Naruto senang bukan Karin yang menjemputnya sebab ia pasti akan 'dihabisi' oleh sepupunya, namun ia tidak senang juga posisi Karin digantikan Temari yang berarti memang kedua orang tuanya kemari berbisnis bukanlah bersenang-senang.

Naruto mengirim email ke Temari, menanyakan wanita muda itu sudah sampai mana, baru setelahnya ia keluar dari bandara memutuskan menunggu di luar saja sebab ia juga tidak membawa apa-apa.

Cahaya matahari yang menyengat menyambutnya membuat Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata birunya yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Syukurlah Naruto memutuskan membangun bisnisnya di paris sebab perbedaan jam dengan jepang tidaklah jauh jadi ia kali ini tidak jena jetlag; ia sempat berdebat akan membangun hotel di new york ataukah di paris, akhirnya setelah negosiasi yang panjang, Kakuzu setuju dengan sarannya.

Kakuzu...

Naruto tidak mendengar kabar lagi setelah keluar dari bisnisnya, tentu saja ia mendapat beberapa email tapi tak banyak setelah ia mengumumkannya secara resmi dihadapan para investor serta karyawannya; setelahnya bisnis perhotelannya sempat naik-turun untunglah atas kerja keras ayahnya setahun ini, kondisinya stabil lagi.

Naruto sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Ayahnya bekerja keras karena keputusan egois dirinya setahun yang lalu, mungkin ayahnya jatuh sakit juga dikarenakan terlalu memaksakan diri mengembalikan reputasi bisnis yang jatuh karena pengunduran dirinya yang tiba-tiba.

Naruto tahu begitu penting dan sulitnya menjaga image perusahaan tetap stabil, tetapi ia tetap memutuskannya dan membiarkan ayahnya mengurus dampaknya sendiri.

Ayahnya sakit karena dirinya...

Naruto sedikit tertunduk.

Salahnya—!

Naruto menatap ke depan kosong—di saat itulah ia melihat mobil hitam melaju ke arah bandara—orang-orang di sekelilingnya berdecak kagum bahkan hingga berhenti sejenak untuk melihat mobil tersebut—ia di lain sisi bukan terkagum justru ia mengembuskan napasnya gusar setelah melihat siapa pengemudinya, kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada menunggu mobil hitam bergaris oranye di kapnya berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hey, handsome." kata wanita berambut pirang yang mengendarai mobil.

"Jangan sok-sokan 'hey, handsome' aku, Temari." sahut Naruto kesal. "Dari semua mobil yang ada di garasi, kau memilih membawa mobilku!? Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku mendapatkan mobil ini, huh? Betapa sabarnya aku mengumpulkan uang bertahun-tahun membeli mobil ini dattebayo!?" serunya.

Jika Naruto memberi nama mobi ferrari yang berada di jepang sebagai princess, ia menamai mobil bugatti miliknya yang berada di paris—yang kini dibawa oleh Temari adalah prince. Kenapa? Sebab mobil bugatti veyron grand sport vitesse WRC adalah mobil impiannya dan biaya perawatannya melebihi mobil ferrari miliknya makanya ia tidak membawa mobil bugatti-nya ke jepang sebab perawatannya langsung di perancis jadi membuat biaya pajaknya jauh lebih mahal.

Naruto sangat berhati-hati dengan mobil itu; ia berpikir siapa yang menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Temari? Ia menitipkannya pada pelayan setianya Chiyo, tak ada yang bisa mengendarai mobilnya tanpa seijin darinya—kecuali ibunya...

Naruto tertunduk sedikit.

Masa sih ibunya memberi ijin? Tidak mungkin.

Ibunya—Kushina mengerti betapa pentingnya mobilnya.

Dan sekarang, Naruto mulai mendramatisir. Lagi. "Sudah masuklah," sahut Temari sambil memutar bola matanya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya, tidak habis pikir dengan tanggapan asistennya itu; beginilah jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tidak mengerti hobinya. "Fine," sahutnya. "Tapi aku yang membawanya." lanjutnya. "Aku tidak terima jawaban tidak,"

'F—k my life.'

"Ok," sahut Temari polos, lalu ia berpindah ke kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kami-sama," keluh Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil buggati miliknya; ia baru turun dari pesawat, ia sekarang harus membawa mobil? Ia seharusnya di sini diperlakukan seperti raja! "Kami-sama." gumamnya lagi kali ini lebih pelan; untunglah mobilnya atapnya terbuka jadi ia bisa menghirup udara segar, menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya pada Temari yang hanya tersenyum polos di sampingnya; ia lantas memacu mobilnya.

Hening...

"Well, aku akan berhenti membawa mobil kesayanganmu jika kau kembali berbisnis," Temari memulai membuka percakapan.

"Jangan ini lagi," keluh Naruto. "Kau tahu jawabanku soal ini,"

"Ya," Temari mengangguk paham. "Tetapi aku tidak mau menerimanya dan tetap berjuang membuatmu merubah pikiranmu."

"Aku takkan berubah," kata Naruto datar.

"Naruto, biar aku ingatkan lagi, tempatmu di sini, kau terlahir sebagai seorang pebisnis bukan programmer, kau tahu itu." kata Temari serius. "Kau sudah dewasa, kau seharusnya bisa membedakan mana hobi, mana kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Percakapan ini lagi," keluh Naruto menguap bosan, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya melihat rambu lalu lintas berubah merah. "Aku bosan," katanya.

Di saat argumen mengenai ini Naruto menjadi rindu Sakura—hanya wanita muda itu yang mengerti dirinya—tetap mendukungnya setelah tahu ia mengembangkan bisnis hotel; bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju ia menjadi seorang programmer, mereka memiliki alasan yang sama seperti Temari.

"Kau ingin jadi programmer karena hobi Naruto!" seru Temari. "Kau hanya ingin berkolaborasi bukan karena benar-benar ingin di dalam lubuk hatimu."

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku mau," kata Naruto kalem—menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin.

"Tetaplah berkata pada dirimu seperti itu." sindir Temari.

Alis Naruto menyatu, "Bisa kita membicarakan hal lain?" tanyanya. "Oh, aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara mengenai keadaan ayahku sekarang? Aku rasa itu jauh lebih penting." sindirnya tak mau kalah.

Temari melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Uh, ayahmu baik-baik saja saat ini, dia hanya butuh istirahat,"

"Huh—?" kenapa Naruto menangkap keraguan di perkataan Temari. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong." katanya. "Spill."

Temari menepuk keningnya; memang sulit berbohong pada Naruto—mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini, kau harus mendengarnya langsung," katanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, lebih memilih menjalankan mobilnya; Temari memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti Karin. Genggaman tangannya di setir mobil mengerat.

Apa—apa keadaan ayahnya seburuk itu? Hingga Temari ataupun Karin menolak menjelaskan detail padanya?

Hipotiroid bukanlah penyakit yang serius bukan? Kan?

Seharusnya ia menanyakan dengan detail penyakit itu pada Sakura.

Naruto sendiri menjadi tak yakin. "Ayah dirawat dimana? Aku mau menemuinya sekarang." katanya serius.

"Ayahmu dirawat di rumah sakit AP..." sahut Temari.

"AP—apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti, ia memang membuka hotel di sini tetapi ia tak terlalu ingat nama-nama tempat atau bangunan sebab ia jarang keluar, kebanyakan ia ke sini hanya berbisnis, ia lebih suka berlibur ke london atau jepang. Perancis tempat yang terlalu romantis bagi pria lajang sepertinya dulu. "Hm..." bibirnya bergumam pelan; terlalu romantis eh? Ia akan mengajak Sakura berlibur di sini bila hubungan mereka sudah resmi.

"Assistance publique hôpitaux de paris, Naruto," kata Temari; Naruto begitu pintar memikat hati seseorang tetapi tak bisa mengingat tempat? Lucu sekali.

"Hm—?" Naruto merasa nama itu tidak asing tetapi—"Aku tidak tahu, Temari," ungkapnya malu.

Temari menepuk keningnya. "Tempat ibumu dirawat dulu." katanya pelan; sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Naruto mengingat kenangan buruk tersebut namun hanya itu penjelasan yang pasti diketahui oleh pria itu.

"Oh!" Naruto terkesikap pelan; rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat, tentu saja ia mengingatnya. "Oh..." gumamnya murung; jika memang ayahnya di sana berarti harus memutar balik mobilnya sebab hotel miliknya berlawanan dengan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak memiliki pilihan," kata Temari bersimpati.

Naruto memilih tidak menjawab, fokus mengendarai mobilnya yang sedang memutar balik.

Hening...

Temari menjadi tidak enak telah nenyinggung hal itu, ia tahu betapa terpuruknya Naruto kala itu, kehilangan adik serta kekasihnya ditambah lagi Kushina mulai meminum obat penenang karena depresi kehilangan bayinya; mata hijaunya melirik ke sisinya—pemandangan gedung klasik yang indah dilewatinya mereka begitu cepat—kemudian matanya menangkap sekilas cafe manis bercat pink—ia teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong... aku dengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura. Benar?"

Naruto otomatis terbatuk, terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya gugup; ia tak menyangka akan membahas ini.

"Ibumu," jawab Temari enteng. "Dia bilang: tidak lama lagi aku akan punya cucu lucu berambut pink dengan mata biru, dattebane!" katanya meniru tingkah Kushina yang bersemangat kemudian tertawa pelan setelahnya.

Lagi...

Naruto otomatis membayangkan 'cucu' yang dimaksud oleh ibunya sebelum terbatuk gugup lagi. "Ya," sahutnya pelan. "Tapi... menikah? Aku dan Sakura masih jauh dari itu," keluhnya menghembuskan napas gusar; hubungam mereka saat ini bahkan belum resmi—mana mungkin ia berpikir ke sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari. "Bukankah lebih baik kau menikah dan memiliki anak? Jadi kau bisa membuat anakmu menjadi penerus bisnis ayahmu," lanjutnya. "Kau bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab berat ini dan aku pun takkan lagi memakai mobil kesayanganmu," godanya.

Percakapan ini lagi?

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku rasa ibuku belum bicara tentang Sakura sepenuhnya padamu," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto bersyukur ibunya tidak menceritakan masalah Sakura ke Temari jika ia memiliki masalah yang pribadi, ia selalu cerita pada ibunya sebab ibunya paling dekat dengannya dan terbaik memberikan dirinya saran; kali ini pun, ibunya tak mengecewakannya seperti biasa, ia senang memiliki keluarga yang hangat.

Temari berpikir sesaat, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto namun ia tahu jika ia menyinggungnya, pria itu akan tersinggung, ia tahu sekali Naruto membenci orang mencoba memasuki masalah pribadinya; ia memutuskan mengganti topik yang lain. "Aku terkejut, Naruto. Maksudku, Sakura kan pernah terlibat skandal panas, dan kukira seleramu itu wanita baik-baik." katanya.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut; Sakura terlibat skandal panas? Ia tidak tahu. "Skandal apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sakura terlibat skandal karena dia berpose setengah telanjang di weekly young magazine, kau tidak tahu?" tanya Temari. "Pose seksinya menjadi skandal besar, dan mempengaruhi usaha ayahnya saat itu."

"Sakura—?" Naruto mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya—"Sakura berpose setengah telanjang!?" serunya panik; kenapa itu terdengar mustahil baginya ya? "Apa kau tidak salah orang!?"

"Duh," Temari memutar bola matanya; mana ada orang yang tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura. "Skandal itu sudah lama sekali, sewaktu Sakura masih sekolah, kurasa itu hanyalah kenakalan remaja biasa, yah kau tahulah besar dengan kedua orang tua super sibuk mungkin membuat dia melakukan apa pun biar dapat perhatian orang tua. Sakura bahkan mengklarifikasi dia tidak menyesal sudah tampil seperti itu."

"Oh," Naruto bergumam mengerti; ia yakin Sakura melakukan itu untuk mendapat perhatian Kizashi.

"Oh?" Temari syok, ia mengharapkan reaksi Naruto lebih; ia tahu betul wanita tipe seperti apa atasannya itu, hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang besar bagi Naruto kan? Set—ia teringat sesuatu lalu memutar bola matanya. "Oh... maaf ya aku lupa kau juga pernah tampil setengah telanjang di majalah technikart, tentu skandal ini bukanlah apa-apa bagimu."

"Hey! Kenapa kau membahas sesuatu yang sudah lewat dattebayo." Naruto memprotes. "Aku kan melakukannya secara profesional." lanjutnya.

Berpose berbaring di ranjang hanya mengenakan celana jeans itu pun kancing serta resletingnya terbuka apalagi Naruto dengan nakalnya meletakan jemarinya di sela-sela resleting memperlihatkan sedikit bokser berwarna oranye yang dikenakannya, itu semua pose profesional bukanlah sexy? "Yeah?" Temari merespon setengah hati.

"Mereka tertarik dengan kesuksesan bisnisku!" Naruto tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Tentu saja," sahut Temari acuh tak acuh. "Dan karena itu juga mereka menghubungiku untuk meminta kau masuk ke majalah mereka lagi."

"Apa... ?" Naruto syok; ia menerima tawaran tersebut sebulan sebelum kemunduran resminya—jadi kenapa mereka masih menginginkan artikel tentang dirinya—?

"Mereka mencintaimu, silly." kata Temari. "Majalah edisimu mendapat nilai positif terutama dikalangan gadis-gadis di sini. Berita tentangmu kembali ke sini sudah menyebar, tentu ini berita hangat," jelasnya, ia mengecek ponselnya. "Aku bahkan mendapat pesan berisikan penawaranmu untuk tampil di majalah."

"Aku tidak tertarik, tolak." sahut Naruto malas; alasan terbesarnya mau melakukan foto panasnya karena ia ingin mencoba hal yang baru—ia pernah beberapa kali tampil sebagai pebisnis Namikaze Naruto tapi ia tidak pernah tampil sebagai 'Naruto' jadi saat ditawar untuk tampil sexy bukan lagi 'businessman', ia pun tanpa pikir panjang menyetujuinya—hell, ia bahkan berpose bebas ala dirinya sendiri—tentu saja dengan persetujuan dari pihak majalah techikart.

Naruto bahkan ingat betul ia menggoda kameramen wanita yang memotretnya dengan bergumam 'mm, ah, ah.' disela-sela kegiatan karena diperintahkan untuk mematap wanita muda tersebut penuh menggoda yang menggiurkan.

"Aww, banyak wanita yang kecewa tidak bisa melihat tubuh sexy-mu." kata Temari pura-pura sedih.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, ia memutuskan diam mengakhiri percakapan mereka, mata birunya fokus ke depan; ia melihat gedung rumah sakit yang kini mereka tuju, ia membelokan mobil memasuki gedung tersebut, lalu ia berhenti untuk mengambil karcis barulah melaju kembali menuju area parkir—mencari area kosong.

Area parkir cukup ramai, Naruto harus menaiki beberapa lantai, barulah ia mendapat area kosong untuk mobilnya, ia kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya perlahan serta hati-hati, setelah dirasa sudah pas, ia pun mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobilnya—diikuti Temari.

"Ayo, aku tahu di lantai mana ayahmu berada." kata Temari.

Naruto tanpa menjawab, mengikuti tidak jauh dari belakang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

Hening...

Baik Naruto maupun Temari sama-sama tidak memulai pembicaraan, tetap berjalan menuju kamar inap Minato berada.

Naruto sejujurnya senang Temari tidak bertanya aneh-aneh tentangnya, ia benar-benar beruntung wanita itu tetap bersikap profesional padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya setahun lalu, ia masih ingat raut ekspresi kekecewaan Temari saat ia memutuskan mundur dari bisnis perhotelan yang dikembangkan olehnya.

Ting.

Temari memasuki lift, diikuti oleh Naruto.

Degub jantung Naruto berdegub cepat; apa yang harus dikatakannya ketika bertemu kedua orang tuanya? Apa ia langsung terus terang atau berbasa-basi dahulu—? Ia belum sampai tetapi perasaan kecewanya muncul lagi, tentu ia cemas namun perasaan kecewa lantaran kedua orang tuanya menyembunyikan masalah sebesar ini jauh mengalahkan cemasnya.

Ting.

Naruto keluar dari lift setelah melihat Temari juga keluar, ia melangkah ke depan tanpa menatap ke depan hingga tanpa sengaja ia membentur punggung wanita muda itu, ia baru menyadari jika Temari berhenti melangkah. "Hm? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya penasaran sambil mengelus hidungnya yang sakit akibat benturan tadi.

Temari mengambil napas. "Naruto... aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, apa pun itu, kedua orang tuamu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya gugup; Temari pasti melihat raut kebimbangannya sejak tadi makanya wanita muda itu mengatakannya. "Aku akan... aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan ayahku terlebih dahulu." sahutnya. "Aku... aku hanya sedikit syok, kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa ayah serta ibuku menyembunyikan ini dariku?" tanyanya sedih.

Temari terdiam lebih memilih melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

Naruto pun otomatis mengikuti, melangkah dengan perasaan campur aduk; apa yang harus dikatakannya? Basa-basi lalu ke topik pembicaraan utama ataukah ia langsung saja? "Fokus," gumamnya, "Oh!" mata birunya tanpa disengaja menangkap ibunya sedang duduk di tak jauh darinya—dengan ekpresi murung—ia merasakan ini seperti déjà vu—ibunya mengingatkannya akan kejadian ia bertemu dengan Sakura di rumah sakit menunggu di luar—ekpresi ibunya sama persis dengan Sakura—sedih, bimbang, dan kosong. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan mata ungu ibunya, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan Kushina.

Naruto memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa—ia ingin mendengar kata-kata dari ibunya terlebih dahulu.

Kushina berdiri dari duduknya perlahan, syok melihat anaknya di sini. "Kenapa kau di sini—?"

Sungguh? Di antara sekian banyak pertanyaan, ibunya justru bertanya hal kecil seperti itu?

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanya Naruto serius.

Mata ungu Kushina melebar sesaat—anaknya bahkan tahu itu? Kemudian ekpresinya berubah sedih. "Dokter sedang memeriksa ayahmu jadi ibu tidak tahu."

Naruto melirikan mata birunya ke arah pintu sebelum kembali menatap ibunya, melihat ekpresi kesedihan di wajah ibunya membuatnya ikut bersedih dan perasaan kecewanya hilang seketika. "Sudah... berapa lama ayah sakit?" tanyanya.

"Sehari setelah kami berkunjung ke apartemenmu dan Sakura, tetapi ayahmu baru dirawat kemarin malam itu juga karena ibu paksa," sahut Kushina murung. "Kondisi ayahmu sudah parah saat dibawa, ibu sempat bertanya pada suster, kalau dikondisi seperti ayahmu mungkin dia harus operasi..." lanjutnya pelan, setelah mengatakannya, ia tak lagi mampu menahan air matanya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk ibunya lembut. "Ibu, itu kan hanya pendapat suster, jangan mudah putus asa ya? Lebih baik kita menunggu diagnosa dari dokter." tanyanya pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut merah ibunya.

Kushina tidak menjawab.

"Maaf mengganggu privasi," kata Temari menginterupsi sopan. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, siapa yang akan memimpin rapat hari ini? Tuan Minato sedang sakit jadi tidak mungkin dia akan hadir."

Naruto melepas pelukannya; ia sudah menduga ayahnya kemari untuk berbisnis. "Rapat? Jam berapa?" tanyanya.

Temari melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum menjawab. "Tiga jam lagi,"

"Apa!?" seru Naruto marah. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku?"

"Excuse me?" Temari merasa tidak terima dibentak seperti itu. "Terakhir kali aku ingat, kau mundur dari bisnis ini." lanjutnya malas. "Nyonya apakah masih belum bisa hadir? Rapat ini tak bisa dibatalkan lagi sebab isu kali ini soal kasino yang mau dibuka lagi."

"Apa!?" seru Naruto lagi. "Aku dulu sudah memutuskan untuk menutupnya, kenapa masih dibahas soal ini?"

Temari tidak memperdulikan Naruto, mata hijaunya masih menatap Kushina. "Bagaimana? Apa bisa?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya, kemudian menatap ibunya yang masih murung, ia pun mengembuskan napasnya untuk meredakan emosinya yang naik; hanya dengan melihat ia sudah yakin ibunya belum siap untuk meninggalkan ayahnya. "Temari, aku yang akan memimpin ini."

"Eh?" Kushina terkejut. "Naruto..."

Naruto menatap ibunya lembut. "Ibu tidak usah memikirkan bisnis, tetaplah menemani ayah, ok?"

Temari tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya, kau kembali." katanya senang. "Tidak sia-sia aku merayu nenek tua itu."

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Temari sebab suara wanita muda itu terlalu kecil tadi.

"Tidak ada," sahut Temari memasang ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin. "Aku akan serahkan dokumen soal rapat padamu setalah urusanmu di sini selesai."

"Ok—?" Naruto bergumam seadanya; ia hanya memiliki waktu tiga jam—waktu yang singkat untuk bersiap-siap, ia sudah lama tidak berbisnis jadi banyak yang harus ia pahami setelah ia keluar. Ia mengembuskan napas lelah. "Ibu, aku benci ini, tapi aku harus bersiap-siap," katanya. "Ibu tidak apa-apa di sini sendiri?" tanyanya cemas.

Kushina berpikir sejenak; ia sebenarnya ingin Naruto bersamanya, menemaninya dan bercerita namun ia menghapus perasaan tersebut dengan mengangguk kecil.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat ibunya, "Ibu yakin? Aku bisa membaca dokumennya sambil menemanimu." katanya, ditambah ia ingin tahu kondisi ayahnya dan ia pun belum bertanya kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak memberitahu soal masalah ini.

"Ibu yakin," kata Kushina. "Kalaupun kau di sini, mana mungkin dokumen perusahaan bisa dibaca ditempat sesukamu kan?"

"Well..." tentu benar kata ibunya, ia tidak bisa membaca dokumen tersebut semaunya kalaupun ia bisa, ia harus memesan tempat tersebut terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah aku berangkat dulu ibu." katanya sedih. "Aku kembali setelah rapat secepatnya." lanjutnya, "Dan juga dapat dipastikan akulah yang menang."

Sudut Temari tertarik ke atas setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir, ia suka ekspresi atasannya itu, penuh ambisius—tidak ingin dikalahkan—sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam diri Minato karena ayah Naruto tidak keras dalam berbisnis—maka dari itu para investor yang lain mencoba mengambil alih bisnis hotel yang dikuasai oleh keluarga Namikaze sebab hotel di paris merupakan hotel yang terbesar diantara hotel yang pernah dibangun.

"Naruto," Kushina bergumam pelan, sudah lama ia tidak melihat anaknya yang begitu serius, mungkin karena masalah kali ini soal akan dibukanya kembali kasino, ia tahu betul kenapa Naruto akan mempertahankan tetap menutupnya. "Kalahkan mereka ya, dattebane!" serunya memberi semangat.

"Heh," Naruto nyengir. "Tentu saja,"

.x.

Naruto mematikan mode pesawat di ponselnya, dan sedikit kecewa tidak ada email dari Sakura, ia sedikit berharap wanita muda itu yang dulu menghubunginya mengingat lamanya perjalanan.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya.

Tidak boleh egois.

Naruto merasa beruntung hubungannya dengan Sakura berjalan baik walaupun lambat, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?

Naruto mengirim pesan singkat bahwa ia sudah sampai di Perancis untuk Sakura, lalu mengirimnya, barulah ia mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari, sedikit mengamati setelah jas berwarna hitam tersebut.

Berapa tahun ia tidak mengenakannya? Hanya melihat membawanya kepada banyak kenangan, kebanyakan kenangan pahit, ia masih ingat saat pertama kalinya ia mencoba berbisnis.

.x.

Flashback ON

.x.

Naruto mengedarkan mata birunya. "Kau yakin ini tempat bertemuan rekan bisnismu, Tuan Kakuzu?"

"Tentu Naruto, kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Well," Naruto melirik lagi, sedikit jijik melihat seorang pria tua mencoba menyentuh bokong pelayan wanita. "Ini kan bar, kenapa kita harus di sini?"

"Kakuzu tertawa, seakan itu hal paling konyol yang didengarnya. "Kau memang amatiran, bisnis bukan selalu di kantor," jelasnya. "Kau pasti ingat bisnisku dengan Kizashi dulu?"

Naruto berpikir; tentu saja, ia ingat, pertemuan Kakuzu, ayahnya dengan Kizashi dilakukan di bar juga, hanya ia berpikir mungkin bisnis di Eropa akan berbeda.

"Dari pada memikirkan itu, minumlah ini," kata Kakuzu sambil mendorong sebuah gelas kecil kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya tanpa protes, dan mendekatkan gelas ke bibirnya, namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan aroma yang tidak biasa dari gelas tersebut. "Alkohol!? Kau tahu aku baru tujuh belas tahun, dattebayo?"

"Lalu?" tanya Kakuzu balik, santai. "Di sini sudah cukup."

"Huh?" Naruto kebingungan, seingatnya batas umur di Perancis itu delapan belas tahun baru bisa minum, ataukah ia salah melihatnya? Ia belum tapi paham seluruhnya bahasa tersebut. Ia sedikit ragu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menenggaknya dalam satu kali tegukan, "Hm," ia berusaha merasakan rasa cairan bening itu di lidahnya. "Aku tidak suka,"

"Oh,"

Naruto menyadari jika ucapannya terlalu keras. "Maaf, aku kurang sopan." sesalnya.

"Tak apa," kata Kakuzu. "Itu wine murahan lagipula," lanjutnya, lalu ia pun memanggil bartender dengan menjentikan jarinya. "Aku ingin memesan minuman terbaik di sini,"

"Siap Tuan," sahut bartender itu, lalu mulai membuat pesanan.

Naruto memerhatikan bartender paruh baya itu yang mencampurkan beberapa yang ia yakin alkohol ke dalam sebuah botol dan mulai mengocoknya.

Mata biru Naruto terkagum akan tangan bartender yang begitu cekatan sehingga baru sadar di depannya telah tersedia lima gelas yang memiliki warna yang berbeda serta aroma yang berbeda.

Naruto mengambil gelas yang berisikan cairan putih bening, lalu meneguknya, sedikit mengernyit akan rasa yang kuat, kemudian ia mencoba yang satunya yang memiliki warna putih keruh yang dihiasi jeruk nipis di bibir gelas. "Hm," tak terlalu buruk. Ia meletakan gelas itu, dan mengambil gelas yang lain yang kali dihiasi buah zaitun? Sedikit aneh, namun ia meneguknya, mengejutkan ia menyukainya rasa tersebut. "Aku kira, aku menemukan minuman favoritku, dattebayo."

"Martini, huh?" Kakuzu bergumam. "Seleramu tidak buruk juga, Naruto."

"Hm," Naruto masih menikmati sisa rasa martini di lidahnya.

"Oh, lihat, rekan bisnis pertamamu datang."

Naruto mengikuti arah mata Kakuzu, tidak jauh dari mereka ada seorang pria berambut oranye sedang berjalan ke arahnya, di samping pria itu terdapat dua orang bertubuh besar yang mungkin bodyguard.

"Namanya?"

"Yahiko,"

.x.

Flashback OFF

.x.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto kembali dari lamunan panjangnya ketika mendengar ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Temari." kata Naruto, padahal sudah dibilang jangan diganggu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ck," Naruto mendecih kesal, sambil mengeratkan ikatan jubah handuknya agar tidak terlepas, ia berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan. "Sudah kubilang—!?"

Duagh!

Naruto jatuh tersungkur setelah mendapat pukulan di pipinya, ia mendecih yang mengeluarkan darah di sana, belum sempat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, kerah handuknya ditarik, seakan meminta agar berdiri.

"Bangun!"

Naruto merintih pelan, ia tidak bisa fokus karena pukulan tadi begitu menyakitkan, dan ia hanya pasrah saat kerah handuknya ditarik yang kemudian tubuhnya didorong kasar hingga jatuh ke belakang, ia tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, dan menyadari tubuhnya terjatuh di ranjang miliknya.

Mata biru Naruto akhirnya bisa fokus; wanita muda dengan rambut merah panjang sepinggang, matanya yang berwarna merah—"What the fu—Karin!?" serunya syok mengetahui sepupunya yang menjadi pelakunya.

Karin tidak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto, justru ia malah naik ke perut Naruto dan duduk di sana hingga membuat pria muda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau berani sekali menampakan diri, Namikaze."

Bersambung...

Udah lama ga update fic ini...

Saya bakal nyoba up 2x seminggu dengan word 1-2rb per chap jadi 1 minggu 4rb word, jika kalian protes, silakan buat fic sendiri oke?

Jika kalian mau, mungkin saya bakal update Misterious Girl dengan word segitu juga...

Ah, sekarang, biarkan saya bersenang-senang lagi berantem(?) sama Yozora ❤️

Thanks for reading...


End file.
